Fatales Consecuencias
by Embercita
Summary: Una noche de alcohol y de besos traerá fatales consecuencias para nuestros protagonistas. Voldemort tiene planes y está dispuesto a todo para aplastar a Potter y a sus pilares. DMxHG. Basado en 6º año. TERMINADO
1. 1 ¿y qué sucedió después del tercero?

**Hola!!!!**

**Este es mi primer fic!... y me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones al respecto.**

**La historia se basará en 2 años: el 6º y 7º. Por lo cual será un fic largo, seguramente.**

**Es un Dramione, porque no hay nada mejor que una relación "amor y odio". Y está demás decir que cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, etc, será muy bien recibida. **

**Todo ésto nació de la cabeza de J.K Rowling... y sólo las situaciones enredadas son creación mia. )**

**De corazón espero que les guste**

**Ember.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo I ¿y qué sucedió después del tercero?**

Ella lo observaba de brazos cruzados desde un oscuro rincón.

No podía creer que él la hubiera engañado de esa forma y que ahora, tan campante, estuviera feliz de la vida compartiendo un jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla con sus compañeros de habitación: Seamus y Dean.

Ir a esa fiesta había sido desde el principio una muy mala idea, no sólo iba en contra con todo lo que su labor de prefecto prohibía: alcohol, conductas inmorales, jóvenes estudiantes fuera de su sala común a horas indebidas y ¡a escondida de los profesores y de Dumbledore!; Sino que también era un ataque directo contra su autoestima, su amor propio, sufriendo y llorando por dentro mientras el estúpido de Ron Weasley disfrutaba de la música y de un rato libre sin culpabilidad alguna.

La sala de los menesteres estaba transformada en una amplia estancia con piso vidrioso del cual se reflejaban luces brillantes que iluminaban con tonos vistosos la pista de baile, luces que cambiaban al ritmo de la música. A un lado estaba la barra, con todo tipo de tragos, atendido por un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff y a su lado habían dispuesto decenas de mesitas y sillas retro donde los alumnos podían sentarse y charlar, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que quisiesen.

Hermione estaba de pie en una esquina, donde las luces no la tocaban. Llevaba un jeans ajustado y una blusa negra que combinaba con lo sombrío de su semblante. Desde su lugar podía espiar perfectamente a aquel que le había roto su corazón y repetirse una y otra vez que él lo sentiría y que cuando deseara con todas sus fuerzas volver con ella, sería demasiado tarde.

Se pasó por su mente el momento en que descubrió que Ron la engañaba y sintió nuevamente como una daga le atravesaba el pecho. En ese instante quiso desfallecer, a la vez que un aire helado cubría cada uno de sus sentidos. Por suerte Harry había estado junto a ella y con su apoyo pudo enfrentar a su antiguo novio sin desmayarse en el intento.

Ya era un mes hace eso y, como el mismo Harry le había dicho, era momento de seguir adelante, recuperarse y pensar en algo más o alguien más…

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de lo peor. La música tan fuerte le retumbaba los oídos y la risa estridente de las muchachitas de Slytherin le parecían chillidos de ratas desesperadas por escapar de un incendio. Hace tiempo que quería salir de esa sala y recostarse, a lo largo, en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea de su sala común. Pero una apuesta con Blaise lo mantenía atento a los movimientos del moreno y es que él estaba seguro que Cho chang jamás aceptaría bailar con su amigo y menos aún besarlo frente a su adorado Potter.

Potter… potty… el adorado del viejo chiflado… cuatro ojos con síndrome de héroe y de niño victima… ¡por Merlín, que ganas de mandarle un buen golpe en el rostro a ese desgraciado! Pero no podía, debía mantener la compostura, después de todo un Malfoy no se podía ensuciar las manos con un pobre imbécil como él.

Entonces se percató del pelirrojo, la comadreja esa que se creía de lo más que hay con esa camisa "menos usada" que llevaba puesta. Tomaba cerveza como una niña y seguramente caería rendido si tomaba un vaso de whisky de fuego con dos hielos, tal como a Draco le gustaba. Era una lástima que en el mundo mágico existieran familias sangre puras con un amor irracional por esos muggles y que de buenas a primeras, traicionaran su sangre mezclando sus vidas con esos seres no merecedores de la magia.

Y esa sangre sucia… ese intento de mujer que alzaba la mano ante la primera pregunta y no se detenía hasta que la clase terminaba. ¿Dónde estaba Granger? Seguramente se había quedado haciendo la tarea para dos semanas más de Mc Gonagall o quizás se había dado en voluntaria para ordenar los volúmenes de la biblioteca… no era extraño que la sabelotodo no apareciera en las fiestas que solía organizar la casa de Hufflepuff en un intento de unir el colegio, aunque la mayoría de veces terminaran los slytherin tirándose a golpes con los gryfindor ante la mínima provocación.

Pero… ¡qué diablos!, no podía creerlo… ¿acaso no era Granger esa delgada figura que se perfilaba, casi escondida en el oscuro rincón?...

- que buena suerte- murmuró. Y se levantó cual silenciosa pantera de la silla en que reposaba y con whisky en mano, caminó hacía la castaña que aún no se percataba de las intenciones del rubio.

- Granger…- pronunció arrastrando las palabras- ¿y cómo que no estás requisando todas las botellas de cerveza que se esconden tras la barra?

- piérdete Malfoy…- murmuró la castaña sin prestar mayor atención al comentario del rubio.

- ¿qué pasa Granger… acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó acercando su rostro a la castaña, que recién ahí se volteó a mirarlo.

- no Malfoy, tengo asco de tu aliento alcohólico- respondió secamente la muchacha y giró su rostro hacía la pista de baile, donde Harry bailaba, a lo más que le daban sus descoordinados pies, con una Ginny muy divertida con el ridículo que hacía su compañero de baile.

- Granger, Granger…- susurró el chico acercando su boca al oído de la castaña- creo que te falta un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo, quizás con eso podrías ser un poco menos repulsiva.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo enfrentó. Jamás permitiría que ningún hombre se volviera a burlar de ella… ni siquiera Malfoy.

- mira Malfoy, te explico, me da igual lo que opines de mí… y si tomo o no es problema mío y tú no eres nadie para opinar de ello- concluyó molesta.

- ¿qué no soy nadie?... yo puedo opinar de lo que me de la gana, para que te vayas enterando de lo que sucede fuera de la biblioteca, yo soy el PRÍNCIPE de este lugar. Y lo de que tomes era un consejo Granger… ¿o no sabes tomar?- preguntó, mientras alzaba el vaso con el dorado líquido, de un lado a otro frente al rostro de la muchacha.

La joven se mordió el labio con fuerza y dudó ante lo tentador que se veía ese vaso con el preciado líquido, en el cual podría ahogar sus penas. Como Lavander le había dicho – nada mejor que una buena tanda de alcohol para olvidar un chico… y de paso, conseguirse uno nuevo- . Sonrió ante el recuerdo del comentario de su compañera de habitación y en un impulso atronador cogió el vaso que pendía de la mano de Malfoy y de un solo trago bebió todo lo que quedaba en el.

El rubio esbozó una mueca torcida ante la actitud de la muchacha y con lo más rápido que le daban las piernas tomó dos vasos de la barra del fondo y volvió donde la castaña ofreciéndole uno de los vasos que llevaba en su mano.

Hermione se lanzó hacía el vaso que Malfoy le ofrecía y bebió con ganas, casi ahogándose por la velocidad con la que empinaba el codo y cuando hubo terminado se dio cuenta que las piernas le temblaban y que, si no se sujetaba de algo, caería al piso sin remedio.

El rubio ya había terminado su tercer vaso de la noche y sabía que ese mareo y el calor de sus mejillas eran a causa del alcohol. En ese momento necesitaba a una mujer, cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino para calmar su deseo y en eso pensaba cuando la castaña a su lado se agarró de su sedosa camisa para no caer al piso.

- ¿qué te pasa Granger?- preguntó Draco en un tono molesto hasta que vio como la castaña se enderezaba con torpeza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos brillosos y sus labios entreabiertos se disponían a contestar cuando el rubio no pudo controlar su instinto y se abalanzó hacía la boca de la joven, besándola, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La arrinconó contra la muralla y la beso intensamente, entrelazando su lengua con la de la muchacha en una ardua batalla que debía ganar. La besó una y otra vez mientras sus manos vagaban arriba y abajo recorriendo su finísimo cuerpo y sintió su pecho estallar por la manera en que ella le respondía.

Hermione sentía una placentera sensación que la invadía, pero sus sentidos dormidos no le permitían constatar si estaba soñando o la música de fondo estaba sonando en realidad. Llevó sus brazos al cuello del muchacho y siguió su juego tal como Victor Krum le había enseñado alguna vez… hace un par de años atrás.

Se besaron en el oscuro rincón, bebiéndose, comiéndose hasta que un beso era demasiado poco para lo que sus almas clamaban y con el pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada, Draco ordenó:

- vamos de aquí- y jalando a la castaña de un brazo la guió por las escaleras del castillo hacía las mazmorras, con el silencio, cada vez más sepulcral, pisando sus talones.

Entraron a un aula vacía, donde los de primer año solían tener ayudantías de pociones. Y Draco, sin esperar a que Hermione terminara de habituarse al nuevo lugar, la tiró y la acomodó sobre un pupitre instalándose entre sus piernas.

Se besaron, sin pudor, entre los lugares más desorbitados. Respiraron mutuamente sus alientos entrecortados y dejaron que las ropas cayeran con ligereza, una a una, en una danza interminable de forcejeo, mordiscos y besos.

Ella sentía un calor desde lo más profundo de su alma, mientras él disfrutaba el instante tal como siempre lo había aprendido a disfrutar. Y fue así que en el momento en que la muchacha gimió con un alarido de dolor, él se alejó sólo durante un segundo para luego proseguir con aquello que había comenzado.


	2. Visiones tras una resaca

**Hola )**

**Me alegro de haber encontrado reviews en el primer capítulooo ... me hicieron muy feliiiiz!!!!!!!**

**Ahora no responderé los reviews por que estoy en la playa... pero para que vean que me acuerdo de subir un cap en medio de mis vacaiones **

**Entre más reviews recibo, más feliz de subir capítulos más rápidos...**

**este cap será algo más lento que el anterior.. pero vamos¿qué pensarían ustedes si se acuestan con su peor enemigo... borrachas? O.o**

**saludooos!!!!.. y espero los rr**

**Ember.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Visiones tras una resaca**

¡Por Merlín¿Qué significaba ese tormentoso dolor de cabeza? Probablemente habían sido unas copas demás de whisky de fuego… nada como unos buenos tragos para dejar la cabeza dada vuelta y el estómago pronto a las nauseas.

La última vez que se había sentido tan mareado, había prometido que jamás volvería a tomar de esa manera… por que nunca más tendría un verdadero motivo para tomar así.

Aún recordaba el sonido del líquido ambarino al caer en la copa… la sonrisa triunfal de su padre al darle la noticia y sus propias manos temblorosas de pensar todo lo que se le venía encima.

**Flash back**

- Draco, hijo, el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy- comenzó a decir Lucius, su progenitor, con su mirada de hielo clavada en los ojos grisáceos de su hijo.- este día lo recordarás como el paso previo para tu futura vida como seguidor del Señor Oscuro…

Sé que serás tan leal como yo lo he sido… por que no hay nadie como nosotros que entienda mejor la importancia de la pureza de la sangre.- calló durante unos segundos, en los que aprovechó de beber un sorbo de su vaso- Draco en unos días entrarás a Hogwarts para cursar tu sexto año. Después de eso podrás hacer la prueba de iniciación, para así serle de utilidad al Señor Tenebroso durante tu séptimo y último año y finalmente serás un mortífago, un mortífago del cual me sentiré tremendamente orgulloso.

Draco lo observó, callado durante largos minutos. La verdad es que no sabía que decirle, por que por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas brillar por si mismo y no por ser el ayudante de un tipo al cual los zapatos le quedaban demasiado grandes, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Su destino estaba trazado desde el momento de nacer… y así como él era un Malfoy, sus hijos sufrirían lo mismo y así en adelante…. Todos los miembros de la familia.

Bebió un sorbo largo, con el cual terminó todo el contenido del vaso y lo acercó vacío a su padre, para que le sirviera más.

Lucius enarcó una ceja y le entregó la botella al muchacho.

pareciera que la noticia no te ha hecho muy feliz, hijo mío.

Draco lo miró y esbozó una mueca que aparentaba una media sonrisa.

- por supuesto que no padre… me acabas de informar que aún debo esperar todo un año para servir a nuestro Señor.

- tienes razón hijo, un año es mucho tiempo- reconoció Lucius sonriendo satisfecho- … pero recuerda que la paciencia es la virtud de los dioses.

**End flash back**

Por lo visto Crabble y Goyle aún dormían, ya que sus ronquidos tronaban como bramidos de un oso furioso, Y en la cama junto a la suya Blaise estaba hecho un nudo, con la sábana cubriéndole las piernas y el plumón enredado entre su brazo y la cadera.

Aburrido de esperar algún movimiento o de intentar volverse a dormir, decidió levantarse, en silencio, no quería que alguien tuviera la muy mala idea de hablarle y así alentar ese dolor de cabeza que le parecía fatal.

Caminó hacía la ducha con tropezones y dio paso al agua tibia que alivianaría, aunque sea un poco, su malestar.

Eso de estar tan aquejado le parecía extraño, él no solía andar borracho como cualquier niñito que recién aprendía a tomar. No, él con su caminata arrogante y su léxico muy bien pronunciado, encontraba indigno a esos tipejos que tomaban un par de copas y andaban hablando con la lengua trabada y afirmándose de las paredes por los mareos para no caer.

El agua le mojaba el platinado cabello y las gotas salpicaban la cortina de baño que impedía que el piso terminara siendo un pantano.

¿Qué había sucedido anoche?... recordaba perfectamente que estaba tomando, junto a unas muchachitas de slytherin que le hablaban sin cesar de cosas sin mayor importancia. Él no les prestaba mayor atención mientras su mirada reposaba atenta en los pasos que Blaise tomaba para ganar la apuesta…que consistía en obtener un beso de la buscadora de ravenclaw: Cho Chang.

De pronto recordó que había observado a Weasley y lo desagradable que le había parecido que se jurará galán con esas pintas maltrechas que siempre usaba, a la vez que creía demostrar su hombría con unos sorbitos mínimos de una inofensiva cerveza de mantequilla…

Y a los minutos después algo le había llamado la atención… y recordó la figura de Granger recortada por la oscuridad, escondida en un rincón, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

El ver a la sangre sucia ahí le había parecido fantástico y se dio cuenta que nada le venía mejor en ese momento que fastidiar a la sabelotodo. Y así lo hizo.

No sólo la trató de aguafiestas, de que era repulsiva y de que era una miedosa… sino que también le ofreció trago y le ofreció aún más cuando ella había terminado de beber todo de un sorbo. Entonces lo sintió… repitió en su mente el instante en que él, con su deseo de macho brotando de sus poros, la había besado… ¡y no sólo eso! en su maldita desesperación le había ordenado que lo siguiera y se había acostado con ella… para después de terminar… salir del aula vacía, sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

¿Pero cómo se había acostado con la sangre sucia?... ella, que no tenía ningún atractivo: su pelo era pajoso, sus ojos demasiado grandes para su cara, su cuerpo delgado sin ninguna curva que valiera la pena… y a pesar de eso, se la había follado.

Agarró con sus blancas manos el jabón que reposaba a una esquina de la ducha y se frotó con el, con tal fuerza, que ninguna célula muerta de la impura quedará en su inmaculada piel.

De todas maneras lo hecho, hecho está. Y un Malfoy jamás se arrepentía de sus acciones. Así que actuaría con ella, como siempre actuaba con todas las chicas después de una noche de frivolidad… la trataría igual que siempre y esperaba, con todo su ser, que a la empollona esa no se le ocurriera andar diciendo por ahí que él la había usado. No sería agradable que sus compañeros de slytherin supieran que él se había acostado con ella. Aunque si llegaba a esparcirse el rumor, él diría que ella lo emborrachó, por que era tal su deseo… que tuvo que caer tan bajo como emborrachar a un hombre para hacerlo caer en su trampa.

Después de éste último pensamiento Draco se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Salió de la ducha y se vistió en su habitación.

Era hora del desayuno.

La castaña había despertado después de un intranquilo sueño. Tenía terribles pesadillas en las cuales corría sola y atormentada por un agujero negro que no tenía ninguna salida. Y ella sabía que estaba atrapada… para siempre.

Su cabeza le daba vuelta y las sienes le dolían como si un martillo la hubiera golpeado una y otra vez. Pero ese dolor de cabeza era merecido… ese y otros miles de dolores más, porque lo que había hecho no tenía nombre. Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, se había acostado con Draco Malfoy… y como si fuera poco, lo había hecho borracha.

Una culpa, acompañada de un escalofrío, le invadió todo el cuerpo… y quiso morir.

Deseo con todas sus ganas desaparecer o volver atrás el tiempo, si sólo se hubiera quedado con algún giratiempo en su poder todo sería solucionable. Pero no, no había salida.

De pronto un murmullo llegó a sus oídos y un leve cuchicheo se elevó hacía su cama.

- y ella, tan descarada, ahí… besuqueándose con un slytherin- comentaba Lavander juiciosa, en un duro tono de voz.

- y no sólo eso… le dio lo mismo que sus amigos y el mismo Harry estuvieran ahí- atacaba Parvati apoyando absolutamente la opinión de su amiga.

- es que no puede existir en este mundo gente así… y todos que creíamos que era tan buena- agregó Lavander con un suspiro ahogado.

- sí… tan correcta- apoyó Parvati

Hermione sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de su nuca y que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía al escuchar el último gran acontecimiento del colegio. La habían visto… todos la habían visto y nada podía ser peor que haber sido vista besándose, con el petulante de Draco Malfoy, emborrachada, para luego desaparecer de la puerta con él.

Y lo peor de todo eso no era que todo el mundo se enterará, sino que ella misma sabía que su primera vez había sido… con ese… patán.

La castaña se estiró en su cama, para avisar de antemano que se disponía a despertar y antes de que Lavander o Parvati le preguntaran algo, salió disparada al baño, sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirarlas.

Esperó durante unos segundos, con su oído atento a cualquier cambio en la conversación. Pero parecía que sus compañeras no se habían ni inmutado por su presencia y seguían conversando sin reparar en el apuro de Hermione.

Finalmente decidió salir y enfrentar lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentar, porque su dignidad no podía estar más pisoteada.

- hola chicas- saludó, como si de cualquier día se tratase.

- Hermione ¿supiste?- preguntó Lavander con sus ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿que si supe qué?- contra preguntó Hermione aliviada. Parecía que había escuchado mal el murmullo de antes.

- que Cho Chang se besó anoche con Zabinni- atropelló Parvati impaciente por desembocar la nueva noticia en la castaña.

- y al frente de Harry…-criticó Lavander- y eso no es todo. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de esto… ¡intentó besar a Ginny!

- y Ginny que, obviamente, como gran amiga nuestra que es, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Harry- habló orgullosa Parvati- agarró a Harry por la camisa y le pegó tremenda cachetada.

- sí, aún debe de tener los dedos marcados…. Se lo merece en todo caso.- aclaró Lavander aún emocionada por todo el acontecimiento.

- debiste haber estado ahí… fue ¡caótico!- agregó Parvati.

Hermione escuchó atenta el relato de sus amigas y no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando se imaginó a Ginny golpeando a Harry. Ahora todo cobraba sentido… y claro, nadie se había fijado en ella, sino que era Cho Chag la que se había besado descaradamente con un slytherin.

Se sintió aliviada y hasta feliz. Pero pronto recordó la noche anterior y el dolor de cabeza se volvió más punzante.

- que mal…- murmuró como todo comentario, ante las miradas decepcionadas de sus compañeras de cuarto- me siento mal… creo que no bajaré a desayunar- declaró y tambaleándose cayó a su cama, con la almohada sobre la cabeza para evitar vomitar.

Draco estaba tan galante como siempre, sentado en su mesa a la hora del desayuno.

La cabeza le había dejado de doler y su estómago volvía a solicitar algo de alimento.

Fue así que agarró un par de tostadas y, con un poco de mermelada, se las llevó a la boca, una a una, como todo un caballero.

- ¿y qué te pareció?- le preguntó Blaise sentándose junto a él con una triunfal sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

- ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Draco malhumorado. No fuera cosas que su amigo lo hubiera visto con la sangre sucia.

- mi actuación de anoche. Hasta la amante de Potter cayó a mis pies- explicó autosuficiente.

- ¿de qué hablas?- interrogó confundido Draco.

- de que gané la apuesta, porque Cho Chang no pudo resistirse a mis encantos… ¿acaso no me viste?

Draco termino de comer su primera tostada y reparó en la mirada perspicaz que su amigo le lanzaba.

- no, no te vi- respondió sincero.

- claro… seguramente te fuiste a hacer algo más interesante- comentó Zabinni sonriendo- y dime… ¿cuál fue la última víctima?

Justo cuando Draco se disponía a mentir llegó Pansy, con la mirada seria y un gran libro bajo el brazo.

- buenos días- saludó, tomando asiento frente a los muchachos- ¿cómo lo pasaron anoche?

- muy bien- respondió Blaise- y tú ¿adónde andabas?

- estudiando- contestó la muchacha mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo de naranja

- ¿estudiando?, pero si era viernes- le reprochó el moreno asqueado.

- lo sé, pero tenemos una interrogación con Binns el lunes y tarea de pociones el martes… y ya estamos a noviembre, no nos daremos cuenta y serán los exámenes finales.- explicó Pansy, en una formal actitud que extrañaba cada vez menos a sus compañeros.

Desde principio de curso Pansy Parkinson ya no era la misma. Ahora se sentaba adelante en todas las clases y hacía todas las tareas. Aparte de eso había aumentado notoriamente sus notas y estaba hecha una alumna ejemplar, sin meterse en problemas ni andar perdiendo el tiempo liándose con algún chico… ni siquiera con Draco.

Los muchachos aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a esa nueva Pansy, pero debían reconocer que la preferían callada y estudiosa, que chillona y hueca. Nada peor que una mujer chillándoles en los oídos.

- pero ni eso es sufriente para sacrificar un viernes- espetó Blaise, molesto porque ninguno de los dos había visto su desplante en la pista de baile.

El desayuno terminó y Granger no había aparecido. Sólo cararajada y la comadreja habían entrado por la puerta, pero por separado, y se sentaron muy aparte, uno a cada extremo de la mesa.

Draco encontró muy extraño todo eso y, en un intento de tentar su suerte, se levantó y se dirigió lo más cerca que pudo de Potter. Si él sabía algo, seguramente se le caería encima a golpes. Pero al pasar a su lado el muchacho ni se inmuto y siguió desayunando mientras Neville le hablaba sobre unas plantas capaces de corroer hasta piedra con su veneno interno.

¡Por Morgana!, esa estúpida de Granger no había abierto su bocota. Que bien, un problema menos en el cual pensar. Y con su mirada altiva y su grácil paso se dirigió a su sala común. Pansy le había recordado que debía muchos deberes.

* * *


	3. Nunca más sucederá

**Hola!!!!**

**Regresando de mi viaje a la playa con mis amigas de la Universidad, entre ellas dos escritoras y lectoras de fanfiction que son Emma.Zunz y Artemisa 19... les recomiendo mil sus historias ¡asi que leanlas! ) **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo... y el IV, que ya lo tengo listo, lo subiré en dos, tres o cuatro días más... todo depende de cuantos reviews nuevos me lleguen (entre más, más rápido... se entiende xD)**

**Un saludo enorme y miles de gracias a:**

_Artemisa19: Te quiero amiga!!!!... gracias por el apoyo y claro que subiré capítulos, nada peor que la incertibumbre._

_DarkAngel008: La verdad el fic va bastante al punto... si te gustan las cosas precisas, el Cap IV te va a dejar plop!.. gracias por leer!_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: Si!!!!... el alcohol puede traer graves consecuencias!!!... aunque de vez en cuando un vasito de tequila (lejos el mejor trago de todos xD) no le cae mal a nadie... pro uno o dos, no más O.o jajaja_

_Hermione-Malfoy35: Gracias por leer!!!!! )_

_RebecaNara: Uy!.. q es eso de la llama de la vida... :s, no lo entendí!!!... Muchas gracias por el comentario )!!!_

_margara_: _Exactooo.. uno siempre dice: Nunca más. Pero al tiempo vuelve a caer (es lo que he visto... la verdad yo soy de agua xD)... Gracias por tus reviews!!!!_

_xshp_: _Te gustarían caps más largos?, la verdad es que preferí subir la historia más rápido y cap más cortos... o sino uno alarga con cosas que sobran, pero probablemente el cap V sea algo más extenso... Graciiiasss!!_

_beautifly92: Y aquí está la continuación!!!!.. disfrútala!!!!_

_Nanita44445: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara!!!!...Gracias )._

**A leer ahora: **

* * *

**Capítulo III: Nunca más sucederá**

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione, a pesar de que se había quedado encerrada ambos días en su Sala Común, alegando un malestar estomacal, no podía creer que en unos minutos más tendría que bajar al comedor para asistir a su primera clase de la mañana: Pociones.

Al no tener mayor distracción había adelantado tarea y, como aún seguía muy sentida con Ron… por no decir furiosa, sólo había tenido que ayudar a Harry y a Neville en sus respectivos trabajos.

Ginny seguía molesta con Harry por su osada intención. Pero después de que el moreno le rogara que lo disculpara y, de paso, lo acompañará a Hogsmeade para la próxima salida, Ginny no podía más que sentirse honrada y había decidido volver a dirigirle la palabra "pero si lo intentas de nuevo… en esas condiciones, te juro que recordarás por siempre quien es Ginny Weasley", declaró y se marchó con la mirada en alto hacía el Gran comedor.

Hermione cruzó la puerta junto a Harry y se sentó rápidamente, sin intentar siquiera desviar su vista hacía la mesa de las serpientes. Ya tenía mucho que soportar al pensar en verlo en pociones en unos minutos y, aunque sus nervios fueran alucinantes, no pretendía demostrar que las manos le sudaban y la voz le tiritaba porque temía que él se burlará de ella… y de paso se jactará de haber sido el primero en su vida.

- sabes… se siente bien esto de tener casi todas las tareas al día- comentó Harry feliz de que Ginny hubiese aceptado salir con él.

- si, es relajante- aceptó la castaña, con la vista centrada en su amigo- pero probablemente la responsabilidad te dure hasta que Ronald se desenfade contigo… ahí volverás a ser el irresponsable de siempre.

Harry sonrió ante ese comentario. La verdad es que le incomodaba mucho la situación entre su amigo y Hermione, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer… aparte de apoyarlos, por separado. Era verdad que Ron había hecho mal en ocultar la relación con esa muchacha, sin terminar con Hermione primero. Pero él también era su amigo y, una vez que dejara de lado su enojo por el pequeño incidente que había tenido con Ginny, volverían a ser tan amigos como siempre.

- quizás… - reconoció- pero mientras tenga a mi gran amiga Hermione Granger, siempre habrá alguien ahí recordándome cuando debo entregar los deberes.

La joven rió tras el comentario, agradecida de que Harry no se hubiera apartado de su lado. Ella sabía cuan duro era ser el puente entre dos amigos que no se hablaban y, lo más probable, es que ella y Ron no volverían a hablar… en mucho tiempo.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones…con Hermione sintiendo un enorme revoltijo en su estómago.

* * *

Draco aún escribía con su perfecta caligrafía, la tarea que debía entregar a Binns después de pociones. 

Pansy estaba a su lado supervisando que no se equivocara, mientras Blaise copiaba el pergamino que la muchacha le había entregado.

- tienen cinco minutos más… no pretendo llegar tarde a pociones- aclaró la joven, sentada muy derecha en el sillón, frente a la mesilla donde sus compañeros escribían.

El fin de semana se les había hecho muy corto a los dos amigos, no sólo por cumplir con las citas que de antemano habían programado, sino porque los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para mandar la mayor cantidad de tareas en una semana.

Es así como, con el estómago pidiendo a gritos comida, habían tenido que quedarse terminando sus papeles, que Snape no les permitiría terminar en su clase.

Draco ya estaba terminando su ensayo y estaba aburrido de escribirlo una y otra vez. Cada manchón en el pergamino significaba imperfección. Y Draco no soportaba que algo no fuera perfecto. Por lo cual, con el más mínimo error, volvía a empezar.

- Draco recuerda… fue en Suiza, no en Suecia- aclaró la muchacha, anteponiéndose al error que el rubio estaba apunto de cometer.

- ¡cierto!- exclamó apurado, en la última frase de su trabajo.- listo.

Blaise molesto por los muchos borrones y las manchas oscuras de sus dedos, se levantó para seguir a sus amigos a la sala donde Snape los esperaba.

* * *

Harry y Hermione fueron de los primeros en llegar. Ya temían que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices y de paso que Gryffindor perdiera veinte o treinta puntos. 

Se sentaron en el puesto de siempre, puesto que ya no solían compartir con Ron, ya que el pelirrojo le había pedido a Harry que acompañará a Hermione durante esa clase- sé que fui un cerdo… así que ésta será una de las formas de recompensarla- le había aclarado apenado. Su intención nunca había sido hacer sufrir a su amiga.

La muchacha se acomodó en su silla, donde tenía una vista panorámica de toda la clase y esperó nerviosa la aparición del rubio.

Durante toda la noche había planeado como se comportaría frente a él y había decidido que la indiferencia sería su mejor arma. Seguramente él intentaría molestarla, fastidiarla con algún sucio comentario, pero ella se mantendría digna, lo más digna posible, y no respondería ninguna de sus estupideces.

El resto de los alumnos empezaron a entrar.

Hermione buscaba con la mirada la cabellera blonda del muchacho, sobre un pergamino añejo que pretendía leer y cuando volvía a posar sus ojos sobre las letras para continuar su tarea, algo le decía que había entrado y volvía a desviar su vista, una y otra vez.

Un segundo antes de que el profesor Severus Snape cerrara la puerta, los tres personajes más odiados y amados de Slytherin hicieron su triunfal aparición.

Pansy iba al medio, caminando altiva frente a las mesas, con un chico a cada lado.

Blaise sonreía a los presentes, orgulloso de su victoria del viernes, deteniendo su mirada en cierto chico cuatro ojos que no podía evitar la rabia de verlo tan pedante. Y Draco caminaba, como sólo él sabía caminar. Observando todo, pero no mirando a nadie en especial.

Los tres se sentaron en primera fila y, en silencio, sacaron sus apuntes y sus calderos. Estaban listos para comenzar la clase.

- Hoy prepararemos una poción muy importante… y muy útil también, para todos aquellos que logren pasar este ramo, claro- comentó Snape, observando a Neville-…en la pizarra escribiré las instrucciones….

Snape escribió cada uno de los ingredientes y dio una que otra especificación sobre la "útil" poción.

Hermione empezó a raspar un cuerno de dragón irlandés, mientras Harry revolvía tal como su amiga le había dicho.

- no Harry, así no- espetó la castaña, más nerviosa de lo usual- déjame a mí, tú sigue raspando- ordenó y se corrió frente al caldero.

Un humo violáceo se empezó a elevar y el olor agrio que debía emanar se sentía fuertemente en sus narices. Hermione agregó el último ingrediente, el cual debía revolverse unos cinco minutos más… a fuego muy lento.

- sí… señorita Parkinson- dijo Snape, acercándose a la mesa de sus alumnos.

- está lista profesor- respondió la muchacha, satisfecha de su creación. No podíamos decir que Blaise hubiera sido de gran ayuda y Draco, que algo más de empeño le ponía, parecía andar algo distraído.

- muy bien, está perfecta- comentó Snape orgulloso- veinte puntos para Slytherin. Y ya pueden salir.

En ese momento Hermione terminó de revolver y alzó la mano para avisar que su poción también estaba terminada.

El profesor se acercó a su pupitre y revolvió la mezcla con un cucharón.

- señorita Granger a su pócima le falta un pelo de erizo campestre para estar tan perfecta como la de la señorita Parkinson- señaló, triunfal ante la equivocación de la castaña- le aconsejo que tome clases con ella… quizás pueda ayudarla a no fallar el ramo.

Hermione lo observó enfurecida y apretando fuertemente sus labios, integró a la mezcla el pelo de erizo que le faltaba.

- no le creas Herms, para mí está perfecta- declaró Harry, en un inútil intento de contentar a su amiga.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y Harry salieron de la clase, la primera rabiando contra el mundo y el segundo hablando cosas tontas para hacerla sonreír. No se esperaban ver el enorme espectáculo que había en el pasillo. 

- eres un sucio, imbécil… y te vas a arrepentir. ¡Lo juro!- exclamaba Cho Chang con su mirada iracunda sobre Blaise.

- hey preciosa, no seas así. Igual lo pasaste bien conmigo ¿no?- respondió el moreno en un intento de calmar a la muchacha. Nada peor que escenas de "¿qué significó lo de anoche?" cuando uno había tenido un día pesado.

- eso no tiene nada que ver- declaró Cho Chang, emputecida con cada paso que daba hacía el Slytherin.

- ¿cómo que no?... lo que importa es el momento- señaló Blaise, alejándose un poco.

- sí Chang- interrumpió Draco, dando un paso adelante con mirada intimidante- acepta que sólo fue cosa de una noche y que, probablemente, jamás se vuelva a repetir- explicó, saboreando cada una de las palabras- éste es territorio de las serpientes… así que lo mejor será que te vayas. Ya hay suficiente inmundicia en el pasillo- y en ese momento clavó sus ojos fríos en la castaña. Fue sólo un segundo, pero ese segundo le bastó a Hermione para descubrir que él aún la odiaba…. Y que lo que había dicho iba para ella, totalmente para ella.

La muchacha bajó la mirada y se aferró con fuerza del brazo de Harry.

- vamos Harry- dijo, en un elevado tono de voz- el aroma de los reptiles es sumamente desagradable- y con la cabeza en alto, se alejó.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el prox. Cap!!!!**

**Saluuuuuudooos!**


	4. La Sospecha

**Hola!**

**Aqui va el IV capítulo de esta historia...**

**Pero antes le quiero mandar un saludo a todos los que leen mi fic... muchiiiisimas gracias.. no saben cuánto me suben el ánimo cada vez que recibo un review alert.**

**Saludos especiales a:**

_zuLyB6: Muchas gracias!... aqui va la nueva actualización._

_Ellesmera Malfoy: jajajaja... si, cuatro días es mucho. Pero no puedo subir los caps muy rápido por que después nadie leerá por tener muy pocos rr.. ( ... en todo caso el cap V lo estaré subiendo como el miércoles (me falta un poco para terminarlo)._

_karyta34: Bienveniiida!!!!... uuy!, ya verás las FATALES CONSECUENCIAS... de hecho en este cap se sabe cual es la primera ; )... graciaaas por leer!!!_

_margara: Herms con contra ataque?... ya se viene!!!!... y mi Draco es un puerco, quizás cambie.. pero tiempo al tiempo ;)_

_harrymaniatica: Muchiiisimas gracias por leer!!!!.. _

**Y gracias también a aquellos que no dejan rr, pero que me leen de todas formas (aunq un rr no le hace daño a nadie xD)**

**ah!!!... y les dejo los links de los fics de dos amigas mias... les gustará!!!**

leer!!!!

**

* * *

Capítulo IV: La Sospecha**

El mes de diciembre siempre era uno de los más fríos del año, pero eso no era razón para que Hermione se encontrara tan débil.

Hace ya un par de semanas la muchacha se venía sintiendo mal, con grandes dolores musculares y un abrumante cansancio que la invadía a todas horas del día.

Binns había sido la primera victima de su sueño, quedándose dormida en plena clase tras el continuo murmullo del profesor, pero a eso le había seguido Runas antiguas, Aritmancia y hasta Transformaciones, cosa que no le había venido muy bien a la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga, pero cada vez que le preguntaba qué le pasaba, ella respondía que estudiar la tenía así.

Acostumbrada a ser siempre la primera de la clase y a tener las mejores calificaciones, ahora se sentía intimidada por una Pansy Parkinson que de un momento a otro había comenzado a brillar. Por si eso fuera poco, Draco la trataba aún peor que antes. Como si su momento de intimidad le hubiera dado un paso libre sobre su dignidad. Y ello la sulfuraba tanto que muchas veces se vio tentada de decirle "a pesar de todo te acostaste conmigo". Por suerte era lo suficientemente racional y controlada, sin alcohol... claro, para no hacerlo.

Esa mañana se había levantado esperanzada. Un pequeño retorcijón en su estómago era la señal que estaba esperando hace días para sentirse relajada, pero otra vez la vida le jugaba una mala pasada y en vez de encontrar lo que esperaba, se hincó, cabeza en el baño, a eliminar todo aquello que le había provocado nauseas.

- Herms… ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupada Ginny, al ver a su amiga prácticamente verde bajando las escaleras del dormitorio.

- sí Ginny, no es nada- mintió la castaña, con una gota de sudor surcando su frente- es sólo que el puré de papas de anoche me cayó mal. Creo que la leche estaba un poco pasada.

- ¿estás segura?- atacó su amiga, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

- sí, por supuesto- confirmó- bueno, ya que no desayunaré, iré a la biblioteca a buscar ese libro que Mc Gonagall pidió. Dile a Harry que no se preocupe, que yo le llevo una copia- y despidiéndose con la mano alzada, atravesó la puerta.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta el lugar que pretendía ir: la lechucería.

Buscó entre las aves aquella que necesitaba y con sumo cuidado, amarró una nota en la garra que Hedwing le estiraba.

- no te demores- le dijo con una sonrisa- eres mi salvación.

Y algo más relajada, bajó las escaleras rumbo a clases, clase en que probablemente terminaría dormida.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde la carta y aún no recibía respuesta alguna. En sus brazos cargaba el libro que había llevado toda la semana en la mochila, mientras se paraba y sentaba una y otra vez de su cama, en espera de la bendita carta.

De pronto escuchó un golpecillo y afuera revoloteaba la lechuza blanca, con una bolsita colgando de su pata.

Hermione apresurada corrió la ventana y dejó entrar a Hedwing, la cual estiraba la bolsita para que pronto se la soltaran. La muchacha, con las manos tiritonas por los nervios, desató el nudo lo más rápido que pudo y antes de alcanzar a agradecer al animal, éste salió volando aliviado.

-¿será?- se preguntaba la muchacha mientras trajinaba la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo- ¡bien!, lo encontraron- exclamó y desenrollo el pergamino que venía junto al pequeño frasquito de cristal.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Cualquier cosa que signifique gastarle una broma a nuestro hermano, será absolutamente recompensada. Aquí está esa uña de therstal que nos pediste, costó encontrarla, pero nosotros encontramos siempre todo._

_Está demás decirte que si planeas otra broma, nos avises y nosotros te ayudaremos. _

_Un abrazo gigante._

_Fred y George Weasley._

La castaña terminó de leer y corrió hacía la salida de su Sala Común, no había tiempo que peder.

Recorrió los pisos del castillo a una gran velocidad y casi choca con una estatua al doblar en un oscuro pasillo. Subió unas escaleras que se movían y tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que se acomodará otra, hasta que alcanzó el lugar al cual quería llegar. Estaba dentro del baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Se dirigió al último de lo cubículos y abrió con cuidado la puerta, no fuera cosa que diera vuelta el caldero.

- por favor que no- rogaba al cielo, al echar la uña que no podía ver- Merlín, Morgana, quien sea…. Por favor que todo sea un error. Que los nervios estén provocando esto.- clamaba con cucharón en mano.

Revolvió durante unos minutos la mezcla tibia que perfilaba en el caldero. Su aroma a moho combinaba con la sensación de suciedad que cubría todo el baño y los azulejos rodeados de musgo provocaron en Hermione unas potentes ganas de vomitar.

Cuando la mezcla se tornó pastosa y el olor se hizo aún más potente, Hermione apagó el fuego y esperó a que se enfriara.

- ya está- se dijo, más nerviosa que de costumbre, y tomando con el cucharón parte del contenido de la mezcla, untó un poco en su ombligo, esperanzada de que un claro color azul apareciera.

Esperó en silencio, con las manos tiesas a su lado y el rostro arrugado en una mueca de espanto. Cerró lo ojos aterrada y respiró con dificultad. Ya sólo quedaban cinco segundos.

- aaaa… zul- repetía tartamuda- a… azul- volvía decir. Y cuando ya creía que se desmayaba de la expectación abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

En su ombligo la mezcla pastosa se había absorbido y en vez de encontrarse con el esperado color azulino, una suave tonalidad verdusca se expandía como un aura en su vientre.

- ¡Ah…!- exclamó Hermione con un grito ahogado y una gorda lágrima cayó de sus grandes ojos, hacía la comisura de sus labios.

Cayó rendida, con las piernas recogidas y sus manos escondiendo su rostro lloroso.

Siempre había soñado con el día de ser madre. Día en el que junto a su amado esposo formaran una familia, pero jamás se esperó que ese día sería hoy.

Las lágrimas brotaban sin poder contenerse y un gimoteo débil se escapaba desde su garganta hasta sus labios.

Maldecía el día que había ido a esa fiesta, el día que había tomado por que Malfoy la había tentado y , sobre todo, maldecía a ese maldito rubio petulante, engreído y patán que resultaba ser el padre de su hijo.

¿Qué haría ahora?, se preguntaba. No tenía a quien recurrir. Nadie en este mundo la comprendería y no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar todo sola, eso sería un suicidio.

¿Debo decirle a Malfoy?, pensó. Seguramente él no aceptaría a esa criatura, aunque fuera tan rubio y egocéntrico como él. No, Malfoy jamás aceptaría un hijo que viniese de ella, a pesar de que todas las muestras demostrarán su paternidad. Pero, por otro lado¿cómo podía ocultarle que iba a ser padre? Él tenía tanto derecho como ella de saberlo y de tomar sus propias decisiones al respecto… por la criatura que esperaba debía decirle. Y si después de eso él no quería cooperar, entonces ella tendría que jugárselas solas, por que abortar no era una solución… ¡ella nunca lo haría! Y tampoco dar en adopción, ninguna de esas alternativas estaban en los planes.

Se levantó apresurada y botó el resto de la mezcla en el lavamanos. El caldero lo vendría a buscar después. Corrió limpiándose las lágrimas y bajó, a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, las escaleras hacía las mazmorras… ahí lo encontraría.

* * *

- ¡pero qué te pasa!- gritaba Pansy realmente alterada- ¡déjame!

- ¿cómo que déjame?- preguntó furioso el muchacho rubio, apretándola fuertemente por los hombros- ¿desde cuándo no quieres que te bese?

- Draco…- murmuró la chica con un dejo tiritón- por favor. Voy atrasada a mi tutoría.

- que esperen- espetó. Y arrinconándola hacía la pared intentó besarla.

La muchacha movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, asustada por como Draco podía reaccionar. Él apretaba más fuerte las manos con las que aprisionaba sus brazos, extrañado de que Pansy, la chica que siempre lo había buscado, ahora se negará a estar con él.

Estaba a punto de rozar los carnosos labios de la muchacha cuando unos veloces pasos se detuvieron atrás de él. En un impulsivo instinto volteó su rostro y Pansy aprovechó su descuido para escabullirse por debajo del brazo de Draco, escapando de él lo más rápido posible.

- sangre sucia…- llamó Draco confundido por la presencia de la castaña ahí- ¿venías a buscarme…?- preguntó acercándose con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

- yo… la verdad, yo…- balbuceó la chica, aún consternada por la escena que acababa de ver. ¡Draco estaba besando a Pansy en medio del pasillo! Y ella los había interrumpido.

- tanto te quedó gustando…- afirmó él, con una silenciosa carcajada- claro, una vez que se prueba lo mejor, no se quiere dejar de probarlo… y se vuelve un vicio- declaró el chico, deteniéndose, a unos pasos, de una estática Hermione- pero tengo una noticia para ti… sangre sucia. Tú no me interesas, no eres más que una aberración de la creación y cualquier cosa que surja de ti vale basura. Si estuve contigo fue por que el alcohol no me permitió percatarme de tu inmundicia. Pero necesitaría muchas copas para meterme de nuevo con alguien como tú y, la próxima vez que tome, me aseguraré de que no estés cerca…- finalizó, con un helado susurro en el oído de Hermione.

Luego dio media vuelta y caminó arrogante hacía su sala común, donde una conversación pendiente con Pansy lo esperaba.

* * *


	5. La Hora de la Verdad

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí les presento el V capítulo de "Fatales Consecuencias"... **

**Antes, eso sí, agadeceré los rr que me dejaron!**

_harrymaniatica: hola!.. que si le dirá a Draco?... uyuyuy!.. nada más que decir: lee y sabrás xD!._

_karyta34¿cómo reaccionaran todos?, bueno.. tiene algo de lógica la forma de actuar de cada uno... después de todo he intentado hacer el fic lo más parecido a la manera real de ser de cada personaje... con excepción quizás Pansy, pero todo tiene un por qué!!!... _

_y me encanta Draco patán!!!.. nada mejor que un chico malo xD!_

_margara: ja! ya me quieres matar a Draco!!!!.. en el V cap nos quedariamos sin protagonista... o no? xD!... sí, a mí también me dan ganas de matarlo (y es peligroso que YO diga eso...xD)_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: Y la actualización está.. antes de lo propuesto, pensaba actualizar el miércoles, pero la tentación fue demasiado grande!!!... espero q lo disfrutes!!!_

_jos Black: cuídado! q no quiero ser responsable de que después no te queden uñas para comer.. mejor guardalas para el final de este capítulo xD!_

_Ariana Lovegood: Que bueno que dejaste rr!!!.. así me alegras el día xD!... y que bueno q te guste el fic.. cada vez se pone más interesante :o!_

_zuLyB6_: _Y aquí va la continuación!!!.. gracias por el rr!_

_Conita: Amiga!!! graias por darte el tiempo de leer!, a pesar de estar en vacaciones por el norte del continente... y ya se viene el nuevo cap xD!... ¡vuelve pronto!_

_Mad Aristocrat: Si!!!!.. se me ocurrió escribir, aunque siempre me ha gustado hacerlo.. pero bueno, la idea surgió y como ninguna de mis amigas que escriben la tomaron para hacer su fic.. decidí que debía publicarse y comencé con la empresa... Sube pronto un cap de tus fics!!!!!!!!!!!.. espero con anisias !!!, futura colega xD!_

_Emma.Zunz: mi beta reader!!!, por fin haces aparición en mi fic!!!... si, hoy subí el V cap... aunq quizás me arrepienta del apuro.. O.o, espero que no!... te tengo q mandar el cap VI y VIII para q los corrijas, después de eso estarán listos para subirlos en la web!!!... cuídate!!!.. te quieroooooo _

_thurisaz1: Gracias!!!!, me alegro de que te gustará... yo comencé a leer tu fic!... asi q espero q actualices pronto también xD!.. cuídate!_

**El otro día no salieron mis links (... se me había olvidado eso de que no se podían poner, en fin... busquen entonces la historia "La Fuente de Nimes".. 100 recomendada )**

**Y A leer...!****

* * *

**

**Capítulo V**: **La hora de la verdad.**

La Navidad se acercaba y con ella todo el vasto terreno de Hogwarts se veía cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve.

El frío colaba los huesos cada vez que una ventana se abría y, por lo mismo, gran parte del colegio iba fondeado por bufandas y abrigos. No fuera a ser cosa que agarrarán un resfriado.

Hermione Granger no era la excepción.

A causa de su mala salud en las últimas semanas y su muy mal humor, Harry le había pedido a Ginny que vigilara a su amiga un poco más de cerca. Hermione no sólo ya no estudiaba, sino que amanecía con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y nadie entendía por qué.

Lavander y Parvati asumían que a la castaña aún le dolía que Ron la hubiera dejado por esa niña, una niña, que para su gusto, no le llegaba a Hermione ni a las rodillas.

- vamos Herms…-le decía Lavander en un tono de súplica- tú eres mucho mejor que ella. No te dejes deprimir así, por un hombre no vale la pena.

Pero, a pesar de las largas charlas de estima de sus compañeras y de la compañía perpetua de Harry, Hermione aún se veía como un ánima en pena sin deseos de nada… sólo vagar, de un lado para otro.

Lloraba en su cama, hecha un ovillo, mientras crookshanks ronroneaba a su lado, en un intento de hacerla feliz. En diez minutos más debía ir a clases y con ello, ver al rubio sentado en primera fila.

Se hizo de fuerzas y se limpió las lágrimas, aún así sus ojos húmedos resaltaban. Cualquiera sabría que había llorado hace semanas.

Caminó pausadamente hacia pociones y se sentó en el pupitre de siempre acompañada de Harry, el cual había evitado pronunciar palabra y se limitaba a abrazarla de vez en cuando. Una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron dentro, incluyendo a cierto rubio con su porte regio y mirada altiva, Snape comenzó a dar las instrucciones para la pócima de ese día.

Hermione revolvía el caldero mientras Harry cortaba una raíz viscosa anaranjada. El humo blanquecino se elevaba hacia las narices de la castaña y ese olor a cocido se introdujo de tal forma en el cuerpo de la muchacha que las nauseas fueron prácticamente instantáneas. Sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando el cucharón abandonado sobre la mesa, salió corriendo hacía la puerta tras una atónita mirada del resto de la clase.

- ¿adónde fue Granger?- preguntó Snape molesto por esa falta de respeto por parte de su alumna.

- al… baño- respondió Harry dudativo. Por su aspecto era el lugar más lógico a donde Hermione podía ir- está algo enferma- aclaró, para evitar la mirada de furia del profesor- si desea voy a buscarla.

Snape lo miró con un dejo de desconfianza, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, con un asentimiento de cabeza permitió que Harry saliera en busca de su amiga.

* * *

La castaña se dirigió con los ojos llorosos y la piel pálida hacía el patio del castillo, donde a esas horas no se encontraba prácticamente nadie, no era muy común que los alumnos que faltaran a clases fueran a demostrar su falta plantándose justo donde cualquiera pudiera verlos.

Desganada se sentó bajo un árbol a unos pocos metros del lago y apoyó su cara en sus manos que se encontraban sobre sus rodillas flectadas.

- ¿qué haré?- se preguntó en un murmullo, molesta y asustada por todo lo que se venía.

- ¿qué harás con qué?- preguntó una voz familiar a su lado, antes de que el muchacho se dejará caer junto a ella.

- Harry…- murmuró la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.- ¿qué haces aquí?

- aunque no lo creas, Snape me permitió salir a buscarte- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.- Herms… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-sí, lo que quieras- dijo la castaña extrañada.

- yo te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo y sé que por mucho que quieras a Ron, no andas así por él. Hay algo muy grave que te preocupa y por eso lloras todo el día. Por favor Herms, dime qué te sucede.- suplicó el muchacho tomando una mano de su amiga.

- Harry…. Yo- titubeó la castaña- no sé si puedo decirte qué sucede- soltó finalmente.

Hermione sabía que el minuto de la verdad había llegado, que era ahora o nunca. Nadie podría entenderla, nadie excepto Harry. Él era su mejor amigo, él sabía guardar secretos y sólo en él encontraría el apoyo que necesitaba. En el fondo de su alma Hermione pedía a gritos que Harry no la juzgara y se limitara a darle un consejo, una palabra amistosa o un abrazo, un abrazo sería suficiente.

- Hermione, confía en mí… yo nunca te dejaría sola. Desde que Sirius murió tú y Ron son lo más importente en mi vida... los mejores amigos que todo el mundo desearía tener.- aclaró el mucacho, con un dejo de tristeza al recordar a su padrino muerto, a lo más cercano a un padre que había llegado a tener.

- lo sé- afirmó la muchacha con una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa- te diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie y que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine todo el relato.- pidió apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

Harry asintió en silencio y apretó con más fuerza la mano de la castaña.

- ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta que celebró Hufflepuff post noche de brujas?- el joven asintió- bueno… yo fui a esa fiesta. No me viste por que estaba en un rincón, escondida, observando como Ron se divertía mientras yo aún estaba dolida por que él se metió con… con esa niña.- suspiró con tristeza y reanudo su relato.- Estaba pasando desapercibida hasta que el maldito hurón me vio y se acercó a molestar, como siempre. En un primer momento no le hice mayor caso, hasta que me ofreció whisky… y Harry ¡yo estaba tan dolida! Mi vida había cambiado, Ron ya no estaba conmigo y me sentía muy sola… tanto que acepté el trago de Malfoy.- Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero antes de poder comentar algo, Hermione prosiguió-. A ese trago le siguió otro y como yo no suelo tomar… en fin… no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo sucedió lo siguiente, pero de un momento a otro Malfoy me estaba besando y me pidió que…

- ¡¿que Malfoy estaba qué?!- exclamó Harry molesto e irguiéndose de un brinco- ¡ese desgraciado te dio whisky y después te besó!.. ah no, vamos Herms, yo le doy con una bludger en la cabeza…

- ¡Harry, aún no termino!- gritó la castaña con dos enormes lágrimas brotándole por los ojos. Harry observó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados- resulta que… Harry él…. Y yo…. – a estas alturas Hermione lloraba y los gemidos no le permitía enlazar las palabras- yo… nos acostamos- murmuró en un susurro la chica, abrazando a su amigo y llorando cual río sobre su hombro.

El chico quedó helado, con la mandíbula desencajada y los brazos tiesos de la impresión. Su amiga, la bruja más inteligente del colegio, Hermione Granger, había sido usada por ese maldito. Malfoy la había embriagado y luego la había usado como un trapo. Ese desgraciado se las vería… él se encargaría de que Draco Malfoy sufriera todo lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a su amiga… ese...

- eso no es todo Harry- susurró Hermione con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su amigo-… estoy embarazada de él.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry Potter que alguna vez recibiría una noticia que sería tan impactante como aquella que recibió de Hagrid cuando a los once años se enteró de que era mago, no lo habría creído. Pero esa noticia sí existía y era que Hermione estaba embarazada de un… ¡Malfoy! Y no de cualquier Malfoy, sino de ¡Draco Malfoy!, el hurón botador.

Eso explicaba a la perfección el comportamiento de su amiga. Sus llantos, sus nervios, sus vómitos… ella estaba embarazada y no podía decírselo a nadie… absolutamente a nadie.

Harry sintió lástima, lástima por su amiga y todo lo que se le venía encima. Las peguntas, los juicios, las responsabilidades, los problemas… un sinfín de cosas que no tenían solución.

Él debía ayudarla, debía encontrar la forma de apoyarla… seguramente Malfoy no se haría cargo, quizás ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle de su estado y estaba enfrentando todo esto… sola.

- ¿él sabe… Herms?- le preguntó acariciando su enmarañado cabello con cuidado.

- no… no pude decirle- respondió la muchacha calmando su llanto.

- deberías…no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero… él tiene derecho a saberlo- señaló Harry abrazando con fuerza a la castaña- Hermione. Ven, yo te acompaño y le dices… y si él no se hace cargo, yo tomo toda la responsabilidad.

- pero Harry…- espetó la muchacha incorporándose y observando a su amigo con una mezcla de ternura y agradecimiento- yo no puedo permitir que tú…

- no Herms, nada de cosas, tú has puesto tu vida en peligro por acompañarme y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ti… eres mi mejor amiga- explicó el muchacho- vamos Herms… yo te apoyaré, siempre.

* * *

El muchacho esperaba de pie apoyando su espalda en la pared de la mazmorra.

Estaba molesto y algo nervioso y sólo deseaba que pronto un chico de primero pasara para darle el mensaje.

En eso una pequeña delgadita, de rostro afilado y caminata arrogante pasó con libro en mano hacía la sala común de las serpientes.

-¡hey tú!- exclamó Harry, dándose a ver en el oscuro pasillo- dile a Malfoy que Harry Potter lo busca.

La niñita lo miró aterrada, para luego cambiar su gesto a uno de desdén y asintió con la cabeza que llevaría a cabo la orden.

A los pocos minutos apareció Draco, con su altiva mirada y sus dos gigantones de guardaespaldas. Llevaba una cínica sonrisa plasmada en la cara, mientras jugueteaba con una snitch dorada en la palma de su mano.

- Potter… ¿qué haces en mis terrenos?- preguntó con malicia, lanzado la snitch al aire, para luego agarrarla con un ágil movimiento- deseas preguntarme cómo los venceremos en el próximo juego de quidditch.

- No Malfoy- negó Harry, serio- en quidditch siempre te he ganado. Necesito conversar algo contigo… sin que tus gorilones escuchen- señaló, volteando por el pasillo- sígueme Malfoy.

Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo ante el despliegue mandón de Potter y con una seña mandó a Crabbe y Goyle a volver a la Sala Común.

- ¿y porqué debería seguirte?- preguntó, sin caminar ni un paso desde donde estaba- tú no tienes ni el más mínimo poder para ordenarme algo… Potter.

- quizás no- cortó Harry- pero lo que te tengo que decir, es algo que debes saber.

- y si debo saberlo¿porqué no me lo dices acá mismo?

- por que no es algo que te gustaría que en Slytherin se supiera…- respondió, volteando su rostro con una mirada inundada en la impotencia- pero si quieres te lo digo aquí.

Draco se percató de ese brillo rabioso en los ojos de Harry y dudó en el contenido de aquello que el muchacho le debía decir.

Seguramente esa sangre sucia le contó algo… - pensó- … y quiere batirse a algún duelo conmigo. Claro que yo le ganaré. Los Malfoy siempre vencemos.

- camina- ordenó Draco, adelantando un paso en el corredor- que no tengo todo el día.

El Slytherin siguió a Harry por un estrecho pasillo que apareció tras un cuadro añejo y mal pintado, subió unas oscuras escaleras y casi tropezó con unas piedras que se soltaban de la pared.

Él jamás había andado por esos pasadillos y, aunque le costará aceptarlo, temía que Potter estuviera aún más enojado de lo que él pensaba.

Cuando la oscuridad apenas le permitía distinguir la punta de su nariz y el aire asfixiante ahogaba sus pulmones, Harry paró en seco y abrió una rústica puerta de madera que se alzaba frente a ambos.

Es así como ambos jóvenes entraron a un amplio corredor iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las magníficas ventanas que adornaban la pared. Una alfombra rojiza cubría el suelo y unos candelabros dorados apagados, flotaban por el aire, en espera que alguien los encendiera.

Al final del pasillo una figura delgada y lánguida resaltaba, relucida por una luz blanca que la bañaba. Su pelo enmarañado iba recogido en una cola alta y su mentón estaba apoyado en su mano, sobre el marco de la ventana.

Hermione se veía angelical en esa pose, como una criatura inocentemente sobrenatural, pero ni esa dulzura que reflejaba frenó las mordaces palabras del chico albino que había llegado a saber la verdad.

- Granger…- susurró con un tono despectivo y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- tan bajo has caído que has llamado a San Potter a hacer de celestino. Ni tú puede caer tan bajo…o quizás sí.

- ¡Escucha Malfoy… que si no te callas yo…!- gritó Harry.

- No, Harry… no vale la pena- murmuró la muchacha parándose segura en el pasillo- no luches contra aquello que no tiene solución. Malfoy es un caso perdido… y no se puede hacer nada para salvarlo- dijo, con la mirada fría tal como si estuviera hablando de un simple problema matemático.- es por eso que me desagrada tanto decirle lo que le tengo que decir.

- ¿qué cosa Granger?- preguntó furioso Draco, llegando con un par de enormes trancos frente a una dura Hermione.- ¿qué es eso que me tienes que decir?

- que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Malfoy… que en mi vientre llevo a tu primogénito.

* * *

**ja!, no me odien por el final.. **

**y cómo les pareció la reacción de Harry?... la verdad yo siempre he pensado que Harry actuaría así, como el buen amigo q es..**

**y que dirá Draco?... Hermione se ve segura al decirle la verdad!!!!...**

**espero los rr!!!!!!!!!! kisses!**


	6. ¿Qué solución?

**Holaaa!!!!... ¿cómo estuvo la espera?.**

**Primero decir muchas gracias por los reviews!!!, me hiceron muy feliiiz.. tanto que ya tengo todo listo hasta el cap X ..**

**y este cap va dedicado en especial a la persona que me hizo adelantar un día la actualización.. a Ellesmera Malfoy, por q por mí habría subido el cap el viernes ... pero decidí hacerlo un día antes.**

**Ahora los saludos:**

_drajer: gracias por leerme!!!!... aquí va el siguiente cap, es tan cortito como los demás (4 páginas aprox), espero que lo disfrutes._

_karyta34: sí, el decirle a Harry fue una buena opción, ahora tiene alguien en quien llorar... ¿cómo reaccionará Draco? lee y lo sabrás! xD!_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: jajaja... me dio cargo de conciencia que quedarás pelada y sin uñas por mi culpa, así que decidí publicar antes!... espero que te guste el capítulo!!!... y pasalo increíble en tus vacaciones!!! con sol, arena, mar y muchachos lindos para recrear la vista ;)_

_Conita: amiga!!!! y cómo te trata costa rica???... así q quedaste metida!.. pues aquí está la continuación, después me dices por msn que te parece! ) tkm!_

_Hermione-Malfoy35: que Draco se mata?.. un ataque al corazón se vendría bueno, nunca se sabe!!! jajaja, gracias por el rr!!!!!, disfruta el cap!_

_petalos-de-rosa: La intriga seguirá, pero con otros sucesos!!!... gracias pro el rr )_

_margara: Al final del cap tendrás que comentarme qué tipo de tortura prefieres o si lo dejarás libre de mal!... no sé, Draco es tan especial que lo odias o lo amas, no hay opción intermedia!_

_arrayan: sé lo que es querer matar al guionista!!!.. (sobretodo con la huelga que tienen los malditos en EEUU, yo aún espero un nuevo capítulo de mis series).. pero no te he hecho esperar tanto.. si soy buena persona )_

_interesantes teorías... vamos a ver qué sucede... y, "final del mundo", no será Chile eso?... sracias por el rr!!!_

_Ariana Lovegood: si Harry es un amooor!!!, lo aodro!.. y volví pronto.. no me gusta que me odien xD!... disfruta el cap!_

_beautifly92: Harry es el amigo que toda muchacha debería tener, no?... gracias por el rr!!_

_RebecaNara: y aquí está lo q esperabas.. con un día antes de actualización!! gracias por leer!!!_

_Valerya Lisseth: jajaja!, cierra la boca.. después te entrarán moscas Oo xD!... gracias por el rr!!, espero que este también te deje muy metida ) _

_Karix7: Asi que amiga de mi colega!!!!... Bienvenida!!!.. que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!!!.. y claro que hay que velar por los derechos de este niño, después de todo será una pieza ultra importante en todo el futuro del fic!... gracias por leer!! )_

_harrymaniatica: Y aquí está la reacción de nuestro rubio favoritoo!!... Disfrutalo!_

**Gracias a todos por sus saludos y a los que me leen, y no dejan rr, gracias también!... aunq un rr no me vendría mal!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI¿Qué solución?**

Draco calló tras la confesión. Aquello que Granger le estaba diciendo distaba de cualquier cosa que él esperaba saber.

¿Granger esperaba un hijo suyo¿un Malfoy nacería de esa sangre sucia? Y ¿ella esperaba acaso que él se hiciera cargo?

La sangre golpeaba sus sienes y una furia que se mezclaba con miedo e incredulidad invadía su alma, haciéndolo dudar del paso a seguir.

Acercó ambas manos a los hombros de la castaña y apretó, apretó con fuerza, en un intento de hacer gemir de dolor a esa impura que le hacía esa macabra broma.

- ¿esperas que crea eso Granger?- interrogó después de una maquiavélica carcajada- ¿crees que no sé que es un ruin plan para atarme a ti?... Granger muchas mujeres han inventado ese tipo de excusas para conseguirme y no soy ingenuo para caer en ello.

- ¡¿de qué hablas Malfoy?!- exclamó la castaña, evitando gritar de dolor- no hay nada en este mundo que me haría querer atarme a ti… nada peor que un albino egocéntrico y petulante.

- ¡suéltala Malfoy!- ordenó a su vez Harry por detrás- no tienes ningún derecho de tratarla así.

- ¿qué no tengo derecho¡Ella está inventando un embarazo, por Merlín!- espetó Draco soltando a la muchacha con el rostro aún rojo por la rabia- Si te acostaste conmigo después del primer vaso de whisky, no dudo de que te has acostado con medio Hogwarts más… empezando por este cara rajada- señaló, apuntando a Harry colérico.

- ¡no me he acostado con nadie más!- contradijo la castaña sin pensar ya en sus palabras- tú has sido el único y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello- agregó, sin percatarse siquiera en su leve confesión.

Draco se quedó sin respuesta. Él sabía, en el fondo de su ser, que había sido el primero en la vida de la castaña, lo había sentido en ese grito de dolor que había escapado de su garganta, pero no quería admitir la realidad, no podía aceptar que iba a ser padre de un error, de un algo que no debería haber sido concebido.

- pues… olvídalo- masculló, arrastrando las palabras- no me queda claro que lo que sea que estés esperando sea parte de mí… y no hay nada que me haga siquiera aceptar en la mínima posibilidad que esa criatura pueda ser mía. Deberás podértelo sola- y con un elegante giro, caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta... dejando a una castaña y a su mejor amigo sumidos en un profundo silencio.

* * *

Hermione no lloró después de la respuesta de Malfoy. Apretó los puños, mordió sus labios y reprimió cualquier lágrima desubicada que tenía la intención de salir de su lagrimal.

Ella esperaba que la reacción de Draco fuera así, violenta, negadora y confusa. Ni ella misma habría aceptado de buenas a primeras en un caso contrario la realidad. Pero, sin importar eso, él no tenía derecho alguno a tratarla como lo hizo, como si ella fuera una suelta manoseada por todo el alumnado.

Harry abrazaba a su amiga, consolándola de las duras palabras que el Slytherin le había dicho.

La verdad había sido soltada, y tal como él había prometido… se haría cargo de la criatura que Hermione esperaba, aunque eso significara perder a Ginny para siempre.

- Herms… yo hablaré con Dumbledore y le explicaré nuestra situación- dijo Harry comprensivo.

- no Harry, no es necesario… no te preocupes, yo estoy bien y encontraré una solución- afirmó Hermione tensando los músculos de su cara ante el pensar lo que se le venía encima.

- Hermione ya discutimos esto, yo me haré cargo de tu bebe y no hay nada que digas que me haga cambiar de opinión- señaló Harry en un duro tono de voz- y la próxima semana partiré contigo donde tu familia, para explicarles todo y presentarme ante ellos como el padre.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y asintió, sin mayor fuerza para seguir discutiendo. Harry había prometido que se haría cargo y cuando él prometía algo, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Draco caminaba por el pasillo furioso.

No podía creer que iba a ser papá, que en unos meses más nacería una criatura que llevaría gran parte de la sangre de un Malfoy en sus venas.

La cabeza le dolía y un súbito mareo hizo que tuviera que apoyarse en una rocosa pared para no caer.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien se enterara de la verdad, miedo de que esa criatura pudiera arruinar su vida… él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerse cargo de una persona más, llevarse a él mismo era una pesada tarea. ¿Cómo podría ser responsable de otra criatura?

Llego con cautela a la Sala común de su casa y, sin más remedio, se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de cuero. Esa sería una larga noche y, probablemente, no pegaría ni un ojo.

* * *

Esa misma noche Harry se aventuró a pedir una entrevista con Dumbledore, en donde le explicó al director que Hermione y él estaban esperando un hijo y, que por nada del mundo, deseaban dejar la escuela.

El anciano comprendió la situación con una súbita mirada de interés tras sus lentes de media luna y aconsejó que le dijeran a sus amigos lo antes posible- ya sabes Harry que los secretos vuelan en Hogwarts y que las paredes tienen oídos… literalmente- . Tras lo cual arreglaron cómo sería llevado el embarazo de Hermione y las medidas a tomar.

- se les facilitará unas habitaciones con su propia entrada con contraseña, para que así nadie pueda perturbar el estado de la Señorita Granger- comentó el anciano – y yo me encargaré de dar el aviso en el profesorado… les daré tres días para que se lo comuniquen a las personas que deseen, de ahí daré la información oficial.

Luego de unas últimas recomendaciones y de rechazar unos cuantos caramelos de limón, Harry dejó la oficina del director para comunicarle todo lo hablado a su amiga.

- será un largo año…- pensó, mientras arrastraba sus pies hacía el retrato de la señora gorda.

* * *

- Entonces releí el libro y me di cuenta que claro… ¡ahí siempre estuvo la solución! Y como estaba en letra cursiva, yo no había reparado en ella…- comentaba Pansy apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, a un alegre Zabini y a un distraído Draco.

- después de escuchar tu historia…mínimo que nos des la solución del trabajo¿cierto Draco?- preguntó Blaise con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿qué?- preguntó el aludido con la mirada perdida en un lejano punto en el horizonte.

- ¿Draco… te pasa algo?- interrogó una preocupada Pansy.

Desde hace un par de días que el príncipe de Slytherin andaba extraño. A su mutismo se le había sumado distracción e insomnio. Apenas comía y con suerte hacía los deberes que Snape ordenaba, sólo por que Pansy le entregaba la mayoría de la información.

La muchacha entendía que él se comportara algo lejano en su presencia, seguramente no le había agradado nada que ella desistiera de cualquier contacto con él, pero Draco no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y se limitaba a asentir o negar y, a lo más, pronunciar algún monosílabo como respuesta.

Esa tarde disfrutaban de un descanso al aire libre. Las tareas de la semana los habían dejado agotados y, a pesar del frío, el viento gélido y la nieve les invitaba a relajarse y no pensar… no pensar en nada más que la belleza del paisaje invernal.

Draco no respondió la pregunta de su amiga y se concentró en un grupo de estudiantes que avanzaban desde la cabaña de Hagrid hacía el castillo. Pudo distinguir a Potter, Longbottom y Granger y al semi-gigante que iba con ellos. Los cuatro con un paso apurado se perdieron por una de las entradas del colegio.

- ¿Draco…?- insistió Pansy con una astuta mirada, al voltearse a ver en aquello que el rubio tenía puesta su atención.

- no pasa nada- cortó él, con un aire molesto y caminó, con paso soberbio hacía el castillo… tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

- Los hemos llamado por que hay algo importante que debemos decirles….- comenzó a decir un nervioso Harry a sus amigos.

El día tres se había cumplido y Harry había decidido que era momento de hablar. Es así como había ido a buscar a Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hagrid y Ron para relatarle parte de la verdad, parte por que diría que él era el padre del bebe.

En un principio Hermione se había negado rotundamente a que Ron fuera invitado a escuchar la conversación, pero Harry insistió en que él necesitaba decirle a su amigo del alma que estaba con su antigua novia, después de todo simularían ser una pareja… por el bien de Hermione y del bebe.

Es así como estaban cómodamente sentados en una pequeña salita con chimenea que se había formado en la sala de los menesteres. Harry estaba de pie junto a Hermione, mientras el resto los observaba expectantes a la nueva información que iban a recibir.

- y queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saber, por que es algo muy importante para nosotros.- en ese momento Harry tomó una mano de Hermione y los labios de la chica se contrajeron por los nervios.- Sé que les tomará por sorpresa¡hasta para mí fue inesperado!, pero será bien recibido… como debe ser.

En este punto los amigos se miraban unos a otros sin entender nada de lo que Harry estaba diciendo, todo sonaba muy confuso y con cero lógica.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y soltó la mano de Harry, para concentrar su intensa mirada en Ron, un Ron que quedó durante un segundo estupefacto por las siguientes palabras de la chica.

- lo que Harry quiere decir… es que estoy embarazada y que Harry es el padre.

* * *

**ja!.. ¿un poco mejor que el final del cap anterior?**

**espero sus rr!!!.. a ver qué interesantes teorías tienen preparadas!**

**kisses!**


	7. Reacciones

**Hola!!!!!...**

**Aquí llegué con el capítulo VII, espeor que les guste...**

**Mañana me voy de vacaciones, peor ya tengo escrito unos cuantos capítulios del fic para subir donde esté... de tal manera de no dejarlos con algunas dudas taaanto tiempo!**

**espero sus reviews !**

_beautifly92: pensaste que dirían la verdad?... difícil.. ´después de todo es Malfoy!!! y si Harry lo aceptó es por que para él.. Malfoy emborrachó a Hermione y después se aprovechó de ella... _

_RebecaNara: aqui esta el cap!!! gracias por el rr!!!_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: aúnte queda algo de pelo?.. me alegro!!!!!!... si Draco se corrió, no está en sus planes hacerse responsable_

_de un niño mestizo... en fin... lo de escribir un libro.. quien sabe, quizás algunas ideas ronden mi cabeza xD!_

_Conita: Amigaa!! aqui están las respuestas a tus dudas, o por lo menos parte de ellas!!!!! nos vemos prontoo kiss!_

_drajer: Hola!.. asi q te gusta mi Draco malooo , si, a mi también, amo a los malos... gracias por el rr!_

_karyta34: si!.. pobre Ginny!, vamos a ver cómo se toma la noticia.. gracias por leer!_

_Mad Aristocrat¿estudio de abogados poco serios?.. claro! dónde firmo?.. jajajaja... espero la actualización de Lotus!!! (ya leí conociendote xD) gracias por el rr!!_

_Hermione-Malfoy35: Bueno, no todos los capítulos pueden terminar con un Malfoy sabiendo que será padre.. o si? O.o xD!, gracais por el rr!_

_margara: jajaja, dejarlo feo?, torturarlo?, ya le vendrá tortura... pero de la peor PSICOLÓGICA!!! jajaja, si Harry es un amor, demasiado sacrificado... gracias por leer!_

_Ariana Lovegood: Que bueno que no me odiaas!!! si igual actualizo seguido )... gracias por el rr!!!!.. _

_arrayan: jajaj!. teorías interesantes.. en algunas estás cerca.. en otras.. uyuyuy,,, habrá que leer para saber!!.. deje preguntas que responder al final del cap.. veremos que tal te acercas a la verdad )_

_Valerya Lisseth: si dan ganas de mandarle un puñete en la cara a Draco!.. en cambio a Harry, llenarlo de besos! gracias por el rr!_

_Karix7: Mínimo pensión de alimentos a Malfoy!! si la plata le sobraaa.. jajaja, peor veremos cómo se da la cosa, quien sabe... si, abogada poco seria... aunque quizás más seria que abogada xD!_

_Artemisa19: ya era hora del rr!!!... amiga desaparecida!!!!!! ya oh! te aodro y yo tmb te dejé un rr!!!! kisses!_

_petalos-de-rosa: Draco celoso?.. quién sabe.. es una posibilidad!!! gracias por leer!_

_AnGiEwAtSoN: Me alegro de que te guste el fiiic!.. me haces sentir muuuy feliiiiz... espero q lo sigas y me dejes rr de vez en cuando xD! _

_Montse.k: que bueno que te gustee!! y la trama recién está empezando!!! gracias por el rr_

**En general gracias a todos los que leen y espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta cómo va la cosa **

**Un beso!!!**

**Ember.**

**PD: no lo he puesto, pero es obvio q todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, así como los escenarios.. etc y yo sólo escribo por que me encanta hacerlo!!!**

**

* * *

****Capítulo VII: Reacciones.**

- ¿Qué?...- murmuró una sorprendida Ginny con los ojos húmedos y el rostro contraído.

- ¿tú y Harry están juntos?- preguntó a su vez un anonadado Neville.

- no puede ser… - comentó Hagrid, nervioso.

Ron se levantó, indignado, y con su fuerte brazo en alto golpeó el rostro de su mejor amigo, sin evitar que en su cara rojiza se marcara una mueca de indignación.

- ¡te lo mereces!- sentenció aún colérico, mientras Harry se recuperaba del golpe- no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así… que hayas… ¡Por Merlín Harry¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó confundido.

- Ron… sólo se dio- respondió Harry, sin ocurrirselé mejor excusa, con un hilo de sangre que emanaba de su labio roto- pero me haré cargo de todo, lo prometo.

Ginny observó la escena en silencio y cuando las lágrimas fueron más fuertes, no le quedó otra que pararse y correr, correr hasta perderse por los pasillos. No quería saber nada más de Harry, no quería ni siquiera intentar romperse la cabeza pensando cómo pudo suceder¿acaso él no la había invitado a salir¿no estaba Harry enamorado de ella?...

Se levantó de un brinco y cruzó la sala dando un fuerte portazo. Estaba más que enojada, estaba dolida… y un corazón roto es muy difícil de sanar.

Luna con una mirada distraída se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza.

- felicitaciones- murmuró en el oído de la castaña- tú y Harry merecen ser felices...de verdad se lo merecen.- y sin esperar respuesta desapareció, con paso lento, en búsqueda de Ginny... ahora era ella quien necesitaba apoyo.

Ron seguía de pie, aún esperaba que en algún lado apareciera Fred y George y digieran que todo era una broma, que cómo podían creer semejante locura, pero el rostro afligido de Harry y las lágrimas que Hermione derramaba demostraban que no sería así, que Hermione realmente estaba embarazada y que Harry era el responsable.

- no lo puedo creer…- murmuró frustrado- jamás lo habría imaginado… yo...- y con la frase mentalizada suspendida en su boca, desapareció tras un portazo, sin voltear su rostro.

Harry se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó, abrazo al cual Hagrid se sumó con un pañuelo moquiento por la emoción.

- me alegro por ustedes- dijo el semi gigante con los ojos inundados- sé que su hijo o hija será muy feliz.-.

Ambos muchachos agradecieron el apoyo con una tenue sonrisa y las palabras del gigante siguieron rondando sus cabezas por algunos minutos, en los que convinieron en que aquel pensamiento distaba mucho de la realidad, después de todo… nadie que llevara la sangre de un Malfoy por sus venas, podría ser feliz.

* * *

- yo siempre lo supe…- murmuraba la profesora Trelawney, a la profesora Sprout sentada a su lado- las hojas de té me lo había señalado hace un tiempo atrás.

El jueves por la mañana todos los profesores habían llegado algo conmocionados del despacho del director después de recibir la impresionante noticia.

La mejor alumna de la escuela estaba esperando un hijo, y no de cualquiera, sino que del "_elegido_", el único que había podido derrotar a Lord Voldemort siendo un bebe.

Mc Gonagall había escuchado la noticia decepcionada, mientras Snape demostraba una imprecisa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro… todo lo que afectara a los gryffindors lo hacía extremadamente feliz.

- A eso se debía el sueño…- murmuraba la profesora de transformaciones para sus adentros, sin todavía aceptar la noticia que vinculaba a su alumna favorita.

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró un nervioso Harry Potter tomado del brazo de una pálida Hermione.

Todos los profesores voltearon su cabeza hacía los recién llegados, callándose al instante como si de algo absolutamente horroroso se tratase y para Hermione la reacción de sus maestros no pasó desapercibida.

Enfrentar a los alumnos de las casas era una cosa, pero soportar las miradas decepcionadas de aquellas personas que admiraba era algo aún más difícil de soportar.

Tiritona se sentó junto a Harry en su mesa y esperó… esperó que alguien se acercara a hablarle.

- parece que ya lo saben…- señaló Harry, observando de reojo a los profesores que murmuraban entre sí con la vista fija en ellos.

- y aún falta lo peor…- comentó la castaña sin ganas de comer, los nervios junto a sus nauseas eran pésima combinación.

Ronald Weasley caminó junto a Dean y Seamus y se sentaron en un extremo aparte de la mesa, sin la menor intención de saludar a su compañero de pieza.

Neville corrió apurado, con la corbata mal anudada y se sentó junto a una sobresaltada Hermione.

- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó avergonzado, no deseaba molestar.

- ¡claro que si!- exclamó la muchacha emocionada y con una lágrima rebelde escapando a su mejilla- me alegra de que desees desayunar con nosotros.

Neville se sonrojó ante la reacción exagerada de Hermione y se sirvió algo de zumo de naranja en su vaso.

- ¿y dónde está Ginny?- se aventuró a preguntar Harry, intentando demostrar que la pregunta formulada era hecha al aire, sin mayor importancia… aunque su vida colgara de un hilo por saber la respuesta.

- se reportó enferma, así que faltará a clases… parece que tenía jaqueca- respondió Neville con una tostada en su mano- ¡llegaron las lechuzas!- exclamó al ver como cientos de aves de distintos tamaños y colores invadían el Gran comedor.

Las lechuzas se acercaron a aquellos que debían entregar su mensaje, con ulules chillones y pellizcos histéricos, nada peor que hacer esperar a una lechuza apurada.

Pronto los distintos alumnos fueron desenrollando pergaminos, paquetes y sobres hasta que un espécimen café chocolate se detuvo frente a Hermione, con el diario "El Profeta" amarrado en su pata izquierda.

- gracias- murmuró la castaña dejando unas monedas en una bolsita que llevaba la lechuza y abriendo el diario frente a sus amigos… con una clara mueca de horror plasmada en su rostro.

Muchos gritos ahogados se escucharon a lo largo del salón y luego la mayoría de los alumnos detuvieron su mirada en Hermione Granger.

- ¿qué pasa Herms…?- interrogó Harry, preocupado ante lo que sea que se hubiera publicado en el diario.

- lee- dijo sin más la castaña y le cedió su ejemplar a su amigo.

"**¡El **_**elegido**_** será Padre!**

**Tal como se sospechaba, la amante del **_**niño-que-vivió**_**, Hermione Granger, está embarazada de su novio después de un tórrido romance.**

**Ya para el Torneo de los tres magos se descubrió que ambos jóvenes se profesaban un amor que iba mucho más allá de una amistad y, fuentes anónimas, han dado la noticia de que ese amor se consolidará con la llegada de un niño que la Señorita Granger está esperando.**

**La buena nueva ha dejado muy conmocionados a los profesores de la escuela, quienes pensaban que la Señorita Granger mantenía una relación amorosa con el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, pero sus creencias han quedado desmentidas al enterarse de la verdad.**

**La fecha del nacimiento aún no está clara, pero ahora que la noticia se ha hecho pública Harry Potter no tardará en dar una conferencia de prensa para aplacar todas las dudas al respecto.**

**Rita Skeeter."**

- ¡no lo puedo creer…!- exclamó Harry con los ojos desorbitados- alguien le ha ido con el cuento a esa boconaza de la Skeeter…

Pero su comentario se vio apagado por las miles de preguntas que lanzaron al aire las personas que se acumulaban alrededor de la nueva pareja.

- Herms… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?- preguntaba una curiosa Lavander con el periódico arrugado en su mano.

- sí Herms…nosotras te habríamos apoyado- aportó Parvati después de dar un repentino abrazo a la futura madre.

- ¡Harry has dejado embarazada a ésta…!- chilló una alterada Cho.

- ¡no te atrevas a decir nada con respecto a Hermione!- atacó Harry impaciente- vamos Herms… tanto grito te hace mal- y jalando a Hermione del brazo la guió hacía la salida, dejando a un grupo de personas con las preguntas contenidas en la boca.

* * *

- ¡ja!, no lo puedo creer… así que la sabelotodo no es tan mojigata después de todo- se burló Blaise sentado cómodamente en la mesa de las serpientes. Hace unos minutos había recibido el ejemplar de "El Profeta" y se había sorprendido tanto como el resto con la noticia que ahí aparecía.

- pobrecita…- murmuró Pansy con su vista fija en el vaso que tenía adelante.

- ¿qué has dicho?- preguntó Blaise, con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

- que pobre sangre sucia… tener que soportar a otro impuro dentro de ella- agregó rápidamente la muchacha, asustada de que su pensamiento haya sido materializado en voz alta.

- nada peor que una mezcla de sangre sucia y Potter- comentó Zabinni, conforme con la respuesta de Pansy- ¿no crees Draco?

- claro que sí…- respondió éste distraído.

Si la noticia había producido tal efecto en el alumnado, no se quería ni imaginar como hubiera sido si la verdad hubiera salido a flote.

Que Potter y Granger tuvieran un hijo era loco, lo aceptaba, pero después de todo ellos eran amigos desde primer año y se la pasaban juntos. Si así reaccionaban todos ¿qué habría pasado de saber que el hijo que esperaba la gryffindor era de él¿Cómo habría interpretado todo el mundo mágico el hecho de que un Malfoy naciera del vientre se una impura?... Eran cosas que prefería ni siquiera saber, cosas que ojalá jamás se supieran.

- ¿vamos a transformaciones?- preguntó Pansy cogiendo sus cosas- no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde el día antes de salir de vacaciones… quizás nos manden deberes para navidad.

* * *

**Wooow!... y se supo en toda la comunidad mágica... "Harry Potter será papá"**

**La duda ahora es... ¿cómo afectará esta noticia a todos los invidividios mágicos¿Lord Voldemort hará algo al respecto¿qué dirán los papas de Hermione? ...¿qué fatal consecuencia podría traer a Draco que su hijo(a) lleve el apellido de cararrajada... que sea un Potter?...**

**Muchas y más interrogantes que se irán rebelando en los siguientes capítulos!!!**

**kisses!**


	8. Enfrentando a los Padres

**Hola!!!!.. hoy no responderé rr por que ya estoy de vacaciones... y no tengo mucho tiempo en el pc, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!.. leer los rr me anima a subir más capítulos que ya tengo escritos (ji, ji, ji... una sutil amenaza) **

**Espero sus saludos la próxima vez que vea mi mail... !!!!**

**Ember :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII: Enfrentando a los padres.**

Hermione se vio imposibilitad de ir a clases después de saberse la noticia. No sólo le era difícil moverse entre el cúmulo de estudiantes que la rodeaba a cada vuelta de pasillo que daba, sino que el desayuno le había caído mal y las nauseas propias del primer trimestre de embarazo la afectaron con brutalidad, sin permitirle alejarse mucho tiempo de un baño.

Harry se encargó de enfrentar a la multitud de estudiantes que no paraban de hacer un sinfín de preguntas, cada una más absurda que la anterior, y de ir a las últimas clases para conseguirse todos los deberes que los profesores les encomendarían.

- nada peor que un "aceptable"…. ¡así que anota todo!- le había ordenado Hermione antes de hundir nuevamente su rostro en el cubículo del baño.

El día pasó veloz, con gritos por partes de los alumnos, saludos exagerados y decepciones en los ojos de los profesores, quienes reprobaban la decisión de Dumbledore de permitir que Hermione siguiera cursando el año… en su condición.

Pero el director estaba decidido a que una alumna tan destacada como Hermione Granger merecía una oportunidad, y en caso que no pudiera compatibilizar su estado con sus materias, ella misma renunciaría al colegio, como toda niña responsable haría.

Harry se encontraba agotado sentado sobre el sillón de su Sala común, mientras las brasas de la chimenea se extinguían una a una, crepitando.

Hermione había ido a dormir junto a los consejos que Parvati y Lavander le daban sobre el embarazo. - unos cuatro vasos de leche al día… ¡mínimo!- exclamó Lavander antes de que las tres chicas desaparecieran por la escalera. Cosa que Harry encontró algo exagerado, pero él era hombre… así que no entendía de esas cosas.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se iban cerrando poco a poco cuando sintió un ruido en la entrada de la habitación.

- Ginny…- murmuró al ver a la pelirroja entrar lánguida por el retrato.

- ¿qué quieres…Harry?- preguntó ella en un tono frío en su voz.

- ¿estás bien?

- ¿debería estar mal?- preguntó ella, con un escalofrío nervioso cursando por su cuerpo.

- Neville me dijo que estabas enferma… por eso pregunto- aclaró él, extrañado por la respuesta de la chica.

- sí Harry, estoy bien… es más, estoy mejor que nunca, por que comprendí que por fin hay algo que es absolutamente seguro en mi vida… y es que jamás voy a estar contigo, por que el destino así lo quiso… -

Y sin esperar a que el muchacho pudiera responder, subió a toda prisa las escaleras, para poder llorar tranquilamente bajo los doseles de su cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos que se iban habían preparado sus maletas para disfrutar de una hermosa navidad en familia, pero para algunos de hermosa no había nada.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con su paso arrogante y maleta en mano hacía la entrada del colegio, donde una aglomeración de gente hacía casi imposible encontrar un carruaje vacío en el cual ir para llegar a Hogsmeade, donde tomaría el tren para llegar a su mansión.

De pronto escuchó su nombre en el aire y vio a Pansy Parkinson corriendo tras él.

- ven Draco, conseguí un carro- y sin que el muchacho pudiera negarse, lo jaló del brazo hacía un carruaje que se encontraba estacionado hacia un lado.

Pansy entró primero y sonrió a la chica que había llegado un minuto antes que ellos.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó extrañado Draco una vez que había entrado al carruaje- Pansy vamonos de aquí- ordenó abriendo la portezuela del carro.

- imposible Draco, ya comenzó a andar- dijo divertida la muchacha- ¿y cómo va el embarazo?- preguntó, realmente atenta a la futura respuesta de la castaña.

Hermione intrigada con la aparición de ambos Slytherin y sobretodo con la simpatía presentada por Parkinson, no supo qué responder y se limitó a apretar sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿y cuántos meses llevas?- preguntó Pansy, sin inmutarse siquiera por la descortesía de Hermione.

- casi dos- respondió secamente la castaña, sin poder soportar el silencio incómodo por parte de Malfoy.

- ¡que emoción!- exclamó Pansy con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro- nada más emocionante que ser mamá… debes estar muy feliz.

- claro que no lo está- espetó Draco cruzándose de brazos- ¿cómo va a estar feliz teniendo un hijo a los 16 años?

- 17- corrigió la castaña- tengo 17 años.

- bueno… a los 17, en todo caso cualquier hijo que nazca de esta impura será infeliz… nadie podría ser feliz con una madre como ésta- atacó Malfoy molesto por alguna extraña razón, el tener a Granger frente a él le provocaba nauseas y el pensar en ella con Potter lo hacía enfurecerse aún más- que mala mezcla- pensó.

- no te atrevas…- lo amenazó la castaña con los ojos acuosos- que mi magia sigue igual de buena que siempre y sabes muy bien que con el primer hechizo pierdes.

- ¿ah si¡inténtalo!- incitó Draco sacando su varita de su bolsillo después de que Hermione hiciera lo mismo.

-¡basta ya!- gritó Pansy desesperada- tú, Draco Malfoy, no puedes estar amenazando a una mujer que está esperando un hijo- acusó bajando el brazo del rubio, indignada- y tu Granger no te puedes estar prestando para estos juegos, no en tu estado.

Hermione avergonzada por su actuación de niña chica se calló y se quedó muda el resto del viaje, mientras Draco la miraba de reojo, aún con el ceño fruncido y un amargo sabor en la boca.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo y antes de que Pansy se alcanzara a despedir, la castaña corrió hasta perderse, sin esperar un nuevo insulto de Draco como de costumbre.

- Draco, no deberías tratarla así- apuntó Pansy antes de que el rubio diera la media vuelta enojado.

- ¿porqué?-.

- tú sabes por qué…- respondió y desapareció tras una nube de polvo provocada por la llegada de otro carro más.

* * *

A Harry le sudaban las manos nervioso mientras esperaba de pie que los padres de Hermione llegaran a recogerlos.

Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de ser él aquel joven que llegaba a una casa a contar al padre que era el responsable de la perdida de la inocencia de su adorada hija, y sabiendo que Hermione era hija única… daba aún más miedo.

- ¡ahí están!- exclamó la castaña, corriendo hacía un coche blanco que se detenía frente a la acera, con un Harry cargando las maletas siguiéndola.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en el coche y éste comenzó a andar.

- Pelucita, ya te extrañábamos- comentó un hombre mayor, de tez blanca y un cabello corto castaño adornado con unas entrometidas canas. Tenía los ojos grandes de color azul y un rastro de barba ornamentaba sus duras facciones.

- si amor, demasiado… supongo que tú debes de ser Harry ¿no?- preguntó una señora sentada a su lado, de cabellera rubia y lisa que caía dócilmente, como seda, hasta sus hombros. Tenía unos vistosos ojos color miel y vestía una chaqueta sobria de cuello alto.

- sí mamá, él es Harry- respondió Hermione con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- me alegra de que hayas venido Harry… Hermione siempre habla mucho de ti y de… Ron, eso, Ronald y su hermana Ginny- comentó la señora satisfecha de recordar el nombre de los amigos de su hija.

Siguieron el viaje respondiendo las preguntas que el Señor y la Señora Granger hacían a ambos estudiantes, preguntas del colegio, de los alumnos y de la comunidad mágica en general.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen camino recorrido y el barrio que estaban cruzando se veía más residencial, se detuvieron frente a una dulce casita de dos pisos con una adorable cerca blanca a su alrededor.

- Pelucita, anda y muéstrale a Harry la habitación de huéspedes… después bajan a cenar- dijo la Señora Granger antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

- está bien- respondió Hermione y dirigió a Harry a una habitación en el segundo piso.- espero que estés cómodo- agregó la muchacha una vez le mostró la pequeña pieza en donde dormiría durante la semana. Una habitación exquisitamente adornada toda en colores ocres, con una mullida cama adovelada y un velador de caoba antiguo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a uno de un anticuario propiamente tal.

Harry dejó su maleta en el suelo y se limpió la gota de sudor que caía por su frente.

- ha llegado el momento- advirtió.

- lo sé, mejor soltamos la bomba luego- confirmó Hermione, asustada de lo que se venía a continuación.

* * *

La Mansión Malfoy se veía tan imponente como siempre, con sus vastos jardines bien cuidados y las gárgolas medievales que resguardaban su magnífica entrada.

Draco caminó el sendero hasta el umbral, resignado a pasar otra navidad con su padre fanático y su madre obsesiva ¡qué mejor combinación!

Cuando posó un pie en el primer escalón, las puertas se abrieron y dos elfos domésticos salieron a recibirle.

- joven Malfoy sus padres lo esperan en la terraza- comunicó un pequeñin andrajoso, mientras estiraba sus manitas para que Draco le entregará su equipaje.

El joven asintió ante lo dicho y entregó su maleta para ir en busca de sus padres, nunca era bueno hacer esperar a Lucius Malfoy.

- hijo ¡que felicidad verte!- exclamó Narcissa Malfoy, parándose de su cómodo asiento y arrastrando su abrigo de piel por la baldosa blanca. Su rostro seguía viéndose joven, tanto como cuando aún iba a Hogwarts, pero sus modales elegantes y su manía por el orden habían sido desarrollados y aumentados desde que se había casado con Lucius Malfoy.

- por fin ha llegado el orgullo de la casa- dijo satisfecho Lucius con un puro carísimo consumiéndose en su boca.

- buenas noches- saludó Draco, besando a su madre en su mejilla y estrechando la mano de su padre, aún sentado con el periódico en mano.

- ¿qué te pareció la noticia?- preguntó Narcissa, ofreciéndole un poco de whisky a su hijo.

- ¿cuál noticia?- preguntó Draco… sospechando la respuesta.

- ¿Lucius no le has contado?- preguntó extrañada la mujer a su esposo.

-no, quería decírselo en persona…- señaló el hombre doblando el periódico antes de levantarse.- hijo mío… mañana te reunirás con el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

**¿cómo se lo tomarán los papás de Hermione¿qué querrá Voldemort¿acaso sabe la verdad¿porqué Pansy se ha comportado tan amable con la sangre sucia?...**

**esas y muchas otras preguntas se responderán en los próximos capítulos!**

**kisses **


	9. Oscuras Navidades

**Hola! ya quería públicar este cap... personalmente, me gusta :), espero que también les agrade!!!**

**espero sus rr con ansias!... así harán aún más felices mis vacaciones!**

**Ember!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX****: Oscuras Navidades.**

Draco casi suelta el vaso de la impresión, pero su recto sentido Malfoy le permitió mantener las apariencias.

¿El Señor Oscuro quería verlo¿para qué¿se habrá enterado de la verdad¿notaría la culpabilidad en sus ojos?... esas y otras preguntas invadían la mente del muchacho.

- ¿y porqué el Señor Oscuro desea reunirse conmigo?- preguntó Draco, sin evitar esconder el tono de asombro en su voz.

- Desea hablar contigo Draco… él reconoce que eres un joven excepcional y que probablemente serás uno de sus más importantes mortífagos cuando recibas la marca- aclaró Lucius apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo- por eso desea verte, para corroborar sus conocimientos.

- te haré sentir orgulloso, padre- declaró el joven con un, simulado, ademán resuelto.

- la cena está servida- avisó de pronto una elfina doméstica que apenas se hacía sentir con sus pequeños piececitos que arrastraba por el suelo.

- vamos querido- dijo Narcissa pasando su brazo por el brazo de su marido- nuestro Draco debe de estar muriendo de inanición, con la comida para muggles que dan en ese colegio.-

El hombre sonrió y caminó hacía el comedor junto a su señora, dejando a su hijo en la terraza, meditando los pasos a seguir…- ¿qué haré?- se preguntó resignado, siguiendo a sus padres hacía adentro.

* * *

- Espero que te guste el asado a la olla Harry, la verdad yo no tengo mucho tiempo para la cocina y esto es de las pocas cosas que sé preparar- explicó la Señora Granger, dejando al centro de la mesa una fuente de porcelana con un jugoso corte de carne.

El comedor de los Granger era acogedor, con cortinas amarillentas que caían hasta el suelo y una mesilla redonda de madera, cubierta por un mantel blanco repleto de bordados florarles.

El Señor Granger ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa cuando ambos jóvenes bajaron, e invitó a Harry a sentarse a su lado, frente a su Hermione.

- Jane, obvio que le gustará tu asado, nadie sabe prepararlo mejor que tú- aclaró el esposo, acercando la ensalada de tomates al plato del joven invitado.

Una vez terminaron la cena y antes de que la Señora Granger trajera el postre, Harry se levantó de la mesa y decidió hablar.

- Señor y Señora Granger, hay algo que me gustaría decirles- comenzó, con un semblante solemne en su postura erguida.

- claro Harry, adelante- dijo la Señora Granger tomando asiento frente a su marido.

- papás- interrumpió Hermione poniéndose de pie junto a su amigo- lo que Harry les quiere decir es algo que quizás los decepcione…- señaló, con una lágrima resbalándose por su mejilla-, pero yo jamás pensé… jamás lo pensé ¡lo juro!- exclamó pronta al llanto.

- pero qué sucede, Pelucita… ¿qué es tan grave?- preguntó alterado el Señor Granger.

- sucede, Señor y Señora Granger…- dijo Harry, tragando un poco de saliva- que Hermione está esperando un hijo mío.

La Señora Granger llevó sus manos a su boca, impresionada, sin poder respirar del desconcierto. El Señor Granger frunció el ceño durante un segundo, mientras asimilaba las palabras del muchacho.

- ¡¿qué mi hija está embarazada?!- explotó, poniéndose de pie y caminando rudamente frente a un asustado Harry.

- ¡sí papá!- gritó Hermione, atravesándose frente a Harry, para cubrirlo de un posible golpe de su padre- estoy embarazada… lo siento- murmuró finalmente, tirándose sobre su padre y abrazándolo, abrazándolo como una niña pequeña que le temía a la oscuridad.

El Señor Granger sintió como un pedacito de su corazón se trizaba y ver a su hija llorando era lejos lo peor que podía sucederle. La sintió tiritar en sus brazos, con espasmos y comprendió el miedo que sentía la niña, con sus mechones enmarañados sobre su rostro y la mirada cansada de tantas noches sufridas en vela.

Él no quería ese futuro para su hija, el difícil futuro de una madre adolescente. Pero el error ya había sido cometido y él siempre apoyaría a su hija… siempre.

La alejó de su pecho, escudriñándola con la mirada y supo lo que debía hacer. Si ese joven había viajado para enfrentarlos y de forma madura había sido capaz de comunicar la noticia, entonces tenía un gran aliado en la felicidad de Hermione. Y confiaría en él y en ella… porque juntos podrían salir adelante.

- no llores más Pelucita…- le rogó, acariciando su mejilla- somos tus papás y siempre te apoyaremos, en esto y en todo.

- ¿en serio?- preguntó una asombrada Hermione en un leve hilo de voz.

- sí amor… yo y tu padre siempre te apoyaremos- correspondió la Señora Granger, acercándose a su hija y dándole un enorme abrazo… Su pequeña hija Hermione, ya era toda una mujer.

* * *

Draco estaba de pie frente a una majestuosa puerta de madera de ébano.

El día que el Señor Oscuro lo había citado a la reunión había llegado y, como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, Draco se dirigió hacía el lugar donde Lord Voldemort habitaba… La Mansión de los Parkinson.

No había dormido bien, un sudor frío bañó su frente y gritos de histeria imaginó en su mente. Había soñado con Granger… con Granger y su futuro hijo y eso lo había hecho despertar. Nada mejor que una sangre sucia y un mestizo para empezar el día con el estómago revuelto.

Una elfina doméstica, con un harapiento traje azul le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

- mi ama viene enseguida- avisó y desapareció por una de las tantas puertas laterales que llegaban al vestíbulo.

Desde la escalera de mármol que guiaba al segundo piso, descendió una esbelta señora, de pómulos prominentes y mirada astuta. Su pelo lacio oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos azul pálido eran iguales a los de su hija.

- Draco, querido… que gusto verte- saludó la señora, besando la mejilla del joven

- el gusto es mío- respondió el muchacho, siguiéndola por una puerta a la derecha- ¿está Pansy?- preguntó por curiosidad, aún deseaba preguntarle a qué se había debido el inusual comportamiento hacía Granger el día anterior.

- No, Pansy fue a pasar con Millicent las vacaciones de navidad a su estancia en Milán- explicó la Señora Parkinson, entrando a una amplia sala que antecedía al salón principal.

Draco encontró curiosa la explicación de la Señora Parkinson. Últimamente Pansy había perdido contacto con Millicent y, por lo general, andaba con él y Blaise o sola en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes.

Pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso, al ver la puerta que lo separaba de Lord Voldemort y de su primera misión.

- te está esperado, querido- señaló la Señora Parkinson con una leve, pero perceptible, muestra de desagrado en sus ojos- cualquier cosa me avisas-. Y sin más salió, golpeando sus tacones altos en el impoluto piso.

Draco entró con su altivo andar al salón y se inclinó levemente para saludar al Señor Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla negra, tapizada de una tela suave y verde oscura. Tras él las llamas de la chimenea ensombrecían su semblante y la copa de cristal que llevaba en su mano, emitía destellos blancos que chocaban con las tétricas paredes, producto de la negrura al dejar las gruesas cortinas cerradas.

Estaba cubierto con una capa y sólo se vislumbraban sus ojos rasgados y rojizos en la penumbra de la alcoba.

- joven Malfoy- siseó, muy despacio- veo que ha acudido puntual a mi llamada.

- haré lo que usted ordene, mi Señor- respondió Draco, conteniendo el escalofrío de su médula.

Lord Voldemort sonrió.

- veo que no es un joven que guste de rodeos…- comentó- eso siempre es bueno en un seguidor- Draco asintió, sin desviar la mirada de su interlocutor.- en ese caso le encomendaré su misión… una misión muy importante para mis próximos planes.

- misión que cumpliré- señaló Draco, seguro.

- lo sé… no tiene otra opción- agregó amenazante.- Joven Malfoy, hace un par de días una noticia de "El Profeta" llamó mi atención y quiero asegurarme de que sea verdad… ¿esa sangre sucia realmente espera un hijo de Potter?

Draco sintió su estómago encogerse y una tensión en su mandíbula lo advirtió de un posible tartamudeo, cosa que debía evitar.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de forma despreocupada, y atravesó con sus ojos grises la mirada impaciente que le dirigía el Señor Oscuro.

- sí, es verdad- respondió, con un pequeño cargo de conciencia.

- perfecto…- dijo para sí mismo el gran Lord- en ese caso tu misión llevará tiempo, pero una vez que cumplas… todo estará listo.

- lo que usted ordene-.

- joven Malfoy, deberás esperar a que ese niño nazca… y una vez que eso suceda, deberás matarlo… frente a su padre.

* * *

**:o! hasta yo quedé con la boca abierta al escribirlo xD!**

**y qué opinan?... ¿qué hará Draco¿matará a su hijo¿dónde está Pansy¿le comunicará Draco a Hermione los planes de Voldemort¿Dirá que ese hijo es de él y no de Potter?...**

**una fatal consecuencia... el niño, aún sin nacer, ya está amenazado de muerte.**

**espero sus rr! kiss!**


	10. Cambios

**Hola!!!! les escribo desde un balneario preciosooo!!... en la zona central del pequñin país de Chile :)**

**Aquí, subiendo otro cap que espero que lo disfruten muchiiisimo!!!!... **

**muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran cada momento de mis vacaciones!!! ... aparte de que me inspiran para escribir un cap más (tengo hasta el XIII listo)**

**espero sus saludines!**

**Ember**

**PD: Claro que todos los personajes y escenarios (en su mayoría) son creación de JK Rowling... y yo sólo los uso por diversión. :) **

* * *

**Capítulos X: Cambios.**

Para Harry Potter había sido la mejor navidad de su vida.

Después de enfrentar el problema de contar el embarazo de Hermione, todo se había solucionado.

El Señor y la Señora Granger les preguntaron a los chicos sobre sus planes futuros, y, a pesar de su desacuerdo con que su hija se expusiera a la vida pública en su embarazo, no pudieron convencer a Hermione en dejar la escuela. Finalmente se resignaron a la idea de que su hija siguiera el curso, siempre cuando Harry se comprometiera a cuidarla y a llamarlos ante el primer imprevisto.

El día de la mañana de navidad fue alegre, con regalos no sólo a ambos chicos, sino que también apareció el primer babero que usaría el bebe. Lo cual emocionó de sobremanera a la castaña produciendo que un mar de lagrimas mojaran la blusa nueva que se había probado.

Harry se sintió muy a gusto con los padres de Hermione, quienes lo trataron como un hijo más y le aconsejaron los pasos a seguir durante el período de sensibilidad extrema y de antojos que sufriría su hija.- Jane me pedía frambuesas ¡frambuesas en invierno, toda una odisea!- le comentaba el Señor Granger, ya feliz con la idea de un pequeño nieto.

Pero la hora de despedida había llegado y con lágrimas en los ojos y una brillante caja de regalo, un regalo para Dumbledore de los padre de Hermione, los chicos partieron hacía Hogwarts relajados de que ya todos supieran y dispuestos a enfrentar lo que se venía… juntos.

* * *

- Así que en Milán…- comentó Draco Malfoy sentándose junto a una estudiosa Pansy Parkinson en un compartimiento del tren a Hogwarts. 

- ¿disculpa?- preguntó ella, desentendida.

- tu madre me dijo que fuiste a Milán…. con Millicent- explicó Draco, acomodando su cabello rubio platinado hacía atrás.

- ah… pues, resulta…- respondió nerviosa la chica- en verdad… en verdad quería irme sola a un lugar para poder estudiar y por eso le mentí a mis padres- concluyó segura, aunque Draco estaba totalmente convencido de que le mentía.

- claro… eso pensé-.

- ¿y dónde viste a mi madre?- interrogó la chica, alerta. Ella sabía que el Señor Oscuro habitaba en su casa y esa había sido una de las razones por las que había preferido no pasar la navidad allá.

- tus padres fueron a cenar a mi casa, como siempre- mintió Draco sin si quiera arrugarse- vamos, ya llegamos-.

* * *

Dumbledore recibió en su despacho a Harry y a Hermione feliz por la colorida corbata que había recibido y luego los guió hacía su nueva ala del castillo, en el tercer pasillo al este. 

El director se detuvo frente a un cuadro rococó, donde una pareja de enamorados se observaba con las manos entrelazadas en un hermoso jardín primaveral, y dijo "tarta de guinda" para que el cuadro se corriera, dejándolos pasar a una iluminada y placentera habitación.

La sala que antecedía a las alcobas era redonda, con unos cómodos sillones amarillos frente a una chimenea pequeña que en ese momento se hallaba apagada. A un lado había una biblioteca, con todos los libros básicos necesarios para el curso a seguir y frente a la misma estaban las ventanas amplias, escondidas por la cortina escarlata que evitaba la luz lunar.

Les mostró la primera habitación donde dormirían ambos, en una acogedora cama matrimonial de un imperioso tamaño, toda cubierta de mullidos cojines. Junto a la pared se alzaba un armario de caoba antiguo y a su lado un espejo cuerpo entero. Luego los guió hacía la futura pieza del bebe, que aún no se hallaba amueblada, pero las paredes eran blancas para mantener la neutralidad. Finalmente les mostró el baño que compartirían y les entregó a cada uno una pequeña llave- siempre es bueno mantener algo de intimidad- y señalándole dos cajones escondidos bajo un cuadro de un paisaje, salió de la habitación, complacido por la labor de la profesora Mc Gonagall… ella había decorado el conjunto.

- Creo que dormiré en el sillón- dijo Harry al terminar de comer la cena que los elfos domésticos le habían subido… Hermione había preferido cenar ahí, mañana enfrentaría a sus compañeros.

- pues… Harry, dormirás incómodo ahí- señaló la castaña sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿tú crees?- preguntó dubitativo Harry.

- claro que sí y no te puedes dar ese lujo- expresó la castaña segura- ¿quién va a solucionar mis antojos sino?

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y preguntó:

- ¿entonces dónde duermo?

- te haré un espació en mi pequeña cama- respondió irónica- pero cuidado con patearme.

- ¿estás segura?-.

- claro que sí Harry… eres como un hermano para mí- y sin más entró a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione se había desvelado por una horrible pesadilla, en donde veía como su pequeño hijo era devorado por las llamas verdes que salían de una enorme varita. 

Despertó sudando con su corazón saltando y ahogó el grito en su garganta para no despertar a Harry, que dormía tranquilo junto a ella, abrazando una almohada.

De pronto sintió un gusto dulce en su boca. Su cuerpo le pedía, le suplicaba por un pedazo de torta de trufa y ella no era capaz de negárselo. Fue así que cubriéndose con una gruesa bata y caminando cuidadosamente hacía la entrada, se dirigió a la cocina.

El pasillo estaba oscuro. A esas horas probablemente ningún alumno andaba dando vueltas, lo que tranquilizaba a la castaña de no tener que dar ninguna explicación.

Pero la lógica había fallado y aún un alumno en Hogwarts merodeaba por el castillo, con su placa de prefecto que le daba toda la autoridad.

Draco Malfoy sufría de insomnio, todo el insomnio normal que podía sufrir alguien que tuviera la misión de matar a su hijo… su propio hijo. Y era por eso que deambulaba por los pasillos en espera de que el aire helado y el murmullo de la noche le permitieran distraerse y pensar en algo que no fuera una amenaza de muerte.

Caminaba en silencio, con sólo su camisa negra de seda y unos delgados pantalones de tela. Miraba hacía abajo, las puntas de sus pies, y meditaba sobretodo lo que debía hacer desde ahora en adelante.

Fue así que se sorprendió de que alguien se cruzara en su camino y sólo atinó a sujetar a aquella persona que casi cae al chocar con él, a esas altas horas de la noche.

- lo siento…- murmuró asustada la castaña alzando la vista hacía su salvador.

- Granger… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado Draco, sin soltar a la chica que tenía sujeta por la cintura.

- yo… yo, quería torta- respondió, sin darse cuenta de lo absurda de su respuesta- ¿y tú, que haces aquí?

- yo soy prefecto y puedo andar por donde se me de la gana cuando quiera- respondió el rubio intimidante.

- yo también soy prefecta- alegó Hermione- en reposo… pero prefecta al fin.

Draco esbozó una curva mueca de sus labios ante el último comentario y hundió sus óvalos grisáceos en los ojos miel de la castaña.

Sus iris brillaban, brillaban con intensidad y sus labios rojizos le recordaron el primer beso que le había dado esa fatídica noche… hace dos meses atrás.

Hermione estaba nerviosa ante la cercanía del muchacho. Sentía su respiración agitada golpeando su frente y su inconfundible perfume afrodisíaco que emanaba de su pálido cuello. Tenía que hacer algo, pero se sentía paralizada entre sus fuertes brazos.

El joven guiado por un instinto superior descendió su mano hacía el vientre de la castaña y la mantuvo ahí un momento, esperando sentir un rastro de ese hijo no reconocido que ahí reposaba.

La muchacha se mordió el labio ante ese inesperado gesto y se dio cuenta, que por algún extraño motivo… se sentía bien, cómoda y bien, como si esa mano perteneciera a esa parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces Draco se percató de su actuar estúpido y débil y cambiando completamente su embelezado semblante, alejó a la castaña, sutilmente.

- cuídate Granger…- murmuró en su oído, amenazante- no es bueno que te andes cayendo por los pasillos- y después de aguijonearla con una última mirada, se volteó de vuelta hacía las mazmorras… molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

El Gran comedor estaba alborotado por los muchos gritos de los alumnos que hablaban sin parar de los regalos recibidos en navidad. 

Algunos Ravenclaw comentaban sobre la enorme cantidad de libros que habían recibido por parte de sus padres, mientras los Slytherin lucían aquellas joyas familiares que habían sido traspasadas a ellos.

En ese momento llegó la codiciada pareja.

Hermione Granger entró resuelta a no sentirse afectada por las muchas preguntas de sus compañeros y, firmemente entrelazada de la mano de Harry, se sentó en una silla de la mesa de Gryffindor.

De apoco los murmullos se reanudaron, ahora cambiando el tema de conversación al rumor favorito del último tiempo y las cabezas de los alumnos se juntaron, intentando pasar desapercibidos… sin lograrlo.

- ¡hola Herms!- saludó Lavander- ¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

- muy bien, gracias- respondió la castaña con naturalidad.

- ¿y las tuyas Harry… conociendo a los suegros?- interrogó Parvati sentándose frente al muchacho.

- bueno… sí- murmuró sonrojado.

-¡nooo¿y cómo fue?- saltó Lavander impresionada.

- ¿te quisieron golpear?- atacó Parvati.

- ¿y qué dijo tu mamá, Herms?-.

- ¿se impresionó mucho?-.

-¡ya paren!- exclamó Harry mareado- ¡todo salió bien, los padres de Hermione están felices con la noticia y todos estamos esperando ansiosos el nacimiento del bebe!-.

Las chicas enmudecieron ante la explosión del muchacho, al igual que todo el alumnado ahí presente, y sonrieron satisfechas con la información.

- me alegro por ustedes- dijo de pronto una voz femenina tras Harry- realmente es una buena noticia- comentó Ginny, sentándose radiante junto a una confundida Hermione.

- gracias Ginny- respondió contenta, jamás pensó que la pelirroja la podría perdonar.

- Herms tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pase lo que pase- agregó la muchacha abrazando a su amiga, a la cual le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad- y Harry... tú también puedes contar conmigo, después de todo somos amigos.

- sí Ginny…- murmuró la castaña feliz-… amigos por siempre.

* * *

**Un capítulo medianamente de transición... podemos ver que Ginny parece haber aceptado la situación tras las vacaciones de navidad, por otro lado Draco está teniendo leves confusiones con respecto a su rol de padre no declarado. No sólo eso, sino que Harry y Herms están comenzando una vida de pareja, sin serlo y Pansy se ve bastante nerviosa con la interrogación de dónde pasó sus vacaciones... **

**¿qué sucederá entonces¿rechazará Draco la misión de Lord Voldemort¿arriesgará su vida por la vida del bebe¿en qué puede influenciar esa máxima intimidad que está experimentando Harry y Herms?... **

**Lean el próximo capítulo, que quizás suba el sábado.. :)**

**kiss! **

* * *


	11. Una extraña Carta

**Hola!!!! Tal como prometí, hoy sábado nueve de Febrero estoy actualizando el fic :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus rr!!!.. me hacen muuuuy feliz y me inspiran a escribir (aunque aún estoy de vacaciones)... AH! y debo deciiir.. que SUPERÉ LOS 100 rr... no se imaginan la emoción que fue (creo que mi mamá desea que termine el fic pronto por que no dejo de decirle lo feliz que soy de que les guste lo que escribo xD)...**

**Veo que están curiosos por Pansy.. uyuyuy.. ya sabrás qué sucede... y Draco?.. si fue tierno, hasta el cubo de hielo ese puede ser tierno de vez en cuando xD!... veremos cómo se comporta en este cap!!! ...**

**Prometo que cuando llegue a mi casa.. responderé los rr uno por uno, pero puedos decirle que aún hay MUUUUCHAS sorpresas )**

**Saludos**

**Ember**

**PD: alguien me preguntó dónde estaba... estoy en Algarrobo :) y sí, sol, arena, mar... falta sólo Draco en traje de baño xD!****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**: **Una extraña carta**

Harry estaba sentado sobre el sillón de la sala, casi dormido con el libro _"Historia de los mil hechizos y un par de contrahechizos más"_ descansando sobre su regazo.

Hermione había ido a buscar unos cuantos tomos de la enciclopedia de Rowena Ravenclaw para su trabajo de transformaciones y, cuando ella decía que iba y volvía de la biblioteca, estaba claro que no la vería hasta un par de horas más… por lo bajo.

Hace un par de días que habían vuelto al castillo y, aunque aún escuchaba comentarios en los pasillos y Ron seguía sin hablarle, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Sus ojos estaban cerrándose poco a poco hasta que escuchó el retrato abrirse y se sorprendió de ver a Remus Lupin parando frente a él, sonriéndole.

Estaba de pie con un largo abrigo café que llegaba casi a ras del suelo, sus ojos pequeños brillaban y su pelo canoso se revolvía con las mechas cafés que aún conservaba.

- Harry… ¡por fin te encuentro!- exclamó, sujetando la carpeta negra que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Remus… que sorpresa¿cómo supiste la contraseña?- preguntó, corriéndose a un lado para que Remus se sentará.

- Dumbledore me la dio- respondió encogiendo los hombros-. Te busqué por todas partes, pero no te encontré. Entonces le pregunté a Ron si te había visto y me dijo que quizás estabas en la sala que compartías con Hermione. Finalmente decidí ir donde Dumbledore y él me guió hasta acá y me dio la contraseña…- sonrió cansado- a todo esto… ¡felicitaciones!

- gracias- aceptó Harry con un nudo en la garganta. También tendría que ocultarle a Remus que ese niño no era de él.

- que gran noticia Harry… serás padre antes que yo- agregó pensativo- lo importante, eso si, es que tú y Hermione estén felices… ¿lo están?

- claro que sí… un niño siempre es bien recibido-.

- tienes razón, aún me acuerdo cuando te recibimos a ti- recordó, mirando el suelo- fue un día maravilloso, hacía mucho calor y James estaba muy nervioso… tanto así que corría de un lado para otra de San Mungo, gracias a Merlín Sirius estaba ahí para calmarlo…-

Ante la mención de su padrino Harry sonrió, sonrió con esas sonrisas que reflejan un hueco muy profundo en el alma, como si parte de ella hubiera sido desgarrada.

Remus se dio cuenta de ello y decidió cambiar de tema, ir al grano a lo que había venido.

- Harry vengo a traerte esto…- le señaló pasándole la carpeta negra que traía consigo- son unas fotos y unos papeles que estaban guardados en una caja al fondo del desván de Grimmauld place. Son de Sirius y creo que a él le gustaría que tú las tuvieras.

- vaya Remus… gracias- susurro Harry tomando la carpeta con cuidado- más tarde le echaré un vistazo.

- me alegro que te gustará- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie- bueno, ya es tarde, es hora de que me vaya. Probablemente pasé con Tonks uno de estos días… ella muere por venir a verlos.

- Hermione estará feliz de verlos…-.

- así espero- sonrió Remus- nos vemos-. Y desapareció por el retrato dejando a Harry con una extraña carpeta en su mano.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson iba feliz por un oscuro pasillo tarareando una estúpida y pegajosa canción que había escuchado durante sus maravillosas vacaciones. 

Llevaba los pergaminos con la tarea de Mc Gonagall en la mano y se dirigía sin prisa a su sala común, donde debía hacer una tutoría a un pequeño de primer año que no lograba dominar los hechizos esenciales.

De pronto un murmullo llamó su atención y se acercó, sigilosamente, a un aula que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

- es que tú no entiendes Luna, lo debo superar… ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- gimoteaba una chica con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

- pero Ginny, no llores…- rogaba la otra joven- que si lloras te vas a enfermar.

- ¿qué me voy a…?- calló.- no Luna, no me enfermaré- respondió finalmente, no había caso que intentará entender la forma de pensar de la rubia- pero todo es tan extraño, eso de que un minuto al otro Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos… ¡y esperando un hijo¿te das cuenta que hace un poco más de dos meses me pidió que lo acompañará a Hogsmeade¡Y ahora va a ser papá!

- lo sé Ginny… para todos fue extraño- corroboró la rubia, mirando el cielo por la ventana-, pero así es el amor… ¿no?, extraño.

- ¡pero nunca tanto!... si tú estás tan enamorado de alguien como para llegar a… a hacer el amor con esa persona- escupió nerviosa- ¡entonces no invitas unos días antes a otra a una cita!

- puede ser Ginny, pero Hermione necesita nuestro apoyo ahora y Harry también… y después de todo son nuestros amigos- señaló dirigiéndose hacía la puerta- vamos, que si nos demoramos no podremos ver a lo _pinkdurinis_ extraer su alimento.

-¿a los qué…?- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada- ah, claro, ya recuerdo… sí vamos.

Y la muchacha Slytherin se escondió tras una estatua, mientras observaba como ambas amigas se desdibujaban al final del pasillo…haciéndole entender varias cosas que de apoco… cobraban sentido.

* * *

- pero a quién tenemos aquí… ¿no es la sangre sucia con su inmundo mestizo dentro?- atacó Zabinni con una mirada maliciosa en medio de un tétrico pasillo que llevaba al tercer piso del castillo. 

- ¡no te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo!- exclamó la castaña furiosa dejando caer los libros al piso y sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, dispuesta a atacar.

- por Merlín Granger… jamás pensé que esa asquerosa criatura sacara lo peor de ti- comentó con un suntuosa sonrisa, acercándose a la castaña con varita en mano…- dime Granger… ¿Qué te vio Potter para acostarse contigo?, después de todo algo debes de tener… probablemente eres una perra indomable en la cama.

- ¡no te atrevas a tocarme Zabinni!- amenazó la muchacha cuando vio como los dedos del Slytherin se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello.

- ¿te negarás a mí?...- preguntó petulante acortando la distancia que los separaba de Hermione- …yo creo que no- y en un ágil movimiento agarró la varita de la castaña y la tiró lejos, a la vez que lanzaba a la muchacha contra la fría pared.

- ¡Zabinni suéltame!- gritó Hermione desesperada al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho sobre ella, asfixiándola.

- grita Granger, en este desolado pasillo es difícil que alguien pueda oírte… sólo algunos lo usan y ellos, suelen ser los Slytherin-.

Hermione gimió ante el último comentario y comenzó a tiritar. Zabinni decía la verdad, ese pasillo era transitado por Slytherin que así acortaban su paso a la biblioteca y, seguramente, ninguna serpiente la defendería de su atacante… por suerte para ella, se equivocó.

- ¿Qué haces Blaise?- preguntó una voz de un muchacho que provocó un espasmo en la castaña.

- Draco… sólo molestaba a la sangre sucia…- explicó Zabinni sonriendo- yo no tengo tanto estómago como para en realidad intentar meterme con ella- dijo, y se alejó de la muchacha, la cual aún tiritaba con su espalda pegada a la pared- es toda tuya… yo voy atrasado-. Y con paso rápido avanzó hasta perderse por un recoveco del corredor.

El joven observó a Hermione detenidamente. Se fijó en su respiración agitada, sus ojos llorosos, sus puños apretados en una muestra de rabia y la gota de sangre que se escapaba de sus labios rojos, por la fuerte presión ejercida en ellos.

Draco sintió un imperceptible temblor en su mano derecha y un salto en su corazón que se había detenido al ver el posible peligro que podría sufrir la muchacha tras un juego, una travesura inocente… pero letal.

Durante un segundo pensó en acercarse a ella y cerciorarse de que no había sido nada, de que Blaise no le había causado daño. Pero después se percató de que él no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella…su vida giraba en torno a sus propios intereses y el hijo que ella pudiera estar esperando pertenecería a Potter… un sucio e inmundo Potter.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, esas meditaciones sobre cómo debía comportarse lo estaban cansando y no quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus insignificantes dudas. Su misión era clara, él debía esperar que ese error naciera y una vez ahí… una vez ahí…

Hermione acomodó una mecha que le caía por su frente hacía atrás de su oreja y, sin esperar a que Draco hiciera el menor movimiento, corrió hacía donde estaba él, estático.

Pasó a su lado y se agachó para tomar su varita… temía que ahora él quisiera decirle algo. Pero su conducta la noqueo, dejándola sin palabras durantes unos segundos.

El muchacho se volteó donde ella estaba de pie, apuntándolo y con una docilidad extrema posó su mano tras su cuello, sin tirar ninguno de sus enmarañados rizos. Luego acercó su mano libre a sus labios y limpió la gota de sangre que se escapaba de ellos, con delicadeza, prácticamente una caricia… y sin esperar a que la muchacha iniciara el menor comentario dio media vuelta y desapareció… desapareció como una visión humeante en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

Harry dejó de lado el aburrido libro que había intentado leer y se concentró en la carpeta que Remus le había entregado, hace unos minutos atrás. 

La abrió con cuidado, temiendo que algún papel se le pudiera escapar y, con premura, observó la foto que estaba sobre todo lo demás.

Ahí aparecía un Sirius vestido de colegial, con los colores de Gryffindor brillando en su corbata. A su lado aparecía su inseparable amigo James, con su cabellera desordenada y una sonrisa en sus labios, muestra de que aquella mujer que tomaba su mano era el gran amor de su vida. Y así, entrelazando sus manos con las del moreno estaba Lily. La pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes balanceaba su mano de atrás hacía delante y sonreía a la cámara… inmortalizando el momento para siempre.

Harry deleitó sus ojos en la fotografía hasta que la memorizó, con una vaga sonrisa melancólica y la dejó sobre la mesita de centro para revisar los otros papeles.

Habían un par de apuntes de una antigua clase de pociones de Sirius, por lo visto eran anotaciones en donde Remus le explicaba lo mal que estaban todas sus respuestas. Luego leyó sobre unas líneas desordenadas los nombres de los jugadores de quidditch en la época de James, parecía una estrategia de juego que Harry no terminaba de entender. Y finalmente llegó a una extraña carta que había captado toda su atención… no tenía idea de quién era.

" _15 de Septiembre de 1981_

_Querido Sirius:_

_Han pasado un par de días desde tu pérdida y deseo decirte que lo siento… lo siento muchísimo._

_Sé que hace un poco menos de dos años desde que no nos vemos, pero quiero que sepas que jamás he dejado de pensar en ti… por que hay algo que debo decirte que me hace repetir tu nombre, todos los días._

_Encuéntrate conmigo mañana, a medio día, junto al baño de las tres escobas… como siempre._

_Ansió volverte a ver._

_E. L. tu Emperatriz."_

Harry arrugó la nariz, confuso… la fecha de la carta se le hacía tremendamente familiar y no se acordaba por qué.

La leyó de nuevo buscándole una explicación, sin encontrar nada más de lo que textualmente salía ahí escrito.

- tendré que ver si Herms me ayuda con esto…- masculló.- ¿y Herms, por qué se demora tanto?

En eso la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ahí entró la muchacha, con la piel pálida y los ojos acuosos de lágrimas.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Harry preocupado, acercándose a la chica y abrazándola.

- nada Harry… sólo ando sensible- mintió ella, en un gesto que quería pasar por despreocupado.- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó, cambiando de tema, con su fino dedo apuntando las hojas desparramadas que habían sobre la mesa.

- eso… es algo que quiero que me ayudes a descubrir-.

* * *

**tu... tu... tu...**

**Por Merlín!!!! qué sucede?... por un lado, Pansy escucha conversaciones que van aclarando toooda la situación... qué pasará por su cabeza?**

**Harry recibe pertenencias de Sirius y una mistariosa carta llama su atención... ¿quién es E.L¿qué es lo que le dijo a Sirius?...**

**y.. veamos... ¿qué fue eso Malfoy?... ese extraño comportamiento, no fue que defendiera a la castaña, no.. se límito a quedarse callado y actuar... ¿cómo se lo tomará Herms?**

**Espero sus rr !!!!!! **

**kiss :) **

* * *


	12. Cambia hay cosas que cambian

**Hola!!!!... sé que ayer subí un cap, pero mañana me sería imposible subir este,a sí que lo adelante un día (lo sé, soy un amor)**

**Eso sí, agradecería los rr... del cap de ayer recibí sólo 5 (, me dio tanta pena que casi no publico, pero después me dije..."probablemente estan de vacaciones y no han podido leer... pero como te han apoyado en todos los demás capítulos, hazle este regalo".. y aquí está :)**

**ahora.. un AVISO IMPORTANTE... HUBO UNA PEQUEÑITA EQUIVOCACIÓN EN CUANTO A LA FECHA DE LA CARTA... ES EL 15 DE NOVIEMBRE.. es un detalle, pero en los detalles está la diferencia ;)**

**espero sus saluuuuuuuudoooos :)... y gracias a las que le gusta mi antipático Draco, es que yo tampoco soporto a esos hombres rudos que después se vuelven unos mamones xD! (he conocido varios)...**

**Ember!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Cambia... hay cosas que cambian.**

Ya eran dos meses desde las vacaciones de Navidad y prácticamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hermione había terminado con esas continuas nauseas matinales y ahora se centraba en los antojos, que podían ser desde helado de melocotón hasta sopa de pollo y arbejas. Harry solía levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada a conseguirle lo que deseaba y, de paso, despejaba su mente del nudo que se le formaba cada vez que veía a Ginny, Ron o al mismo Remus, a los cuales aún no les decía la verdad.

Junto a Hermione había intentado averiguar cosas sobre la carta y sólo descubrieron que la fecha en ella, el 15 de Noviembre de 1981, había sido el día antes de que encerrarán a Sirius en Azkaban, nombrándolo culpable del asesinato de los Potter. Es por ello que probablemente, él jamás llegó a la cita y el secreto de la carta se perdió ese día… a las doce, en las tres escobas.

Hermione estaba sobre la cama, con una larga camisa de dormir sin mangas, mientras leía "El Profeta´" del día de hoy. Harry se había quitado los lentes y los había dejado en el velador, a la vez que se acostaba junto a su amiga.

- ¿algo interesante?- preguntó, al posar su mano en el abultado vientre de la castaña que había aumentado de tamaño en un par de semanas.

- sólo que los gemelos que llevo se llamarán Amy y Alan y que aún no te digo que ayer pasee por Diagon Alley con un misterioso hombre maduro y calvo, según Skeeter- sonrió irónica la muchacha dejando el periódico a un lado y apagando la vela para recostarse junto a Harry.

El muchacho devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga y dejó que se acomodará en su brazo, como solía hacerlo antes de dormir. Ya se habían habituado a dormir juntos y era rutina que ella lo esperará de sus prácticas de quidditch para comentarle las últimas novedades y acostarse.

- Herms… ¿No has tenido ningún encontrón con nadie más?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado al recordar la última vez que Crabbe y Goyle la habían molestado en un pasillo y, extrañamente, Pansy Parkinson había evitado que lanzarán a su amiga escalera abajo.

-no Harry… nada-.

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho y volvió a posar su mano en el vientre de Hermione, le agradaba dormir sintiendo el calor que emanaba ese ser humano pequeño que ahí crecía. La muchacha se sintió cómoda con ese gesto y besó la punta de la nariz de Harry, en una natural manera de demostrarle lo agradecida que se hallaba con su apoyo y amistad.

Pero en el momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, un extraño pensamiento cursó por su mente.

Harry bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Hermione y se acercó a ella, nervioso. La muchacha se mantuvo quieta durante un segundo, conteniendo la respiración. Y en un instante que se les hizo eterno… se besaron.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había dejado inconcientes en un arrebato de rabia a sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. 

Después de que Pansy le comentará sobre su fallido intento de lanzar a Granger escalera abajo, tuvo que esperar la excusa perfecta para lanzarles unos cuantos hechizos que los hiciera arrepentirse de su estúpido plan.

Hace dos meses que no hablaba con la sangre sucia. Intentaba evitarla siempre que podía e incluso durante pociones era el último en entrar y el primero en irse, alegando que debía planear el partido contra Gryffindor que ya se venía.

Pues, desde ese día que casi la besa, por que sí ¡él, Draco Malfoy, casi besó, estando sobrio, a Granger! No deseaba encontrársela en ningún lugar. Después de todo debía llevar una misión a cabo y ese tipo de inseguridades sólo podía arruinarlo todo… ¡todo!

Se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea con un amargo sabor en la boca. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo que no le gustaría… y no sabía qué era.

- ¿comiste sangre de impuro?- preguntó burlón Zabinni sentándose a su lado relajado.

- ¿por qué preguntas eso?- interrogó levemente alterado el rubio, con un toque de fastidio.

- por tu cara de asco… obviamente- respondió Blaise divertido con la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿te duele el estómago Draco?- consultó de pronto Pansy, quien corría hacía los chicos con cara preocupada- si te duele no podrás ir mañana a Hogsmeade.

- no, no me duele… Pansy, no te preocupes, es sólo Blaise que está molestando.

- sí claro, para variar culpándome a mí- agregó con tono inocentón el aludido- ya, me voy a dormir… mañana tengo una interesante cita, Cho Chang aceptó pasar una "tranquila" tarde conmigo…- y riéndose se fue a su alcoba.

- ¿tú crees que la gente cambia, Draco¿Qué quizás algún día alguien como Blaise pueda cambiar?- preguntó la muchacha con un imperceptible suspiro escapando de sus labios.

- no sé Pansy… ¿tú crees que sí?- contra preguntó el joven.

-sí, creo que se pueden dejar los prejuicios y que podemos cambiar… todos podemos cambiar…

* * *

Hermione recibió el beso tranquila y lo correspondió de igual manera. Como si el tierno roce de labios de Harry pudiera borrar todo lo sucedido, lo meditado y lo llorado para poder ser feliz con él… su mejor amigo. 

Pero ella no podía auto engañarse, ella sabía que lo que sentía en ese momento no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que había sentido por Ron y, menos aún, a la bomba adrenalínica que explotaba en su pecho cuando Malfoy se le acercaba… como esa vez, en ese oscuro pasillo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar que era otro quien la besaba. Por su mente uno que otro rostro se paseó, pero fue el de ese rubio petulante y egocéntrico, que resultaba ser el padre de su hijo, el que se mantuvo… con esa cínica sonrisa materializada en su cara.

Sabiendo que no podía seguir con ello, que no podía arriesgarse a romper una hermosa amistad… se detuvo, con ambos ojos abiertos en busca de los de Harry.

- ¿sentiste algo?- le preguntó él, serio.

- la verdad Harry… no eres mi tipo- respondió ella avergonzada.

- sí, creo que tú tampoco el mió- continuó el muchacho con una sonrisa- pero no perdíamos nada con intentar.

Y después de calmados por averiguar que lo suyo era sólo una verdadera amistad, cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo… hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

-¡gracias por el jarabe de cereza, Harry!- exclamaba la castaña sentada cómodamente en _las tres escobas._

- de nada Herms, ya me acostumbré a saciar tus antojos- decía el muchacho con una carcajada.

- ¿oye Harry, tú crees que Señora Rosmerta se acordará de la mujer que citó a Sirius hace tantos años atrás?

- no lo había pensado… pero no perdemos nada con preguntar- respondió el muchacho, acercándose a su amiga para que nadie escuchará su conversación.

OoOoOoO

- Que se ve linda Granger- comentó Pansy a su amigo, que se veía muy atento a la conversación que cursaba la castaña con su supuesto "novio" Harry Potter.

Cuando se había cruzado con ella en Honeydukes, no había podido evitar fijarse en su pequeño vientre que sobresalía con ese chaleco rojizo que le estaba quedando algo ajustado. Y la encontró tan adorable, con sus pómulos sonrosados y su mirada brillante que no olvidó el comentario que había escuchado una vez decir _"nada más lindo que una mujer embarazada"_

Era por ello que estaba atento a ese jugueteó que mantenía la castaña con cara rajada. No le gustaba nada esa intimidad que veía entre ambos, cuando se reían o se acercaba, como en ese instante, a comentar algo en un inaudible murmullo.

- ¿ah?... ¿que si se ve…¡Cómo se te ocurre!,- exclamó molesto- yo jamás estaría observando a esa… sangre sucia.

- claro Draco, tienes toda la razón- respondió la muchacha divertida. Draco no podía engañarla a ella.

OoOoOoO

- entonces voy yo a preguntarle, es menos sospechoso- aclaró la castaña poniéndose de pie- espérame aquí-. Y se alejó entre las mesas a la barra, donde la Señora Rosmerta se encontraba parada

- hola linda¿quieres algo más?- le preguntó la mujer en un tono cariñoso.

- no, muchas gracias…- respondió Hermione acercándose un poco más a ella- me gustaría hacerle una pregunta eso si.

- claro…dime-.

- ¿usted trabajaba aquí hace… unos quince años atrás?

- sí, trabajo aquí hace veinte, cuando _tú- sabes- quien_ recién estaba cobrando fuerza- respondió la Señora en un susurro.

- y… por esas casualidades, se acordará usted de una mujer que vino aquí el mismo día que encontraron al asesino de los Potter- Hermione cobró fuerzas para decir esa frase, no le gustaba tratar a Sirius como un asesino, pero otra forma de explicar sería muy larga y, quizás, con devastadores resultados.

La mujer abrió los ojos impresionada por la pregunta y luego hizo memoria hacía atrás… a ver si algo podía recordar de ese olvidado día.

- ¿cómo era la mujer?- preguntó curiosa.

- no sé, pero ella se iba a juntar con alguien en el baño, a las doce.

- ¿a las doce…?- musitó, más para sí misma que para Hermione- creo que… sí, recuerdo la portada de "El Profeta" ese día, una horrible foto del asesino de los Potter… que tragedia. De hecho estaba leyendo el artículo cuando sentí un golpe y frente al baño había una mujer, una hermosa mujer joven que había caído desmayada con el periódico en la mano.

- ¡¿cómo era?!- preguntó alterada Hermione, impaciente por saber algo.

- Era hermosa, muy hermosa… recuerdo sus ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos…

- ¡Hermione!- escuchó a Harry que la llamaba desde la mesa. Se volteó preocupada por ese gritó y casi se atora con lo que vio.

Otro problema que debía enfrentar.

* * *

**Mujajajaja!!!!...**

**Acepten que se asustaron!, casi se les para el corazón xD!... pero vamos, era algo que tarde o temprano tenía q pasar, por suerte no hubo devastadores resultados!...**

**Ahora... Draco se muestra enojado porque casi lanzan a Herms bajo la escalera.. ¿miedo a perderla? o ¿miedo a que el bebe muriera y él no pudiera llevar a cabo su misión?... aunque acepta que se ve linda, después de todo es hombre... no es ciego**

**y Pansy... hasta protegió a la castaña, es curioso... bastante curioso xD**

**y la mujer!!! una mujer joven, hermosos ojos... quién será?**

**y finalmente... ¿qué problema?**

**espero sus rr!!!!!!!!**

** kisses!  
**

* * *


	13. Enmudeciendo a la Bestia

**Hola!!!!!... les gustó el capítulo anterior?... ahora sabrán qué problema deberá resolver Herms!!!**

**Gracias por sus rr:)... y de apoco se aclararán algunas cosas, quién sabe... quizás queda menos de lo que esperan :o!**

**Un saludo a todos los que leen y espero leer sus saludines que me hacen taaaan feliz!..**

**beso!**

**Ember**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Enmudeciendo a la Bestia. **

Hermione caminó con paso seguro junto a un acorralado Harry que se veía intimidado ante la presencia de la acosadora periodista Rita Skeeter.

La mujer había dejado su pluma y libreta en el aire mientras atoraba al muchacho de preguntas acerca de qué opinaba sobre el nuevo rol que estaba apunto de adoptar, el rol de padre.

- ¡oh no!, que buena suerte- exclamó la periodista con una cínica sonrisa- Señorita Granger… ¿o Señora Potter?- preguntó ceñuda.

- Señorita Granger- respondió rápidamente Hermione sin percatarse en la trampa que estaba cayendo.

- ¿aún no se casan¿entonces cuándo son los planes de matrimonio?- atacó la mujer, mientras su pluma rasgaba millones de palabras por minuto en la rosada libreta.

- no hay…- iba a explicar Harry antes de que Skeeter lo interrumpiera.

- ¿no¿acaso no se quieren?- se apresuró en preguntar con cara de asombro.

- ¡claro que nos queremos!- gritó Hermione ya cansándose del jueguito- pero somos muy jóvenes para casarnos…

- también son muy jóvenes para tener un hijo- apuntó con sagacidad la mujer.

- sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver…- señaló Hermione cuando un grito de la periodista le cortó el hilo de su argumento.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! El tercer hombre de esta historia- llamó, acercándose al pelirrojo que recién había entrado junto a un nervioso Neville.

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver la farandulera escena, incluyendo a cierto rubio que ya venía estudiando cada movimiento de la castaña desde que había entrado al lugar.

Ron observó extrañado a la mujer que le hablaba y sabiendo de antemano quien era, no dudó de arrancar lo antes posible de ahí. Se disponía a dar media vuelta cuando la periodista lo tomó del brazo y lo tironeó con tenacidad hacía la mesa donde minutos antes estaba sentado Harry.

- joven Weasley ¿cómo se tomó usted la noticia de que su antigua novia estuviera embarazada de su mejor amigo?- preguntó, con sus ojos tras sus lentes atentos a su respuesta.

- la verdad…- balbuceó Ron, nervioso con sus orejas rojas y los puños apretados- yo… -.

En ese momento levantó la mirada y la depósito en Hermione, su ex novia, su mejor amiga… la chica que le había ayudado y apoyado siempre. Él debía reconocer que le dolía todo lo sucedido, no entendía cómo ambos no le habían comunicado antes la situación. Pero en ese momento no podía traicionarla, no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera su vida aún más difícil.

- yo fui el primero en saber y siempre apoyé a ambos- respondió, con su semblante serio- y soy muy feliz… tanto que he aceptado ser el padrino del bebe.

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada y sonrió, mientras Harry a su lado le tomaba la mano… feliz de que Ron los hubiera perdonado.

Rita Skeeter casi se atora al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo, ella tenía predispuesto que su titular reflejará el triángulo amoroso entre el _niño – que – vivió_, Hermione Granger y el menor de los Weasley.

- mi embarazo ha ido muy bien y todos estamos muy felices con el bebe- sentenció Hermione resuelta- ahora le pido que nos deje disfrutar del resto de día que nos queda- y junto a Harry y Ron, abandonó _Las tres escobas_ olvidándose de lo que estaba apunto de averiguar.

* * *

Weasley sería el padrino de su hijo_... ¡ese pobretón el padrino de mi hijo!_, pensaba Draco enfurecido ante la declaración que había terminado de escuchar. 

Pansy a su lado sonreía burlona ante lo que recién había visto, Ron Weasley dejando callada a la imparable Skeeter y el trío dorado de Gryffindor reunido otra vez, casi como en los viejos tiempos.

- a veces parece que todo le sale bien a esos tres cuando están juntos- comentó la muchacha a un molesto Draco que bebía con ahínco su cerveza de mantequilla.

- pero no será por mucho…- murmuró el muchacho con sus ojos clavados en la cabellera castaña que se alejaba por fuera de la ventana.

- ¿cómo?- preguntó Pansy, haciéndose la desentendida, cuando en realidad había escuchado a la perfección el comentario de su amigo.

- que no queda mucho tiempo, ya deberemos volver al castillo- se apuró en responder Draco, su misión era absolutamente secreta y ni a Pansy se la podía rebelar, ni siquiera a ella.

* * *

Los tres amigos se alejaron del local en silencio, caminando sobre el pasto que brotaba, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron al portal de la Casa de los Gritos. 

- gracias- dijo la castaña, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que estaban sumergidos- gracias Ron por… por decir lo que dijiste.

- no es nada… ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por mí- espetó Ron con las mejillas sonrosadas- es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- no hermano… tú no te imaginas lo grandiosa que fue tu actuación… ¡Skeeter se quedó sin palabras!- exclamó Harry con una carcajada, que luego contagió a sus amigos.

- algo de actuación había, pero una parte podría ser verdad- señaló el pelirrojo sintiéndose muy cómodo junto a sus dos amigos del alma, amigos que había echado mucho de menos.

- ¿aceptarías?- preguntó dudosa Hermione, extrañamente encantada con que Ron fuera el padrino de su hijo.

- su ustedes así lo quieren…- respondió Ron.

La castaña sonrió a Harry y con un asentimiento de cabeza lo invitó a hablar.

- Ron¿serías el padrino de nuestro hijo?-.

- ¡por supuesto!- aceptó el pelirrojo, sonriendo- ese niño necesita a alguien con menos responsabilidades encima que le aliviane la vida…

Y tras un golpe en la cabeza que recibió de parte de Hermione, siguieron riéndose, bromeando y poniéndose al día desde su separación.

* * *

Hermione pasó la tarde divertida con sus dos amigos, disfrutando del día tal como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Pero pronto deberían volver al castillo y, después de contarle a Ron acerca de la misteriosa carta, volvieron a _Las tres escobas_ para hablar con la Señora Rosmerta. 

- hola- volvió a saludar la Señora cuando Hermione se acercó a ella- veo que tuviste un pequeño problema- dijo, señalando la mesa donde unas horas antes se había sentado.

- sí, por suerte nada grave- señaló Hermione- ahora… ¿cómo era la mujer?

- mira, en este momento estoy algo ocupada- se excusó mostrando los galeones que brillaban sobre la barra- tengo que sacar cuentas, pero te puedo decir que ese día el dueño de El Quisquilloso fue quien la sacó del lugar.

- ¿Xenophilus Lovegood?- preguntó asombrada Hermione.

- sí, ese mismo- respondió la mujer atareada con las monedas- ahora si me disculpas…

Hermione asintió y se alejó hacía la entrada, donde fuera del local la esperaba Harry y Ron para volver al castillo. Pero una mano la detuvo, una mano que no se esperaba encontrar.

- Malfoy ¿qué haces?- le preguntó despacio, sólo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta y el rincón oscuro no era lo suficientemente oculto para poder conversar.

- escucha Granger… te quiero decir una cosa y quiero que escuches bien- explicó Draco con sus ojos grises clavados en los miel de la castaña- con el padre y el padrino que le estás dando a tu hijo, no será más que un…

- ¿un qué Malfoy? Vamos, dime qué- atacó la castaña, sin dejarse intimidar por la fuerza con la que el muchacho sostenía su brazo

- será… indigno- murmuró Draco, enojado por la actitud defensiva de la muchacha.

- escucha Draco Malfoy…- ordenó la castaña, aún murmurando, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada enojada- tú renunciaste a este hijo el mismo día que te conté sobre su existencia y por ello no tienes ningún derecho de opinar acerca de su padre, de su padrino y ni siquiera de su nombre… no es mi culpa que no te agraden las decisiones que he tomado con respecto a él, pero me da lo mismo si te agradan o no, por que este niño es un Potter, no un Malfoy-.

Draco la miró asombrado, jamás pensó que la castaña le podría responder así y esa actitud más que enojarlo, le encantaba… Hermione ni se imaginaba cuanto lo seducía con su iracunda miranda y su tono decidido.

- quizás se apellide Potter… pero tú sabes muy bien que la sangre Malfoy de sus venas no se dejará intimidar y yo no permitiré que actúe como un Potter… como un insufrible Potter- aclaró Draco, sin soltar el brazo de la muchacha.

- eso tendremos que verlo- espetó la castaña enojada_¡qué se cree!_, pensó- pero por el momento es mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista… estos dos meses de mi vida han sido lo mejor teniéndote a ti bastante lejos- y soltándose bruscamente, cruzó la puerta.

Draco se mantuvo quieto, por unos segundos, con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro… ella sabía que no se habían cruzado por dos meses y aunque dijera que eso la hacía feliz, él sabía que el llevar la cuenta significaba que la atormentaba… tal como a él le pasaba.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras... lo que acabamos de presenciar es el comienzo de lo bueno... ¿o no?**

**Por un lado Herms tiene un peso menos que cargar... ¡el trío dorado volvió a reunirse!**

**Draco se enojó ¿celos?... o más bien.. ¿impotencia?... claro quiere opinar el lindo y no es capaz de darle el apellido al bebe... si no es un fresco!... yo Herms le mandaría una buena cachetada, auque debo decir que quedé satisfecha con su respuesta xD!**

**y.. el Señor Lovegood?... ay Dios!!!! aún hay camino para averiguar quién es la misteriossssa mujeeer... xD!**

**espero sus rr!.. kiss! **

* * *


	14. Planes

**Hola! de vuelta de la playa!.. con tan mala suerte que me resfrié y, para sumarle, se me ocurrió leer tendida en la reposera y me quemé con los lentes de sol marcados, así que ahora parezco un mapache (.. pero valió la pena todo:)**

**ahora, que estoy en mi casa, podré responder los rr!!!!**

**asi que:**

_MALFOYTEAMO: Bienvenida!!!.. me alegro de que te gustara el fic y, debo decir, que me encanto tu nick!!!.. jajajaja, lo encontré genial xD!. gracias!_

_karyta34¿qué sabe Pansy? uyuyuyuy... esa niña es muy astuta, por algo es una Sly ¿no?, pero ya veremos que sabe o que cree saber..._

_margara: el trío dorado reunido otra vez!..y sí, Malfoy es un cabezota... se las da de protector y no le da ni el apellido a su hijo..¬¬... , pero bueno, con respecto a Pansy... ya se sabrá... todo a su tiempo. Gracias por los rr!!!!!!_

_Caolinet: Hola!!!.. eres nueva, no?... veo que tienes imaginación, interesante hipotesís... ya veremos. Y aqui está el cap!!!.. gracias por el rr._

_OkanakoO: Muchas gracias!!!... que bueno que me dejarás un rr, me hizo muy feliz que encontrarás mi historia coherente. Y te encuentro la razón, hay algunos fics que ponen a Draco de un momento a otro obsesionado con Hermione y después se vuelve el típico hombre enamorado mamón xD! (y eso sería una lástima.. q mejor que la rudeza malfoy?). Y sí, tengo algunos cap... ahora llevo hasta el 19, pues prefiero escribir sin presión... eso muchas veces mata la inspiración xX._

_tychesita: Se debería poner los pantalones ese rubio¿no crees?. Y de nuevo unido nuestro trío querido!!!!, ya era hora (si lo piensas, Ron estuvo enojado más de dos meses con Herms y harry :o!)_

_Karix7: Escoba en la cabeza?... puede ser una opción, por poco hombre!!!!... jajaja. ¿resfriada?, yo estoy igual.. tuve fiebre y todo.. ¡en verano!, pero bueno, mejor ahora que en clases (después salen muy saldas las fotocopias xD) gracias por el rr!!!_

_RebecaNara: Grcias por tu rr! y me da mucha risa cuando leo el OMG xD!, jajaja.. en serio, me rió sola :)_

_africa desiree: muy corto? oops, pero todos los caps son iguales o la gran mayoría.. son como de cuatro hojas. prefiero actualizar algo más seguido y hacer caps más cortos :). Gracias por el rr!!!_

_Montse.k: Algo me dice q el prox cap, el XV... te va a gustar aún más xD!. gracias por el rr!_

_Almanara: Bienvenida!!!!... te dio risa Draco!!!.. jajaja, es q el muy pelota.. ahora anda haciéndose el papá... si es muy fresco!!!... y me metí a tu fic!, pero aún no termino de leer.. pero me dio mucha gracia que fuera una chilena (yo lo soy también) y bueno, imagínate ir a Hogwarts!!!!... sería increíble... aparte q también estoy leyendo Lotus, así que estaré atenta a tu fic ;)_

_Ariana Lovegood: claro que las dejo metidas!!!... o sino¿qué gracia?, para que me sigan leyendo... ¿o no? xD!. gracias por tus rr:)_

___Conita: Gracias amiga!!!!... la única amiga que me postea :(... cero apoyo del resto!, pero no importa!, con el tuyo me basta!!!... te quierooooooo :)_  


**Durante mis vacaciones mucha más gente me escribió, pero estoy algo mareada así que respondo sólo los del último capítulo!!.. está demás decirle a todos los que leen que MUCHAS GRACIAS!. y espero sus saludines!!!**

**Ember.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV: Planes.**

La Orden se había reunido en la oficina de Dumbledore para resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

El Director había recibido a Hermione con sus lentes de media luna ladeados y la colorida corbata, regalo del Señor y la Señora Granger, mal anudada sobre su sobria túnica gris. Y la invitó a tomar asiento antes de que el resto de los convocados llegaran.

- supongo que ya intuyó que la reunión se centra en usted y su hijo- afirmó sentándose frente a la chica, tras su escritorio.

- sí profesor, ya suponía que era hora- respondió Hermione atrayendo ambas manos a su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Remus y Tonks, ambos con un regalo en cada mano para el bebe. Luego de ellos apareció Harry, Ginny y Ron, los tres todos sudados por el reciente entrenamiento de quiddtch. Y a ellos los siguieron la profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Snape, junto a ojoloco Moody y Shacklebolt.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de un Dumbledore muy concentrado, cuando la puerta se abrió y se asomó la Señora Weasley con sus ojos de antemano llorosos por la emoción.

- Hermione… lo sentimos por no venir a verte antes- se disculpaba la Señora Weasley abrazando con fuerza a la castaña, casi asfixiándola por la fuerza que ponía.

- no se preocupe Señora Weasley, Ginny me hizo llegar los hermosos calcetines de regalo de navidad para el bebe- explicaba la muchacha avergonzada por el desplante emotivo de la matriarca de los Weasley.

El Señor Weasley se acercó a Harry y le tendió su mano en forma de saludo.

- felicitaciones Harry- dijo, con esa apacible sonrisa que solía poner.

- gracias…- murmuró Harry, para él era muy importante el apoyo de la familia de su amigo en toda la situación.

- ¿no está ahí la mamá más famosa del mundo mágico, George?- .

- parece que sí Fred, y si no me equivocó ahí está también el responsable de tanta fama-.

Señalaron los gemelos en una triunfal entrada que incluía unas brillantes luces danzantes a su alrededor y una nube de humo que se elevó desde sus pies a sus cabezas.

Ambos sonrieron ante la mirada escéptica de los presentes y abrazaron a la futura mamá elevándola del suelo, ante lo cual la castaña no pudo evitar reír, reír con una sincera carcajada.

- jóvenes Weasley- dijo Dumbledore divertido con la escena- es momento de comenzar la reunión-.

Los gemelos asintieron y tomaron asiento junto a Hermione, uno a cada lado de ella.

- los convoqué aquí por un asunto de suma importancia que debemos discutir- explicó el director enseriando su mirada- todos sabemos que la Señorita Granger espera un hijo de Harry- dijo, deteniendo su mirada en la castaña, la cual se sintió obligada a desviar su vista hacía el escritorio ¿_sabrá algo?_, se preguntó- y es por ello que debemos de estar alerta a los futuros planes de Tom.

- ¿crees Albus que intente algo contra el bebe?- preguntó Mc Gonagall seria.

- no lo creo Minerva, estoy prácticamente seguro de que así será- aclaró el director-. Harry, tú sabes que Voldemort intentará tocarte donde más te duela- advirtió, después de un leve escalofrío por parte de la mayoría de los presentes- y es por eso que debemos calcular todo con suma atención para que ni tú, ni Hermione, ni el bebe salgan perjudicados.

- Albus, Arthur y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el asunto y creemos que lo mejor es que Hermione de a luz en nuestra casa, en la madriguera- señaló Molly entusiasta ante la idea

- Molly justamente era eso lo que te iba a pedir- dijo el director arreglando los lentes que se resbalaban por su torcida nariz- con Remus estuvimos meditando la situación y llegamos a la conclusión que San Mungo es un lugar público, por lo tanto abierto a cualquier ataque. Un hospital muggle es aún más peligroso y rebelar Grimmauld place sería rebelar el centro de la Orden.

- pero seguramente los mortífagos ya creen que será en la madriguera donde nacerá el bebe- espetó Harry buscando la mirada del director.

- sí Harry… es por eso que rodearemos la madriguera con alta seguridad- explicó Remus ante la preocupación del muchacho

- ¿cómo alta seguridad?- interrumpió Hermione, sintiéndose pasada a llevar en parte por que nadie le preguntará a ella qué opinaba, _¡es mi hijo después de todo!_, pensó

- primero, toda la Orden estará ahí, pero camuflada- específico Remus- o sea todos tendremos coartadas que dirán que estamos en otra parte… cada uno en una parte distinta.

- para así confundir a los mortífagos…- agregó George atento.

- exacto- respondió Remus-, pero todos estaremos en la madriguera, algunos adentro, otros por lo alrededores… atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

- y ahora dispondremos los lugares de cada uno- señaló el director pidiéndole a Tonks que anotará en un pergamino- entonces Remus, tú estarás….

Estuvieron más de una hora encerrados en el despacho del director, planeando las distintas estrategias que se llevarían a cabo en cuatro meses más, cercano al primero de Agosto. Los gemelos se ofrecieron para inventar ingeniosas trampas que esconderían en el perímetro del terreno de la casa, mientras Moody y Shacklebolt se preocuparían de las zonas de aparecimiento que podrían traer más que una sorpresa.

Snape tenía a su carga elaborar todas las pócimas necesarias, no sólo para los malestares del embarazo de Hermione- cosa que aceptó a regañadientes- sino que también aquellas que serían útiles para el parto mismo y, finalmente, Molly debería buscar un medimago de confianza para el parto- Nelly Stedman, ella me ayudó con mis siete hijos- explicó la mujer, sonriente por un nuevo niño en su hogar.

Cuando Ron ya cabeceaba en su asiento y Hermione sentía sus tobillos hinchados por el peso que debía soportar, Dumbledore terminó la reunión y mandó a todos los escolares a acostarse… mañana era otro día de clases y sin más se levantaron de sus asientos, dejando al resto sumidos en sus distintos pensamientos.

* * *

Las tardes de abril eran cada vez más cálidas y llamaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts a sentarse en los jardines a compartir un agradable momento con sus amigos. 

Hermione se encontraba bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, a la vez que divisaba a lo lejos a sus amigos volar en escobas en un juego casual de quidditch con alumnos de distintas casas.

Leía una guía sobre la maternidad, que incluía cómo eran los partos en el mundo mágico con sus respectivas pócimas para calmar el dolor y todo lo que conllevaba traer un nuevo niño al hogar. En ese momento leía la guía de diez pasos de ejercicios de la Bruja Madeline, cuando alguien que no se esperaba, se sentó a su lado.

- hola- saludó Pansy con un grueso libro de historia de la magia de Escocia en los brazos.

- hola…- devolvió extrañada Hermione cerrando el libro que leía.

- esa bruja es muy conocedora de todo lo que significa la maternidad, en mi casa tengo millones de libros de ella que mi mamá leyó cuando me esperaba a mí – explicó Pansy sentándose junto a la castaña- si quieres le puedo pedir que me los mande y te los paso.

- gracias, pero Harry ya me compró los que quería- explicó Hermione cómoda ante la amabilidad de la Slytherin.

- Hermione… ¿te puedo decir Hermione?- la muchacha asintió- bueno, te quería pedir disculpa por mi insoportable actitud de los últimos cinco años… sé que fui una maldita contigo y tus amigos- calló durante un segundo para observar la reacción de la castaña y luego prosiguió- pero he cambiado, te prometo que sí… pienso muy distinto a los de mi casa y por fin tuve la fuerza de rebelarme, en parte, frente a ellos.

- gracias por tus disculpas… Pansy- murmuró con una sonrisa- y me he dado cuenta de tu cambio… has sido muy amable conmigo, mucho más que algunos petulantes y odiosos Slytherin…

- ¿hablas de Draco?- preguntó con una ceja alzada la muchacha- sí, Draco es especial, pero no es tan malo Hermione… está confundido, su familia es muy importante para _ya- sabes-quien_ y por eso se comporta como una gárgola sin sentimientos. Si lo conocieras mejor sabrías que es sólo una careta- señaló, adentrando sus ojos azules en los mieles de la muchacha, cosa que incómodo un poco a la castaña… sentía que Pansy buscaba un rastro en ella que rebelará la verdad.

- no sé si alguien podría actuar tan bien ser tan odiosos, egocéntrico, narcisista y arrogante- alegó la chica mostrándose enojada. La verdad necesitaba que Pansy le repitiera que Draco no era así, necesitaba escuchar lo bueno que escondía el muchacho dentro.

- No te confundas, Draco si es arrogante y muchas veces puede ser odioso, pero para él la familia es lo más importante y es por eso que actúa como actúa… él no puede permitir que su padre se defraude de él. No puede permitir que sus padres sufran por su culpa- aclaró seria.

Hermione estudió las palabras dichas por la muchacha y meditó la verdad de ellas. Si así fuera el caso algunas actuaciones de Draco tendrían lógica, como negar a ese hijo que no podría defender, porque sus padres se verían absolutamente defraudados de tener un nieto que proviniera de ella y las palabras cruzadas ese día en _las tres escobas_ donde él le exigía que su hijo no fuera indigno, pero no veía la necesidad del mal trato, las palabras hirientes y esa horrible indeferencia de los últimos meses.

- Hermione… la imagen que tu tienes de Draco es un prejuicio tan grande como el que él tiene contigo- agregó Pansy, levantándose del césped- espero que te des cuenta en lo equivocada que estás… ahora debo irme, tengo una tutoría- se excusó- nos vemos en pociones… ¡cuídate!- y se alejó satisfecha por lo dicho hacía el castillo

* * *

-… ¿qué hablabas con Granger?- le preguntó una voz susurrante a sus espaldas. 

- ¿por qué te interesa Draco….¿Algún asunto pendiente con ella?- preguntó la muchacha volteándose con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- no, sólo me parece extraña tanta familiaridad con la sangre sucia esa…- explicó, arrastrando las palabras.

- le estaba diciendo que eliminará los prejuicios… hasta el mejor ejemplar de Slytherin podría tener buen corazón- y sin esperar que el muchacho agregará algo, se alejó por el pasillo hacía la biblioteca… su plan estaba comenzando a funcionar.

* * *

**Por Morgana¿qué se trae Pansy entre manos?... Una disculpa con Hermione, en donde no sólo se abuenó con ella, sino que le habló de Draco... ¿qué querrá lograr?**

**y bueno... ya sabemos cómo se llevará acabo el parto de la castaña y, como pueden ver, todo bien con los Weasleys ¡un peso menos de encima!... pero dicen por ahí que basta que todo parezca perfecto, para que de la nada se destruya...**

**¿y la carta?... aún no se sabe nada... uyuyuy!!!**

**espero sus rr!**

**kiss!**

* * *


	15. ¡Pateó!

**Hola!!!!... Aquí yo, subiendo otro cap de "Fatales consecuencias"...**

**Aún resfriada, pero con ánimos de mejorar... (y drogada por todos los analgésicos que he estado tomando...xD)**

**Gracias a todos los que me escribieron!!!! son lo mejor!!!...y, antes de responder los rr, advierto que este cap es un poco, sólo un poco, más largo que los otros (creo que 5 páginas en total)...**

_Karix7: Hola!!!... Ahora Pansy va a usar sus influencias y, quien sabe, quizás sus palabras tomen resultado... bueno y la Orden debía hacerse cargo, después de todo Voldemort querrá destruir a Potter y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que matando a su hijo :o!... lo que es Draco... algo ha ido evolucionando, como dijo Pansy- es una careta eso de que parezca una gárgola sin sentimientos-. Espero que te mejores pronto!!! (a chocolate, té y analgésicos se te quita el resfriado xD). Gracias por el rr!!!_

_Ellesmera__ Malfoy: Si! estuvo genial la Playa (descontando mi quemada poco sexy, pero nada que una buena base no pueda arreglar xD). Me alegro que te guste Pansy!!! en este fic también es de mis personajes favoritos :)... Disfruta el cap!!!!_

_tychesita: Si pues! mucha seguridad para el asunto! ... y los gemelos con sus experimentos (pobre el mortífago que se le ocurra molestar). Gracias por el rr!!!!_

_beatufly92: Es un amor Pansy!!!!... ya veremos los resultados de su plan :). Gracias por leer!!!_

_VerBlack__: Bienvenida!!!.. te gusto el fic?.. que bueno :)... eso me hace muy feliz!. Si, Draco es un chico malo totalmente, no te preocupes, jamás será un mamón enamorado, si se enamorá, será a su manera xD!. Gracias por el rr_

_AnGiEwAtSoN: Que nazca el bebe?... te cuento que ya escribí ese cap :o! (de hecho lo escribí ayer), pero aún falta para subirlo... aunque no te preocupes, ya llegará xD!. Gracias por leer :)_

_Hermione-Malfoy35: Este cap es más Dramione, así que cuando lo leas me dices que te parece xD!... y el nacimiento ya se vieneee... ahí veremos que tal quedaran todos :)_

_karyta34: Y publicando de nuevo!, esto de publicar es un vicio, por mí publicaría todo los caps que llevo seguidos... pero de ahí me atrasaría mucho en escribir, así que prefiero andar relajada, escribir sin presión y tener siempre caps q subir en corto plazo :) . Gracias por el rr!!!!_

_jos Black: Aquí viene más Draco y ya verás qué opin a sobre el Malfoy que crece en el vientre de Herms! . Gracias por leer!_

_Mione N. Malfoy: Que felicida que te guste el fiiic:). El cap del parto ya lo escribí y creo que te gustará, claro que debes comentarme cuando lo leas xD!... así que paciencia, no quda taaaaaanto :). Gracias por dejarme un mensajito :). A todo esto¿qué significa la N en tu nick? pregunta curiosa xD!_

_margara: Pansy está tramando algo, de eso no hay duda... y cómo enfrentará Draco... primero hay que ver si asumirá su paternidad, con este niñito nunca se sabe xD!_

_Esme Black__: Así es Pansy, toda una astuta Sly!.. Gracias por el rr!!!!_

_Makarva: Bienvenida!!!! te sumas a la espera de capítulos!!!.. te cuento que suelo actualizar día por medio, a lo más cada dos días, así que no será una espera taaaan larga (de hecho yo tengo que contenerme para actualizar, por q si lo hago muy seguido me quedaré sin caps de reseva xD) .Gracias por leer!!!!!!!_

_Caolinet__: Así que me leías desde el cap 3?... que bueno que escribiste para darme tu opinión:). Sí, lo de que el bebe sea de "Harry" es algo complicado, pero bueno, todos conocemos a Harry y sabemos que él es algo... impulsivo, es por ello que no pensó en Voldemort cuando asumió la paternidad, sino que pensó en como hacer que Herms dejará de sufrir y no siguiera llorando detrás de las puertas (que el principio fue bastante rudo para ella)... es por ello que se ofreció y recién ahora se está dando cuenta de las consecuencias (ya sabes.. FATALES consecuencias xD), pero ya no hay marcha atras, ahora a defenderse, pues lo dicho ya está y toda la comunidad mágica sabe.. así que a asumir!. Y lo de la fuerza.. sonó muy starwars!!!(amo a anakin xD)_

_RebecaNara: Omg! (jajaja), me alegro de que te gustara y creo que éste te gustará aún más xD!... gracais por el rr!_

_patricilla2117: Si, es un Potter!!!, veremos que dice Draquito con respecto a eso y dumbledore, como que él siempre sabe todo.. ¿no crees?. :)...Gracias por leer!!!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: qué quieres que te diga? tu nick es un lema! te lo aseguro, para campaña pro rubios arrogantes xD!... Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y Feliz día 8atrasado) de San Valentín también, ojalá lo hayas pasado de lo lindo (lo que es yo resfriada e inapetente con suerte adelgce... xD) gracias por leer!_

_Montse.k: Gracias por el rr!!! y aquí va el nuevo cap :).. espero que te guste :) _

**Ahora!!!!.. disfruten y espero sus rr!**

**kiss**

**Ember.** **  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XV¡Pateó!**

Era el último día de descanso previo claustro que sufrirían los chicos antes de los exámenes. Hermione había organizado un extenso horario de estudio para que ella y sus amigos pasaran con sobresalientes todos los ramos de tal manera que pudieran relajarse en las vacaciones de verano que ya se acercaban.

En ese momento la castaña estaba disfrutando del tibio sol junto a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, los cinco hablaban de la visita que harían a la casa de Luna antes del nacimiento del bebe.

- ¿estás segura que tu papá no tendrá problemas de recibirnos?- preguntó por tercera vez Hermione con sus piernas estiradas en el pasto.

- claro que no, mi papá estaría feliz de recibirlos… a todos ustedes- aclaró la muchacha con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

Hermione sonrió y se llevó, de golpe, su mano a su vientre.

- ¡pateó!- exclamó emocionada.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron extrañados y luego, al mismo tiempo, llevaron sus manos al abultado vientre de la muchacha.

- ¡pateó!- exclamaron los cinco a la vez, para después romper el silencio con una fuerte carcajada.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado sobre el césped con un viejo libro de pociones en sus manos. Hacía como que leía cuando de verdad estaba contemplando a una muchacha, de pelo enmarañado y tierna sonrisa que hablaba con sus amigos mientras llevaba, de vez en cuando, sus delicadas manos a su abultado vientre. 

Hace tiempo que la vigilaba desde lejos, sin permitir que ella se percatara de su presencia, pues sabía que si ella lo miraba como sólo ella lo sabía hacer… él no respondería de sus instintos.

Muchas veces había pasado por su mente mandar todo a la mierda y reconocer a ese futuro Malfoy que se aferraba a las entrañas de la chica, pero no podía… ese niño no merecía su apellido, su alcurnia… aunque su sangre limpia fuera más fuerte que la sucia que lo envolvía.

Con sus ojos grises clavados en los movimientos de la muchacha, se asombró cuando ella llevó impulsivamente su mano a su barriga, para que luego San Potter, los pobretones y esa loca de Ravenclaw gritaran "¡pateó!"… esos cuatro seres sentían las patadas de su hijo cuando ni él podía hacerlo.

Una ola de furia golpeó su cara y estaba dispuesto a levantarse y a decirles a todos que se alejaran de su hijo cuando la voz de Blaise lo sacó de esa estúpida idea.

- ¿cómo va el estudio?- le preguntó, sentándose sonriente junto a su amigo- veo que aún vas en la misma página que leías cuando te fuiste de la Sala Común.

- Blaise… no molestes- espetó el rubio molesto por la ruidosa carcajada de los Gryffindor más adelante.

- La verdad Draco venía a hacerte una pregunta- dijo el muchacho, cambiado su sonrisa a un rictus serio.

- te escucho…- dijo Draco, cerrando el libro y clavando su atención en su amigo… no soportaba ver como Potter abrazaba a Granger con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

- Draco…- murmuró- ¿te tatuarás la marca?

El muchacho alzó la ceja extrañado, a pesar de lo amigos que eran con Blaise, jamás hablaban de esas cosas. Era un mudo secreto que ambos conocían, pero que preferían no comentar.

- ¿por qué preguntas?-.

- por que lo he estado meditando… y bueno, no sé si es bueno arriesgarnos- Draco lo observó interesado, sabía que Blaise haría un estudio acerca de si convenía o no- primero no sabemos si el Señor Oscuro vencerá… tú sabes que no soporto a Potter, pero no soy ciego y sé que desde que está con la sangre sucia ha mejorado en todas las asignaturas- Draco asintió con fastidio, ese Potter se aprovechaba de la situación- y sobresale en defensa contra las artes oscuras…-.

- pero el colegio no se compara con la vida real- atacó Draco.

- lo sé, pero Potter tiene a Dumbledore que lo cuida y a toda esa supuesta_ Orden del Fénix_ que seguramente está a su disposición…- tras el silencio del rubio, prosiguió- aparte de la posible derrota está el hecho de que, si efectivamente el Señor Oscuro pierde, nos llevarían a Azkaban sólo por tener la marca y seguramente no alcanzaremos ni a servir antes de que eso suceda… según lo que me dijo mi papá los mortífagos pretenden que en un año o algo más sea la batalla final. Sólo tienen que convencer al resto de los hombres lobos y los vampiros para organizar las tropas-.

- ¿y tú crees que tu papá te apoyará en no ponerte la marca?- preguntó Draco, esa era la parte que más lo preocupaba.

- amigo, me extraña- dijo el muchacho golpeándolo fraternalmente por la espalda- ahí entras tú. Para evitar la marca, lo mejor sería irnos de vacaciones a algún lugar remoto, con la excusa de que queremos ponernos a prueba para ser mejores servidores en el futuro y cuando nuestros padres nos pidan volver, nos excusamos una y otra vez hasta que comience el nuevo curso…-.

- Zabinni tu plan es totalmente ingenuo, jamás resultaría… el Señor Oscuro sabría que algo extraño está sucediendo y nos encontraría para castigarnos o castigaría directamente a nuestros padres- explicó Draco sintiéndose levemente culpable con el tema, él no podría ser responsables de que alguien dañará a sus padres.

- bueno Draco… en ese caso aún nos quedan unos meses para idear algo mejor…- señaló Blaise con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro-. Sigue estudiando mejor, que si desapruebas un examen llegará tu mamá a decirle a la mía que por mí culpa tu no estudias… y ya sabes lo gritona que puede llegar a ser mi mamá cuando se enoja…- y con un grácil movimiento se levantó para dirigirse al castillo.

Draco abrió nuevamente el libro e intentó releer, pero el problema que Blaise había hecho presente lo amargó… él sabía que no había forma de escaparse de El Señor Oscuro, menos él, que tenía tan importante misión entre manos.

* * *

Hermione iba concentrada en qué libros les faltaba para tener los suficientes para pasar todos los ramos. 

La semana anterior había ido al medimago a San Mungo, en compañía de Harry, Remus y Tonks para saber cómo iba el bebe y había recibido con agrado la noticia de que estaba sano y salvo.

Una vez llegó a la biblioteca se dirigió directamente al estante de pociones, en donde debería encontrar un antiguo libro que muchas veces había revisado para trabajos que pedía Snape.

Se empinó con cuidado y tomó el volumen polvoriento que necesitaba… se alegraba de que nadie más conociera lo bueno de ese libro, como única copia no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo solicitará.

- Granger…- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas- ¿lista para ser maestra de los deficientes mentales de tus sucios amigos?

Hermione reconoció ese tono de voz y se volteó de inmediato, rozando su vientre con el rubio que estaba de pie… sus mechones caían desordenados por su frente, su sonrisa cínica estaba plasmada en su cara, su mirada era amenazante e intimidadora y bajo el brazo llevaba como escondido, un delgado libro plateado.

- Malfoy el único deficiente eres tú, que ni con tu jefe de casa puedes superar mis calificaciones- atacó la castaña con el cejo fruncido.

- lo que sucede Granger es que mis notas reflejan que yo sí tengo vida… no como tú, que la única vida que ahora tienes es gracias a mí- siseó el muchacho, señalando la barriga de la chica.

La castaña lo miró asombrada y con un mínimo tiritón de su mentón se volteó para salir de la biblioteca.

_¿Porqué dije eso¡soy un imbécil!_, pensó Draco antes de detenerla por el brazo, sin permitir que se alejará de él.

- ¡¿qué te pasa Malfoy?!, no me hablas en más de un mes y ahora vienes y me tratas así- lo regañó la muchacha con los ojos llorosos- ¿qué te crees?

- yo…- Draco la observó y se sintió lo peor del mundo, no podía ver a la madre de su hijo llorando así, ni él podía ser tan insensible- no era mi intención Granger- escupió finalmente bajando su mirada hacía el piso.

La muchacha se calló y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro, lágrimas que hace tiempo deseaban salir y que ella no lo había permitido.

A pesar de lo bien que parecía todo, de que se hubiera arreglado con Ron, de que su bebe estuviera sano… había algo en su corazón que no la dejaba tranquila. Desde aquella conversación con Pansy no podía evitar ver a Draco de otra manera, como un chico confundido que no sabía cómo actuar para proteger a los que quería… incluso ese mal trato era un tipo de protección a su futuro hijo.

Pero aunque sabía que él actuaba así por que no tenía más alternativas, no podía permitir que la tratara de esa forma, como una escoria, una basura desechable… Hermione Granger no se dejaría intimidar por él.

- Granger… sólo quería decirte que…- Draco la miró y ella pudo ver que miles de sentimientos cruzaban la cabeza del muchacho- …que me gustaría….

En eso Hermione gritó, un grito ahogado producto de una patada que había recibido y por inercia sujetó su vientre con fuerza.

- pateó…- murmuró, con una leve sonrisa.

Draco la observó serio y llevó su mano al vientre de la muchacha. Ahora también él sintió a la criatura que se empecinaba en hacerse notar y propinaba fuertes patadas a su madre.

- tiene fuerza…- comentó él con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que Hermione jamás había visto, sonrisa que la cautivó-… como todo un Malfoy.

- ¿cómo todo un Malfoy?- interrogó ella divertida ante el comentario del muchacho.

- sí, mi mamá siempre me saca en cara todas las patadas que recibió de mí… que siempre cuando comía budín de vainilla yo festejaba y la pateaba… y hasta el día de hoy es mi postre favorito.- explicó Draco con una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿y siempre pateabas así?-

- siempre…- murmuró.

Entonces Draco volvió la vista hacía el rostro de Hermione, se hundió en su sonrisa, en su mirada y sintió el suave perfume que emanaba el cabello de la chica. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, aspirándola, sintiéndola y de apoco comenzó a acortar las distancias, por un impulso superior que lo guiaba a sus labios, labios que le debían pertenecer a él.

Hermione sabía que el rubio se disponía a besarla y con ansias esperaba que así lo hiciera… hace meses que deseaba ese beso y no podía evitar sentirse aturdida por el fresco aliento del chico, por sus brillantes ojos grisáceos y por esa sonrisa, la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás.

Draco llevó un brazo hacía la cintura de la castaña y la sujetó con delicadeza, para no asustarla ni hacerle daño y antes de lo que pensaba, ante de que su razón se pudiera entrometer… la besó, la besó con ternura entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso… un beso efímero, pero eterno, eterno en los corazones de ellos. Sintieron sus latidos tronantes, su respiración pausada y sus ansias de no perder esos segundos, de mantener ese momento perenne en el tiempo y espacio.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pereza y se alejó, se alejó anonadado del rostro de la chica.

- debo irme…- explicó confundido… el beso que acababa de vivir era demasiado parecido a un sueño para ser real y sin esperar contestación de la muchacha, dejó el libro que llevaba en su mano en un estante y se alejó, con paso lento, hacía las mazmorras.

Hermione aún extrañada por la huída de Draco sonrió como embobada por unos minutos, hasta que cayó a la realidad y recordó el por qué de su excursión a la biblioteca. Se adelantó unos pasos hacía la salida, cuando volteó al libro que Draco había dejado ahí

Se acercó a el y lo tomó con sus manos tiritonas… aún un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando pensaba en el rubio. Leyó la portada y sonrió…

_- "Historia de una ilustre familia: Los Malfoy"_- murmuró para sus adentros- creo que nunca está demás aprender algo nuevo….

* * *

**Mmm...**

**para ir en orden:**

**ya está listo, la visita al Sr. Lovegood será en vacaciones, él podrá decir, quizás, quién es la misteriosa mujer...**

**por otro lado, un Draco muy celoso vigila a la castaña y se molesta de que todos puedan sentir a su hijo ¡menos él!... y justo cuando pretende rebelarse llega Blaise a pregutarle cuáles son los pasos a seguir... ¿Draco se hará la marca¿seguirá el destino Malfoy que tiene escrito¿o se rebelará y huíra con Blaise?... xD!**

**y.. finalmente, El beso!!!!!!!... Si!, nuestros protagonistas se besan entre los estantes de la biblioteca!!!... pero Draco parece asustarse y se va, sin explicar nada... dejando a una Hermione confundida, pero por lo visto bastante feliz...**

**¿qué pasará después¿cómo enfrentará cada uno la situación¿es el inicio de algo nuevo o el final de algo que se venía venir? **

**Espero sus rr!!!!**

**kiss :) **

* * *


	16. Una fuerte despedida

**Hola!!!!!, cómo los ha tratado la vida?... yo aún con un dejo de mi resfriado (lejos el resfriado más largo de mi vida), pero mejorandomeeeee ehhhhh!, creo que los reviews se han transformado en mi remedio :)**

**Un saludo a todos los que me dejaron un mensajito y aquí se viene el capítulo que espero que disfruteeen...**

_tychesita: no puede ser tan Malfoy?.. uy! no te imaginas qué tan Malfoy puede llegar a ser.. xD!, grcias por el rr!_

_Makarva: a pesar de que respondi tu rr, insisto, disculpa si te ofendi..:s, pero estoy acostumbrada a que sean mujeres quienes me escriban, de hecho eres el primer hombre que me deja un rr (supongo...). En todo caso me gusta tener una visión diferente... muuuchas gracias por leer:)_

_RebecaNara: Gracias por el rr!!! y espero que hayas podido afinar tu guitarra, personalmente estuve en clases de guitarra como un mes y fue lo único que aprendí..xD!_

_Karix7: No tienes idea de como me rei cuando leí "la marca del amarmelado oscuro.." te juro que todavía me río:D. Y veo que es el primer capítulo donde tu trabajadora social interna no le lanza maldiciones a Draco :), es que fue muuuy tiernoo!!! si le gusta el budín de vainilla... parte del "niño" que todos llevamos dentro :). Gracias por leer!!!... y jugo de naranja sirvió?, quizás deba probar eso..:s_

_Kyliam: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, con respecto a tu duda... lo único que te puedo decir es que el parto será en el cap 21, me parece, por que ya lo escribí :) y ahí sabrás como es el o la hijo o hija de nuestra parejita!... y ucha, sé que los caps son cortos, pero así me obligo a actualizar seguido, en el fondo no me paro del pc hasta que termino el cap, por q si se deja uno a media.. se demorá años en volver la inspiración... gracias por leer!_

_beatufly92: y no morirás!!! por q aquí va la actualización!!!... me alegro que te haya gustado el beso, si fue tierno, hay que reconocerlo :). _

_margara: jajaja, pues pistas... mmm, te puedo decir qué sabrás cómo es el bebe el cap 21 y, antes de eso, sabrás a qué se debe el comportamineto de Pansy... y con respecto a Draco y la influecia de Blaise.. todo ya ha sido escirot y cada vez quedá menos para saber..:o!... gracias por leer_

_karyta34: dirá algo Herms?, no sé.. difícil pregunta.. por un lado harry es su mejor amigo, pero... él está sacrificando su propia felicidad por q Draco no quiso afrontar su paternidad.. ¿qué crees?... gracias por el rr!!!_

_jos Black:Interesante teoría.. ahora hay qué preguntarse ¿qué sucederá después del parto...?... espero tu opinión :)_

_Hermione-Malfoy35: Exactooo la intriga.. mantendré siempre alguna rpegunta en el aire para que me sigas leyendo :).. gracias por el rr!!_

_Montse.k: que bueno que te gustará!!! después tienes que comentarme qué opians de este!!!!.. gracias por leer!_

_AnGiEwAtSoN: te gustó el beso??.. que bien!!!!... y el bebe se viene el cap 21... paciencia :)... gracias por leer!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: Estoy mejor!!! graciaaas!..y si, el beso es lo mejoor :). gracias por el rr._

_-Krll'sS'Malfoy-: gracias por leer:)_

_Mione N. Malfoy: Que lindo Draco! o no?, fue una dulzura.. y el parto.. ya se viene!!! cap 21..;), un chap que de seguro te gustará :)... y Nicole! q lindo nombre :)_

_caolinet: creo que adoro a Anakin por q.. es malo (amo la parte de la tercera película donde la capucha le tapa la mitad de la cara y sus ojos brillan amarillentos xD).. y ahora terminó la espera!.. disfrutalo!!!_

_kikio Shacklebolt: ya veremos si Draquito le hace caso a Blaise, pero con su extraña manera de ser... nunca se sabe!!!... y aqui está el nuevo cap!!1.. gracias por el rr!!!_

_Anyt Grandchester: Bienvenida!!!. quedé intrigada con eso de que quedarás picada!!!.. picada con Drakin (por que si es así, te entiendo xD).. y espero que las musas escuchen tu llamado y vengan hacía mí :). Gracias por el rr..._

_Ellesmera Malfoy: Esperaba tu rr!!! casi subo ayer, pero como no me habías escrito, decidí darte plazo :)... siii Draco anda más caballero.. q amor!.. y ya me despelleje (es parte), así que me veo más normal xD!... gracias por el rr!_

_Esme Black: jajaja.. así que crees que en el fondo es bueno?... mmm, bueno, eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá.. no?. gracias por el rr!!!_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y espero sus saluditos!**_

_**Ember.**_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Una fuerte despedida.**

Sonreía perdida por las páginas del libro grisáceo que hace un par de días estaba leyendo.

Ya había terminado el encierro de los exámenes y gracias a Merlín tanto ella como sus amigos habían aprobado todo, así llegando al final del sexto curso de Hogwarts… un curso que recordaría como uno de los más difíciles de su vida.

Estaba sentada cómodamente en el mullido sillón de la sala donde vivía con Harry. Ya había arreglado las maletas y mañana por la mañana partiría junto a Ginny, Ron, los gemelos y la Señora Weasley hacía Grimmauld place, donde esperaría a Harry un par de semanas, para luego partir a la madriguera antes de que naciera el bebe. Sus padres la acompañarían en la casa de los Weasley cuando naciera su nieto y después, junto a Harry, volvería a la Mansión de los Blacks a disfrutar del último mes de vacaciones antes de volver a clases.

Desde ese beso en la estantería de la sección de pociones en la biblioteca, apenas se había cruzado con Draco un par de veces y en todas él iba acompañado de esos gorilones o de un risueño Zabinni que le lanzaba un despectivo comentario para luego proseguir su camino.

Pansy se había acercado a ella y se habían quedado conversando en los recesos que ambas hacían de sus estudios e incluso, en variadas ocasiones, se habían interrumpido para aclararse dudas o exponerse teorías que a veces no calzaban con sus conocimientos. Pero en ningún momento Hermione había querido comentar algo sobre Draco y la Slytherin a lo más lanzaba comentarios al aire como-_ sí, Draco opinó lo mismo con respecto a esa poción, pero igual me quedó la duda…_- o – _Ojalá Blaise y Draco me hicieran caso cuando les digo que estudien, entre los amores de Blaise y el denso ánimo con el que anda Draco, los dos no hacen uno_-.

La castaña se preocupó con eso de que el rubio anduviera extraño, pero quién mejor que ella podía saber qué le sucedía. Así que decidió apartar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en sus estudios, mas la semana ya había terminado y pronto comenzarían las vacaciones donde no lo vería en tres meses… ¡tres meses!

- Hermione… ¡terminaron los exámenes, ya no tienes que estudiar!- exclamó Ron cuando entró junto a Harry a la sala.

- sí Herms, ya has aprobado todo ¡y con sobresalientes!... descansa- aconsejó Harry sentándose pesadamente al lado de la castaña.

- lo sé chicos, pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo leo por que me gusta leer… ¿entienden?- aclaró la muchacha guardando inmediatamente el libro en su mochila que descansaba a su lado.

- ¿y qué leías?- le preguntó Ron, él jamás entendería esa afición de Hermione por la lectura.

- algo sobre la historia… del ministerio de magia- respondió rápidamente, no podía decirles que leía sobre la historia familiar de Malfoy… eso sería un suicidio.

- ah…- espetó Ron poco interesado.- ¿las maletas están listas?

- todo listo- dijo Harry cansado- mañana ustedes estarán rumbo Grimmauld place, mientras yo pasaré mi último verano con los Dursley.

- así es la vida hermano- dijo Ron sonriendo-, pero no te quejes que no te darás ni cuenta y estaremos con Fred y George en tu casa para raptarte.

- gracias a Morgana, me muero encerrado en Privet drive dos meses más…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre sus planes del verano. Ron le había pedido a su mamá que tejiera un chaleco especial para el bebe que dijera "mi padrino es el mejor" y ya tenía planeado el equipo de quidditch al cual debería entrar, como buscador, agregó Harry, cuando cumpliera diecisiete años.

- Harry iré a despedirme de Luna- avisó ya tarde Hermione, abrigándose con un chaleco azulino que su mamá le había mandado.

- anda, yo ya le dije que le escribiríamos para fijar la fecha de la visita- agregó el muchacho y besó la mejilla de su amiga, antes de que ella saliera por el retrato.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos hacía el patio, donde no era Luna quien la esperaba, sino Pansy con su pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y en su brazo un par de gruesos libros de aspecto viejo y maltratados.

- ¡Hermione!- llamó alzando el brazo como saludo- pensé que no vendrías.

- no Pansy… es que Ron acompañó a Harry durante la tarde y tenía que esperar a que se fuera para venir… aunque no lo creas él se preocupa aún más que Harry por mi salud, cree que cualquier salida es una excusa para que el bebe se enferme- explicó la chica sentándose en el suelo junto a su amiga.

- parece ser que los Weasley son muy preocupados por las personas que quieren…- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

- demasiado… ¡conocieras a la Señora Weasley! Yo no me atrevo ni a estornudar frente a ella- agregó Hermione riendo.

Pansy dejó los libros junto a ella y observó el lago que reflejaba el hermoso atardecer que coloreaba el cielo.

- eso es algo que admiro de los Gryffindor, que son capaces de decir lo que sienten. Muchas veces me he preguntado en qué consiste esa valentía que siempre aclama el Sombrero Seleccionador y creo que a esa se refiere… a la valentía de corazón- declaró con la mirada perdida hacía delante.

- no sé- dudó la castaña- no todos los Gryffindor somos así, algunos tememos mucho decir lo que sentimos.

- ¿en serio¿tú te demoraste mucho en decirle a Harry que lo amabas?- preguntó Pansy, volteándose a mirar a su amiga.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa hacía la pregunta… la verdad ella se refería a lo que le sucedía con Draco, ese beso, esas extrañas frases que cruzaban, ese sentimiento amargo y a la vez dulce que la embriagaba cuando él se acercaba. Ese vacío que sentía cuando él pasaba a su lado y ni siquiera la miraba… ese sin fin de preguntas acerca de su persona y esas miles de respuestas que se hacía para justificar sus actos…

- no, con Harry fue distinto- respondió finalmente, desviando la mirada- a esta altura somos capaces de leernos la mente… - agregó con una sonrisa melancólica.

- te entiendo… creo que me pasa algo parecido con Draco, siempre sé cuando me miente o me oculta algo… somos amigos desde antes de hablar-.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, algo le decía que Pansy sospechaba algo, que algo pasaba por su mente… algo que no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

En eso la Slythrin se levantó rápidamente y dejó sus libros en el suelo.

- ¡por Morgana! Tengo que ir a entregar un libro a la biblioteca…- soltó alterada- espérame, voy y vuelvo.

Y sin esperar a que la castaña se ofreciera a acompañarla, corrió hacia el castillo.

Hermione resignada se apoyó en un árbol y hojeó los libros que Pansy había dejado en el suelo. Todos eran acerca de medimagia, desde manuales sencillos hasta algunos de magia avanzada y así leyó algunos párrafos del que parecía ser el básico para entender los otros cuando unas pisadas, que probablemente eran de Pansy, la distrajeron.

- Granger… ¿y Pansy?- preguntó Draco, notablemente incómodo ante la presencia de la castaña.

- fue a la biblioteca- respondió la muchacha turbada, no se esperaba ver a Draco aunque, de cierta forma, así lo deseaba.

- ¡diablos!- maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¿era muy urgente?- preguntó la castaña curiosa.

- no tanto, pero bueno… no importa, se lo preguntaré más tarde- explicó.

Ambos miraron el suelo confundidos, tenían tantas cosas que decirse y ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente.

Finalmente la castaña recordó las palabras de Pansy y decidió hablar… como fiera leona que era.

- Dra… o sea, Malfoy- se corrigió, eso de pasar tanto tiempo con Pansy la estaba afectando- creo que debemos hablar acerca de…

- lo sé- respondió secamente el muchacho- la verdad lo he pensado mucho Granger y creo que lo que sucedió fue un impulso.

- ¿un impulso?- preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

- sí Granger… fue algo que no debió suceder y que no volverá a pasar- sentenció el muchacho, visiblemente decidido- son cosas que no deben pasar.

- ¿cómo que no deben pasar?- preguntó la castaña con los ojos a punto de lágrimas.

- ¡entiende Granger!- gritó Draco alterado, si ella lloraba él no sabía si podría mantener el raciocinio- para mí tú no eres más que una… una…

- sangre sucia- completó la muchacha con los ojos hinchados y poniéndose de pie- sólo eso soy para ti, no soy una chica, menos aún una chica deseable y, aunque el título sí me pertenece, no eres capaz de reconocerme como la madre de tu hijo… ¡de tu hijo, Malfoy!

- ¡cállate Granger! Alguien te puede escuchar- espetó fastidiado el rubio.

- eso es lo único que te importa Malfoy… que alguien se entere que fuiste capaz de acostarte conmigo y no sólo eso, que me besaste sin una gota de alcohol…- reprochó la muchacha con los puños apretados-, pero no te preocupes Malfoy… que no sabrás nada de mí en un buen tiempo- y antes de que sus ojos explotarán, corrió con todo el peso de su vientre hacía el baño más cercano que pudiera encontrar. Ahora sólo deseaba llorar.

Draco golpeó con fuerza el árbol en el que, minutos antes, estaba apoyada la castaña y se hirió sus puños por la fuerza impregnada en el golpe.

Se sentía pésimo, era un maldito imbécil que no tenía ninguna otra opción y, aunque sabía que no habían más salidas, su corazón aún se desangraba con cada lágrima que brotaba de los ojos de _Ella... _la madre de su hijo

¿Pero qué podía hacer él?... su futuro estaba marcado, su destino ya expuesto y no había nada ¡nada!, que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo…

- ¿y Hermione?- preguntó una extrañada Pansy viendo con asombro los puños heridos de su amigo.

- se fue- explicó el rubio, cortante.

- ¿por qué?- interrogó, intentando tomar la mano de su amigo para estudiar sus heridas.

- por que una serpiente y un león no pueden permanecer más de dos minutos juntos…-.

Y sin dejar que Pansy evaluará su golpe, caminó furioso hacía su Sala Común… mañana comenzaba el peor verano de su vida.

* * *

**Uy! (.. q pena!!!.. pobre Herms, pero no se preocupen.. ella es fuerte y Draco, él es algo más débil... así que en algo caerá ¿no creen?**

**Ron feliz de padrino... hasta el futuro planificado para su ahijado (claro, ni medita la posibilidad de que sea niña el muy...#$& xD)**

**y Pansy¿sabrá algo¿casualidad que, de la nada, fuera a dejar un libro y a los minutos aparecierá Draco?... ya veremos qué sabe la Sly!**

**Espero sus reviews (y si desean descargar su íra hacía Draquin, también es bienvenida)**

**kiss! **


	17. Mensajes

**Hola!!! aquí su casi mejorada (énfasis en el casi).. escritora :)**

**Un nuevo capítulo del fanfic y con el un capítulo más cerca de todo lo que ya tengo escrito (en este momento voy en el capítulo XXIX :O!)...**

**Respondiendo sus saludos :)**

_patricilla2117:Así es draquiiin... imposible no amarlo :)... y Pansy tiene su encanto.. gracias por el rr!!!_

_karyta34: ja!.. ves, mi Hermione hace ejercicio, es una chica en forma xD!... y qué sabe Pansy... ya veras, ya veras.. :) _

_Makarva: Eh!, que bueno que no te enojaste :)... pues Ron es algo temperamental (o sea!.. en cuál libro no se enoja? xD), pero ya veremos que dirá cuando se entere (después de pegarle un combo a Malfoy, seguramente)_

_drajes: hola!.. pues ya veremos que tal evolucionan los sentimientos (y la valentía) de Draco.. es que como buen slyterin, prefiere zafarse de las cosas de la manera más fácil posible... y con respecto a su bebe, ya se viene:)_

_Hermione- Malfoy35: veamos si este cap te dice algo más de qué sucede con el rubio querido!!!.. y los demás misterios se están por resolver ;)_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: Aquí está la actualización!!!.. y sí, mi Draco parece bipolar (quizás debería mndarlo a San Mungo a chequearse, no crees?)... gracias por el rr..:)_

_Kyliam: sí!, actualizo seguidoo :), no yo me aguanto a subir un cap!... y Ron fue muy tierno!!! un padrino de lo más orgulloso :)_

_jos Black: Gracias!!!... no te preocupes, que Hermione sacará su fortaleza... por algo es gryffindor, no?.. y ya veremos que tal tu teoría, se hará mortífago?_

_MALFOYTEAMO: concuerdo contigo... los hombres jamás dicen lo que sienten, son de lo peor!!!!!..¬¬.. deberíamos tomar un saco muuuy grande y lanzarlos a todos al fondo del mar!.. bueno.. yo dejaría a algunos especímenes, claro está xD! _

_margara: siii, draco es algo masoquista parece, pero tiene miedo.. sí, el miedo lo consume y Pansy es lo mejor y no te preocupes, tendrá un papel importante en la relación de Draco y hermione... :)_

_Khaira: grcias amigaaa!!! en serio, mil millones de Gracias.. y sipoo!! termina la historia que me debes..¬¬... quiero saber si Ember termina con Singol o no .. aunq con ese.. nunca se sabe..¬¬.. te quiero mil!!!! kiss!_

_tychesita: Y el verano está comenzando.. vamos a ver que tal les sienta estar separados :).. gracias por el rr!!!_

_AnGiEwAtSoN: A mi también me gusta leer sobre Herms y pansy amigas, siempre he considerado a la sly como una chica astuta... que la leona... gracias por el rr!!!_

_verblack: Y aquí estoy actualizando :). gracias por leer!_

_Judith Malfoy: Gracias!, pues claro.. sería más fácil para Ginny si supiera la verdad... pero Herms está embarazada y necesita el apoyo de todos sus amigos y, a pesar de todo, es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... ¿cómo crees que se lo tomaría los Weasley esa noticia?..y Harry no quiere ver a herms sufriendo, por esos e lo han ocultado a todos.. por el honor de Herms y el bien del bebe. Gracias por leer!_

**Uff!.. muchas Gracias a todos los que leen, a aquellos que me dejan reviews y a aquellos que me agregan en story alert o favoritos también :)**

**Espero sus saludos**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Mensajes**. 

En la oscura habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración pausada del muchacho que yacía, con el pecho descubierto, sobre la cama.

Estaba durmiendo después de un día agotador de entrenamiento, donde su padre lo había obligado a mostrar su habilidad… ya que la hora se acercaba, rápidamente.

No deseaba hablar con nadie, no tenía nada bueno que contar, sólo que su pecho le dolía y que en su mente millones de conjeturas se aprisionaban sin dejarle pensar con claridad. Pero la verdad era que ni pensar le apetecía… sólo en el soñar podía encontrar la calma.

¿Por qué había sido un cerdo¿qué sacaba con hacerla llorar así¿de qué huía?... de la vergüenza, de la desaprobación, de la decepción de sus padres… y de su propia debilidad: el corazón.

Desde aquel día que ella salió llorando y dolida con él, no había vuelto a saber de ella. No fue capaz de recorrer los pasillos del tren por miedo a encontrársela y estuvo sentado en un compartimiento con Blaise hasta que llegaron a Londres…

Ya era un par de semanas desde eso y sabía que no saber nada de ella lo estaba matando.

Se movió desanimado cuando escuchó un golpe de su puerta y de apoco vislumbró que ésta se abría, dejando entrar la luz.

- joven Malfoy- llamó en un chillido una harapienta elfa doméstica- su padre lo llama a cenar.

- ya voy- respondió cortante Draco- puedes irte-.

La puerta se cerró y el muchacho se sentó en la cama, con su rostro notoriamente cansado. Se cubrió con una camisa que estaba doblada sobre una silla y prendió la lámpara de aceite que descansaba en su mesita de noche.

Se quedó quieto, observando un punto fijo en la pared y sonrió, sonrió para sus adentros por la idea que se le había ocurrido.

- mi padre tendrá que esperar un poco…- masculló, mientras abría la cajonera de su velador.

* * *

- ¡volvemos pronto!- gritó Ron escalera abajo- ¡y no se te ocurra hacer fuerza!- advirtió antes de desaparecer por la puerta. 

Hace ya dos semanas que Hermiones estaba alojando en Grimmauld Place. Junto a la Señora Weasley, Ginny, Ron y los gemelos estaba ordenando todo para hacerlo habitable para el bebe.

Tal como habían arreglado Harry estaba con sus tíos y al día siguiente Ron iría junto a Fred y George a buscarlo para llevarlo a la Mansión de los Blacks, antes de que todos partieran a la Madriguera.

Estaba atardeciendo y aún no recibía respuesta de Harry. En la mañana le había mandado una lechuza informándole que mañana irían por él, pero su amigo aún no se dignaba a responderle… y eso la tenía preocupada.

En ese momento, justo cuando se disponía a buscar un vociferador de la Señora Weasley para enviárselo a Harry, un picoteo en la ventana de su pieza la sacó de sus planes.

Una hermosa lechuza plateada entró majestuosamente por la ventana y se detuvo en una antigua cómoda de madera para que Hermione desatará el pergamino anudado a su pie. Luego, sin esperar contestación, voló grácilmente hasta perderse en el cielo anaranjado.

A la muchacha le extrañó que no fuera Hedwing, pues no esperaba correo de nadie más. Luna había mandado ayer una lechuza diciendo que en tres días más los esperaba en su casa, Pansy le había escrito disculpándose por no poder escribirle en unos días, estaría en un remoto lugar de la india investigando sobre la medimagia allá y Lavander o Parvati siempre mandaban lechuzas pequeñas y chillonas, ni parecidas a ese ejemplar gris.

Se sentó cansadamente en su cama y desenvolvió la nota, con una letra que no reconoció, pero intuyó de quien era al instante.

_Sé que fui un imbécil, lo reconozco._

_Sólo espero que mi actitud no llevé a que te niegues a avisarme sobre el nacimiento del bebe._

_Esperaré tu respuesta…mándala a la hora que estimes conveniente y no firmes, sabré que eres tú._

_D._

Hermione releyó una y otra vez esas frías frases, con un bombeo intenso de su corazón. Ella sabía que sus palabras no eran dulces, tampoco era una literal disculpa y menos aún pedían un por favor. Más bien era un reconocimiento de error- _Gran cosa en Draco_- pensó, una orden y… de cierta manera, una súplica, súplica que Hermione se disponía a responder.

Sacó un pergamino de la cómoda y una pluma de su velador y pensó… pensó en cómo responderle.

Él había sido un imbécil, era un cobarde y, para sumarle, no se atrevía a enfrentar la verdad. Pero todo ello era parte de su encanto… el hecho de que fuera así hacía aún más valiosa esa simple nota, después de todo era un Malfoy y según lo que Hermione había leído de ellos, todos eran iguales de arrogantes y testarudos, sin ser capaces de reconocer su equivocación.

Meditó sobre las palabras que debía utilizar, palabras que lo llevaran a seguir escribiendo, seguir interesado en lo que a ella le sucedía… palabras que hasta lo hicieran enloquecer… y siendo la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, encontrarlas no sería cosa difícil.

* * *

- … y se juraba lo más que hay por esa gargantilla de segunda, que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a esa maravillosa que me regalaste para nuestro décimoquinto aniversario, cariño- contaba Narcissa a su marido mientras saboreaban el postre.- ¿Draco, amor, te gustó el budín de vainilla?- preguntó la señora a su hijo que no se veía muy emocionado. 

- sí mamá… es mi postre favorito- aclaró el muchacho con desgana.

- no lo parece- le reprochó la mujer- yo aquí me preocupo de que te alimentes bien, por que en ese colegio repleto de impuros…

- ¡madre, cállate!- le gritó Draco, exasperado con las conversaciones banales de su mamá.

- no trates así a tu madre…- lo regañó muy serio Lucius, con su mirada altiva clavada en su hijo- ella es tu madre y como tal se merece tu respeto.

- se me quitó el hambre…- señaló el muchacho levantándose de la mesa.

- no Draco, no te vas hasta que termines… aún tenemos algo que conversar contigo- ordenó Lucius y saboreó una cucharada de su postre.

- ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Draco sentándose otra vez.

- hoy me llegó una carta muy importante… un poco antes de sentarnos a cenar- declaró.

- ¿y qué decía la carta?- preguntó el muchacho cansado

- que el Señor Oscuro ya plantó la fecha para la ceremonia de la marca…- señaló Lucius, arrastrando las palabras tal como su hijo- será, irónicamente, el mismo día del nacimiento de Potter… el 31 de julio.

Draco se quedó en silencio, sin poder siquiera observar a su padre. La fecha que haría un antes y un después en su vida ya estaba especificada y, con ella, la fecha que lo llevaría a ser un mortífago y a servir sin discusión…a Lord Voldemort.

- ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó Lucius sonriendo.

- creo… que deberé entrenar más y por eso debo dormir- respondió levantándose rápidamente- buenas noches-.

- buenas noches hijo, duerme bien- se despidió Narcissa.

- y medita…- le aconsejó su padre.

Draco subió cansadamente la escalera y se dejó caer sobre su cama, la noticia que había recibido le revolvió el estómago y saber que no tenía escapatoria lo hacía sentir aún peor.

Cerró los ojos con pereza y esperó que esa noche pudiera dormir, aunque lo dudaba.

- toc, toc-.

Escuchó un picoteó en su ventana, se levantó y la abrió, dejando pasar una lechuza pequeña y chillona que llevaba en su pata un grueso pergamino. Desató la nota y la dejó salir, tanto chillido podía arruinar su buen oído.

Sonrió amargamente tras reconocer la letra de su dueña y se dispuso a leer.

_No te preocupes, que aunque seas un imbécil tus palabras ya no me afectan._

-seguro…- murmuró Draco divertido.

_El nacimiento del bebe aún no está fijado con precisión, pero me parece que será los últimos días de julio… no sé si pueda avisarte inmediatamente, porque no sólo mis padres, sino también Harry y los Weasley me estarán acompañando para dicha fecha, todos están muy interesados en mi bebe._

_De todas formas quizás te envié un mensaje una vez que esté un poco más desocupada, pero criar un hijo es un trabajo de tiempo completo y tanto Harry como yo estaremos muy ocupados._

_Que disfrutes tus vacaciones._

-¿así que ocupada¡por los pobretones y cara rajada!- exclamó enojado Draco- lo que me faltaba… que esa tropa de fenómenos estén para el nacimiento de mi hijo y que después, seguramente, se empecinen en criarlo… ya verá esa Granger- señaló y se dispuso a escribir otra carta- ya verá….

* * *

- ¡Hermione, Ron te busca en la cocina!- la llamó Ginny desde el vestíbulo de la Mansión. 

- ¡dile que ya voy!- gritó la castaña, con un pergamino con perfecta caligrafía en sus manos.

Tal como pensaba, Draco le respondió de inmediato y una alargada sonrisa se formó en su cara…

_Te aseguró que no estarás tan ocupada como para no escribirme._

_Yo merezco antes que esa tropa de imbéciles saber, aunque sea, el sexo del bebe._

_Así que hazte el tiempo, o sino no respondo de las consecuencias…_

En ese punto la nota estaba manchada con gotas de tinta y la letra apresurada deformaba la elegante escritura.

_Y espero que no andes haciendo estupideces con tus amiguitos adorados, que no estás en estado de andar salvando el mundo ni mucho menos._

_D._

Hermione sonrió una vez terminó de leer y guardó la nota muy escondida bajo su ropa. Dejaría a Malfoy esperando y, quizás, en unos días contestaría su iracunda nota… jamás había pensado que Draco pudiera sentir celos por ella.

* * *

**¿qué tal?...**

**Primero Draco se pseudo disculpa... a un modo muy Malfoy. **

**Luego la castaña se emociona por ello y responde ... aunque guarda una carta bajo la manga (algo de dignidad!)...**

**y para cuando Draco está enojado, furioso por que la horrible fecha ya estaba establecida... lee el mensaje de la chica y le responde, con toda la íra por verse desplazado por unos "fenómenos", como dice él :)**

**después de todo... parece ser que Draqun tiene sentimientos, o no?**

**kisses! **

* * *


	18. Revelando un Secreto

**Hola!!!... cómo están?... yo aquí atrasada, por que debo hacer mis maletas para ir a la playa el fin de semana...**

**voy a intentar subr el capítulo siguiente desde un cyber, pero no prometo nada /...**

**la verdad tampoco tengo tiempo de responder los reviews!, pero agradezco a todos los que me han escrito!!! o sea!, pasé los 200... :o! estoy anonadad xD!... por eso se merecen que suba los capítulos seguidos... :)...**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Barbarita!!!!! Amiga gracias por tu rr... me alegro de que te guste la historia (aunque prefieras a Ron que a Draco xD).. y aquí va el saludo especial para ti!!!!! besitos!**

**Un abrazo a todooos los que me leen!!! y espero sus saludines :)**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Revelando un secreto.**

- ¡Chicos, que gusto verlos!- saludó Luna corriendo hacía sus amigos que se acercaba a su hogar.

El día anterior habían llegado a la Madriguera y por la tarde habían decidido ir a casa de Luna para hablar con su padre acerca de la misteriosa mujer.

Ron y Harry habían llevado sus escobas para practicar mientras Ginny y Hermione caminaban el mediano trayecto desde una casa y otra.

- ¡Luna!- gritó Hermione a su vez abrazando a la rubia.

- ¡Por Merlín Herms! Parece que llevarás gemelos ahí adentro- comentó Luna, siempre tan sincera.

- sí, la verdad como llevo ocho meses parezco casi una ballena- se apenó Hermione sujetando su vientre.

- no Herms, pareces una mamá- aclaró Harry abrazando a la castaña.

Los chicos pasaron a la casa y se sentaron cómodamente en un alargado sillón.

La sala era redonda, de las paredes colgaban objetos extraños, así como imágenes de criaturas inexistentes y cuernos variados. Había un enorme sillón rayado y dos sitiales de maderas de un tono granate oscuro. Todas las ventanas de la casa eran redondas y el jardín exterior estaba repleto de flores chillonas mejor cuidadas de lo que Hermione se esperaba.

Luna se alejó por la puerta y entró rápidamente con una bandeja de mimbre que dejó sobre la mesilla de centro.

- es jugo de arándano con un ingrediente especial- explicó sonriendo y entregándole un vaso a cada uno de sus amigos.

- que… que… ¿qué es esto?- preguntó finalmente Ron sin poder evitar su cara de asco al probar la ácida mezcla.

- ya te dije Ron, es secreto- dijo la rubia tomando agradada la mezcla extraña.

- ¿y tu papá Luna?- interrogó Ginny dejando el vaso de lado sin probarlo siquiera.

- está arriba, pero baja de inmediato… es que le informaron sobre una nueva noticia- comentó bajando el tono de su voz- dicen que el ministerio compró veinte docenas de dragones Irlandeses para ser el transporte oficial de sus funcionarios… así intimidarían a _ya- saben- quien_.

Los chicos alzaron una ceja y asintieron. Si el Señor Lovegood era igual que su hija… era difícil que él los pudiera ayudar…

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y por la puerta entró un extravagante hombre. Era alto y flaco, de mejillas coloradas y afilada nariz, sus ojos saltones también eran azules y su cabello lacio y largo de un suave color blanco se escapaba por el gorro alargado que caía tras su espalda. Llevaba una túnica muy ancha de un verde limón cegante y de su cuello colgaban por lo menos diez cadenas con variadas medallas de distintos metales.

- ustedes deben ser los amigos de Luna- saludó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- yo soy Xenophilus Lovegood, el papá de este pequeño unicornio- señaló golpeando cariñosamente la cabeza de su hija.

- un gusto Señor Lovegood- dijo Harry y se levantó para estrechar su mano.

- si no me equivoco tú eres Harry Potter… ¿no?- preguntó estudiándolo con su mirada, hasta que el muchacho asintió- y ustedes dos deben ser los hijos de Arthur, su padre es un muy buen hombre, de los pocos que van quedando en el ministerio…y tú, tú eres la novia de Harry, claro, la mamá del futuro bebe- dijo finalmente mirando a la castaña.

- gracias por recibirnos Señor Lovegood- agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa.

- el gusto es todo mío, todo quien sea amigo de mi hija será muy bien recibido por mí- señaló, sentándose en el sitial desocupado junto a Luna.- y bueno chicos… Luna me dijo que había algo que querían preguntarme, adelante pregunten-.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y finalmente posaron su mirada en Harry, quien asintió resignado y se dispuso a hablar.

- Señor Lovegood, quería preguntarle sobre algo que sucedió hace como dieciseis años atrás…

- ¿en 1981?- interrogó el hombre atento.

- sí, resulta que en Noviembre de ese año usted se llevó a una mujer casi desmayada de _las tres escobas_… ¿la recuerda?- cuestionó Harry.

- una época difícil… recién habíamos salido del yugo de _tu- sabes- quien_…y los aurores buscaban a los posibles mortífagos en todas partes- recordó con la mirada perdida hacía delante- En esa época yo frecuentaba Hogsmeade, la mamá de Luna amaba los chocolates de Honkeydukes y como recién había tenido a Luna no podía permitir que ella fuera a comprarlos. Por lo general iba, paseaba un poco por el pueblo y después de comprar los chocolates iba a _las tres escobas_ a tomar un poco de cerveza.- calló y acercó un vaso con el ácido jugo a sus labios, pero no alcanzó a tomar cuando gritó- ¡claro¡la recuerdo¿cómo olvidarla?... La pobrecita se desmayó frente al baño y yo decidí aparecerme con ella aquí, para que la mamá de Luna viera qué le sucedía… dejarla en _las tres escobas_ aún no era seguro…

- ¿y qué pasó con ella cuando despertó?- preguntó Hermione curiosa al relato del Señor Lovegood.

- la tendimos en ese mismo sillón donde ustedes están sentados y la mamá de Luna la revisó, ella era una excelente medimaga- agregó con un tono nostálgico-. Yo no sabía quién era, pero mi esposa sí, estaba en su misma generación de Hogwarts, pero en distinta casa… se llamaba Eileen Lowenstain.

- Eileen Lownstain…

- no me suena para nada- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. 

- a mí tampoco- agregó Ginny- jamás la había escuchado.

- ¿no?, según lo que me contó mi esposa era muy conocida en Hogwarts, de hecho era prefecta de Slytherin y premio anual…

- ¿Slytherin?- preguntó asombrado Harry, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

- sí, Slytherin- agregó el hombre pensativo- aunque cuando ella despertó dio otro nombre-.

- ¿cuál?- preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.

- Eileen Parkinson, así dijo que se llamaba…

* * *

- ¿qué haremos Draco?... ¡se nos acaba el tiempo!- gritaba Blaise moviéndose de un lado a otro de la espaciosa alcoba de su amigo- mi papá dice que será para el cumpleaños de Potter… ¡queda un mes! 

- si sé Blaise, a mí también me lo comunicaron- espetó el rubio fastidiado, hace más de media hora que Zabinni ideaba planes absurdos para zafarse de la marca y, por lógica, ninguno daría resultado.

- si Pansy estuviera aquí…- murmuró Blaise sentándose en la cama junto a su amigo- ella sabría qué hacer.

- ¿y si le mandamos una lechuza?- preguntó Draco.

- volverá con la nota intacta… yo ya le mandé una ayer y así sucedió- aclaró perturbado- después me aparecí frente a su casa y pregunté por ella, pero su mamá me dijo que había ido a la casa de playa de Millicent en Marbella…

- supongo que te diste cuenta que eso es absurdo… hace meses que no se junta con ella- declaró Draco seguro de la mentira de su amiga.

- no sé, no ando todo el día viendo con quién se junta- dijo Blaise medio cabizbajo- el problema es que no nos podemos comunicar con ella, así que tendremos que idear un plan solos…

- ¿y tienes alguno que pueda ser factible?- preguntó Draco cada vez más molesto.

- la verdad… hay uno que veo posible…

* * *

Hermione estaba encerrada en la pieza de Ginny dispuesta a mandar una nota urgente. 

Sabía que no se podría comunicar con Pansy, ella se lo había advertido, pero quizás Malfoy podría hablar con su mamá y preguntarle cómo encontrarla… necesitaba preguntarle acerca de lo dicho por el Señor Lovegood, ya que sonaba sumamente extraño.

Tomó el pergamino y releyó lo que había escrito. La verdad no había quedado tan mal y, después de tres días, Draco debería estar más calmado… o eso suponía.

Le daba tristeza pensar en el rubio, porque aunque sabía que su vida era probablemente muy cómoda, algo le decía, así como un instinto, que no lo estaba pasando nada de bien y que pensamientos muy turbios lo apresaban. Se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho y calmar ese dolor y esas dudas que lo atormentaban… ella sabía que nadie más podría ayudarlo… que quizás sólo ella sería capaz de calmar su dolor.

Sonrió ante la visión de Draco como padre, el padre que debería ser y se lo imaginó jugando con el bebe, haciéndole cosquillas o abrazándolo para dormir… situaciones que se veían muy poco probables, prácticamente imposibles, pero en las que Hermione creía, creía con fuerza…

Enrolló el pergamino con delicadeza y lo amarró a la pata de un alborotado _pig_, que estaba más que feliz de cumplir una misión. Abrió la ventana y lo dejó salir… llevándose con el una parte de su corazón.

- Hermione a cenar- avisó Ginny asomándose por la puerta- mamá está histérica abajo.

La castaña asintió y bajó la escalera junto a Ginny, quien la ayudaba a no caerse rodando.

- Ginny querida- dijo la Señora Weasley guiando a las chicas a la cocina- mira quien nos vino a ver

- ¿quién mamá?- preguntó la pelirroja, pero no alcanzó a oír la respuesta…

Sentados en la cocina, con un plato de asado frente suyo estaba Charlie conversando con su padre y, a su lado, sentada con una nerviosa sonrisa, estaba Pansy Parkinson… fuertemente aferrada de la mano del pelirrojo.

- Hola chicas…- saludó, pero no recibió respuesta: Hermione se había desmayado.

* * *

**... ahora algunas cosas han tomado sentido... ¿o no?**

**espero sus reviews!**

**kiss!!!!**


	19. El por qué de algunas cosas

**Hola!!!**

**Dios! casi me da un ataque del corazón cuando abro mi mail y veo tantos avisos de reviews!!!!.. **

**Hay muuuchas lectoras nuevas y muchas otras ya conocidas que me han dejado hermosos mensajes!!!!.. se los agradezcooo!!!!!!**

**el próximo capítulo responderé sus reviews (cuando esté en mi computador)...**

**espero sus saludines!**

**Ember.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: El por qué de algunas cosas.**

La muchacha escuchaba que la llamaban en la lejanía. Voces conocidas repetían su nombre y una leve caricia le producía cosquillas en la palma de su mano.

De pronto abrió sus ojos.

Hermione estaba tendida en el sofá de la Sala con la gran mayoría de la familia Weasley a su alrededor y con Harry acariciando su mano. Pero entre tanta cabellera pelirroja hubo una que llamó mayormente su atención y recordó qué había sucedido.

- ¿Pansy?- llamó con una sonrisa a la muchacha que se sentía muy culpable del desmayo de la futura mamá.

- Aquí estoy Hermione- respondió, acercándose a la castaña con paso tímido- lo siento por…

- no, no sientas nada… sólo me impresioné- explicó Hermione sentándose en el sillón ante la mirada de reproche de la Señora Weasley y de Ron por incorporarse tan repentinamente- bienvenida…- dijo y abrazó a la muchacha, quien aliviada le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego de que la castaña bebiera el vaso de agua que Ginny le había entregado pasaron a cenar y tuvieron una conversación amena, dentro de lo posible.

- ¿cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Hermione complacida de que la Slytherin estuviera ahí.

- por casualidad…- respondió Pansy, sonriéndole a su novio- yo estaba con mis padres en Rumania, de pasada por unos negocios que mi papá debía verificar y Charlie justo andaba en el hotel que yo me hospedaba buscando a un Investigador Italiano que debía acompañarlo a algo con sus dragones….

- ¿en vacaciones?- interrumpió Ginny, quien no podía evitar emocionarse por una historia de amor.

-sí, el verano pasado- respondió Charlie, satisfecho con que su hermana le diera una oportunidad a su novia.

- la cosa es que nos vimos y… no sé, fue mágico- agregó Pansy con una enorme sonrisa- Charlie me persiguió, averiguo mi nombre, me mandó flores y… yo caí ante su encanto.

- encanto Weasley- señaló Charlie, orgulloso de la cara de admiración que le profería Ron.

- claro… encanto Weasley- confirmó Pansy besando la mejilla de su novio-. Ahí le dije a mi mamá que deseaba quedarme y bueno, ella me dejó y desde entonces que paso todas las vacaciones con él.

- ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó Ron abruptamente a su hermano mayor.

- porque Pansy me rogó que no les dijera nada hasta que ella se acercará a ustedes- explicó Charlie serio- como ella es Slytherin y la relación con las serpientes nunca ha sido la mejor… bueno, decidí esperar.

- y fue muy buena idea- agregó Harry, inmiscuyéndose por primera vez en la conversación- Pansy ha ayudado mucho a Herms… y eso te lo agradezco Pansy, de corazón.

- de nada Harry… no hay nada que agradecer.

* * *

Draco desenvolvió la nota que le llegó, aliviado de que Blaise hubiera salido hace unos minutos atrás… no estaba de ánimo de andar dando explicaciones. Y leyó concentrado las escuetas líneas. 

_No te preocupes, estoy tranquila y no pretendo moverme mucho de donde estoy. Sé cual es mi estado y actuaré como una persona con ocho mese__s de embarazo._

_Quizás sí tenga tiempo de escribirte, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor… necesito ubicar a Pansy Parkinson y sé que eres el único que me puede ayudar a eso. Si pudieras hablar con su mamá y preguntarle por ella te estaría tan agradecida que hasta te podría mandar una foto del bebe… si te interesa, claro._

… _y no me amenaces Malfoy, no te tengo miedo._

El muchacho sonrío con la nota, tan decidida, fría, manipuladora y temeraria a la vez. Muy digna de un Malfoy… - _y bueno, llevar a un Malfoy dentro debe de tener sus influencias_- pensó.

Aunque no se le ocurría por qué Granger pudiera necesitar hablar con Pansy, supo que sólo había una forma de averiguarlo… y era preguntándoselo a su amiga. Así que sin dudar ni un poco escribió una carta a la Señora Parkinson, seguramente ella sabría cómo comunicarse con su hija.

* * *

Harry había dejado a la castaña conversando con su amiga en la pieza antes de salir a dar una vuelta por el patio. 

Estar en la madriguera lo hacía tan feliz y triste a la vez que no sabía cómo conjugar ambos sentimientos en su corazón. Y es que ver a Ginny todos los días, compartir con ella y no poder decirle la verdad era un peso difícil de sostener.

Se sentó en el césped y se tendió sobre el, esperando que las estrellas lo abrazaran y le dieran fuerzas para seguir con la decisión que había tomado: hacerse responsable de un hijo… que no era suyo.

- ¿loco, no?- preguntó la voz de Ginny a su lado, sorprendiendo al muchacho de sus meditaciones.

- ¿qué cosa?- cuestionó Harry confundido, mientras veía como Ginny se recostaba junto a él, pero a una debida distancia.

- lo de Charlie y Pansy… ¡quién se lo habría imaginado!- exclamó, sonriendo.

Harry no respondió y se quedó mirándola embobado, concentrado en como la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro pecoso y su pelo rojizo brillaba como llamas encendidas en el suelo.

Ginny, incomoda ante el poder que ejercían los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho sobre ella, sonrió con una risa nerviosa y desvió su vista hacía el cielo, buscando alguna estrella especial que admirar.

- ¡una estrella fugaz!- exclamó de repente, apuntando en el cielo una luz brillante que atravesaba el espacio dejando una estela en forma de arco que brillaba flotando sobre el firmamento.

- ¿pediste un deseo?- preguntó el muchacho, sonriente ante la emoción de la pelirroja.

- sí…- afirmó ella, en un murmullo.

- ¿y puedo saber qué es?

- no, es algo que no puedo decirte- explicó tajante- porque aún tengo esperanzas de que se cumpla.

* * *

- ¿y cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Pansy, sentada junto a Hermione en la cama improvisada que le había armado la Señora Weasley, así copando cualquier espacio libre en la habitación de Ginny. 

- bastante bien…- respondió con una sonrisa- aunque me canso mucho con el peso que debo soportar. No imaginas cuanto patea, sobretodo cuando como budín de vainilla-.

Pansy sonrió ante ese último comentario e iba agregar algo más, cuando una lechuza picoteó la ventana.

El ave era grande y plateada y Pansy la reconoció al instante, por ello se asombró.

Abrió la ventana casi saltando hacía ella y dejó que la lechuza se posara a su lado, pero el ave ni siquiera la miró y con un gesto arrogante, tal como los que solía poner el dueño, se acercó a la castaña y estiró su pierna, en espera que la chica atinará a desanudar la nota que tenía amarrada.

- que extraño…- murmuró Hermione visiblemente nerviosa, estaba casi segura que Pansy la había reconocido y que por eso esperaba que la nota fuera para ella. Fue así que con sus manos hinchadas por el calor veraniego, desanudó la nota y se propuso a guardarla sin leerla aún.

- ¿no la vas a leer?- preguntó Pansy intrigada, acercándose a Hermione.

- no, no debe ser nada importante… todos los que me escriben están aquí, así que debe de ser alguna nota de un periodista- opinó no muy convencida- ya sabes… acerca del bebe y todo eso.

- Hermione… sé que eres inteligentísima, pero por favor ¡no me ofendas!- rogó Pansy divertida- sé a quien pertenece esa lechuza, lo sé desde que empecé a mandar cartas.

- ¿si?... – preguntó la castaña nerviosa y moviendo sus pies de manera exagerada- bueno, si, lo reconozco… es de Malfoy, pero es por una razón muy especial- agregó de inmediato, atorándose con la frase.

- bueno, veamos que te respondió entonces…- se aventuró en decir Pansy, estirando su brazo hacía el bolsillo del pantalón corto de la castaña.

- ¡no!- gritó Hermione corriéndose un poco- no es necesario… por que tú ya estás acá.

- ¿cómo?- preguntó ceñuda.

- que le escribí a Malfoy para ver… si me podía decir cómo comunicarme contigo, como son tan buenos amigos supuse que él podría saber-.

- ¿y por qué tanta urgencia en hablar conmigo?- preguntó preocupada, esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

- porque… Pansy resulta que…- comenzó a explicar Hermione- mira, creo que lo mejor es que Harry te expliqué, después de todo es a él a quien le incumbe.

- vamos entonces…- dijo la muchacha, una de sus debilidades era la curiosidad- y abrígate.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo y guardó la carta en el primer cajón de la cómoda mientras tomaba el primer chaleco que había encima. No tenía idea de qué se había salvado, aunque pronto lo averiguaría… más tarde cuando leyera la carta en el baño se reiría sola…

_¿No me temes?... yo tú dudaría eso._

_Con respecto a Pansy, a pesar de que me comuniqué con su madre, no me pudo dar una dirección clara y me dijo que a ella también se le devolvían las lechuzas. Así que tu urgencia tendrá que esperar._

_Y no te preocupes de la foto, la sangre Malfoy es tan fuerte que no dudo que será igual a mí…_

_De todas formas esperaré tu nota cuando nazca._

_D._

* * *

**Uff...!**

**¿Pansy se habrá tragado la excusa de Herms?... **

**¿Qué habrá deseado Ginny a la estrella?...**

**y, les cuento que... el próximo capítulo será sumamente interesante ;)... **

**kiss! **_  
_

* * *


	20. Escogiendo un Destino

**Hola!!!!... cómo están?, lo que es yo feliz de dejarles este cap que se viene bastante interesante... ya veran!!!**

**Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios lindos que me han dejado, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen :)**

**Ahora respondiendo rr :)**

_margara:_ _si!!!!.. el capítulo del nacimiento ya viene y veremos cómo hará presencia Draco, si es que hace, claro está... Uyyy!!! la historia sigue avanzando y veremos q´e opinará Harry sobre su supuesta paternidad... pero todos sabemos que cuando Harry hace una promesa, la cumple ¿o no?. Aquí hay sol!!!! aún verano :), pero not e voy a negar q extraño la lluviiia (me encanta el invierno)_

_sonylee: y aquí hay un nuevo adelantoooo... las cosas cada vez se ponen mejores :)_

_Makarva: De hecho nuestra Sly es bastante astuta.. ya verás!!!, gracias por el rr!_

_AnyT Grandchester: Yo creo que Herms desea con todo su corazón contarles, pero teme que si lo hace se enojen con ella... ya veremos cómo tomará la situación y pronto se viene el nacimiento :)_

_Dramione Malfoy: el 21 se viene!!!! eehhh:). gracias por el rr!_

_drajer: siii!!! yo quiero un bebe así, imaginate! todo pequeó y blanquito :), Q tierno!!!!. gracias por leer !!!_

_MALFOYTEAMO: te sorprendiste, no?.. todos quedaron :o!, imagínate que Herms hasta se desmayó!!!.. gracias por el rr!!!_

_jos Black: Exacto! nadie es bueno de la noche a la mañana!!!.. la verdad he intentado aterrizar a Draco a una situación más real, nada de que un día llega a Hogwarts y se fija que Hermione es linda, no, más bien con el tiempo las cosas iran cambiando :)... _

_Ellesmera Malfoy: Gracias por el apoyo!!!!!!... espeor que te guste este cap también :)_

_Esme Black: quizás Pansy debería estar en Ravenclaw, no crees?.. jajaja!, no es una astuta serpiernte.. eso es :). gracias por leer!_

_Jose C. Te quería agradecer mucho tu rr pasado! en serio! me emocionó demasiadoooo... y no, no es que el cap pasasdo haya sido más corto, sino que como los otros te los leiste de corridos, por eso te parecieron más largos (creo yo xD)... espeor que te guste este también :)_

_Alejandra: desde Venezuela??.. q lindo!!!!!, debe ser increíble vivir ahí... demasiado lindo todo. Chile también tiene su gracia (o de eso me tratan de convencer en mi casa).. en fin!. Que bueno que te guste la historiaaa:)_

_marmarcruz8: no te preocupes! que jamás dejaré un fic a la mitad :).. aqui va el siguiente capítulo :)_

_RebecaNara: qué tal?, me demoré mucho? xD!... gracias por el rr!!!_

_tychesita: algunas de tus dudas comienzan a tener respuestas!!!!... ya veremos qué sucede!... gracias por leer!_

_andeli Malfoy: ya veremos qué sexo es el bebe!, aunque eso es algo que está decidido desde el principio :)... gracias por el rr!_

_Lucy C. Evans: Uy!, aquí está.. espero tus saludos :)._

_caolinet: opino igual, nada peor que los fics que demoran siglos en actualizar, después uno los lee y se olvidan en qué quedaron... en fin. Si!, todo sucede al revés, pero ahí está lo interesante.. no?... gracias por el rr!!!_

_patricia2117: Si! imaginate lo lindooo del bebe!!! uyuyuy.. ya quiero que sepan como es, pero no preocupes, queda poco._

_remmy-ro: que bueno que te guste :)!!!!! aqui va el nuevo cap._

_beautifly92: jajajaja, ya veremos como es el bebe! quizás quién tenga los genes dominantes :o!... gracias por el rr!!!_

_karyta34: que bueno que encuentras más interesante el fic :)... y sí, las notas tiene su gracias, una gota de orgullo en cada una, no?... Gracias por leer!!!_

_Mione N. Malfoy: si! ya se viene el cap 21 y no te puedo decir si Draco está presente o no!!! ya veremos que en el mundo donde existe la magia todooo puede pasar :)_

_Gabriela14: Uy! muchas graciaaas!, pues se pone aún más interesante.. te lo aseguro :)!!!! cuídate! y Gracias por tu hermoso rr!_

_Gossip Giirl: Gracias! y tú actualiza tus historias también xoxo ;)_

_Joyce y Ashlita: Gracias por leer lindaaaas!!!!!!!... Estoy feliz de que estén entusiasmadas con la historia, besitos enormes para las dos :)._

_**Uy! tantos reviews!!!!!! soy muuuuuuuuy feliiiz!**_

_**Está demás decir que los personajes, escenarios (en su mayoría) y Hogwarts de por sí.. son de la genial J.K Rowling.**_

_**espero sus saludines!**_

_**Ember.**  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XX: Escogiendo un Destino.**

Una vez Harry habló con Pansy y le mostró la carta dirigida a su padrino, la muchacha se impresionó y corroboró que esa no sólo era la letra de su madre, sino que en Hogwarts, dentro de los Slytherin, ella era denominada "La Emperatriz".

Luego, sin perder tiempo, le escribió a su madre para que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de juntarse con ella. Claro que ocultaron ese detalle y la citó en un café _muggle_ que Hermione describió.

La Señora Parkinson, aunque extrañada con esa cita que le pedía su hija, aceptó y propuso que la fecha fuera cuando ella volviera de su estancia en Las Islas Canarias donde pensaba pasar un mes. Es así como se verían después del nacimiento del bebe… y recién ahí sabrían a qué se debía ese mensaje.

- Hoy en la noche llegará el resto de la Orden, Hermione- explicó la Señora Weasley sirviendo té a la muchacha en la cocina- uno nunca sabe cuándo partirá el trabajo de parto.

- y ya hablé con Nelly y dice que estará atenta a nuestro llamado- señaló el Señor Weasley llevando una tostada con mermelada a su boca.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Pansy y todos, a excepción de los gemelos que se vieron algo reacios al principio, la habían aceptado y hasta encariñado con ella.

No sólo resultó ser muy alegre, sino que su gusto era exquisito y continuamente Ginny le pedía que la ayudara a escoger y arreglar sus vestimentas. A Hermione esto le pareció de lo más lógico, después de todo era una Slytherin y las serpientes realzaban por su elegancia.

- ¿a qué hora llegaran tus papas?- preguntó Harry, emocionado de ver a los padres de la castaña que tan bien se habían comportado con él.

- como en una hora más- respondió la muchacha algo seria.

Sólo había recibido un par de cartas más de Draco y sus mensajes demostraban que su humor estaba de lo más explosivo, cosa que la tenía algo preocupada. Aparte estaba el hecho de que difícilmente podría mandarle una nota cuando naciera el bebe… con todos los Wesleys, sus padres y la Orden presente, la pista se venía complicada.

A la hora en punto llegaron los papas de Hermione, con muchas bolsas de regalo donde traían decenas de trajecitos para el bebe, todos en tonos blancos y amarillos, ya que no sabían qué sería la criatura y con muchos accesorios _muggle_ que podían ser de utilidad.

De inmediato se acomodaron en el dormitorio que les cedió La Señora Weasley, que no era otro que el dormitorio de los gemelos que ahora se veían obligados a dormir con Harry y Ron y ya para la hora de almuerzo todos estaban de lo más amigos.

- ¿amor te has sentido bien?- le preguntó la Señora Granger a su hija, aún impresionada con el porte de su vientre.

- sí mamá, bastante bien- respondió la castaña sonriendo, el tener a su madre ahí significaba un gran alivio.

Hermione tragó su última cucharada de puré y se levantó para ayudar a la Señora Weasley a recoger la mesa.

- ¿qué haces Hermione?- le preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño- no hagas eso, deja que Ginny se encargué-.

- pero Señora Weasley, a mí no me cuesta nada hacerlo es más yo estoy perf…- alegó la castaña, cuando un líquido comenzó a correr por su pierna.

- ¡Pelucita!- exclamó el Señor Weasley levantándose en el acto.

- ¡Hermione estás rompiendo fuente!- exclamó la Señora Weasley dejando caer los platos que llevaba en su mano.- ¡rápido, hay que comunicarse con todos!-. Y sin más todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a hacer lo planeado.

Pansy junto a la Señora Granger llevaron a Hermione a una habitación en el fondo de la casa, que había sido dispuesta especialmente para el nacimiento. La tendieron sobre una vieja cama con sábanas blancas muy limpias y le dieron la mano ante la primera contracción, un dolor agudo que se expandió desde el vientre hacía la espalda de la castaña.

- ¡auch!- gritó Hermione contrayendo su rostro- eso dolió…- explicó, una vez el dolor terminó.

- hija debes estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien…- la consoló su madre, sirviéndole un vaso de agua- no quiero que te asustes que todo dolor que sientas será normal… pero te verás recompensada cuando veas a tu bebe.

- lo sé mamá, estoy segura de ello- asintió la castaña, sonriendo.

* * *

Draco paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su habitación. 

Hoy era el día, hoy a las doce de la noche, tan sólo en un par de horas más, sería la ceremonia de iniciación y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para escapar de ella.

En el último mes había estado muy taciturno, constantemente irascible y con el cejo apretado ante el destino que se le venía, destino que sería imposible de evadir.

_¿Emocionado?_ le preguntó Lucius en la mañana durante el desayuno, con esa triunfal sonrisa que solía poner cuando se hablaba del tema y Draco no tuvo más remedio que asentir, asentir que se sentía emocionado por pasar a ser un títere del Señor Oscuro.

_Pero no tengo alternativa_, pensó, apoyado en la fría pared de su habitación,_ eso o la muerte… es una de dos._

De pronto un golpeteo en su ventana lo sacó de sus meditaciones y sonriendo ante la visión de una carta de la castaña, con pasos largos corrió la cortina.

- ¿Blaise?- preguntó extrañado, al ver a su amigo ataviado con una capa verde sobre una escoba- ¿qué haces aquí?- interrogó, abriendo la ventana.

El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos y permitió que su amigo entrara ágilmente por el marco de la ventana.

- vengo a buscarte- respondió, parándose derecho y sujetando con fuerza su escoba- no tenemos más tiempo.

- ¿a buscarme?... ¿y a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó confundido, jamás pensó que realmente Zabinni tuviera la tenacidad para escapar de Voldemort.

- no puedo decirte Draco, al menos que me acompañes…- murmuró, sintiéndose culpable por desconfiar de el único muchacho que había sido su verdadero amigo… siempre.

- pero… Blaise ¡te das cuenta de lo que sucederá si nos escapamos!- exclamó Draco preocupado-.

- si sé y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo- aceptó el muchacho con voz segura- ¿qué dices?

Draco observó a su amigo con detención, se percató en su mirada altiva y valiente, su puño apretado alrededor del palo de su _nimbus 2001_, su bolso liviano que llevaba en su espalda y ese nerviosismo que lo rodeaba, a pesar de la seguridad que deseaba proyectar.

Pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, en qué pasaría con él si se iba… si dejaba de ser un Malfoy y pasaba a ser un prófugo de las fuerzas oscuras. En qué sería de su hijo, quién sería el encargado de eliminarlo entonces y qué pasaría con sus padres, qué haría Voldemort con ellos.

Sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Un mareo envolvió su mente y todo se le dio vuelta, no podía pensar con claridad.

_Quizás es mi oportunidad_, divagó con una sonrisa, _ahora o nunca… por algo se ha dado la oportunidad, justo a tiempo._

- ¿Draco… estás bien?- preguntó Blaise sujetando a su amigo- te has puesto muy pálido, más que de costumbre.

- sí, estoy bien, sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa- señaló, recomponiéndose y volviendo a mirar a su amigo con cautela.

- ¿entonces… me acompañas?-.

- Blaise… no sé si pueda. Yo no… ¡diablos!- maldijo llevando sus manos a su rostro- no sé qué hacer, no me esperaba tomar esta decisión.

- vamos Draco, alejémoslos de aquí… ¡es lo mejor!, podremos conocer otros lugares, ya sabes nuevas muchachas y no tendremos que darle cuentas a nadie…a nadie- dijo Blaise sonriendo- sólo di que bueno.

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y asintió, estaba seguro que irse era la mejor salida…

- vamos…- dijo y se volteó, para tomar un bolso que estaba dentro de su armario.

En eso unos pasos se escucharon desde afuera y una voz lo llamó.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó de pronto la voz al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Draco estás ahí?

El rubio reconoció enseguida la voz de su madre y se tensó, quedándose quieto casi sin respirar.

- Draco… tu papá te espera abajo- explicó la mujer, golpeando la puerta sin atreverse a abrir todavía, hace tiempo que su hijo andaba de muy mal ánimo.

- vamos Draco- dijo Zabinni alterado, subiéndose sobre su escoba y esperando al rubio- ahora o nunca…

- ¿con quién estás Draco?- preguntó la mujer extrañada- ¿quién está ahí contigo?

- Draco, ven, súbete atrás mío- dijo Blaise susurrando- no podemos perder más tiempo.

El muchacho aún no se movía y tampoco se atrevía a mirar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su boca estaba reseca… fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta qué era lo que debía hacer y levantando la vista hacía su amigo, le dijo.

- lo siento Blaise… no puedo permitir que El Lord le haga daño a mis padres- explicó serio-… cuídate y no te dejes atrapar…

- pero Draco…- .

- no Blaise- cortó con brusquedad- ándate, ándate de inmediato o sino me veré obligado a acusarte-.

El muchacho observó a su amigo asombrado y luego de compadecerse de su situación asintió.

- espero que no te arrepientas…- murmuró al elevarse sobre su escoba- y tú cuídate, tú estarás en aún más peligro que yo…- se despidió, alejándose entre el cielo estrellado de la noche.

_No te imaginas cuanto me estoy arrepintiendo_, murmuró y después de cerrar la ventana y tomar una capa negra sobre la silla y una máscara plateada sobre la cama, se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- no estoy con nadie mamá- señaló abriendo la puerta- … parece que estás oyendo voces.

* * *

**Wooow!... ya vemos qué pasa por la cabecita de nuestro Draquito.**

**Hermione rompió fuente... ya todo listo para el nacimiento!!!**

**¿Qué sucederá a contunuación?...**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**kiss! **

* * *


	21. La Vida después de la Muerte

**Hola!!!!!... y llegó el día del taaaan esperado capítulo... el capítulo que representa el comienzo del desarrollo de la historia :o!**

**En esta ocasión en especial no responderé los rr, porque algo me dice que nadie los leerá xD!... pero el próximo sí o sí que los respondo (para responder sus opiniones que serán muuuy variadas). Eso si quiero decir que hay personas que han dado muy buenas teorías de la historia... y me encanta leer sus teorías:), así que los invito a que sigan opinando qué sucederá... porque, si se han dado cuenta, me gustan los misterios ;)**

**Quiero Agradecer especialmente a:**

_Makarva, Hermione-Malfoy35, Ariana Lovegood, Gossip Giirl (xoxo... xD!), karyta34, jos Black, RebecaNara, Alejandra, andeli Malfoy, margara, Emma.Zuns (así me gusta amiga, un post aunque sea..¬¬ xD),Jose C. (te llegó mi pm?), Paula, beautifly92, drajer, remmy-ro, Esme Black, Karix7, ArtePop, Gabriela14, Ellesmera Malfoy, vi, Patricilla21(leí un fic tuyo de Bellatrix que me gustó mucho!), caolinet._

**Espero sus reviews!.. y disfruten el cap :)**

**Ember. **

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: La Vida después de la Muerte.**

- ¿Está todo claro, hijo?- preguntó Lucius volteándose hacia Draco que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

- todo claro padre…- respondió el aludido asintiendo con la máscara ya puesta.

Ambos se habían aparecido en una casona abandonada que Draco jamás había visto. Tenía una fachada enorme e intimidante, pero que por el paso del tiempo se veía vieja y apunto de caer. Estaba hecha de madera y todo el pórtico estaba cubierto por una enredadera que envolvía los pilares de adelante, pareciendo una medusa que asfixiaba cada una de las vigas.

Lucius tocó con su bastón tres veces la puerta y ésta se abrió dejando pasar a los dos visitantes.

Draco observó asqueado el polvo que se colaba por todas partes y las telarañas que colgaban en el techo. Había una vela flotante que iluminaba el camino y que los guió a paso lento por un angosto pasillo hacía una doble puerta de al fondo, que probablemente era el Salón Principal.

- justo a tiempo- señaló una voz aguda detrás de una máscara y se acercó a ellos con paso nervioso- ¿estás listo Draco?

- sí tía, absolutamente listo- respondió el muchacho, pasando junto a Bellatrix Lestrange hacía la tarima que estaba en el centro de la amplia habitación, donde cuatro personas más ya se encontraban.

Draco reconoció de inmediato a Crabble y Goyle, con sus capas arrugadas y su risa nerviosa. A su lado sospechaba que estaba Millicent, con su cuerpo ancho y sus puños apretados y, junto a ella, había una chica, se notaba que era una chica, pero no sabía quién era. Por su delgada contextura y su grácil manera de pararse se podría decir que se parecía a Pansy, pero su cabello rubio sujeto en una cola, denotaba que no era así.

La habitación era tétrica, cuadros roídos por el tiempo colgaban de las altas paredes, las cortinas comidas por las mariposas nocturnas cerraban el paso a la luna nueva que iluminaba el cielo y el aire, asfixiante, se colaba como el humo espeso de alguna pócima mal preparada

- Bienvenidos…- saludó entonces una voz siseante y pausada y frente a ellos apareció una figura, un hombre delgado y espigado cubierto por una capucha, y sólo después que retiró hacia atrás su capa, los presentes pudieron reconocer esos rojizos ojos rasgados: era Lord Voldemort con nagini a su lado- bienvenidos mis futuros mortífagos- señaló, haciendo que sólo una tenue luz azulina iluminara a los iniciados.

Draco sintió un escalofrío ante la presencia del Señor Tenebroso y se tensó, evitando respirar muy fuerte bajo su máscara.

- a las doce en punto daremos inicio a la ceremonia- explicó, con sus ojos rojizos brillosos resaltando en la oscuridad- justo en el momento que Potter sea mayor de edad…

Todos los presentes asintieron y observaron su reloj, sólo quedaban cinco minutos.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó contenerse, tenía miedo, dudas y una gran intención de saltar de esa tarima y correr de ahí, hasta donde sus piernas le permitieran. Se arrepentía de no haberse ido con Blaise o de no haber acudido a alguien para que lo ayudara, pero su orgullo Malfoy era así… imposibilitado de pedir favores, sólo dando órdenes.

Decidió no pensar, no recordar… sabía que cualquier cosa que pensara en aquellos momentos podía llevarlo a cometer una locura y frente al Señor Oscuro no se cometen locuras… sólo se obedecen las que se ordenan.

Sus manos sudaban, la transpiración corría por su cara y los minutos pasaban, perdiéndose para siempre en el caudal del tiempo

- ya es hora…- dijo sonriendo Voldemort- necesito que estiren su brazo izquierdo…

* * *

Las contracciones eran cada vez más seguida y sólo gracias a la poción calmante que le entregó Snape, Hermione pudo soportarlas sin derrumbar la casa con sus gritos. 

Al par de horas de haber iniciado el trabajo de parto todos ya estaban en sus lugares, alerta ante cualquier ataque y sólo la partera, una mujer rechoncha, de cara redonda y cabello rubio en bucles de apariencia infantil, Harry y la Señora Granger se encontraban dentro de la habitación, ayudando en lo que se pudiera.

Hace más de nueve horas que Hermione había roto fuente y por fin la dilatación era suficiente para que el bebe saliera por ahí.

- Herms, con fuerza- le decía Harry, sosteniendo la mano de la castaña algo asustado por lo que se venía.

- ¿estás… ¡auch!... seguro que no te vas a desmayar?- le preguntó la muchacha, con la respiración entrecortada y un grito exhalado después de una fuerte contracción en su vientre.

- vamos Herms… ¿crees que por esto me podría desmayar?- preguntó arrogante- ni Voldemort lo ha conseguido.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario, pero no pudo reír, justo en ese momento un dolor muy intenso hacía que se sentará con brusquedad y tensará aún más el rostro.

- vamos Hermione, necesito que pujes- le dijo la partera sentada en un banco frente a la cama de la castaña- ¡con fuerza!

Hermione asintió y apretó aún más fuerte la mano que sostenía su mamá… eso de pujar no era nada fácil…

* * *

Draco observó al Lord y se dio cuenta que él lo miraba en ese momento. Asintió nuevamente y corrió su túnica hacia atrás, dejando libre su pálido brazo. 

En eso una extraña sensación comenzó a envolver la cabeza del muchacho, unos gritos desgarradores escuchaba desde la lejanía y un intenso dolor se colaba en su estómago, como si de pronto éste fuera a estallar.

- Toda la magia oscura será reunida para crear el símbolo de nuestro poder- comenzó a decir Voldemort con su varita en el aire- toda una venganza llevada acabo por aquellos que merecemos gobernar... un mundo que constantemente ha sido controlado por seres inferiores a los cuales nos debemos someter… ¡hoy es el comienzo del final, hoy empieza el dominio de los que siempre debieron haber dominado!- exclamó produciendo un rayo rojizo que se escapó de su varita, hacía el techo- por que ahora será la magia la que dominé… ¡bienvenidos a la marca tenebrosa!-.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un dolor en su brazo que superaba a cualquier _cruciatus_ que se pudiera recibir.

Sentía un calor que nacía de su mano y se expandía por su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba en su cabeza unos gritos, unos gritos que no le costó reconocer.

Hermione gritaba con fiereza, pero no sólo por el dolor que le provocaba pujar, sino porque sentía una pena tan grande, una resignación tan fuerte… que le producía grandes ganas de llorar, unas ganas que no sabían de dónde brotaban. Se aferró al brazo de Harry y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir solas, sin que ella las llamara…

Draco comenzó a llorar… lloraba desconsolado por el vacío que sentía en su pecho, con esa luz intensa que lo cegaba y los murmullos del Lord en el ambiente, sólo sabía que aún seguía vivo y que estaba aterrado, porque no sabía qué hacía allí, porque sabía que no debería estar ahí en ese momento… que su presencia era más importante en otro lugar, en el lugar donde estuviera la castaña.

Ambos apretaron sus puños con fuerza y tuvieron miedo…

La muchacha sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, algo en su interior le decía que Draco estaba sufriendo en algún lado y que todo ese dolor que sentía se lo transmitía a ella por el vínculo, a través de su hijo, que habían formado. Sentía como su brazo quemaba y como una luz rojiza la envolvía, alejándola de aquel lugar, de la habitación donde estaba para situarse en un mundo aparte… negro, completamente negro.

Draco apretó su mandíbula para contener sus emociones, pero eran tan fuertes que ni aún con su fría racionalidad podía manejarlas. Estaba seguro que ese dolor en su estómago, esos gritos agudos y esa gota de sudor que cubría su frente, se debían a que su hijo estaba naciendo… justo en ese momento.

Cerró los parpados aún más fuerte y dejó que la luz rojiza le inhibiera las ganas de correr hacía su hijo. De pronto todo se empezó a volver negro y, en esa oscuridad, vio una silueta.

Se acercó a ella, impulsado por una fuerza extraña que lo obligaba a seguir y caminó con cuidado sobre la nada, como equilibrándose sobre un suelo que no sentía, pero que de todas formas lo hacía avanzar.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó ella, extrañada de ver al muchacho ahí. Su camisa iba mal abotonada y sus mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro, pegándose a su frente por el sudor.

- Hermione- llamó él, sin percatarse de cómo la había nombrado- ¿qué haces aquí?-.

- no sé… sólo, pensé en ti- explicó avergonzada, caminando hacía él.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, sin atreverse a moverse más y se analizaron con detenimiento.

Hermione se veía iluminada por un aura de luz y su vientre de embarazada se veía plano, tal como si jamás hubiera cargado un crío de nueve meses dentro. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta el suelo y las mangas anchas le caían como alas a su lado.

- ¿eres un ángel?- le preguntó Draco, atraído hacía la joven y caminando hacía ella.

- no, no lo soy- respondió la castaña divertida- pero si quieres, puedo intentar salvarte.

El muchacho asintió emocionado y corrió hacía ella con fuerza, hasta aferrarse firmemente a su cintura. Hundió su nariz en sus cabellos, acarició su espalda con cuidado y besó su frente con desesperación, como si los besos que le profería se escaparan de su boca atropellados.

- sálvame- le murmuró- ven y sálvame…

- sígueme entonces, cambia de camino y sígueme…- le pidió la muchacha estirándole su mano.

Draco la miró estupefacto y se alejó de ella, como impulsado por un salto hacía atrás.

- no puedo…- murmuró, apretando sus puños, el dolor volvía a emerger- ¡no puedo!

Y cayó arrodillado frente a ella, con un hilo de sangre escapando de su boca.

- claro que puedes Draco… - le dijo ella, con la voz tiritona y lágrimas traviesas escapando de sus ojos- no me abandones de nuevo… ¡no me niegues!

- es lo mejor, entiende que es lo mejor- le explicó, tensando su mandíbula y golpeando con su puño el suelo- sólo que a veces duele demasiado.

La luz rojiza volvió a aparecer y los ecos de las conversaciones se hicieron aún más presentes. Draco pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente y se vio justo donde siempre había estado, de pie sobre la tarima y con el dibujo de una calavera y una serpiente iluminando en su brazo.

- ¡Ahora sí son mortífagos!…- exclamó Voldemort con sus brazos hacía arriba – y desde ahora protegerán nuestros ideales…

* * *

- ¡es niño!- gritó la partera entusiasmada- es un niño… 

- ¿un niño¿escuchaste Herms¡es niño!- exclamó Harry a su lado, mientras soltaba la mano de la castaña para acercarse a ver el bebe.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se percató que no estaba junto a Draco, que estaba justo en el momento de dar a luz. Sonrió ante la exclamación de la partera y se limpió las lágrimas que aún cubrían sus mejillas.

- llora de emoción mi pequeña- dijo la Señora Granger, haciéndose a un lado para que Nelly pudiera entregarle la criaturita a Hermione.

- es hermoso…- murmuró la madre, mientras aferraba con cariño entre sus brazos a un niñito rollento y blanco, muy blanco con apenas una pelusa clara que cubría su redonda cabeza. _Es igual a Draco_, pensó…

- ¿y cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la partera para anotar en su informe todos los datos.

- se llama Abraxas…- murmuró, sonriéndole a su hijo que dormía en sus brazos.- Abraxas James Potter…

* * *

**Tengo miedo... ¿les gustó?... :s!**

**Espero que sí... :), de todas formas están bienvenidos a lanzarme insultos (moderados xD!) por el capítulo...**

**veamos qué sucedió!!!**

**Draco es mortífago, recibió la marca... y pertenece al bando del Señor Tenebroso :o!**

**Hermione dió a luz a un pequeño, sí, rubio, blanco... por suerte cuando se es bebe uno no se parece a nadie aún xD!... ya veremos cómo explicarán las características físicas del pequeño :)... el pequño Abraxas! **

**y ahora comienza la gran evolución de la historia, aún hay muuuchas sorpresas:)**

**Espero sus rr...**

**kiss!. **

* * *


	22. Pequeñito

**Hola!... y aquí continúa nuestra historia!!!...¿qué les espera para el futuro a nuestros protagonistas?... muchsimas cosas.. ya verán!**

**Gracias por todos los rr que me dejaron, me emocioné demasiadoooo :)**

**Respondiendo rr:**

_Almanara: te dió susto el nombre?... no te preocupeees todo tiene un por qué en mi historia ;)... y bueno, Herms no se iba a salvar del James al final xD!, mínimo después de todo el sacrificio de Harry xDD!!!._

_Gabriela14: ja! un libro con fanfiction?... uy! si no fuera por la demanda que después me llegá..:o!, pero quien sabe... quizás publique algo por ahí ;)... Gracias por el reviews!!!! no sabes como me emocioné con tus palabras :).._

_Jose C. Hola!!!!!... eres la primera de fanfiction q tengo en msn!!!... así que ahí tienes q criticar mis chap para que vayan mejorando, no crees?... cuídateee!! hablamos!_

_remmy-ro: que bueno que te gustará!!! muchas gracias por el rr_

_Valerya Lisseth: ya veremos cómo lo hace Hermione!!!, pero tiene una explicación más o menos planeada... uy! espero que arregles pronto tu compu... cuídate!_

_Karix 7: jajaja! eeehh! entendiste el sentidod e la marca!!.. si, no le quedaba otra a nuestro rubio... si él no es el encargado de matar a su hijo, cómo protegerlo?... y.. este cap no es de larga duración, pero después se vienen unos más largos :)... gracias por el review y el pm :)_

_tychesita: así que lees las respuestas?.. jajaaja... que bueno saberlo xD!.. y sí, el nombre a mí tampoco me gusta (no le pondría así a mi hijo), pero todo tiene un por qué. :). _

_beautifly92: ya veremos qué hacen!!!... cada día Abraxas será más Malfoy :o!. gracias por leer :)_

_Esme Black: será hijo del lechero?.. jajaja, si! un niñoooo... siempre pensé en él como niño :)... un Draquito Malfoy :)_

_drajer: uy! por qué tanto trasnoche???.. saliste a bailar? uyuyuy... me alegro que hayas leído el cap de todas maneras, muchas gracias!!!!..y sí, después explicaré lo de la conexión :)_

_ArtePop: Gracias!!!!.. y aquí está el nuevo capítulo... día por medio ;)._

_karyta34: jajaaja!!! intento ser lo menos torturadora.. por eso subo día por medio :).. y todo tiene respuestas el por qué de la fecha de cumpleaños, el por qué del nombre.. el por qué de la marca.. todo, todo:) gracias por leer!_

_Mad Aristocrate: Gracias!!!!!! en serio :)... así que ayudantías?, y de qué?... bueno, claro que yo pasé a tercero TT... pero ya queda poco... xD!... cuídate!!!_

_Mariiiiiiiiiita: Bienvenida!!! y gracias :), nada mejor que nuevas lectoras.. espero tus reviews :)_

_Alejandra: uy! ya sabrás el por qué del nombre :)... gracias por leer!_

_Dramione Malfoy: Angie!, muy bien.. me gusta el nick :)... que bueno que te gustará el chap, ya esperaba los tomates... pero por suerte fue del gusto general... :). gracias por leer!_

_arrayan: gracias por tu rr!!!.. que bueno que te guste la trama de la historia, la verdad es que no estaba segura si iba a pegar o no... como es al revés: entiéndase primero el hijo y después el amor xD!... pero bueno.. si ha funcionado :)... graciaaas denuevo!_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: te gustó?.. lo sabía eeehhh!!.. jajaja, si, es un cabezotas, pero tiene buenas razones... ya verás.. :)_

_JOYCE: gracias!.. en Potterfics?, la verdad no conozco esa página (sólo leo fanfics de esta página), pero si me dice cómo... en una de esa lo subo ahí también. gracias por el rr..:)_

_jos Black: tus teorías!!!.. uyuyuyyy.. ya veremos qué sucede, pero has tenido razón en algunas cosas... ya veremos qué tal sigue tu adivinación de la historia :).. cuídate!_

_margara: nooo, no te mates!!! xD!.. uy! si la sangre Malfoy es fuerte, pero Abraxas es pequeño aún, así que su poco parecido con Harry es entendible... por ejemplo, mi hermano nació rubio Rubio!!! y ahora es moreno, aunque a veces creo que lo cambiaron en la clínica.. pero se parece demasiado a mí, así q debe ser pariente mío.. xD.. en fin.. aún hay más sorpresas!_

_Makarva: Uy! exacto.. alguien que ha leído a Mendel, no? xD!.. jaajaja, sí, mientra sea pequeño, se puede explicar lo rubio de Abraxas.. después viene el problema... y el nombre.. todo tiene un por qué:)... muy triste?, bueno en verdad el fic es más drama que humor, siempre me ha venido mejor el drama que el humor /.. cuídate!_

_caolinet: uy! no te ponags tristes por las noticias, es más.. leí en un libro que es malo ver las noticias... por qué siempre muestran puras cosas malas y la vida tampoco es taaaaan mala, no crees?.. así que ánimo!!! _

_OkanakoO: sí, nuestro Draquito es mortífago... pero se puede salvar, no crees?.. ya veremos que hace Herms al respecto y acerca del nombre, pronto sabrás de dónde lo saqué :)... _

_andeli Malfoy_ :_ la verdad siempre pensé que sería hombre y por la historia que sigue...debe ser hombre, ya verás. :)... cuídate!_

_Paula: no suena lindo?.. mmm, sí, lo acepto.. pero ya sabrás el por qué del nombre :)... gracias por leer!!!_

_Emma.Zunz: jajaja, la plebe! q eres tontaaa.. tus comentarios me gustan!!! amigaaaaaa... amo a Edward!!!! jajajaja, Dios! yo para variar enamorada de seres ficticios.. buscaré el puente xD!.. te quieroooo!_

_Montse.k: fascinante?.. uy! me alegro de que te gustará!!!! gracias por leer :)_

_Hermione-Malfoy35_:_ ya veremos qué sucederá cuando Draco lo vea.. o si quiere verlo... pero avanza rápido la historia.. :).. cuídate!_

_RebecaNara: uy! q emoción te distraigo de DH :(.. ese es el mejor cumplido que he recibido xD!... :)... avisame cuando lo termines! ahí lo comentamos..!!! y ya veremos su color de ojos, peor eso se ve después (hasta yo tenía los ojos azules cuando nací y ahora son como... medios amarillos xD) cuídate!_

_barbarita: amigaaaa!!!! aquí av el otro chap1! linda! gracias por leerrr:)... nos vemos prontitoooooo :)_

**Dios!!! muchos reviews!!! que felicidad!!!!!... un besote a todos los que leen, aunq no me dejen sus saludines... pero ojalá se inspiren y me escriban, me encanta saber de ustedes también!**

**Disfruten el chap!**

**Ember.****

* * *

Capítulo XXII:**** Pequeñito**

Se hacía la dormida bajo las sábanas blancas después de una agitada noche de emociones intensas.

Su felicidad sólo se veía opacada por el dolor que había sentido cuando esa visión de Draco se alejó de ella, ese miedo a que la dejará y a que la negará una vez más. No sabía con certeza qué había sucedido, si todo era un sueño o si de verdad era él quién la abrazó… ahora sólo le importaba mandarle la prometida carta.

Se asomó con cuidado y se percató que la habían dejado sola, descansado. A su lado estaba la pequeña cuna adovelada en donde dormía su pequeño y sentándose en la cama, acarició la mejilla suave de su hijo, mejilla tan pálida como la de su padre.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y tiernamente besó la cabeza del pequeñito, jamás pensó que podría existir un amor tan grande como en el que en ese momento sentía por esa criaturita que dormía cual ángel junto a ella.

- ¿dónde estará?- se preguntó y, con menos dolor de lo que pensaba, se paró en búsqueda de su mochila que Harry le había llevado unas horas antes del parto.

Rodeo la pequeña habitación y fijó su mirada en una silla, donde descansaba su mochila. La abrió con presteza y sacó de ella un pergamino y una pluma… debía escribir una nota urgente.

* * *

- ¡por suerte estuvo todo tranquilo!- exclamó Remus sentándose cansado junto a Harry. 

- sí, parece que Voldemort no quiso atacar…- respondió Harry preocupado, le parecía muy extraño esa actitud pasiva de su enemigo.

- quizás tiene otros planes…- agregó Pansy, sentada en un sitial sobre las piernas de su novio- probablemente deseé utilizar a Abri antes de matarlo-.

Harry sonrió ante el sobrenombre dicho para el bebe y frunciendo el labio con preocupación, asintió.

- creo que iré a ver si Hermione aún duerme o si necesita algo más- explicó parándose en el acto.

- yo te acompaño- dijo Pansy emocionada, se volteó hacía su novio y besó su nariz- vuelvo pronto- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa- no me cansaré nunca de ver a esa maravillosa criaturita.

Ambos se alejaron de la sala y cruzaron el pasillo antes de entrar a la pieza que ocupaba la castaña.

Harry tomó la perilla y lentamente entró, no estaba dentro de sus intenciones hacer ruido.

- ¡Herms¿qué haces en pie?- le preguntó algo enojado- debes permanecer sentada un par de horas más.

- es que… tenía que escribirle un mensaje a Luna- dijo atropelladamente, dejando la pluma y el pergamino a un lado y el mensaje que había terminado de escribir muy aferrado a su mano.

- no te preocupes, yo ya le envié uno y le dije que todo había salido bien- explicó Harry acercándose a la cuna y observando al apacible bebe-… y respondió que venía más tarde a verte.

- ya Herms, acuéstate- señaló Pansy, tras el muchacho y se acercó a la castaña para ayudarla a cubrirse con las mantas.

- gracias…- murmuró Herms y se quedó muda, con la vista hacía el techo.

Pansy se sentó junto a ella y Harry observaba a Abraxas, sonriendo de vez en cuando. _Se parece mucho a Malfoy_, pensó con nostalgia, _no sé qué haremos cuando crezca para ocultar ese parecido._

- ¿Harry?- lo llamó Hermione con una inocente sonrisa- ¿me puedes ir a buscar un poco de jugo y una fruta¡necesito una fruta!

- ¿los antojos siguen después del embarazo?- preguntó extrañado Harry- olvídalo, prefiero no saber- agregó divertido tras la cara de enojo de su amiga- ya voy…- y arrastrando los pies, salió de la pieza.

- ya¿qué planeas?- le preguntó Pansy mirando a la castaña con una ceja alzada- que esa excusa es muy típica para echar a alguien.

-necesito pedirte un favor… pero que no me preguntes nada más con respecto a ello- señaló la muchacha con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza que le provocaba lo que estaba apunto de pedir- por favor…

Pansy la miró atenta y finalmente asintió, la curiosidad la superaba.

- necesito que envíes esta nota- explicó, mostrando la nota que sujetaba en su mano- a… a Malfoy.

Pansy escuchó con atención la instrucción, pero cuando le dijo el nombre del destinatario sus ojos casi se salen de la impresión.

- ¡¿a Maloy?!- exclamó, para luego taparse la boca por su grito- ya lo suponía yo…

- ¿qué suponías?- preguntó la castaña preocupada.

- que había algo entre ustedes, tantas miradas, gestos, preocupaciones del uno por el otro… - señaló Pansy arrebatando la nota a Hermione de su mano y guardándola en su bolsillo- ¡era tan evidente!

- ¿preocupaciones¿gestos?... ¿él me miraba?- preguntó la castaña sin poder esconder una sutil sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios.

- sí, siempre lo sorprendía mirándote y yo lanzaba algunos comentario que lo confundían, ya sabes… pero bueno, como no puedo preguntar más…- dijo Pansy, levantándose- así que iré a mandar la carta… y no la leeré- aclaró, antes de que Hermione se lo advirtiera, para luego salir con una sonrisa y la nota guardad en su bolsillo.

_¡Me miraba!,_ pensó Hermione abrazando una almohada- _Por Merlín… que ganas de saber más…_

* * *

Draco estaba acostado sobre su cama, con lo brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y mirando el dosel de su techo intentando imaginar qué había sido esa oscuridad. 

Dudaba si ese minuto que estuvo con la castaña había sucedido o no era más que un sueño complicado y turbio. Una mala jugada de su inconsciente para intentar evitar lo inevitable… o un tormento de su mente por no estar en el lugar que debía.

Después de la iniciación había bajado de la tarima y se había hincado frente al Lord, tal como los otros iniciados. El Señor Oscuro sonrió y con un gesto de su mano, llamó a que la mayoría de los mortífagos se fueran, dejando sólo a sus manos derechas: Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy.

Draco asintió ante un gesto de despedida de su padre y desapareció de ahí, llegando inmediatamente a su pieza para evitar conversar con su madre, que probablemente le haría preguntas estúpidas que él no querría responder.

Se quitó la capa, guardó la máscara y se desabrochó la camisa, para luego acostarse tal como aún lo estaba… desde hace ya ocho horas.

Un ruido de su ventana alteró el silencio en el que se hallaba sumergido y con paso lento se acercó y corrió la cortina, quedado cegado con los incipientes rayos de sol que impactaron sus ojos. Luego la abrió y dejó que una lechuza mediana y de un tono cafesoso y blanquecino se apoyará de su escritorio, para que él desanudara el pergamino que llevaba en su garra.

- ¿qué me traes?- preguntó con voz cansina y dejó que la lechuza descansará sobre su escritorio antes de partir.

Se sentó sobre su cama y leyó…

_Como lo prometido es deuda, te escribo para avisarte que ya nació… ¡es un niño hermoso!, no te imaginas lo lindo que es… apenas tiene pelo, sólo una pelusa blanca sobre su cabecita y apenas llora, es muy tranquilo. Parece un ángel dentro de su camita y respira despacio, inflando su pechito y apretando sus puñitos enanos._

_Es lejos lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida y nació hoy a la medianoche, el 31 de julio._

_Que lástima que no puedas verlo… sé que lo amarías._

_Cuídate,__ ¿bueno?, adiós._

Draco tomó la carta y la arrugó con fuerza, para luego lanzarla hacia la pared. _¡Lo sabía!_, pensó, _ya nació, mi hijo ya nació._

Se paró de un salto y golpeó la pared frente a él, intentando desquitar toda esa pena, esa rabia y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo carcomía en ese golpe.

Granger se notaba tan feliz a través de la carta, tan feliz con ese hijo que había tenido… pero no le decía nada con respecto a lo de ayer, a esa visión, a ese abrazo y esos besos desesperados que habían salido de él. Quizás ella nunca había estado ahí… quizás era sólo su imaginación.

Se agachó y tomó el papel que había lanzado al piso, luego tomó una vela y la encendió… no podía dejar rastro de ese mensaje, tenía que borrar todo rastro de su corazón.

* * *

-Herms vamos- le dijo Harry a la castaña, esperando que la muchacha terminará de abrigar a su hijo. 

- vamos a extrañarlos muchísimo- dijo la Señora Weasley moqueando por que en sólo dos días su hogar quedaba bastante vacío.

- pero puede ir a vernos Señora Weasley- dijo Harry aceptando el abrazo de la mujer.

- ¿puedo?...- preguntó emocionada- gracias Harry, claro que iré.

Hace dos días que Abraxas había nacido y ya era hora de que se fueran de la Madriguera hacía la Mansión de los Blacks.

La Señora Weasley les rogó que se quedaran, pero Hermione, que andaba con el ánimo triste, decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Finalmente habían empacado y gracias al parto normal, la castaña podía caminar sin ningún problema. A pesar de ello Pansy insistió en acompañarlos, ya que Charlie debía volver a trabajar y ella no se quería quedar sola en la casa de los Weasley, tantos mimos de la Señora Weasley la hacían sentir incómoda.

- cuídense chicos- dijo Ron abrazando a Herms y depositando un beso en su ahijado- los iré a visitar en unos días.

- y cuiden a Abri- dijo Ginny abrazando con fuerza a Harry- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo…- le susurró al oído al muchacho.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

- lo sé…- murmuró y la soltó para no levantar sospechas.

- cuídate preciosa, te quiero mucho...- dijo Charlie abrazando a su novia y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- yo también...- respondió Pansy, después de despedirse de su novio con enorme beso que hizo desviar la vista a los presentes- gracias por todo Señora Weasley.

- de nada…- respondió tímida la mujer- ya, vayan y Hermione cuidado con la aparecida, debes tomar con mucho cuidado a Abri.

Hermione asintió y sujeto con firmeza a su hijo hacía su pecho. Esperó que Harry agarrara las maletas y, sólo pensando en Grimmauld Place, desapareció.

* * *

**Uy!, comaparado con el capítulo pasado éste da pena... pero bueno, no siempre nace un hijo! xD!**

**en cuanto a las reacciones.. no lo pongo, pero los Weasley no reaccionan extrañados por qué ninguno sospecharía alguna vez que Hermione se metió con Draco... o sea!, es tan absurdo que ni siquiera se les ocurre!!!... y, aparte, por qué no creerle a Harry que el hijo es de él?, tiene más lógica que sea un Potter que un Malfoy... o no?**

**Herms le manda la carta a Draco, a través de una Pansy que prefiere hacerse la tonta... , y bueno nuestro rubio actúa confundido, con rabia y tristeza... ¿será capáz de borrar todo rastro de su corazón?...**

**y se va la familia Potter xD! y Pansy a Grimmauld Place... pasarán ahí un mes y después entran a clases!!!... **

**prometo que el próximo cap es más interesante :), pero éste era necesario tal como está... :)...**

**si recibo una cantidad de rr decentes, subo mañana el próximo :)... para que no se aburran :)**

**besos!**


	23. Impactante Noticia

**Lo prometido es deuda!!!... Así que subo este chap más q rápido por q estoy leyendo un libro y no me puedo despegar de el... (aprovechando los pocos días de vacaciones antes de entrar a la Universidad)**

**Agradecimientoooooos a todos los que me dajron reviews (parece que funcionó mi amenaza xDDD) y promero responder los rr el próximo capítulo (a esa altura ya me voy haber terminado el libro)..**

_Jose C., Amara Malfoy Lestrange, remmy-ro, JOYCE, floh black, Gabriela14, jos Black, Dramione Malfoy,_

_ Karix7, artePop, tychesita, Dramione Black, beautifly92, Esme Black, cote malfoy, karyta34, _

_drajer, margara, Lyra Minamino, __Hermione-Malfoy35, Emma.Zunz, _

_Ariana Lovegood, Paula, patricilla21, Alejandra, Makarva, krumy._

**Espero que les guste el chap :)**

**Ember.**

**

* * *

Capítulo XXIII:**** Impactante Noticia**. 

- Harry… ¡Harry!- gritaba la chica desde la cocina con un delantal enorme en su cintura y un pergamino todo maltrecho en su mano.

- dime Pansy…- dijo el muchacho entrando justo en ese momento con "El Profeta" en su brazo.

- dos cosas... hoy llegaron las listas de materiales de Hogwarts y... ¡soy Premio Anual!- exclamó sonriente, mientras le dirigía una mirada a la placa que estaba sobre la mesa.

- vaya Pansy ¡felicitaciones!- dijo el muchacho, abrazando a la chica por los hombros.

- gracias...- murmuró complacida- bueno y lo otro es que mi mamá me acaba de mandar una carta y me dijo que no podría reunirse con nosotros la próxima semana, pero que me irá a ver a Hogwarts apenas pueda- explicó, dejando la carta a un lado y revolviendo la extraña mezcla de alimentos que pretendía pasar como comestible.

- ¿está listo el almuerzo?- preguntó la castaña entrando por la puerta, con Abraxas durmiendo en sus brazos.

- le queda un poco…- explicó la muchacha, mirando el puré verdusco que estaba apunto de hervir.

- Hermione.. Pansy es Premio Anual- dijo Harry, mostrándole la placa.

- ¡wow!, que buena Pansy- dijo Hermione con una sincera sonrisa. Sabía que después del embarazo ella no recibiría ese premio, pero si había alguien que sí lo merecía era Pansy... la primera Slytherin que era realmente amable con ella.

La muchacha la miró y sonrió,era un alivió que Hermione no se enojará con ella por el premio, ella sabía que de no haber sido por el embarazo... la castaña lo habría recibido.

- Herms, lee El Profeta de hoy, hay algo que te incumbe en el- señaló Harry e intercambió el periódico por el pequeño que dormía.

La muchacha se sentó en una silla junto a ella y extendió el periódico sobre la mesa.

"_**Harry Potter ya es papá.**_

_**Los rumores han sido confirmados, el niño- que- vivió ha sido padre de un pequeño hombrecito que nació, probablemente, el mismo día que su padre.**_

_**Dicen que Hermione Potter tuvo un parto difícil, pero que después de muchas horas de trabajo el pequeño nació sano y salvo.**_

_**La próxima semana ambos estudiantes entran a cursar su último año en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y aunque el consejo estudiantil se ha juntado varias veces a discutir que tan mal ejemplo puede ser que una madre adolescente se reincorpore a la institución, el director, Albus Dumbledore, ha defendido a Hermione Potter logrando que finalmente se acepté su regreso a Hogwarts.**_

_**Deseando lo mejor al pequeño de la familia Potter y que algún día sea tan grande como su padre. **_

_**Rita Skeeter." **_

- espera… no sólo soy Hermione Potter, sino que ¡han estado discutiendo sobre mi estadía en Hogwarts y nadie me ha dicho nada!- explotó la castaña, provocando que el pequeño Abraxas llorará por el susto de su grito.

- shhh, pequeño, shh… - lo calmaba Harry sin posar su vista en la muchacha, parecía demasiado enojada.

- Hermione, no es para tanto- comentó Pansy, sirviendo los platos con el almuerzo- después de todo es Harry y… bueno, Dumbledore te defendió frente al consejo.

- claro…- murmuró Hermione malhumorada- seguramente Harry tu sabías algo… ¿no?

El muchacho levantó lentamente la vista y arrulló al pequeño en sus brazos para que no volviera a llorar.

- la verdad Herms… sí sabía- respondió resignado- pero todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Ginny, me prohibieron contártelo por que le podía hacer mal al bebe y sólo faltaba un mes para que lo tuvieras- explicó volteándose y acostando a Abraxas en un cochecito acolchado y azulino que la Señora Granger había comprado- así que espero que lo entiendas.

- sí Herms, ya pasó, aparte que la comida ya está servida- agregó sonriendo y se sentó frente a la castaña y Harry, mientras echaba a su boca una cucharada de esa extraña mezcla.

Los tres comieron arrugando un poco la nariz al principio, pero después saborearon la mezcla encantados con su atípico sabor.

- vaya Pansy, está muy buena- dijo Harry impresionado.

- tu sabes Harry… no por nada soy la número uno de mi casa- respondió arrogante y tomó otra cucharada.

Almorzaron comentando algunas otras cosas, mientras Hermione revisaba con cuidado todo el diario. Hace meses que no lo leía y hace semanas que no sabía nada de Draco, a pesar de los continuos mensajes que le había enviado. Era por ello que tenía la esperanza de leer algo que le informará sobre él, sobre alguna reunión social, alguna declaración de su padre¡hasta con un aviso en clasificados se contentaba!, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Había terminado de leer algo sobre un incendio en una bodega de Londres cuando una noticia llamó su atención y sin poder contener el grito de impacto que salió de sus labios, se levantó con sus manos cubriendo aún su boca.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Pansy extrañada, tomando el diario que su amiga había dejado ahí extendido- no puede ser…- murmuró tornándose blanca y de sus ojos azules se asomó una lágrima.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba muy ocupado practicando sus hechizos en la sala especial que sus padres habían construido para ello. Era una habitación blanca, de murallas altas y, a todo momento, aparecían ilusiones a las cuales Draco debía atacar. 

Llevaba puesto un pantalón ligero y una camiseta negra de algodón. Su pelo se pegaba a su frente sudada y su varita tiritaba de cansancio en su mano.

Llevaba más de cuatro horas practicando y sólo el cansancio físico le permitía distraerse, sólo entrenar lo mantenía concentrado en su misión y sólo siguiendo las ordenes de Voldemort podría conseguir sus ideales, o por lo menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

Bajó la varita exhalando un último suspiro y decidió que ya era suficiente, que estaba lo bastante agotado para dormir y no quedarse despierto pensando estupideces. Así se volteó hacía la única puerta, blanca, que había y se dirigió cansado hacía su habitación… necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

- joven Malfoy- lo llamó un elfo domestico haciendo reverencias al final del pasillo- su padre lo llama con urgencia a su escritorio.

Draco miró extrañado a la criatura y asintió molesto, en ese momento no tenía ánimo para discutir por decimocuarta vez óomo iba a llevar a cabo su misión y menos aún para escuchar los consejos repetitivos de su padre.

Pero sin mayor excusa, caminó fastidiado hacía la planta baja, justo frente a la sala de estar estaba el escritorio de su padre.

La puerta de madera oscura estaba entreabierta y desde adentro se escuchaban sollozos, unos sollozos ahogados que Draco de inmediato reconoció.

- Mamá… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó impresionado y abrazó a Narcissa, la cual gimoteaba cual niña sobre una silla con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.- ¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó enojado y observó a su padre que los miraba de pie, junto a su imponente escritorio.

- yo no le hice nada Draco- respondió molesto a su vez- no digas sandeces¡yo jamás le haría algo a tu madre… porque la familia es lo más importante!

- ¿entonces por qué esta llorando así?- preguntó, acariciando el rostro de su madre que se calmó con el contacto de su hijo.

- hijo, sucedió algo atroz…- explicó ella en un hilo de voz-… algo horrible.

Draco se levantó extrañado y miró a su padre de frente, el cual sin mayor gesto de sentimiento, le señaló el diario mal doblado que reposaba sobre la mesa.

- lee Draco… es mejor que te enteres por ti mismo- .

El muchacho tomó el diario y leyó la portada. Con una enorme foto de Potter aparecía un llamativo titular que hablaba sobre la paternidad del Gryffindor. Draco apretó el papel en sus puños y leyó los primeros párrafos que hablaban de su hijo y de "Hermione Potter"- _¿qué es eso de Señora de Potter¿se casaron?, no puede ser… no..,_pensó, mientras apretaba aún más fuerte el papel.

- no es la portada lo que me interesa que leas, anda a la página veintidós- dijo Lucius, examinando el comportamiento furioso de su hijo, aunque ver a Potter en la portada tampoco era agradable para él.

Draco asintió y volteó la página, más tarde terminaría de leer el artículo, y rápidamente llegó a la página señalada, pero lo que halló escrito era absolutamente impresionante.

"**Trágica muerte de Importante familia del Mundo Mágico.**

**Ayer a medianoche la ama de casa, Rosie Hess, encontró a Edgar Zabinni, importante empresario y político jefe del departamento de leyes del ministerio, y a su esposa, Monique Zabinni, muertos en su elegante Mansión a la salida sur de Londres.**

**El trágico acontecimiento no tuvo testigos oculares, pero los asesinos dejaron como prueba de su identidad la marca tenebrosa iluminada sobre el tejado de la enorme casona.**

**Rosie Hess, quien dormía cuando escuchó un grito agónico a la lejanía, se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacía la sala, donde halló los cuerpos. La mujer afirma que no había algún motivo notorio que llevará a los mortífagos a tales actos, pero que ella no se inmiscuía en los asuntos personales de la familia.**

**Mañana será entregado el informe oficial por parte de los aurores, donde dirán la causa de las muertes y la posible causa del ataque.**

**Ethan Stan"**

Draco se quedó muy quieto y el color de sus mejillas desapareció, helando su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta la punta de su nariz.

- ¿por qué?- preguntó finalmente, mirando a su padre directamente a sus ojos.

- por que traicionaron al Señor Oscuro- explicó Lucius calmado, caminando junto a su esposa y acariciando su cabello.

- ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!- exclamó Draco indignado. No podía creer que los papás de Blaise estuvieran muertos, que los papás de su mejor amigo murieran en manos de sus aliados.

- de que Blaise escapó y Edgar no fue capaz de detenerlo- sentenció Lucius con su mirada altiva atenta en su hijo- y Blaise estaba informado de muchas cosas, igual que tu Draco y el Señor Tenebroso no puede permitir que ese tipo de desobediencias se lleven acabo.

- pero sus papás no tenían la culpa de que Blaise escapará- dijo Draco, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- lo sé, pero al ser sus padres, ellos son los responsables del comportamiento de su hijo…- señaló Lucius frío- Draco¿tú sabes dónde está Blaise¿sabes dónde se ocultó para no presentarse a la Iniciación como debía?

- no, no lo sé- respondió, aliviado de que su amigo se hubiera negado a confiarle su plan. _Sólo espero que nunca lo encuentren_, pensó- pero padre, hubo muchos más que no se presentaron… la misma Pansy no apareció- agregó confundido, sabía que si hicieron eso con los padres de Blaise, los Parkinson corrían el mismo destino.

- pero Pansy estaba autorizada por el Lord para faltar- explicó Lucius, después de besar la frente de su esposa y acercarse a su hijo, el cual aún mantenía un semblante pálido e impactado.

- ¿autorizada¿por qué?- preguntó el muchacho, irguiéndose y mirando a su padre a los ojos, atento.

- por que está cumpliendo una misión muy importante para todos…-.

* * *

**Oh!**

**Después de todo... parece que la marca fué la mejor opción ¿o no?... **

**¿ y qué misión tiene Pansy?, entonces... ¿toda su simpatía ha sido una actuación?...**

**¿qué pretende Voldemort?...**

**¿qué hará Draco ahora... que sabe que al Señor Tenebroso le da igual matar a sus aliados, aunque no sean culpables de los que se les acusa?**

**Uffff... creo que ha sido un capítulo interesante... xD!**

**espero sus rr... :)**

**kiss!**


	24. 1 de Septiembre

**Hola!!!!... cómo están?.. yo enamoradiiisima, sí!... pero de un ser que no existee :(.. alguien ubica a Edward Cullen?.. es lo mejor de la vida ficticia.. hasta me debato entre Draco y él... complicada decisión xD!**

**ya no las aburro con mi locura de mujer de veinte años enamorada de seres que no existen...**

**Respondiendo:**

_jos Black: Holaaa... pues el niñito, como describí, es muy pálido y rollento y tiene apenas un poquito de pelo rubio, practicamente blanco, en su cabecita :)... ya veremos qué onda Pansy :)_

_drajer: uyuyuy!!!! ya veremos qué pasa con Pansy, pero no te puedo decir nada más.. para saber tendrás que seguir leyendo :)..._

_MAGGIEHP: pobre Blaise.. cierto?.. y Draco, veemos a quién preferirá.. en cuanto Pansy.. también veremos qué sucede con ella.. gracias por leer!!!_

_Jose C.: Uy! lo siento por dejarlo ahiii.. pero no llores!.. cuando vuelvas de donde tu abuela sabrás qué sucede :)... cuídate!_

_arrayan: Lo pedido aquí está!!!!... el capítulo del andén, veremos qué oopinas sobre el :)_

_Emma.Zunz: Amigaaaaaaaa!!!!.. ahora te escribo un rr.. pa q veas.. y sólo decir que: AMO A EDWARD.. :)_

_Lyra Minamino: en verdad el chap tenía muy poco Dramione, pero te adelanto q este algo tiene..xD!... y ya veremos si ve a su hijo.. un poquitin de paciencia :)_

_Makarva: Eres casi el primero que confía algo más en Pansy :).. ya veremos si la confianza tiene fundamentoooo :)_

_artePop: no me llegó el mail :(... me lo puedes mandar de nuevo por fa?.. es q en el rr no se anotó.. !!!.. y Pansy :o!!!_

_karyta34: Gracias!!!.. me gusta la intriga, quizás debería escribir novelas de detective.. xd!.. quien sabe, quizás mi próximo proyecto ;)._

_margara: jajajaja... pues qué quieres que te diga, tus dudas serán respondida a través de los capítulos :)... ahi me diras qué opinas!_

_Vic-Black: veo que odiaste a todos los personajes.. jaja!!!!.. ya veremos que tan malos son (si es que lo son del todo)_

_serenamar1: uy! ya veremos si Pansy lo traicionó o no... tiempo!.. gracias por el rr!_

_Lucy C. Evans: Si!.. intento actualizar día por medio!!!.. esa es mi meta :)... para que nos e aburran de esperar :)... gracias por leer!_

_remmy-ro: nada es imposible! ya veremos si los traicionó o no xD!... gracias por el rr_

_krumy: ya veremos si es actuacion o no.. he ahi el dilema xD!_

_katie lynch: Bienvenida!! y muchas gracias.. me alegro que te gusteeee.. y aqui sigue!_

_patricilla21: jajaaj q me rei con tu comentario.. hasta yo me imagine a Lucius, peor bueno sí, es impactante... pero ya saldrás dele spasmo (o quizás no..xD)_

_joyce: jajajaja... la matarias??? uy!. ya veremos qué apsa con ella.. gracias!_

_Gabriela14: Sí, entro el miércoles a la Universidad.. pero intentaré seguir actualizando al mismo ritmo.. la verdad que como tengo varios cap escritos estoy algo más relajada, pero espero terminar en marzo de escribir el fic y después sólo dedicarme a actualizar.. asi q no te preocuopes!!!..:)_

_Alejandra: jajaja.. actúa bien?.. o será que no está actuando? xD!_

_Ethel Potter: y tu deseo se ha hecho realida... :).. ya veremos que pasa con esta parejita :)_

_sonylee: jajaaja... y te aseguro que todas las preguntas serán respondidas.;), lo prometooo!!!!!... _

_OkanakoO: interesante.. no?... pues ya veremos que tal queda Pansy... aunque me alegro que te agradara :) (hasta el momento aunq sea xD)_

_Hermione-Malfoy35: si, no es premio anual, peor era imposible que se lo dieran.. o sea, ser madre adolescente no es un ejemplo a seguir como para obtener dicho premio... peor no te preocupes, que se encontrarásn, se encontrarás (o sino no sería un DRAMIONE xD)_

_andeli Malfoy: Cullen?... leí...Cullen?... Dios!!!! otra fanática de mi Edward!!!!!.. lo sé!, yo amo a Edward (ya no me tomes en cuenta.. son mis nervios cruzados)... disfruta el chap :)_

_Karix7: jajajaja... y quién te golpeo??.. como trabajadora social deberías alegar por tu integridad xD!.. y por qué tanto trabajo????... comenzó marzo.. xD!_

_Almanara: te imaginas? este chap: Los Potter muren por envenenamiento en la portada de El Profeta... sería el Dramione más fome de la historia xD!.. asi q no desesperes.. jaajja, Pansy es más astuta para actuar ;)_

_RebecaNara: jajaja!.. aqui va, para que tu salud mental siga, en parte, intacta.. :).. y ya terminaste HP7?_

**Agradecimiento en general a todos los que leen o me agregan en historia favvorita, alarma, etc :)**

**un besote!**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: 1 de Septiembre.**

El andén 9 ¾ se encontraba envuelto en un bullicio propio del primer día de clases. Por un lado los alumnos nuevos se miraban impresionados, despidiéndose de sus padres con lágrimas en sus ojos y empujando su carro con su baúl hacía adentro del tren, mientras los más antiguos se saludaban unos a otros y hablaban de las emocionantes cosas que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones.

Draco Malfoy se hallaba de pie, solo junto a su baúl, en espera de alguien.

Aquella mañana había salido muy temprano de su Mansión hacía el Terminal de trenes. Su padre y su madre lo habían acompañado hasta la entrada de la Estación, para luego despedirse de ellos y caminar solo hasta el andén que le correspondía.

- Draco…- escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba entre la multitud- Draco¡tanto tiempo!

- Pansy…- murmuró y sin evitarlo, se emocionó.

La muchacha corría con un vestido pequeño hacía su amigo, llevaba una sonrisa de felicidad marcada en su rostro y sus brazos extendidos estaban listos para abrazar el cuello del rubio.

Draco aceptó el abrazó y la atrajo con fuerza hacía él. Necesitaba una cara amistosa después del horrible verano que había pasado.

El tren silbó exhalando humo de su tubo frontal y ambos amigos asintiendo en silencio, llevaron su equipaje hacía adentro, hasta un compartimiento absolutamente vacío.

- ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntó ella, observando con preocupación ese semblante frío que cubría al muchacho, a pesar de la sonrisa que le dirigía.

- bueno… no me quejo, tu sabes- respondió con desgana- ¿y tú?

- yo… la verdad tuve unas muy lindas vacaciones, hasta que…- bajó su tono de voz y una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos azules- hasta que leí lo de los papás de Blaise¿tú has sabido algo de él?

- nada, absolutamente nada- respondió cortante. Pensar en su amigo lo amargaba, no se podía imaginar dónde estaba y cómo se había tomado la perdida de sus padres.

Pansy asintió con una mueca de tristeza y se acostó sobre el asiento, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo.

- te extrañé Draco, lo siento por no escribirte- le dijo cerrando los ojos.

- no te preocupes Pansy, probablemente yo no te habría podido escribir de vuelta- le dijo, pensando en todas las cartas recibidas por la castaña que había mandado a la chimenea-… yo también te extrañé.

* * *

- ¡está hermosa!- exclamó Hermione con ambas manos impresionadas sobre su boca. 

La pieza del bebe estaba toda decorada en tonos azules, con una gran cómoda blanca donde guardar sus cosas y mudarlo y su cuna adovelada en el centro con un móvil que representaba las cuatro casas de Hogwarts sobre el. Las paredes tenía motivos de animalitos danzando en nubes blancas y la alfombra mullida era de un azul claro, que mantenía el calor dentro de la habitación.

- gracias profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su jefa de casa- está maravillosa.

- me alegro que les guste- respondió con una sonrisa y se volteó hacía la sala principal- Harry- dijo mirando al muchacho, el cual llevaba en brazos a Abraxas, concentrado en los gestos del bebe que estaba despierto- Tonks se hará cargo de Abri mientras ustedes bajan al Gran comedor, el profesor Dumbledore pidió que se presentaran. Tienen cinco minutos- señaló y desapareció por el retrato.

- yo lo cuidaré muy bien, no se preocupen- dijo Tonks, sonriente y con su pelo rosa aún más chillón que de costumbre.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con desconfianza, pero finalmente asintieron. No había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer.

Habían viajado por red flu desde la madriguera hacía la tienda de los gemelos Weasley en Hogsmeade, para luego tomar un carro especialmente llevado para ellos que los conduciría al castillo. Era así que habían dejado a Pansy con Ron y Ginny, para que tomaran el tren en Londres e hicieran el camino acostumbrado.

Como su viaje era de absoluta seguridad, la Orden había mandado a Tonks con ellos por cualquier inconveniente y era así que habían llegado antes que los demás alumnos, para despistar cualquier ataque contra el bebe.

- debe dormirse en una media hora – explicó Hermione sacando la ropa amarilla de dormir del pequeñito- y no olvides cambiarle los pañales- advirtió, dejando todas las cosas que Tonks necesitaría sobre la cómoda.

- no te preocupes, con este pequeñin nos llevaremos increíble¿no es cierto?- dijo la aurora tomando a Abri y dirigiéndose hacía la pieza con él.- coman rico- se despidió y ambos jóvenes salieron por el retrato.

* * *

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts tanto los nuevos como los viejos alumnos, esta Institución está feliz de recibirlos a todos ustedes y darle la educación que se merecen- pronunció Dumbledore, de pie frente al Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos lo miraban atentos y asentían a cada una de sus palabras. 

La puerta de al fondo se abrió y por ella apareció Harry y Hermione, los cuales llamaron de inmediato la atención de todo el alumnado.

Draco desde el inicio había estado escrutando la mesa de lo leones y le parecía extraño no ver a cara rajada ni a la castaña junto a los pobretones de siempre, pero cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, con su túnica negra puesta y su pelo enmarañado amarrado en una cola, algo se agitó dentro de él y la sangre le subió a la cabeza.

No se veía excepcionalmente bonita, sino más bien cansada por todas las noches sin dormir, en vela, a causa del bebe, pero sonreía nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban, brillaban más que las estrellas que adornaban el encantado firmamento.

En eso sintió que ella lo observaba y que su rostro cambiaba a una pena profunda, que quería ser burlada con una enorme sonrisa dirigida hacía él. Draco se limitó a voltear su rostro hacía otro lado y ella pasó de largo, con la cabeza gacha, hacía la mesa que le correspondía.

- ahora que todos estamos presentes- reanudó el director, sonriendo a los recién llegados- pasaremos a la ceremonia del sombrero… Profesora Mc Gonagall...- invitó.

Mientras los distintos alumnos de primer año pasaban adelante emocionados, Hermione sólo se limitaba a mirar su plato, con su rostro tensado en evitar que una lágrima se escapará de el.

Draco estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ella… y la había negado, como siempre.

Se veía más grande, apreció, más duro y esa tierna mirada que a veces reflejaba, como en aquel beso entre los estantes de la biblioteca, había desaparecido sin previo aviso. Y eso le dolía, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- y para terminar- habló el director a sus alumnos- la señorita Ann Williamson.

Caminó hacía adelante una muchacha rubia, de facciones finas y elegantes, sus ojos eran verde claro, casi transparentes y sus pestañas espesas. Llevaba su cabello en una cola alta y de sus orejas colgaban unos delicados pendientes plateados que pronunciaban su largo y grácil cuello.

Tomó asiento con cuidado, cruzando de inmediato sus contorneadas piernas y esperó.

- ¡slytherin!- gritó el sombrero de inmediato y con una sonrisa tímida se sentó a una esquina de la mesa, ante el aplauso de las serpientes.

- la Señorita Ann viene de Beauxbatons y cursará con nosotros el último año de escolaridad, el séptimo curso- explicó el director con una sonrisa- bienvenida y bienvenidos todos… ¡a comer!

Ron casi saltó de su asiento en cuanto aparecieron todos los deliciosos platos y se tiró encima de ellos, con miedo de que desaparecieran antes de que él alcanzará a probar.

- Herms ¡tanto tiempo!- saludó Lavander acercándose a la castaña y estrechándola en un abrazo.

- Por Merlín Herms, te ves estupenda, has bajado casi toda la barriga- dijo Parvati abrazándola a su vez.

- gracias chicas- saludó la castaña turbada, en ese momento sólo quería estar sola.

- ¿y qué tal el bebe¡queremos conocerlo!- rogó Lavander, besando a Harry en la mejilla por la emoción-.

- pues… claro- dijo Harry nervioso- con Herms nos organizaremos y los invitaremos, no se preocupen.

- ¡que bien!- exclamaron ambas y se sentaron nuevamente en sus puestos-.

Hermione sonrió con desgana y asintió.

Se sentía pésimo, un dolor en su pecho le aplastaba sus pulmones y hacía que la tarea de respirar fuera sumamente desagradable, la comida la encontraba incomible frente a ella y las lágrimas que había contenido se veían muy próximas a salir.

- Harry…- murmuró pálida- iré a ver a Abri.

- pero Herms no has comido nada- dijo el muchacho- está en buenas manos.

- lo sé, pero me quiero asegurar de que esté durmiendo- y sin esperar réplica de su amigo, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

Draco no había escuchado el discurso del director, no le interesaban los alumnos nuevos y no quería pensar en nada¡nada!

Su mirada estaba fija en esa cabellera castaña cabizbaja en la mesa de los leones y por eso sus puños se apretaron cuado la vio salir, pararse rápidamente y escapar de todos, tal como él pretendía hacerlo.

Tuvo un impulso de levantarse y seguirla, disculparse o besarla, preguntarle acerca de esa conversación en la oscuridad, acerca de esa aparición que lo atormentaba y cuando se había decidido a hacerlo, una voz lo detuvo.

- Draco Malfoy… ¿me recuerdas?- le preguntó una alumna nueva que se sentó frente a él, con una tímida sonrisa

- no- dijo él extrañado, jamás había visto a esa muchacha rubia.

- ¿estás seguro?, porque yo te recuerdo muy bien…- aseguró, acercándose al chico.

- ¿no escuchaste? Dijo que no te recordaba- espetó Pansy, sentada junto a Draco. Ella había visto el intercambio de miradas entre su amigo y la castaña y estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad que se escondía ante tanto misterio.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, pero de pronto recordó, recordó donde había visto a esa muchacha, su figura elegante, su cabello rubio y sus maneras delicadas… le había llamado la atención y ahora sabía por qué.

- sí, te recuerdo- señaló, antes de que la muchacha respondiera el comentario de Pansy- ¿cómo es que te llamas?

- Ann- se presentó, mirando fijamente al muchacho frente a ella- Ann Williamson.

* * *

**Nuevo personaje... qué opinan?**

**y bueno... Draco fue un maldito o Hermione exageró?...**

**qué pasará ahora?.. cómo arreglarán el mal entendido?...**

**ya veremos que sucederá!.. espero sus reviews!!!!**

**kiss.**


	25. Conociendo al nene

**Hola!!!! lo siento por el atrasooo.. pero mi Internet se cortó y blablabla... en fin, después de muchas peleas con la compañía... por fin hoy puedo subir el chap!**

**ahora me voy a la U, así q cero posibilidad de responder los rr!!!... pero el prox cap responderé doble, porque hay algunos comentarios en especial que tengo q responder... está bien? **

**Espero sus saludineees! (vamos por los 400 rr :o!)**

**Ember

* * *

**

Capítulo XXV: **Conociendo al nene.**

- ¡es precioso!- exclamaba Lavander mirando al pequeño Abri en brazos de Ron, el cual sonreía orgulloso de su ahijado.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se vio obligada a llevar a sus antiguas compañeras de habitación a conocer a su hijo. Era tanto lo que insistían que si no lo hacía pronto, Harry tomaría a Abri y lo llevaría a la Sala Común de Gryffndor, cosa que estuvo apunto de hacer.

- ¿y cuánto tiene ya?- preguntó Parvati, haciéndole gestos divertidos con sus manos.

- un mes- explicó Harry orgulloso- nació el mismo día que yo.

- y heredará el mismo mal carácter- agregó Ginny divertida.

- hey… no tengo mal carácter- alegó Harry, fingiendo estar molesto.

- claro que lo tienes- espetó la muchacha y lo abrazó espontáneamente, cosa que Lavander y Parvati encontraron de muy mal gusto¡como abraza así a un hombre ocupado, Merlín!

- oye… ¿y a quién salió tan rubio?- preguntó de pronto Lavander, ella se esperaba un niñito crespito de pelo castaño oscuro.

- eh… pues- balbuceó Hermione nerviosa.

- la mamá de Herms es rubia y bueno, mi mamá era pelirroja…- respondió rápidamente Harry.

- sí, mi mamá es rubia- corroboró Hermione, aunque ella sabía que el color que llevaba su madre era a causa de años de experimentar con distintos tonos en su cabeza y enormes facturas de una costosa peluquería. Pero la explicación le bastó a sus curiosas amigas y asintieron siguiendo con sus mimos al bebe.

- ya es hora de que vayamos a pociones- anunció Harry mirando el reloj en la pared.

- Snape y su clase que me quita tiempo con mi ahijado- alegó Ron molesto.

- ya vamos mejor será, o sino nos quitará puntos y este año ganamos la copa sí o sí- dijo Harry decidido- cuídate Herms, tomaré muy buenos apuntes… lo prometo.

- adiós chicos- se despidió la castaña tomando a su pequeño en brazos- presten atención.

* * *

El aula de pociones estaba envuelta por un humo azulino que producía insomnio a los alumnos que esperaban con paciencia la llegada de su puntual profesor.

Siempre llegaban cinco minutos antes, incluso los slytherin se apresuraban, después de todo la furia de Snape era algo muy poco aconsejable.

Draco se sentó junto a Pansy en el puesto de siempre, sólo que ahora una silla quedaba desocupada al otro lado del rubio, una silla que hace años era ocupada por Blaise. Ambos repararon en lo mismo y sonrieron melancólicamente, extrañaban mucho los comentarios divertidos del moreno.

Un cuchicheo se escuchó desde afuera y pronto apareció Harry, Ron y otras dos chicas de Gryffindor que reían escandalosamente.

- en serio Harry, te felicito- decía una chica de pelo negro y largo, que pronto Draco reconoció como una de las gemelas Patil- es hermoso.

- sí, parece un ángel- decía la otra chica, de pelo caoba y grandes ojos pardos, sentándose junto a su amiga en un pupitre.

Pansy escuchó la conversación y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a ambos chicos que se sentaron frente a ellos.

- ¿por qué saludas a Potter y a la comadreja?- le preguntó Draco molesto. ¡Hasta esas chillonas conocían a su hijo y él no!

- por que, como ya sabes, yo no pretendo seguir con esa farsa de que odiamos al resto y que somos superiores y blablabla- dijo Pansy muy seria- lo único que se consigue con eso es… bueno, que sucedan cosas como lo de Blaise…

- no te hagas la cínica Pansy- espetó Draco en un murmullo- ambos sabemos que toda tu actuación es por una misión.

- ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó alterada la chica frunciendo el ceño enojada.

- de que…-.

- hola Draco- saludó caminando hacía ellos la chica nueva, con su cola rubia alta en su cabeza y sus ojos verdes mirando inocentemente al muchacho.

- hola Ann- saludó éste fastidiado, justo cuando pretendía aclarar unas cosas con Pansy, venía a importunar esa chica.

- puedo sentarme a tu lado- preguntó dejando su mochila sobre el pupitre- es que ando algo perdida con el nuevo horario y las materias y me han dicho que eres muy buen alumno.

- ¿eso te han dicho?, claro que sí, por algo soy el príncipe de Slytherin- respondió el muchacho arrogante. Él sabía que todos murmuraban que Ann era hermosa y bueno, las mujeres hermosas siempre acudían a él- siéntate por favor…- invitó caballerosamente, ante la mirada enojada de Pansy.

En eso una campanada sonó y con ella entró Snape, más abatido que de costumbre, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

- hoy comienza el último año escolar de sus vidas, si pasan sus Éxtasis, claro- reparó con una mueca cínica- y por ello deberán aprender el doble, después de holgazanear sus anteriores seis años. Me gustaría saber si alguien recuerda los ingredientes de la Solución para Encoger…- preguntó esperando que alguna mano, seguramente la de Granger se levantará, pero para su asombro la sabelotodo de Gryffindor no estaba en el salón y, a pesar de que Pansy había levantado la suya dispuesta a responder, Snape se dirigió justo frente a Harry y Ron, con el odio nítido emanando de sus pupilas.

- ¿dónde está la señorita Granger… o señora Potter?- se corrigió, sólo por hacer enrabiar a Harry con su comentario.

- Hermione tiene permiso para faltar profesor- respondió Harry defensivo, sabía que Snape sólo quería fastidiarlo- nos turnaremos en la asistencia, con permiso del Director, así que ella vendrá la próxima clase.

Snape asintió indignado y se volteó sin hacer mayor comentario al respecto.

- diga Señorita Parkinson- pronunció finalmente-.

- los ingredientes profesor son raíces de margaritas cortadas, ciempiés cortados, higo seco pelado…

Draco que ya no escuchaba a su amiga recitar algo que él no recordaba, se quedó quieto ante la información tan valiosa que Harry había equivocado en aclarar.

Si era así como lo harían para cuidar al bebe, eso significaría que no sólo Hermione estaría sola la próxima clase, que como había averiguado sería de Transformaciones para los Gryffindor, sino que estaría sola día por medio… cosa muy beneficiosa para sus planes.

- muy bien Señorita Parkinson, diez puntos para slytherin… ahora espero que todos recuerden el procedimiento de aquella poción por que entrará en su primera prueba…-.

* * *

Draco caminaba sigiloso por los pasillos evitando que alguien más se percatara de su extraño comportamiento.

Seguía a Potter antes de su hora de Transformaciones suponiendo que éste iría a chequear cómo se las arreglaba la castaña sola en su primer día escolar en Hogwarts. Y tal como veía, no se equivocaba.

Lo siguió con cuidado hasta que el muchacho de pelo oscuro se detuvo frente a un cuadro muy cursi para su gusto, donde una pareja de enamorados se miraba con las manos tomadas y sonreían bajo el ambiente de una tarde primaveral.

- budín de vainilla- dijo Harry serio y el cuadro se abrió, permitiendo su entrada.

Draco se sentó en el frío piso del pasillo y flectó sus piernas para que la estatua que estaba a su lado las ocultara.

_¿Qué haré?_, pensaba nervioso, _¿por qué he seguido a cara rajada hasta aquí¿Qué pretendo lograr con ello?_, se preguntaba con su cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas.

Cuando Potter había salido del salón excusándose con pobretón por no acompañarlo a la Sala Común, Draco había tomado sus cosas y ,despidiéndose rápidamente de Ann y mirando serio a Pansy, se alejó de las mazmorras para seguir a su enemigo hacía donde creía que se dirigía. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía por qué había hecho caso a sus impulsos.

Esperó unos minutos en silencio hasta que el cuadro de los enamorados se volvió a correr y por el pasaba Harry, sonriente camino hacía su clase de transformaciones.

Cuando hubo desaparecido por el pasillo, Draco se levantó y se paró frente al cuadro… aún indeciso de su próxima acción.

- budín de vainilla- dijo finalmente y los enamorados, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, se corrieron para dejar pasar al nervioso joven.

Draco entró a una sala decorada en todos los tonos que los Gryffindor solían llevar. Era redonda y los sillones amarillos combinaban perfectamente con las cortinas magentas que evitaban el paso de una luz directa al cochecito azul que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

El muchacho se quedó en el umbral, muy quieto, extrañado de que Hermione no hubiera aparecido ya tras la puerta que se veía al fondo del pasillo y, cogiendo su varita ante cualquier problema, se acercó al coche sigiloso.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados ante el pequeño bebe que vio ahí.

El niño vestido con un tierno traje rojizo, movía sus manitas hacía arriba apretadas en un puño que producía unas arrugas rollentas en su dorso.

Era pequeño, de eso no cabía duda, y tal como Hermione le había señalado, sólo una pelusa blanca cubría su cabeza. Su piel era pálida, tan pálida como la suya propia y sus ojos rasgados permitían señalar, no con suficiente precisión, que sus ojos eran claros… algo así como un azul grisáceo.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír embobado y llevó su mano desocupada a la mano que el pequeñito alzaba hacía el cielo. Rozando su piel tersa y provocando que el niño se aferrara de su dedo, como si de un juguete se tratase.

- Harry… ¿aún estás ahí?- preguntó la voz de la castaña que se acercaba- debes ir a clases recuerda que…- recriminó en el umbral de la puerta, pero lo que estaba viendo no se acercaba a lo que se esperaba

* * *

**No pude revisar el chap, espero que esté bien.. sino, les ruego q me los hagan saber...**

**ýa sabemos cómo Herms, ahsta el momento, se disculpa porque el nene sea rubio...**

**y bueno, ya saben como se las arreglarán Harry y Hermione...**

**Ahora.. cómo reaccionará la castaña???**

**espero sus saludines!**

**kiss!**


	26. Confiando

**Hola!... Subo éste capítulo porque odie el anterior.. como no alcancé a revisarlo varias cosas se me pasaron y quedó muy... soso, por decirlo de alguna manera... así que como disculpa subo éste inmediatamente con los rr respondidos :)**

**Por suerte todo con la compañía ya se arreglo..y bueno, la maldita U ya me tiene loca (me creerán que ya he tenido que sacar fotocopias...y llevó dos días de clases!)... pero de todas maneras espero mantener el ritmo...:)**

**Respondiendo sus saludos:**

_MAGGIEHP: Hola!.. respondiendo tus dudas... Herms jamás habría dejado a su hijo por tanto tiempo con otra persona y de todas menras Hogwarts es más seguro (recuerda que Dumbledore es el director) que la madriguera :)... y si!.. Draco parece que si tiene pasta para ser papá... o no?_

_margara: ves que ya solucioné el inconveniente para que Draco conociera a Abri y, como puedes apreciar, te hice caso y actualicé dentro de los días que restan de la semana xD!... y con respecto a Ann, ya veremos qué se trae entre manos, recuerda que en mi fic nada es puesto al azar ;)..._

_karyta34: Asi que leyendo a escondidas!!! y tan tarde :o!.. si! gracias por señalarme las fallas, éste creo que está un poco mejor :)... gracias!!_

_Jose C.: Desde un cyber??? jajajajjaa... lo que hace la desesperación!!!.. y cómo va la lectura¿comenzaste crepúsculo?.. debes leerlo rápido! para q lo comentemos después:)... espero que lo estés pasando muy bien donde tu abuelita xD!... _

_Gabriela14: uy!, pero no te estreces... la vida es muy corta para estresarse, de todas formas me alegra de que mi fic te saque del colapso... y el chico que te gusta es como Draquin?... te digo algo, en la vida real esos hombres no valen la pena... yo te puedo hablar de unos cuantos que he conocido así y siempre encuentran la forma de hacer que uno sufra... aunque no lo creas, en lo que respecta al amor, soy muy racional... sólo cuando leo y escribo me dejo llevar por el romanticismo :)... pero ánimo!!!! y gracias por tu hermoso review:)_

_Karix7: Hola!!!!! siiiii.. maldiiita compañía!, llamé como 4 veces a vtr y cero aporte los #$"#$$.. jajaja xD!.. y se nos vino encima marzo, aunque sabes, el metro está menos colapsado de lo que yo esperaba, es más... hasta ando relajada en el escuchando Alejandro Sanz :)... supongo que tú ya volviste a ser trabajadora social en acción xD!, así que debes estar muuuuy ocupada... pero ánimo! fuerza!.. y superaremos marzooo jajajaja_

_verito malfoy: uy! quería mucho responder tu review. La verdad jamás había escuchado hablar del término Mary Sue, pero supongo que entiendo a qué te refieres con el. Gracias por al preocupación de que no estrpeé mi historia, en serio!, pero esta niñita no fue metida al azar y tendrá una participación importante en un momento cúlmine... si te has dado cuenta me encanta mantener la intriga :)... así que evitaré, como sea, estropear la historia. Gracias por el consejo! y si me quieres explicar mejor el concepto de Mary Sue (por si yo no lo entendí) te lo agradecería :)_

_Makarva: Jajajaja!... veo que has leído Crepúsculo y los sgtes!!!..muy informado!, aunque en realidad prefiero los morenos que los pálidos, pero en los libros pintan irresistibles a los pálidos y no así a los morenos (me entendiste? xD)..y bueno éste cap es más largo (ayer lo alargué) para que no me encuentres taaan cruel :)_

_drajer: pelusi-chan? uy! q amooor.. jajajaja, si con su pelucita :)... y bueno, ya veremso que se trae la rubia nueva entre manos xD!_

_marmarcruz8: Y aqui está la continuación.. disfruta!_

_artePop: jajaja.. tu mamá me va a odiar!... yo te mandé los 3 libros.. espero que estudies y no te dediques sólo a leer xD!... y si!.. es más lindo el pequeño Abri, como su padre no más xD!.. cuídate!_

_Ariana Lovegood: Igual responderé tu rr.. porque realmente parece q me escribes cuando yo no los respondo xD!... de Pansy.. una doble espia?, interesante teoría.. ya veremos que se trae y Ann... ella también tiene un importante punto en esta historia :)_

_Vicky Kou de Malfoy: Hola!, que bueno saber que me lees... y espero que esta cap también te encante! gracias :)_

_Ellesmera Malfoy: no te disculpes por no postearr!!! si me has posteado en casi todos los cap :), de todas formas espero tu saludin en éste xD!...y yo también creo que la nueva te acerá mal xD jajaja.. q soy mala!.. cuídate :9_

_joyce: otra amante del vampiro más sexy de la historia?..q bien!.. si yo también muero por ver la película.. estoy muy rayada xD!... gracias pro el rr!_

_Lyra Minamino: y se reencontraron, para que veas :)... ahora veremos como reaccionará la castaña.. qué dirá Hermione :o!_

_andeli Malfoy Cullen: es que quién no puede ser fanática de Edward?... yo lo amo... jajaj xD!.. que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos.. espeor que éste también t guste :)_

_Alejandra: jajaja... si!!!!.. por fin!, aquí veremos como reaccionará nuestra castaña favorita xD! q nervio! ... disfruta el cap!_

_krumy: uy! este cap es algo más alrgo, asi quee spero que no se te haga tan corto como los otros :). gracias por el rr!_

_RebecaNara: asi q te gustó HP7?.. a mi tmb me gustó, no podía parar de leer!!!.. sólo el epílogo me dejo como.. extrañada, pero lloré mucho y cuandos e acercaba el final no podía creer que se terminaba!.. aqui un nuevo chap para tus uñas:) cuídate!!!_

_Zorion: ja! me encantó tu comentario.. muy preciso xD!.. gracias!!!!_

_LucyRedfield: uy! gracias por tu comentario..y nunca es tarde para introducirse en "fatales consecuencias" jaajaja xD!, espero que sigas disfrutando :)..._

_Esme Black: si!!! y aquí viene el cómo reaccionará Hermione... el esperado reencuentroooo :)... después me dices qué opinas :)_

_alexa: Bienvenida!!!!.. pues entre Harry y Ginny, ya veremos qué pasa entre ellos, pero no, Harry no le ha contado nada a la pelirroja, ella no tiene idea de nada y por eso sufre tanto... pero ya veremos qué pasa con su relación :) _

_Hermione-Malfoy35: pues ya veremos que sucede con la mamá de Pansy, obviamente no me he olvidado de eso... y buenos, Herms puede actuar de maneras muy extrañas a veces, ya veremos qué aprte predomina esta vez :)_

_floh black: sii q tiernooo! imaginate a draquito papá, si ahsta yo me derrito :)... y el de ahora es algo más largo :)... cuídate!_

_jos Black: nooo! jamás als dejaría colgadas... yo prometo que terinaré el fic, cueste lo que cueste :)... así que si me demoro mucho en actualizar, me tiras de als orejas.. bueno? gracias por leer!_

_beautifly92: que tierno:)... siiii... y aquí continúa... disfrutalo!_

_patricilla21: y publiqué pronto!!! no quería dejar el otro chap, estaba muy malo /... asi q subi este, espero que te guste:)_

_katie lynch: malvada.. yo? nunca!!!!.. jajaja, veamos que opians después de éste cap :)_

_Emma.Zunz: Amiga te has transformado en la última de mi larga lista de respuestas.. ufff!, no sabes cómo ha sido responder rr de dos capítulos en uno xD!.. pero bueno, ahí está.. te mandaré los chap para que los revises, peor lelgó mi mmá y ahora me reta porque estoy en el pc.. asi que tengo que volar.. después me dices que onda este chap y TERMINA CREPÚSCULO.. kiss!_

**Y aquí el esperado chap!.. espero sus saludines!**

**Ember.****

* * *

Capítulo XXVI:**** Confiando…**

Hermione estaba en su cuarto ordenando el último bolso con ropa de embarazo que pretendía regalar.

- ¿tanta ropa para… cuatro meses¡con suerte!?- se preguntó, mientras dejaba un pantalón elasticado, ordenadamente doblado sobre su cama.

Harry había ido a preguntarle si todo iba bien, pero ella lo había regañado y lo había mandado de inmediato a clases ¡_Harry no puedes atrasarte_!, le había dicho… sus calificaciones dependían de los apuntes del muchacho y, con ello, su futuro entero.

Pero un ruido volvió a llamar su atención. El cuadro se había movido y, por lo visto, Harry no pretendía volver a salir… _¿se le habrá olvidado algo?_, pensó…

- Harry… ¿aún estás ahí?- preguntó mientras dejaba aquello que estaba haciendo.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- debes ir a clases, recuerda que…- pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

_¿Draco?_ No lo podía creer… ¡Draco estaba ahí! Sí, el muchacho que la había negado, que ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarla, que no respondía sus cartas y, para rematarla, la trataba con indiferencia a pesar del hijo que los unía… estaba ahí, observándola.

Su pelo rubio caía sobre su frente y su brazo lo tenía estirado sobre el cochecito de Abri, donde el pequeño sostenía su dedo con fuerza. Sus ojos girises se veían más claros que de costumbre y si no fuera porque apenas la escuchó se tornó serio... juraría que había estado sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la castaña, con una mezcla de indignación y ternura ante la escena que presenciaba- ¿qué crees que haces?- volvió a interrogar lo más dura posible, acercándose a zancadas junto al coche de su hijo.

- yo…- murmuró Draco, mirando al pequeñito que lo observaba, como si aquel dedo que sostenía fuera algo absolutamente nuevo para él.- ¿cómo se llama?- interrogó, sin responder, con su mirada aún puesta en el pequeño.

- eso es algo que no te incumbe- sentenció la castaña con el ceño fruncido, pero no decidida aún a alejar a Draco de su hijo, la verdad era que la escena la tenía absolutamente conmovida, después de todo era una escena con la que había soñado varias noches seguidas y, aún así, le parecía una completa ilusión.

- Granger… - murmuró Draco, elevando su mirada un poco, pero sin enfocarla en los ojos miel de la muchacha- sólo quiero saber el nombre… nada más.

Hermione mordió su labio nerviosa y desvió su vista al suelo, dudando lo que su respuesta podía ocasionar. Sabía que en ese momento debería sacar su varita y lanzar al rubio arrogante fuera de la habitación, alejándolo de su hijo y de su vida, pero no podía, no podía hacer eso… aún habían tantas cosas que quería saber de él.. ¡Tantas dudas que no tenían respuesta!... ¿qué había sido ese íntimo momento en la oscuridas¿dónde habían quedado sus preocupaciones, sus celos, su maldito afán de controlarla¿por qué extrañaba su voz áspera... su tono arrogante? y... ¿por qué diablos se preguntaba todas esas cosas?

- se llama Abraxas- respondió en un murmullo-… Abraxas James Potter- especificó.

Draco se impresionó por lo escuchado y clavó su mirada en el rostro de la chica, que ahora lo miraba desafiante, lista a la menor provocación. Pero ella se alejaba mucho de la verdad, el nombre puesto, _¡el nombre de su abuelo!_, era algo que no pensaba escuchar.

Soltó de apoco el dedo que sostenía el pequeño y llevó su mano al rostro de la muchacha, acariciando su mejilla con los ojos abiertos de emoción, así como la mirada de un niño que abría sus regalos navideños… a pesar de todo ella lo había nombrado un Malfoy, aunque le sacará en cara el apellido Potter que lo finalizaba, el nombre demostraba que lo Malfoy no se podía negar… y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Sintió una cosquilla en la punta de su lengua y como el pecho se le hinchaba tras saber la verdad, saber que quizás ella realmente tenía un interés en él, interés que superaba la simple conexión como padre del pequeño... y con las palabras aún atoradas en su graganta, sólo pudo decir...

- como mi abuelo…- murmuró asombrado- como mi abuelo Malfoy-.

- sí- susurró ella avergonzada- pero no es por lo que crees- intentó aclarar con ese tono de voz de discurso que ponía cuando se proponía argumentar- lo que pasa es que…-

Pero su argumento jamás llegó a saberse, porque antes de lo esperado y, sobretodo, antes de que su razón pudiera replicar... Draco la había sujetado por su cintura y la había besado, besado con toda la pasión que se podía imaginar.

Eran tales las ansias del muchacho que coló su lengua intrépida dentro de la boca aún estática de la muchacha y una vez que su irracionalidad comprendió lo qué sucedía, ella no tardó en seguir su ritmo, como si fuera algo para lo que estaba lista todos los días de su vida.

Él actuaba desde el fondo de su ser, guiado por ese latido que casi lo mata cuando la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta con su vestimenta dealiñada y su revoltoso cabello desordenado y ese golpe en su alma que casi lo eleva cuando escuchó que ella siempre lo había tenido presente, incluso en el momento de nombrar al pequeño lo había hecho pensando en él, en como él pretendía nombrar a su primer hijo…

Sus manos traviesas se colaron bajo su blusa y acariciaron la piel suave que él alguna vez había besado, pero que sin el alcohol nublando sus sentidos pudo percibir como una tersa y suave capa que era la única que le impedía fusionarse con la muchacha. Separó sus labios y besó su mejilla y el lóbulo de su oreja, donde sintió el obsesionante aroma de su cabello, para luego volver a sus labios y senitr como transmitían dulzura y fiereza, la mezcla perfecta que él con tanto ahínco había buscado.

Hermione dejaba que el rubio la acariciará, envolvierá, comierá y respirará, como si ella fuera sólo una muñeca inventada para su felicidad… le gustaba como él tomaba el control, dominaba cada uno de sus movimientos y la hacía sentir mujer, la mujer que nacía dentro de su alma… le agradaba sentir como esa intrépida mujer que surgía de ella buscaba las caricias del muchacho y como sus manos curiosas se abrazaban de su espalda, en un vano intento de evitar que él se volviera a alejar.

Draco la arrinconó contra la pared y bajó por su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, buscando el por qué de su locura, el por qué de sus actos, pero, a pesar de no hallar respuesta,… el placer que sentía con cada suspiro que emanaba de ella, era irremplazable.

_¡Por Merlín¿qué estoy haciendo?_, se preguntaba la castaña mientras Draco desabrochaba los botones delanteros de su blusa, _no puedo hacer esto… ¡él no se lo merece!,_ volvió a exclamar su racionalidad y haciéndole caso dejó de abrazarlo.

- ¡suéltame!- gritó entonces, empujando al muchacho que ya soltaba el último botón- ¡no te quiero ver Malfoy¡no te quiero ver cerca de mí y menos cerca de mi hijo!

- ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Draco confundido- tú no tienes derecho a…

- ¡tengo todo el derecho!- exclamó, apuntándolo con su varita mientras lágrimas furiosas arrasaban sus mejillas- ¡sal de acá!... no quiero verte nunca más.

Draco la miró desconfiado, sintiendo como la rabia se hacía presente en cada músculo de su rostro y antes de cometer alguna locura, como probablemente podía suceder… Granger siempre hacía que actuará sin razón alguna, caminó a zancadas hacia fuera, sin molestarse en voltear.

- te odio…- murmuró Hermione llorando-… te odio, Draco.

* * *

Pansy caminaba agotada por el agitado día que aún no terminaba. Con los ramos extra que había tomado, las tutorías y las preocupaciones que cruzaban por su cabeza no tendría tiempo para descansar cuando se acercaran las primeras pruebas… así que debía aprovechar las primeras semanas para planificar todo su plan de estudio y estaba segura que Hermione podría ayudarla. 

Cantaba esa tierna canción de cuna que Ron y Ginny le cantaban a Abri para hacerlo dormir, es que no había nada más mono que ver a adultos embobados con unas manitas pequeñas y unos ojitos curiosos que los miraban con asombro. La verdad que todo en ese pequeñito era especial, su tranquilidad, su tierna sonrisa y los hoyuelos en sus pálidas mejillas que se formaban tras ella, sus manitas rechonchas ávidas por tomar cualqueir cosa que se cruzará por su camino y su pelusa rubia sobre su cabecita, un copón de nieve mezclado con hilos de oro.

- ¡cuídado!- exclamó fastidiada cuando alguien pasó bruscamente empujándola hacía atrás- ¿qué te crees…?- preguntó volteándose, pero la respuesta no llegó a escucharla… Draco caminaba con paso rápido hacia las mazmorras.

- ¡Draco!- lo llamó extrañada, se suponía que el muchacho estaba organizando el nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin- ¿Draco qué te pasa?- le preguntó, pero el chico siguió caminando, perdiéndose al doblar en un recodo.

Pansy se quedó de pie un minuto sin saber qué hacer… cuando Draco se ponía así lo mejor era dejarlo solo, pero había estado todo el verano solo y parece que eso había afectado aún más su mal humor.

Entonces observó el pasillo por el que había aparecido y una idea ocupó su mente.

- ¡Hermione!-.

* * *

Draco caminó con los puños apretados hacía las mazmorras cegado por la rabia. 

Había empujado a alguien y había escuchado su nombre en el aire, pero no le interesaba responder, no había nada que pudiera calmar la frustración que le carcomía su pecho.

Él no había podido evitarlo… no había podido evitar emocionarse ante el gesto de Granger, pero cuando se había mostrado débil ante ella, cuando quería sacar a flote todas esas dudas que llevaba dentro, ella lo había rechazado y eso no lo podía soportar… ¡un Malfoy jamás era rechazado… jamás!

¿Pero qué le había sucedido? de estar suspirando entre sus brazos había pasado a empujarlo y a echarlo de la habitacióm, como si fuera un elfo doméstico o cualquier otro ser desechable que no tenía derecho alguno a una explicación...

Entró a su Sala Común mirando el suelo, sin esa altiva sonrisa con la que solía andar y subió las escaleras enfurecido, esperando llegar pronto a su habitación.

Todos los presentes lo quedaron mirando, pero todos sabía muy bien que cuando el príncipe de Slytherin llegaba a la Sala cabizbajo y con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le llegaban a poner aún más blancos, entonces había que hacerse el loco o correr... porque tropezarse con Draco Malfoy en ese estado, podía significar ser víctima de una ira que sólo Snape podía superar... y por poco.

- ¡Draco!- gritó frente a él una voz susurrante- Draco quería saber si me podías ayudar-.

Ann Williamson estaba frente a su puerta. Su uniforme impecable caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo, su cuello delicado sostenía una fina cadena plateada y sus ojos verde claros, brillosos como una botella en contraste con el sol, lo miraban mientras sostenía un par de libros en sus manos.

Le sonrió, a pesar de la cara de ofuscación del muchacho y le abrió la puerta cuando él tuvo el ademán de entrar.

- ¡no puedo!- le dijo él molesto cuando escuchó como ella había cerrado la puerta tars de si - ¡ándate!

- Draco- le susurró, dejando los libros sobre el escritorio y caminando tras él, con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba- no sé que te sucede, pero estoy segura de que te puedo ayudar- le dijo abrazándolo por detrás y acariciando su abdomen- en lo que tú quieras…

El muchacho se mantuvo callado por un segundo, saboreando en su mente esa idea. Quizás ella podría hacer que olvidará a la castaña, su cuerpo lograría que él alejara esas débiles ideas de su cabeza y siguiera con su misión… misión que había prometido cumplir.

Sus ojos se turbarón ante aquel frío pensamiento, de usar la carne y desechar el alma. Podía sentir a esa muchacha pidiendo más en su cama, rogando a gritos que Draco Malfoy no pudiera dejar de besarla, arañando su espalda con ansias y sudando bajo él... como tantas otras ya lo habían hecho.

Entonces tomó una decisión y volteándose con agilidad tomó la pequeña cintura de la chica y la besó, mordiendo sus labios con rabia.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a la castaña... que era a ella a quien tenía entre sus brazos, que era a ella a quien le producía placer… de apoco bajó su mano y desgarró la túnica de la chica, sin delizadeza alguna, sólo deshaciéndose de ese simple pedazo de tela. Luego tiró los botones con rabia y le sacó la blusa dejándola caer al suelo, para besar sus hombros, morder su cuello y recostarla finalmente sobre su cama donde se propuso a olvidar… olvidar en otro cuerpo aquello que tanto le había dolido.

* * *

- ¡Hermione¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Pansy una vez entró a la Sala donde lloraba la castaña- ¿qué sucedió?-. 

- nada…- murmuró ella limpiándose las lágrimas- no pasó nada.

Pansy alzó una ceja extrañada y preocupada se acercó a la castaña, en un intento de mostrar esa comprensión que usualmente fallaba en los slytherin

- Herms…- la llamó Pansy y abrazó a su amiga con ternura- ¿fue Draco, no?-.

La muchacha se alejó un poco y observó a la Slytherin asombrada, parecía que nada se le escapaba a esa chica.

- sí, fue él- admitió finalmente, sentándose en el sillón con las rodillas juntas y sus codos cargados sobre ellas- es un imbécil…- murmuró y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, para esconder su rostro.

- ¿te dijo algo?.. ¡Herms por favor confía en mí!- le rogó la muchacha hincándose frente a su amiga.

La castaña paró de sollozar un momento y tragó con dificultad. Levantó su cabeza lentamente y con los ojos amarillentos, por las lágrimas derramadas, miró a la muchacha.

- confío en ti Pansy… en serio- dijo en voz baja- pero temo que tú me odies si te cuento qué sucede.

- no Herms… te he aprendido a conocer mucho¡por Merlín te ayude a mudar a Abri por primera vez!, jamás podría odiarte… en serio- prometió, tomando entre sus manos una de su amiga- dime qué sucede.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y observó la cuna, donde Abri dormía probablemente. Y sabiendo que lo que estaba apunto de revelar podía ser el peor error de su vida, algo dentro de ella le dijo que valía la pena... que revelar aquello que tanto escondía, valía la pena.

- Pansy… Abri no es hijo de Harry… es hijo de Malfoy, de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Resumiendoooo!:**

**Ya sabemos de dónde salió el nombre del nene, si la verdad yo no soy tan imaginativa! jajaja, en el fondo Herms lo sacó de ese libro gris que estaba leyendo sobre los Malfoy.. lo recuerdan?...**

**y Draco, después de verse rechazado se fue hecho una furia, en parte lo entiendo.. con lo que le cuesta a él demostrar sus sentimientos!, pero Herms tenía que hacerse de rogar un poco... no creen?... en fin, Ann lo estaba esperando y lo ha seducido... mmm... qué consecuencias traerá éste acto del muchacho?**

**y Herms ha decidido hablar y le dijo a Pansy la verdad..:o!... cómo reaccionará la muchacha?, está su misión tal como ella esperaba? o esto complica las cosas???... ya veremos!**

**espero sus saludos!!!!**

**kiss!**


	27. El chisme

**Hola!, Soy Emma.Zunz y Embercita me pidió el favor que subiera su capítulo porque ella ha tenido un problema y no lo ha podido subir. Y no las quería defraudar¡siempre sube día por medio!. **

**Dijo que prometía responder en el prox cap. los RR si es que podía. **

**Les cuento que este capítulo le gusta mucho a Ember, espero que a ustedes tb!! y déjenle muchos RR para animarla, las ve dentro de dos días! disfruten el cap ;). **

**

* * *

Capítulo XXVII: El chisme**

Miles de ideas cursaba por su mente y, ahora, todas tenían lógica.

- ¿se lo acabas de decir?- preguntó Pansy, suponiendo que a eso se podía deber el mal humor de su amigo y las lágrimas de la castaña, pues de haberse enterado recién Draco de la verdad, su enojo era algo bastante obvio... Draco jamás se tomaría un asunto como ese a la ligera.

- no, se lo dije el año pasado- aclaró Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían desbocadas sobre su rostro preocupado- él supo después que Harry y como no se quiso hacer cargo… Harry prometió ayudarme- explicó parándose para observar a su hijo que dormía apaciblemente en su cochecito- apenas supe que estaba embarazada corrí a decirle… y entonces me lo encontré en las mazmorras… contigo.

Pansy alzó una ceja extrañada. Aquel tono usado por Hermione para relatar ese momento le había dejado en la duda acerca de cuál de todas las veces que había estado conversando con el muchacho en las mazmorras podía ser la precisa… pero entonces recordó...

Draco había querido besarla aún descolocado con la nueva actitud que ella había adoptado y ella se había negado rotundamente, luchando por librarse de los brazos de Draco… entonces unos pasos se escucharón tras el corredor y ahí apareció Hermione, siendo ella quien evitara que Draco la besara a la fuerza.

- lo recuerdo, él me quería besar… algo extraño le sucedía y necesitaba sentirse seguro con su hombría, pero yo me negué… para esa entonces ya estaba con Charlie y no pretendía echar todo a perder por un capricho de Draco- comentó parándose junto a Hermione mientras ambas observaban al pequeño- y ahí llegaste tú y, gracias a que se descuidó con tu llegada, yo pude escabullirme…-

- sí, pero ahí no le dije, fue después, a la semana… Harry me dijo que él tenía derecho a saberlo y yo lo acepté, sí¡yo creía que él tenía ese derecho!- murmuró apenada, apretando sus puños para evitar más lágrimas.

- pero Hermione… ¿cómo fue que caíste en Draco?.. ¡Ustedes se odiaban!- exclamó Pansy. A pesar de que intuía algo... aún creía que cualquier cosa que esos dos pudieran tener era, en gran medida, inexplicable.

- Es una larga historia Pansy… y Harry debe de estar por llegar- agregó observando la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la muralla- ¿te parece si mañana, después de transformaciones, te lo cuento?

- claro, no te preocupes…- aceptó la muchacha tomando sus cosas- descansa… y no te preocupes, yo te apoyaré- y sin más salió de la sala. Dejando a una leona confundida, apenada y con un enorme hueco desangrándole el corazón.

* * *

Draco miraba el techo de su pieza, con la sábana cubriendo su cadera y la mano de Ann acariciando su torso. 

Todo el placer del mundo aún no le permitían relajarse y su mente, ahora algo más fría, no dejaba de pensar en la castaña…su memoria volvía una y otra vez al rostro de la muchacha, a sus grandes ojos miel, a su nariz pequeña y respingada, a sus manitas inocentes que recién aprendían a acariciar, a su corazón que latía como un tormentoso tambor tras su delgado pecho y su voz dulce cuando susurraba cualquier cosa que podía avergonzarla.

Era ella quien ahora debería estar acariciando su pecho, ella la que debía haber gemido junto a él… sólo era ella quien debió haber permitido que él la hiciera suya… y pensar en todo eso lo hacía enfurecer. Sí, ella debía ser la mujer que rogara porque Draco Malfoy la visitara todas las noches de su vida y se preocupara de hacerla feliz... él podía ser hombre de una sola mujer, siempre y cuando esa mujer valiera la pena. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué sentimientos unían a su padres y, a pesar de lo frío que los Malfoys podían aparentar ser, su madre sólo respiraba para su padre y Lucius no podía evitar sulfurarse si veía una lágrima en los claros ojos de su Narcissa... el amor de su vida.

Bajó su vista hacía su brazo y maldijo la marca que había en el, maldijo la calavera, la serpiente, el color verde y todo aquello que lo aprisionada a tener que seguir a un hombre que era lo suficientemente poderoso para matar a todos sus aliados y aún así vencer. Luego observó la mano con la que Ann lo acariciaba, su pálida mano que hacía zigzag sobre su pecho aún sudoroso y, que cuando la estiraba , se asomaba en su brazo la marca maldita… y ver ese símbolo de poder y de miedo le dio asco, un asco no sólo de ella, sino que de si mismo a la vez.

- debes irte- le ordenó, saltando sobre ella y abotonándose una camisa negra que había tomado del armario… ¡no quería seguir viendo esa marca!- toma- le dijo y le entregó la blusa que había recogido del suelo.

- ¿estás seguro?- le preguntó inocente, incluso sonrojándose con la pregunta como siempre le sucedía cuando hablaba... como si de verdad aquello le produciera una enorme vergüenza- si quieres yo estoy dispuesta a seguir… haciéndote compañía- susurró.

- no, quiero estar solo- explicó cortante, sacando un pantalón oscuro del armario sin voltearse a mirarla.

Ann se levantó resignada, con su pelo rubio cayendo tras su espalda y se abrigó con la blusa, en un ademán lento, muy lento.

En eso unos pasos rápidos se escucharon del corredor y la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, mostrando a una Pansy enojada, que ahora abría sus ojos en una mueca de asombro.

- ¡Draco!- chilló molesta y con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó, caminando con firmeza hacía el centro de la habitación mientras apuntaba todas las prendas desparramadas en el suelo y la cama del muchacho deshecha, como si un huracán la hubiera visitado - ¡¿qué hace esta perra en tu habitación?!

- ¿qué crees…?- preguntó la aludida sonriendo, mientras un hoyuelo aparecía de su mejilla derecha y sin esperar respuesta se escabulló hacía la puerta, con el resto de las cosas que no se había alcanzado a colocar en en la mano.

Pansy desencajó su mandíbula ante la desfachatada respuesta de la chica y bufó indignada mientras esperaba que Draco se molestara en responder, mínimo que su amigo le diera una buena explicación por meterse con esa rubia desabrida.

- no fastidies Pansy, no estoy de humor- respondió el chico terminando de abrocharse sus pantalones negros, sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

- ¡eso si que no!- estalló la chica y cerró la puerta de un portazo, no pretendía que algún slytherin curioso se enterara de lo que debía decir- ¿Cómo se te ocurre comportante así?.. ¡Tan irresponsable!

Draco la miró extrañado y abrió la ventana, por donde entró un aire frío, un adelantado regalo del invierno que no demoraría en llegar. Apoyó ambas manos en el marco de la ventana y contempló el arrebol rosáceo del atardecer que se expandía por el cielo.

- siempre he sido así y nunca antes me habías llamado irresponsable por eso- le regañó enojado, no quería seguir discutiendo y menos con alguien tan temperamental como Pansy.

- pero antes no tenías un hijo- soltó ella y clavó su mirada azulina en él, levantando el mentón aireada y esperando que él reaccionara... sabía que sólo a través de sus ojos podría saber la verdad.

Draco abrió ligeramente la boca ante ese comentario y se acercó un paso a la muchacha, conteniendo en sus puños la rabia sentida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que el secreto no podía ser callado por mucho tiempo, pero jamás pensó que la primera en saber su secreto sería alguien a quien no le importaría restregarle por la cara lo mal que estaba haciendo todo, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era otro Lucius Malfoy que le diera una lección.

- ¿Granger te lo dijo?- preguntó con la ira presionando su garganta, mientras su rostro enrojecía ante tan sólo pensar en que alguien más se enterará.

Pansy no desvió su mirada y sonrió, sonrió ante el tono de rabia usado por su amigo. No importaba como él se comportará frente a ella… siempre sería un libro abierto, esos ojos eran un libro abierto y esos fríos ojos no sólo demostraban un enojo infinito, sino que también preocupación, una preocupación que ella sólo en su padre había visto alguna vez.

- la pregunta es… ¿por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarlo?- le cuestionó suavizando sus facciones.

Draco desconcertado ante la reacción de la chica se volteó y golpeó con fuerza la pared a su lado, provocando un ruido sordo que hizo a la muchacha saltar… ¡hasta Pansy sabía ahora cuál débil podía llegar a ser!

La muchacha sonrió después del susto inicial y se limitó a esperar que el chico se descargara, eliminara en ese golpe toda su rabia, su pena, el vacío de su alma... su mismo dolor y cuando se percató que sus puños tensionados se relajaban de a poco, decidió hablar.

- sé que debes tener miedo Draco, sé que debes temer por todo lo que tu familia significa, conozco a tu padre y él no se tomaría muy bien la noticia de que tengas un hijo con… Hermione- señaló finalmente suspirando ante la sólo idea de ver a Lucius Malfoy recibiendo en su casa a una chica como la castaña con su nieto, el heredero, entre sus brazos-, pero, a pesar que yo no sabía que Abri era tuyo, supuse que algo había entre ustedes dos… ¡se ve en el aire!, como la miras, como te mira, como te preocupabas indirectamente por ella… ¡hasta hechizaste a Crabbe y Goyle por casi lanzarla por la escalera!-.

- no entiendes Pansy… ese pequeño no puede ser un Malfoy¡no lo puede ser!- exclamó, con la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza cargada contra la muralla, esperando que si escondía el rostro lo máximo de tiempo posible, quizás su gesto de duda se podía borrar, volar por el aire.

- pero lo es Draco, es tan Malfoy como lo eres tú… ¡por Merlin si es una copia en miniatura tuya!- exclamó la chica sonriendo ante el racionalizar que tan parecido a Draco era el pequeño Abri.

El muchacho se irguió y observó a su amiga, con sus ojos grisáceos más turbios que de costumbre y una mueca angustiada en cada una de sus hermosas facciones.

- ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?- preguntó en un tono melancólico y suplicante, como si fuera un pequeño niño que le pedía un consejo a su mamá.

La muchacha lo quedó mirando y acarició su hombro con una palmada suave…

- no lo sé, porque después de esto- señaló apuntando el desorden en la cama y las bragas de Ann, que habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo- no me imagino cómo reaccionará Hermione… y no te preocupes, que en este momento toda la Sala Común ya lo debe estar comentando y, recuerda, las noticias vuelan en este colegio…

* * *

Hermione entró con su túnica algo arrugada al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Ginny, que la esperaba ansiosa para contarle algo. 

No había dormido muy bien durante la noche, Abri había estado algo inquieto y había llorado más que de costumbre. Hermione se preocupó y le tomó la temperatura, pero no tenía fiebre ni ningún otro síntoma aparte del llanto imparable. Finalmente había decido acostarlo con ella en la cama… y sólo tendido sobre su pecho se calmó, durmiendo plácidamente hasta la leche que le correspondía a la mañana siguiente.

- a que no sabes quién está embarazada- le soltó apenas se sentó en su puesto, con sus ojos chocolates brillantes por la emoción.

- ehm…- pensó la castaña extrañada por la emoción de su amiga, después de todo Ginny no andaba con nadie como para que ella pudiera ser... ¿o si?- no sé- se rindió, temía preguntarle si ella misma era la embarazada y no saber cómo reaccionar al respecto. Hermione estaba segura que Harry aún mantenía esos fuertes sentimientos hacia la pelirroja y, aunque había intentado disuadirlo de que intentara algo con ella, obviamente con una previa actuación de rompimiento entre ellos antes, él se había negado rotundamente... _recuerda que te prometí jamás dejarte sola en ésto_, le había dicho.

- ¡Fleur!, mi mamá mandó anoche una carta para contarme- le dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hermosos dientes blancos- imagínate, habrá un mini Weasley en la familia-.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario y asintió. A pesar del sueño que tenía, no podía negar que los bebes eran maravillosos y no podía evitar imaginarse a Ron de pequeño, repleto de pecas y con una mota anaranjada sobre su cabeza

- ¿y qué tal quedó Harry?- preguntó la muchacha, intentando parecer poco interesada, aunque sus pupilas agrandadas la delataban- ya sabes... con eso de cuidar a Abri.

Hermione rió y recordó su mañana histérica recordándole a Harry una y otra vez todas las indicaciones necesarias. El pobrecito sólo asentía al final y le faltó poco para apuntarla con su varita y obligarla a salir. Le había señalado mil veces como hacerlo dormir e incluso le había dejado una lista con las instrucciones de los tiempos y donde se ubicaban todas las cosas que le podían hacer falta.

- le repetí todo varias veces, así que espero que no se le olvide…- señaló divertida- aparte que cuando yo vaya a Aritmancia, como Ron no tiene esa clase, lo acompañará, Harry me dijo que Ron estaba muy emocionado con esa idea… ¿y Ron que no baja?- preguntó de pronto, reparando en el hecho de que faltaba poco para que terminara el desayuno y el pelirrojo aún no bajaba a comer.

- anoche me comentó que acompañaría a Harry y había decido pasar a saludarlo antes de ir a clases…-.

- y conociéndolo, aprovechó de pedirle a Dobby también el desayuno- señaló, ante el asentimiento de Ginny. Ambas rieron. divertidas.

Ya se acercaba la hora de ir a clases, así que ambas tomaron sus cosas para levantarse de la mesa y salir del Gran Comedor. Pero antes de que alcanzaran a cruzar la puerta Lavander y Parvati llegaron corriendo hacía ellas, con sus ojos tan abiertos que se denotaba en cada uno de ellos que una gran bomba había sido lanzada.

- ¿supieron?- chilló Lavender, moviendo las manos nerviosas por la emoción de la "última nueva".

- ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Ginny entusiasmada, esas dos siempre sabían lo último de lo último y ella siempre estaba atenta a toda novedad.

- que la nueva esa, la de slytherin- explicó Parvati con un dejo de envidia en su voz- la vieron saliendo de la habitación de… ¡un bombón!

- ¿quién?- interrogó Ginny expectante, ya sabía que esa Ann había llegado sólo a robar los hombres buenos que quedaban en el colegio y, aunque ella sólo tuviera ojos para Harry, aún no perdía la esperanza de poderse enamorar de alguien que realmente la amara de vuelta.

- de Malfoy…. ¡anoche la vieron saliendo sólo en blusa y con las demás cosas en la mano de su pieza!- se atragantó Lavender al lanzar la frase, ella misma sin poder creerse tanta desfachatez.

- y no sólo eso… ¡Parkinson los encontró y la echó de la pieza de Malfoy indignada!- aseguró Parvati, encantada con el sabroso chisme.

Hermione se quedó callada, no fue capaz de opinar… y mientras Ginny se llevaba las manos a su boca y comentaba acerca de lo desvergonzada de la situación, ella sólo hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar y parecer serena.

_No lloraré_, se repetía con los ojos acuosos,_ yo decidí que debía irse de mi vida… pero ¡¿cómo puede ser que me bese y al minuto esté revolcándose con otra?!_ Se preguntó indignada y estrechó con fuerza los libros en su pecho, _es un… un imbécil, maldito, insensible que sólo me quería usar… es un…_

Y antes de mandar la sarta de maldiciones que tenía pensadas en su cabeza, vio como el muy indigno entraba al comedor, el maldito que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y que otra vez la había decepcionado. Caminaba con la cabeza en alto y su pulcra vestimenta. A su lado iba Pansy con unos cuantos libros en su mano y cuando vio que Hermione los miraba y que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y sus manos se blanqueaban ante la presión, supo que se había enterado… y que algo debía hacer para ayudar a que todo se solucionara.

* * *

**Pobre Herms¿¡qué se cree Malfoy !?. Me gusta cada día más la actitud de Pansy :). Y¿qué piensan de Ann?, a mi me cae muy, muy mal, pero algo importante tiene que hacer ella, ya lo verán!**

**Muchos saludos, Ember espera sus comentarios (no la defrauden, si no me llegarán a mi los enojos!) y la historia se pone cada día más buena!!. Besitos,  
**

**Emma. **


	28. Cuando la promesa pesa

**Hola: Quiero pedir disculpas por no responder los reviews hoy ni el capítulo pasado... pero murió un tío mío y bueno, estuve acompañando a mi tía y a mis primos...**

**Quiero agradecer todos lo rr del capítulo, porque me subieron el ánimo... era de lo poco que me sacó una sonrisa estos días... de todas formas mi tío era muy alegre y, por eso, soy fiel creyente de que a él le hubiera gustado ver a todos felices...**

**un besitos en especial a :**

_Mad Aristocrat, Jose C., remmy-ro, jos Black, margara, nikollle, Esme Black, karyta34, Gabriela14, _

_tychesita, floh black, Ariadna, Almanara, Alejandra, beautifly92, patricilla21, alexa, Karix7_

_, artePop, marmarcruz8, Ariana Lovegood, Hermione-Malfoy35, Dori...!, _

_andeli Malfoy Cullen, caolinet, cari-sama, RebecaNara, _

_Lu.Paz, Dramione Malfoy, Rochelle _

_Kuchiki, Lucy C. Evans._

**y éste capítulo va dedicado a mi súper heróe... un besito Tío Nacho :)...**

**Ember.****

* * *

**

Capítulo XXVIII:** Cuando la promesa pesa.**

_El chupete, los pañales, el talco, la pomada, el peluche de león, el cascabel de snitch, la mantita de polar, otro pañal... mmm¿y el babero?_

- ¡Harry!- gritó la castaña mientras daba vuelta la pieza del pequeño buscando que nada faltase.

- dime…- respondió el aludido, asomando su cabeza por detrás de la puerta abierta con un aire de cansancio y las ojeras de no dormir más que hora y hora entrecortada por las noches, muy marcadas bajo sus verdes ojos.

- ¡no encuentro el babero que le regalaron mis padres a Abri!- chilló histérica, agachándose para revisar una vez más bajo la cuna, siempre podía suceder que se le haya pasado el babero las cuatro veces anteriores.

Harry sonrió y caminó frente a la cómoda, de donde tomó un babero blanco con el borde amarillo y el dibujo de un osito en el centro.

- ¿éste?- interrogó, cuando la muchacha se paraba y volvía a escudriñar la pieza con desesperación.

- ¡si!... ¿estaba ahí?- preguntó apuntando sobre la cómoda. Harry asintió divertido y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.

- no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Pansy te llevará a dar una vuelta, podrás distraerte y tanto Ginny como yo cuidaremos muy bien de Abri- explicó Harry, sonriente.

- pero si…- alegó la castaña.

- nada de peros, ahora cámbiate el uniforme y ponte ropa normal… mereces distraerte un poco- señaló en tono protector- vamos anda.

Después de dar vuelta su armario y ordenarlo todo otra vez, Hermione estuvo lista justo cuando Pansy venía entrando por el retrato, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro y una vestimenta demasiado osada para el gusto de la castaña, esos jeans oscuros eran demasiado apretados y esa camiseta de gasa que envolvía su torso, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Aunque no podía negar que el conjunto le venía muy bien a la chica.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione!, entiendo que tengas un hijo, pero no por eso te debes vestir como una mamá- la criticó, por su fofo sweater grueso, de un color anaranjado y esos pantalones anchos que parecían dos tallas mayores que ella.- por suerte supuse que andarías así y traje ropa que prestarte, así que toma- le dijo extendiéndole un jeans claro ajustado y una camiseta negra, sin mangas.

- pero Pansy… ¡me demoré como una hora en vestirme!- alegó frustrada, tomando las cosas entre sus manos y estudiando que no fueran tan atrevidas como las de su misma amiga.

- y te demorarás una más… anda- y bajo la decidida mirada de la Slytherin y la risa mal disimulada de Harry, que pretendió toser, Hermione se volteó y se dirigió a cambiarse nuevamente… jamás debería olvidar cuanto le importaba a las serpientes la apariencia personal.

* * *

Harry sonreía mientras observaba a Abri durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos. El frío otoñal se hacía cada día más latente, era por ello que Hermione había decidido que lo mejor era mantener la chimenea encendida, no podía permitir que Abri contrajera un resfriado. 

Esperaba a Ginny algo nervioso, pero es que siempre que estaba con ella su estómago se apretaba y tenía que hacer acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la razón. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle y, aunque sabía que era capaz de cuidar al pequeño sin ayuda, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar unas horas con ella… para observarla, con sólo observarla podría vivir.

En eso el retrato se abrió de golpe y Ginny entró por el, con una gran sonrisa y una enorme bolsa de dulces en sus manos. Su pelo caía por su espalda sólo sujeto por un hermoso cintillo rojo y su uniforme le daba ese aire infantil que tanto adoraba el muchacho.

- mira lo que te traje… Fred y George me los acaban de mandar- señaló, dejando la bolsa en la mesilla de centro y acariciando suavemente la cabecita del bebe, como siempre lo hacía cuando iba a visitar a Harry y Hermione a Grimmauld place.

- que rico…- dijo sonriendo y se levantó con cuidado para dejar al pequeñito durmiendo sobre el cochecito azulino que estaba junto a él.

Giny se sentó en el sofá y desenvolvió un dulce concentrada, como una pequeña que espera con ansias saber qué exquisito sabor le depara el futuro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la bolita roja que había quedado en su mano y se la echó a la boca, tras una sonrisa.

- ¿y?- preguntó Harry divertido ante el gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de la muchacha.

- frambuesa… ¡de mis favoritos!- exclamó con una risita que a Harry le pareció demasiado tierna- vamos prueba tú uno… - le pidió, mientras hundía sus ojos cafesosos en los verde esmeraldas del chico.

Harry asintió y cogió un dulce de la bolsa, lo desenvolvió con rapidez y se lo echó a la boca… extrañado por el sabor tan especial que le había tocado.

- no me digas que es cerilla de oído…- le dijo Ginny imitando una mueca de asco bastante cómica.

-no, es de chocolate y pimienta… la mejor combinación- sonrío

- ¿por qué la mejor combinación?- preguntó la muchacha curiosa, acercándose imperceptiblemente al chico un poco más.

- por que tiene todo lo dulce y suave del chocolate- señaló, tomando la mano de la muchacha en un gesto casi involuntario y acariciando su palma- y todo lo picante y novedoso de la pimienta-.

* * *

- Pansy… jamás me habías dicho que pretendías que nos escabulléramos del colegio- murmuró la castaña preocupada, mientras atravesaban un túnel oscuro y polvoriento al que habían entrado tras un enorme cuadro de Damocles, el inventor de la poción _mata lobos_. 

- jamás preguntaste- aclaró la slytherin, bajando su varita con la que iluminaba el camino.

Las paredes de piedra y las vigas del techo daban la sensación de un pasadizo hecho a la rápida para una emergencia. El suelo cubierto de tierra no dejaba ver qué se escondía bajo el y todo el polvo del ambiente hacía que la misión de respirar se hiciera cada vez más pesada, mientras los ojos se inundaban de lágrimas por la mugre.

- ¿y cómo sabías la clave y, de por sí, la existencia de este pasadizo?- peguntó Hermione extrañada… ¡ni ella había pasado por ahí… y eso que con Ron y Harry conocía casi todo el colegio!

- es un secreto que los Slytherin guardamos muy bien… y sólo algunos los conocemos- explicó con una orgullosa sonrisa y se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que le cortaba el paso- llegamos… ahora no hagas ruido- advirtió y abrió la puerta.

Entraron a una pieza trasera cuadrada repleta de telas de todos los colores imaginables, grandes mesones ocupaban la mayoría del espacio y dibujos de trajes, túnicas, gorros y otras prendas, colgaban suspendidos en la paredes. Todo estaba muy desordenado, pero daba la sensación que ese desorden era el orden habitual del lugar.

Hermione no demoró en darse cuenta que estaban en "Tiros largos Moda" y que por ello todos los hilos desparramados por las mesas no eran casualidad. Mas bien era lo que se esperaba en una de las tiendas más grandes de alta costura del mundo mágico... _seguro Malfoy y toda su parentela suele vestirse en este lugar_, pensó.

- vamos…- le susurró Pansy esperándola en el marco de una puerta apúrada y, en silencio, ambas muchachas llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, en donde la slytherin, con un murmullo y un tenue golpe de su varita en el pomo de la puerta, logró salir.

- ¿y a dónde vamos, entonces?- la interrogó Hermione, ya en la calle de Hogsmeade y aún nerviosa por toda la situación¡sin pensar que aparte estaban rompiendo las reglas del colegio!

- tú sólo sígueme…- ordenó Pansy seria, pero luego sonrió- de todas formas no te queda otra que hacerlo… sólo yo sé como volver a entrar al castillo- y volteándose con elegancia, caminó por la calle, mientras Hermione refunfuñando la seguía.

Las farolas prendidas alumbraban el desértico camino de tierra por el cual atravesaba la ciudad. Ningún alma había en las veredas y, a esa hora, eso era cosa habitual. Desde que Voldemort había vuelto muy pocos magos y brujas se atrevían a salir de fiesta o de paseo a altas horas de la noche y no era para menos, con tal de evitar las horribles desapariciones de la última vez... ya nadie quería perder a sus seres queridos.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa abandonada, de madera oscura y de un solo piso. Las cortinas gruesas estaban cerradas y no se oía ningún ruido que proviniera de su interior. Pansy sonrió satisfecha y se arregló el cabello antes de tocar. Hermione la observó extrañada, pero decidió hacer lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió y, para el asombro de la castaña, nada más ni nada menos que Zacharias Smith abrió la puerta, con un vaso en una mano y su cabellera desordenada cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Una música fuerte se escuchaba desde adentro y Hermione no supo qué hacer, así que se limitó a entrar junto a Pansy cuando ella saludó al muchacho.

- ¡¿qué es esto?!- gritó la castaña, impresionada ante lo que veían sus ojos.

La casa estaba transformada en un salón de fiestas. Luces bajas, música fuerte, muchos alumnos que ella reconoció de inmediato bailaban en el centro de la pista de baile. Donde estaba la supuesta cocina había una mesa que tomaba la labor de la barra y ahí varios alumnos conversaban, reían y tomaban sus tragos.

- ¡una fiesta Herms!- dijo Pansy, riendo ante la cara de impresión de su amiga- ¡Hufflepuff aún no se rinde con eso de unir las casas!- y sin esperar que Hermione la regañará por llevarla una fiesta clandestina, la jaló del brazo y la guió al final del salón, donde se sentaron alrededor de una mesa pequeña.

Pronto apareció Neville Longbottom, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos vidriosos, acompañado de una también arrebolada Hannah Abbott, que se veía mucho más adulta con pantalones negros y camiseta apretada, que con su fofo uniforme de colegio.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó, acercándose a saludarla con un efusivo abrazo, algo le decía a Hermione que había algo de alcohol corriendo por sus venas- ¡me alegro que vinieras!

- ¡gracias Neville!- sonrió y saludó a su vez a Hannah, que miraba algo tímida a la antigua prefecta.

Neville la soltó tras un leve tambaleo y con una bocalicona sonrisa se despidió.

- ¡pásala bien!- deseó finalmente y se hizo paso de vuelta a la pista de baile.

Pansy hablaba animadamente con un chico de Slytherin, Theodore Nott se llamaba, que parecía no extrañarse por que ella hubiera llegado con la castaña, mientras Hermione observaba a las parejas que bailaban una melodía rápida que tronaba en sus oídos.

En eso sintió que unos ojos se posaban en ella, unos ojos que la miraban intensamente se acercaban donde ella estaba sentada. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió como el aire se le atascaba en sus pulmones, haciéndola temblar y morderse intensamente el labio inferior.

Draco la observaba, con su caminata galante y un vaso a medio llenar en su mano. Desde que se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido con la chica nueva de slytherin no había querido saber nada de él y lo había sepultado de su mente, aunque eso no había sido posible. Había intentado una y mil formas de no pensar en él, pero bastaba que mirara a su hijo, a su pequeño Abraxas, para que no pudiera evitar pensar en el madito petulante de su padre.

Cuando Pansy lo nombraba ella se limitaba a callarla o cambiar el tema de conversación, porque escuchar su nombre le producía daño y no quería sufrir más… nunca más.

Pero eso no significaba que no se preguntará por qué, por qué él después de besarla se había acostado de inmediato con otra… y aunque deseará preguntárselo a Pansy cada vez que ella se acercaba a su lado, contenía su pregunta en su lengua y se la tragaba, porque quizás si dejaba de nombrarlo, lo podría olvidar...

Y ahora él estaba ahí, con su mirada gris detenida en ella, con su camisa negra que resaltaba su pálido rostro y su cabello rubio tapando rebeldemente sus ojos… él la observaba serio, estudiándola a través de su mirada y cuando Hermione creía que se iba a desmayar por los nervios, que no podría soportar que él la mirara un segundo más, él dio un paso hacía adelante, demostrando que pretendía acercarse y Merlín sólo sabe qué más….

* * *

Ginny sonreía con dulzura al pequeño que Harry arrullaba en sus brazos. 

Abri se había despertado una vez se vio solo en el coche, ya que las últimas noches solía dormir con su mamá y no sentir su cuerpo cálido parecía asustarlo. Entonces Harry se levantó y lo abrazó con cuidado, mientras Ginny los observaba, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

- me encantaría tener un hijo así…- comentó Ginny, acariciando las manitos del pequeño con un dedo. Siempre la había parecido que las manitos rollentas eran una de las partes más adorables de los bebes.

Harry la miró tras el comentario y la imagen de Ginny madre se posó por un segundo en su cabeza, vio a una mujer de pelo rojizo, con sus ojos chocolates brillantes y un pequeño colorín, igual que ella, sonriéndo en sus brazos...

- lo tendrás…- respondió despacio, evitando demostrar la tristeza que le producía pensar que ese hijo no sería de él, e intentó sonreír... aunque cualquier intento fue en vano..

Ella río divertida y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndola en el respaldo del sofá.

- para tener un hijo así de rubio… tendría que tenerlo con…- meditó y se rió ante lo imposible de su idea- ¡con Malfoy!

Harry se tensó ante el comentario y buscó los ojos de ella con desesperación. _No puede ser… ¡¿qué tiene ese Malfoy?!, _pensó alarmado ante la sólo idea de que Ginny pudiera estar interesada en él.

- ¿te gusta Malfoy?- preguntó serio, una vez ella se volteó a mirarlo divertida.

Ginny descolocada por la pregunta hecha, frunció su ceño _¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_, pensó.

- ¿qué dices¡claro que no!... jamás me podría gustar Malfoy- aclaró molesta, no sólo por la suposición presentada por Harry, sino por estar ella misma dándole una explicación de su vida sentimental a aquel que le rompió el corazón- pero si me gustará, sería problema mío- agregó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su abdomen, indignada.

Harry sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro enrojecía por la rabia contenida. De pronto su cabeza le dolía, pero no era la cicatriz la que producía ese dolor, sino los celos que rugían desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- claro que no Ginny Weasley… ¡el problema no sería tuyo no más!- exclamó enojado.

- si lo sería Harry… ¡sólo mío!- aclaró levantándose con las manos en sus caderas- porque no hay nadie ¡nadie! que tenga derecho alguno sobre mi corazón.

Harry se levantó a su vez, sosteniendo a Abri quien lloraba por los gritos, mientras se acercaba a la chica que lo miraba desafiante.

- no hables estupideces Ginny, sabes que no es así…- le dijo, bajando el tono de voz al acercarse, pero con esa entonación iracunda aún adosada a cada palabra.

La muchacha lo miró, levantando el mentón y entrecerrando los ojos para evitar llorar… no quería discutir con Harry, pero no podía permitir que él intentara controlar su vida… porque ella quería hacerlo, aunque costara, ella quería tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

- no son estupideces Harry… - murmuró acercándose más a él- tú tienes a Hermione y a Abri, yo sólo me tengo a mí misma.

Y aunque ese comentario doliera, aunque hubiese sentido como una daga atravesaba su corazón… Harry permitió que ella se diera media vuelta y se fuera, porque no quería hacerle más daño y él… él había hecho una promesa.

* * *

**y, como es costumbre...**

**los dejo con la duda.. qué pasará?... qué le dirá Draco?, cómo actuará Hermione?...**

**qué pasará ahora entre Harry y Ginny?... ella lo perdonará?, él se atreverá decirle la verdad alguna vez?... él podrá seguir manteniendo su promesa por más tiempo?...**

**ya veremos!**

**espero sus saludines!**

**kiss!**


	29. Buscando la Oportunidad

**Hola!.. Quiero agradecer por todos lo reviews :)... no puedo creer que llegué al 500 :o!.. es demasiado emocionante! ...**

**´Quiero decir que este cap está dedicado a una niñita que en algún momento fue adorbale, pero que cada día se pone más violenta xD!...! no, mentira... éste cap va dedicado especialmente a Jose.C por su apoyo en todos los capítulos del fic y por seguir mis consejos literarios (espero que leas pronto Crepúsculo).. :)**

**un besito a todos en general y, como estoy algo apurada (demasiado inspirada y necesito escribir un nuevo chap), quiero aclarar una duda que alguien me hizo en un review... con respecto a Voldemort... no desesperen, ya aparecerá (siempre tan cargante! xD) y.. no, no tengo todo el fic ya escrito, pero voy algo más adelantada de lo que publico :)**

**Espero sus saludines!**

**Ember**

* * *

Capítulo XXIX: Buscando la oportunidad.

Tal como Pansy se lo había asegurado.

Había llegado a la fiesta usando el pasadizo secreto que llegaba a la tienda de ropa "_Tiros largos Moda_", para luego limitarse a esperar que su amiga cumpliera su parte del plan. Y ella había cumplido…

Las había visto llegar, Pansy sonriendo y Granger con un gesto de impresión que aún le provocaba risa cuando lo recordaba. La Slytherin le hablaba con naturalidad y luego la jaló hacia una de las mesas del fondo, donde se tenía una panorámica de toda la pista de baile.

Él, por su parte, había prometido que iría solo, deshaciéndose de Williamson que lo tenía loco con sus comentarios susurrantes y su sonrisa de mosca muerta, para que así nada ni nadie pudiera estropear todo lo planeado por la muchacha…

Se dejó ver entre la gente y clavó sus ojos en la castaña, saboreando con ellos cada gesto de ella. Se veía linda, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y esa camiseta negra que acentuaba su escote y disimulaba el vientre que aún mantenía un par de kilos del embarazo.

De pronto ella le vio y él fue consciente de su nerviosismo. La muchacha mordía su labio con ahínco y sus manos temblaban sobre la mesa, en búsqueda de algo con qué distraerse.

Entonces él dio un paso hacia adelante y ella saltó de la impresión, mirándolo de reojo como si no supiera que ahí él estaba. Draco sonrió ante esto y caminó, seguro, altivo y galante… a buscar una oportunidad de remendar el daño hecho, daño que no le agradaba causar a la madre de su hijo, como decía él.

Hermione lo vio avanzar y entrelazó sus manos con fuerza, bajando la mirada a la mesa y tarareando la letra de la canción que sonaba, como si cantar pudiera relajarla en ese momento.

- ¿qué tal Pansy?- escuchó que saludaba cerca de ellas, viendo como una de sus manos se apoyaba en la mesa.

- ¡Draco!, que sorpresa verte- señaló la muchacha, sonriendo ante la desfachatez de su mentira.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir y no quería elevar la mirada, no, no quería hundirse en esos ojos grises que ahora la miraban…

- más sorpresa es verte a ti… y a Granger aquí- señaló apuntando a la castaña que aún miraba hacía abajo.

-_sácame a bailar_- le gesticulaba Pansy exageradamente al rubio- _¡ahora!_

- Pansy, vamos a bailar- le ordenó. Él no pretendía preguntarle si quería, sólo los inseguros de su hombría hacían eso.

- lo siento Draco no puedo, Nott estuvo acá hace un momento y me pidió que lo acompañará a poner la música- explicó Pansy haciendo una seña al muchacho, diciéndole que ya iba- permiso- se disculpó, dirigiéndose hacía la castaña que recién ahí levantó la mirada… una mirada completa de horror y de asombro en ese momento.

- Granger…- murmuró entonces Draco sentándose a su lado, con todo el desplante de su elegancia que solía llevar con él- … supongo que quedamos los dos entonces.

Hermione lo miró indignada y sonrió, una sonrisa absolutamente falsa desde cualquier punto de vista.

- claro Malfoy… tú, yo y las otras cien personas que están aquí- espetó de forma irónica, desviando de inmediato sus ojos hacia la pista de baile.

Draco sonrió hacia el comentario de la muchacha e intento proseguir con la conversación, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que Hermione no era de aquellas que se dejaban seducir con las mismas tetras que usaba en las otras chicas.

- bailemos- soltó sin más, no como una pregunta, si no como un hecho y se levantó del asiento y la miró, esperando que ella se levantará.

Hermione posó sus ojos asombrados en él y rió, rió por la ingenuidad de Draco… ¿cómo se le ocurría que ella aceptaría bailar con él?, aunque por dentro lo deseara con todo su ser. No, ella debía ser firme… ahora no tenía excusa como el alcohol para dejarse caer.

- olvídalo, antes muerta que bailar contigo- explicó y volvió a desviar la vista, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría el muchacho ante su negativa.

Draco enarco una ceja impresionado y la llamita de la rabia comenzó a emerger en él… _¿qué se cree?, yo haciendo todo el esfuerzo … ¡y ella se niega!. Lo mejor será decirle a Pansy que su amiga es insufrible y que prefiero… ¡uf!, diablos, en verdad no hay nada más que pueda hacer…_

El muchacho respiró hondamente y contó hasta tres para calmarse, entonces caminó justo frente a Hermione y se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para que ella no pudiera desviar su mirada a la pista de baile, entonces con su voz seductora y áspera… aquella que surgía sólo cuando lo que iba a decir superaba su orgullo y ego, preguntó:

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-.

Hermione se paralizó y, mordiéndose el labio, clavo sus ojos en los del chico, intentando descubrir si quien tenía frente a ella era realmente Draco Malfoy o era otra persona con poción multijugos.

Lo miró tímida y sintió como un rubor asomaba por sus mejillas, haciéndola involuntariamente sonreír. Y a pesar de todo su raciocinio, de todo aquello que había meditado los últimos tres días… no tuvo la frialdad para negarse, jamás podría negarse a una sincera súplica de Draco.

- pero todo Hogwarts está aquí- le dijo, aún reacia, aún evitando el seguro final…

- sí, pero de los presentes sólo tú, Pansy y yo estamos sobrios- explicó con una sonrisa- así que si te preocupa que te vean conmigo… probablemente nadie se acordará.

Hermione asintió en silencio, sabía que el muchacho tenía toda la razón… ¡hasta Neville estaba con sus tragos! Y antes de desmayarse ahí mismo por la falta de aire que significaba tener a Draco hablándole de tan cerca, se levantó, algo tiesa para su gusto, y caminó hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde no llamara mucho la atención.

Draco ejecutó una de sus sonrisas galantes y le guiñó un ojo a Pansy, que se encontraba sobre una pequeña tarima y caminó tras la castaña, seguro de que ahora sólo quedaba un paso para lograr lo que se proponía.

Draco se paró frente a ella y justo cuando le estaba tomando una mano, para darle una vuelta, la música rápida empezó a cambiar y una melodía lenta y romántica sonó en el ambiente.

Hermione se puso nerviosa cuando los brazos de Draco abrazaron su cintura, acercándola a él y sintió el aliento del rubio golpeando su frente. Ella posó sus manos en el cuello del muchacho y los dejó ahí, como estacas, asustada de darle más énfasis a la situación.

Él sonrió ante el gesto y movió sus manos por la cintura de la chica, suavemente… acariciando cada centímetro sin propasarse en nada más. Ella se estremeció ante ese contacto y luego relajó sus brazos, llevando sus manos inquietas al blondo pelo del chico y lo masajeó, para ocupar en algo más su mente que no fuera sólo en escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Draco cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía y percibió el olor a lavanda de su cabello, sus pequeñas manos jugando bajo su nuca y su simple tambaleo en el puesto donde bailaban… que se parecía mucho a levitar.

La abrazó con algo más de fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad de nunca olvidar que tan bien encajaba ella entre sus brazos y suspiró, suspiró por que necesitaba contenerse… necesitaba evitar asustarle y darle bruscamente un beso.

- ven…- le murmuró al oído cuando se percató que la canción estaba por acabar- quiero hablar contigo- le explicó, no quería ahuyentarla.

Hermione estaba tan relajada que el simple murmullo la hizo despertar y alejando un poco su cabeza del pecho del muchacho lo miró, preguntándose qué quería hablar con ella.

Después de internarse en esos ojos grises y verlos brillar bajo las luces azulinas, asintió, no podía negarle nada.

- yo iré primero… cuenta hasta cinco y búscame en el corredor que sigue al vestíbulo- le señaló y se separó de ella… alejándose entre la gente.

_-1…-_ contaba Hermione en silencio- _…2,…3,…4, y… 5_- finalizó y haciéndose camino entre el mar de jóvenes que habían, llegó al corredor del cual Draco había hablado.

Era un pasillo angosto, donde algunas parejas habían decidido que era el mejor lugar para besarse y otras cosas más. Hermione miró sorprendida la falta de pudor de algunas parejas y pasó lo más rápido que pudo por ahí, aunque creyó reconocer a Parvati con un chico un año menor de Ravenclaw…

Pero cuando iba a voltearse para confirmar su visión, una mano la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró dentro de una habitación, provocando con ello un grito ahogado de la muchacha.

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Draco, sin la necesidad de gritar… con la puerta cerrada la música sólo era un sonido de fondo.

-sí…- murmuró Hermione y escudriñó el lugar donde estaban.

Era un armario bastante pequeño, que sólo gracias a que estaba casi vacío, ambos pudieron entrar. El muchacho estaba frente a ella, mirándola, sosteniéndola de la cintura con una mano y haciendo _lumus_ de su varita con la otra.

La chica se sonrojó aún más y haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no parecer nerviosa. _¡Por Merlín Hermione¿cómo le hiciste caso y lo seguiste?_, le preguntó:

- y… ¿de qué querías conversar?-.

Draco intento sonreír galantemente, pero el miedo que sentía en ese momento no se lo permitió. Muchas veces había estado encerrado con chicas en un armario, claro está que no era para conversar precisamente, pero jamás, jamás, se había sentido tan inseguro como en ese momento… ¿y si la hacía enojar? O, peor aún¿la hería?... cuando estaba con ella nunca sabía qué podría suceder, porque Hermione no era como las otras chicas… nunca lo sería.

- quiero hacerte una propuesta…- le murmuró, acercándose a su oído.

- ¿cuál propuesta?- interrogó Hermione, estremeciéndose con el contacto del aliento del chico.

Draco la acercó con el brazo en su cintura y apoyó su frente en la de la muchacha, para así no tener que mirarla a los ojos, cuando se humillaba no desebaba ver sus ojos…

Hermione se asustó por el movimiento del muchacho y cerró los párpados de forma automática, pero no podía apartarse, no quería apartarse…

- quiero que me des una oportunidad… de estar con mi hijo-.

La chica se tensó y sintió como una lágrima emocionada se escapaba hacía su mejilla. No lo podía creer, no era posible que Draco le estaba pidiendo permiso para algo, y no para cualquier cosa, sino para ser papá… para ser padre del hijo que en un principio había negado.

Ella separó su frente de la de él y con su mano levantó su mentón, necesitaba mirarlo, guardar en su retina ese momento de sensibilidad que mostraba el muchacho.

Draco se dejó guiar y admiró los ojos chocolates de la chica, torneados por un suave amarillo que revelaba su humedad.

_Mierda… ¡la hice llorar!... ¿pero qué fue lo que hice?_, pensó asustado.

Entonces ella sonrío, con una sonrisa que sólo había visto dirigida a Potty o a pobretón. Lloraba y sonreía y a pesar de que él no entendía como podía hacer ambas a la vez, supo que había acertado y que esas lágrimas no podían ser de tristeza, esos ojos iluminados no reflejaban tristeza.

- ¿estás seguro?- le preguntó finalmente.

-sí…- murmuró él y en ese momento recibió un abrazo. Hermione lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo estaba abrazando… como sólo ella lo podría hacer.

* * *

-¡Nott, cuídado!- exclamaba Pansy al chico castaño que se tambaleaba a su lado.

Lo que le faltaba, como Draco había acompañado a Hermione al castillo, ella tuvo que quedarse unos minutos más en la fiesta… para no interrumpir. Y de paso llevarse al Slytherin que estaba más que pasado de copas.

- oh… ¿de… dóndeee salió esa tablaaa?- preguntaba el muchacho, sujetándose con una mano en la pared del túnel y con la otra del hombro de la chica.

- está ahí desde hace veinte años- respondió Pansy enojada, mientras levantaba su varita para iluminar el retrato al cual ya se acercaban.

- ahora cállate- ordenó en un susurro- si la señora Norris nos escucha es el fin de nuestras salidas… ¿entendiste?

El joven la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió de manera exagerada.

Pansy bufó y dijo _"luna llena"_ y el retrato se abrió, dejando pasar a la pareja.

Caminaron en silencio hacía las mazmorras, Nott tropezándose de vez en cuando, pero gracias a Pansy sin llegar a caer.

Doblaron por el pasillo hacía la izquierda y pasaron frente a la escalera que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore… donde la tenue luz de una antorcha iluminaba el perímetro.

A la muchacha eso le pareció extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia… hasta que unos pasos se escucharon alrededor. Escucho un grito ahogado y luego un viento helado sopló tras ella, como una corriente de aire que golpeaba su espalda.

Y justo cuando volteó una sombra corrió unos metros y desapareció tras un enorme cuadro que mostraba a un medimago haciendo una cirugía.

Pansy soltó a Nott y retrocedió frente a la pintura, pero el médico se veía muy concentrado en su operación y no había indicios de que lo que hubiera visto no fuera nada más que obra de su imaginación.

De pronto un ronroneo se escuchó a lo lejos y Pansy sabía que ese si era real y que significaba huída.

- vamos Nott- dijo corriendo tras el muchacho que sólo se había adelantado unos pasos con su zigzagueante caminar y jalándolo de un brazo, fueron escalera abajo… aún faltaban unos metros para encerrarse en su Sala Común.

* * *

**yo y mi intriga...**

**¿qué era esa sombra que vio Pansy?... ¿alguien rondeando a oscuras por el castillo de Hogwarts?...**

**Wooow!.. nuestro caballero de hielo parece tener corazón:)... que mono, no?... aunque todos esperaban un beso... lo sé. Pero que se acerque a su hijo es el primer paso para conquistar a una madre, no creen?**

**y cómo se acercará a su hijo?, Hermione se lo dirá a Harry?, ese acercamiento es real o es para cumplir su misión?...**

**espero sus rr!... kiss!**


	30. Recordando

**Hola: Disculpen por no subir ayer como debí hacerlo... pero estos días lo q falta es tiempo y hoy no me quedó otra que subirlo a última hora... ¡lo siento! y sobretodo siento no responder los rr!... pero intetaré hacerlo para la próxima!... lo juro, cuando tenga un poco de paz!**

**Un beso gigante a todos los que me leen y espero que este chap sea de su agrado.**

**Ember.**

* * *

Capítulo XXX:** Recordando.**

El agua tibia caía por su cuerpo, mimándola con su frescura y calma. Todavía seguía nerviosa por la salida de la noche anterior, pero eran nervios que le gustaban sentir, nervios que eran muy parecidos a mariposas que revoloteaban por el estómago.

_¿Por qué habrá cambiado de parecer?...,_ se preguntaba mientras recordaba su despedida.

_Flash back…_

_Habían atravesado el túnel con cuidado, Hermione siguiendo a Draco segura de que él conocía bastante bien el camino. Finalmente llegaron al cuadro y después de decir la contraseña… se abrió._

_La muchacha salió al pasillo y se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. El chico la miró por un segundo y ladeó su rostro, le causaba gracia ver a la chica tan turbada._

_- bueno…- titubeó Hermione mirando el suelo- nos vemos… por ahí._

_El muchacho alzó la ceja confundido y se acercó a ella, para así poder murmurar._

_- no, nos vemos cada vez que sea Potter quien deba ir a clases- señaló- cuando estés sola yo iré… _

_Hermione se sonrojó ante la frase del muchacho y se maldijo por lo turbia de su mente… pero es que cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría igual de mal, se justificó. _

_- está bien, te esperaré- aclaró y haciendo una mueca tiritona lo más parecida a una sonrisa, se alejó hacia su sala._

_Draco se quedó mirándola caminar,meditando si debía o no hacer aquello que estaba pensando… y sabiendo que necesitaba que la castaña confiara en él, se decidió._

_- Granger… espera- murmuró, corriendo con graciaa su lado- te acompaño hasta tu sala… no me gustaría que mi hijo fuera huérfano- agregó._

_La castaña lo miró un segundo y sonrió, está vez con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y asintiendo en silencio, aceptó la compañía del muchacho… escuchando como un eco los latidos de su corazón._

_End Flash back._

Se envolvió con la toalla y salió hacía su pieza, con una sonrisa estúpida aún marcada en su rostro, pero era difícil no sonreír cuando recordaba la petición del muchacho dentro del armario.

- muy bien Pansy… ¡vamos ahora!- decía Harry recogiendo rápidamente un par de papeles que habían sobre la mesita de centro y guardándolos en su mochila.

La castaña salió un segundo de su ensoñación y con el ceño fruncido, preguntó.

- ¿a dónde?...-y seasomó por el pasillo, interrumpiendo el ir y venir de Harry, mientras la Slytherin sujetaba a Abri y le hacía morisquetas.

- sucede que mi mamá me mandó una nota hoy en la mañana diciendo que hoy venía a Hogwarts para hablar conmigo- explicó Pansy devolviendo a Abri a su coche- ya sabes… por eso de que necesito hablar urgente con ella.

- y como hoy es sábado es un día perfecto para ello- agregó Harry, terminando de guardar los muchospapeles que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, queprobablemente eran las tareas ya termindasque Snapeles habían mandado para la semana siguiente.

- ¿y dónde se reunirán?- interrogó la castaña, sintiendo un poco de frío por estar cubierta sólo con la toalla y viendo como su piel clara se ponía como carne de gallina.

- mi mamá estará en el despacho de Dumbledore esperándome… la verdad yo venía a buscarlos para ir, debe de estar allá en estos momentos- explicó la muchacha ya apoyada junto al cuadro esperando que ambos se alistaran.

Harry y Hermione se miraron un segundo y, sin necesidad de hablar, asintieron en silencio.

- yo voy, Herms cuidará de Abri- aclaró Harry y tomando la carpeta negra donde Remus trajo la carta, se acercó al retrato- cuídate Herms, vuelvo pronto.

- nos vemos más tarde… para conversar- dijo Pansy, guiñando un ojo.

Y ambos salieron de la habitación.

- bien Abri- dijo la muchacha acercándose al pequeño y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura al ver como él le estiraba las manitos hacia arribas cuando la vio asomarse sobre el coche- quedamos los dos solos- sonrió y sujetando con una mano su toalla y con la otra el coche, se dirigió a su pieza sin dejar de pensar en que tan parecido era su pequeño con aquel que en ese momento le robaba su pensamiento.

* * *

Las sábanas se sentían más suaves que de costumbre, el colchón más pomposo y la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana hasta lo hizo sonreír.

Después de todo era una buena mañana… ¿o no?

_Flash back_

_Esperó que la muchacha entrará por el retrato y se volteó… con un peso menos de encima caminó a su Sala Común._

_Entró a la estancia en silencio, con su altivo caminar y una sonrisa sincera plasmada en sus labios, pensando en como Granger se sonrojaba junto a él… como se estremecía con su contacto… y eso le provocaba un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido hacia alguna amante… ternura._

_Se acercó a su dormitorio, el cual seguramente estaba vacío, Crabbe y Goyle aún permanecían en la fiesta y Blaise… Blaise había desaparecido._

_- te estaba esperando…- murmuró una voz seductora, tendida sobre su cama con la luz de la luna recortando sus perfectas curvas._

_Ann Williamson lo miraba, con su bata de dormir abierta y un pequeño y sexy conjunto de encajes negros que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación. Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujaba en su rostro y sus labios pintados de un magenta oscuro parecían una guinda apunto de explotar._

_- yo no a ti…- señaló Draco algo molesto, el equilibrio conseguido se veía en peligro con una hermosa muchacha, vestida así, esperándolo en su cama._

_- entonces es una sorpresa…- señaló ella riendo, con esa risa vergonzosa que chocaba con todo su desplante a continuación. Se levantó elegantemente, como una pantera y caminó donde estaba el muchacho. Posó sus manos en su pecho y lo acarició… para después desabrochar, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa._

_Draco se sentía extasiado… esa mezcla de falsa inocencia y sensualidad que tenía Williamson no lo podía dejar de atormentar y, aunque en el día era algo que lo alteraba, en la noche la escena tenía un toque sexual que sólo aumentaba su libido._

_Él posó las manos en su cintura y las bajó, de golpe, aferrándose de sus muslos. Ella sonrió malévola y lo besó… lo besó comiéndoselo con sus labios._

_Pero eso lo chocó… ese beso brusco, esa seguridad en cada movimiento de ella lo dejó paralizado. No era eso lo que esperaba, no. Él quería a una mujer que se derritiera en sus brazos, que temblara con el choque de su aliento, que fuera de él y de nadie más…_

_Él quería ser el responsable de que aquella chica se sintiera mujer, que se supiera mujer mientras él la acariciaba, la mordía y la besaba. Que sus latidos se acelerarán con su presencia… y que sus ojos miel, si… ojos miel, brillaran._

_La empujó hacia atrás y la alejó, decidido._

_- no estoy de ánimo…- dijo, observando con frialdad a la muchacha- ándate, mañana tengo entrenamiento de quidditch y tengo que dormir._

_Ann lo miró extrañada por el abrupto cambio de parecer y sin demostrar lo humillada que se sentía, irguió su cabeza como un perfecto ejemplar de Slytherin y se fue… cerrando con suavidad la puerta…_

_End flash back._

Se levantó con agilidad y después de ducharse, una rápida ducha para aprovechar el tiempo, despertó a sus golpeadores que dormían cual gorilas sobre sus camas.

- ¡los espero en quince minutos abajo!- ordenó- que este año… Slytherin se lleva la copa-. Y sin dudarlo salió de su pieza, aún debía despertar al resto del equipo.

* * *

Harry pronunció la contraseña y subió la escalera, con Pansy siguiéndole nerviosa desde atrás. Golpeó la imponente puerta de madera y entró, a aquel despacho que tan bien conocía.

Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con sus lentes de medialuna ladeados por su nariz torcida y su túnica rojiza arrugada por las orillas,escuchando atento a aquella mujer que le hablaba.Mas cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos voltearon y Harry se percató del parecido entre la Señora Parkinson y su hija.

La mujer estaba elegantemente sentada, ataviada en un largo vestido azulino que combinaba con sus astutos ojos azules. Su lacio pelo oscuro caía por su espalda y su tez pálida le daban el aspecto solemne de una reina que jamás ha trabajado bajo el sol. Era de esas mujeres que te imponían respeto y que, a través de su mirada, podías descubrir una sabia belleza que había llorado y reido más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

- mamá- saludó Pansy sonriendo y abrazó a su madre, en una muestra cariñosa que Harry no pensaba presenciar- te he extrañado mucho.

- yo también hija… muchísimo- aclaró la Señora y acaricio el cabello de su hija por detrás, con sus manos finas sólo adornadas por una simple argolla plateada.

Ambas se separaron y se sonrieron, en una mirada cómplice que sólo entre un hijo y una madre puede haber.

- un gusto verte Eileen- dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento- los dejo solos- aclaró y guiñándole un ojo a Harry al pasar junto a él, salió del despacho.

El muchacho recién ahí se acercó e intentando aparentar la mayor seguridad posible, se presentó.

- Señora Parkinson yo soy…-.

- Harry Potter- se adelantó ella, con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos- un gusto, llámame Eileen, nunca me han gustado mucho las formalidades.

Harry asintió y tomó asiento junto a la mujer, mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

- bueno Pansy, no creo que el que hayas traído a Harry acá sea casualidad… así que me gustaría saber qué sucede.

- Señora Parkinson, o sea, Eileen- se disculpó el muchacho enrojeciendo un poco, la presencia de esa mujer lo ponía nervioso… había algo en ella que la hacía ver como una reina, si, una verdadera Emperatriz.- yo necesitaba hacerle una pegunta, una pregunta acerca de esto- explicó, abriendo la carpeta y tomando la misteriosa carta, para luego pasársela a la mujer.

Eileen tomó el papel con sus delicadas manos y sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, en una muestra de infinita tristeza combinada con un dejo de emoción. No tuvo necesidad de leerlo para saber qué decía exactamente… jamás podría olvidar esa carta.

- ¿mamá?- llamó Pansy, sorprendida por el tono acuoso que habían tomado los ojos de la mujer- ¿estás bien?

- sí…- murmuró ella, irguiendo su rostro y mirando fijamente a su hija, cobrando fuerzas para decir lo que debía decir- Pansy, tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu padre ¿cierto?- la muchacha asintió- que bueno que lo sepas… pero te tengo que confesar algo… tu padre fue mi segundo amor, el primero fue y será siempre… Sirius Black.

La muchacha la miró sorprendida, aunque después haber leído la carta algo así se esperaba, pero antes de poder interrumpir a su madre para preguntarle cómo es que llegó a enamorarse de él… la mujer continuó hablando.

- eso no es todo… - señaló, mirando la pared del fondo, recordando- nos enamoramos en Hogwarts, en sexto año… Sirius y su grupo eran los rivales de Slytherin, siempre buscando pleitos unos con otros. Si no era a Lucius, era a Charles Nott o al mismo Severus y bueno, las serpientes atacaban a su vez… una guerra continua durante todos los días de clases.

Yo, como prefecta, tenía que calmar los ánimos y a pesar de todas las diferencias que podíamos tener, con Lily… tu mamá Harry-aclaró dirigiéndose al muchacho- hicimos un pacto, un pacto para mantener una cierta tranquilidad entre amabas casas.

Fue así que me comencé a involucrar un poco más en el asunto y a conocer a los Gryffindor que eran los lideres en la guerra estudiantil… así me termine enamorando de él.

- ¿y qué pasó después?- preguntó Harry, nunca se cansaba de escuchar relatos sobre sus padres y su padrino.

- durante séptimo año pensamos en escapar… irnos juntos, lejos, muy lejos- aclaró con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero las cosas se complicaron, tu abuelo me sacó antes de Hogwarts con todas las revueltas de los mortífagos y como no tuve tiempo ni de avisarle… él se enfadó, enfado que aumentó con los años.

- ¿y por qué no le avisaste?- interrumpió esta vez Pansy, ansiosa por saber qué sucedió… por saber qué le podía esperar a ella.

- por que mi padre me necesitaba. Mi madre había sido torturada a puntas de _cruciatus_ y yo no podía dejarlos solos. Mi padre, por malas decisiones, se había visto envuelto en los planes de... _tu- ya- sabes- quien_ y sabiendo que Sirius pertenecía a la _Orden del Fénix_, no podía decirle el por qué de mi huída.- explicó con una lágrima escapando por sus ojos- y sumando todo eso, una situación más se presentó- la mujer se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos por la sala… sin hablar. Estaba nerviosa, mucho, pero era algo que debía decir… tarde o temprano- Pansy, cuando me fui de Hogwarts me fui con un secreto, un secreto que sólo tu padre sabe y nadie más.

- qué cosa mamá… - murmuró la chica atenta, el tono que usaba su madre le daba miedo, miedo de lo que tuviera que revelar.

- que yo esperaba un hijo de Sirius… y ese hijo, eres tú-.

* * *

**:o!**

**Tal como muchos sospechaban.. Sirius Black dejó un legado en el mundo de los vivos... ¿en qué cambiará esto las cosas?**

**y la reacción de Draco... ¿sorprendente¿lo de papá llevará a un amor por la madre de su hijo?... ¿Hermione le dirá la verdad a Harry?...**

**uy! muchas dudas sin respuesta... pero que pronto ya tendrán su explicación..**

**espero sus reviews!**

**kiss!**


	31. Entrenamiento

**Hola!.. lo siento por la tardanza, pero bueno... fue sólo un día, así que tan grave el asunto no es :)**

**Woow! 550 rr... q emoción :)... no se imaginan cuanto me alegran sus mensajes!.. **

**Como noticia del fic, ya tengo la cronología de qué sucede en cada capítulo hasta el final (y ya sé cuantos chaps serán)... me queda por escribir 8 chaps, más los que no he publicado y que ya tengo listos.. pero aún queda su resto, asi que paciencia :)**

**Gracias a todooos!.. y espero que no se aburran de lo largo de mi fic, pero yo advertí en el capítulo 1 que sería largo (vamos! abarca dos años de colegio!)**

**besos!**

**Ember.**

* * *

Capítulo XXXI: Entrenamiento... 

Los tres se hallaban estáticos en la habitación, las palabras dichas aún hacían eco en las paredes y Pansy, con sus ojos abiertos y sus manos empuñadas, no sabía qué decir.

- ¿cómo?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin terminar de creerse lo que su madre le había dicho.

- que eres hija de Sirius, Pansy- explicó nuevamente Eileen- y creo que llegó la hora de que lo sepas.

Harry contemplaba la escena sentado, sin siquiera moverse para no interrumpir. Pero a su vez no podía estar más asombrado de la verdad… le era inverosímil pensar que Sirius, el hombre que era su segundo padre, tuviera una hija y, que esa hija, no fuera nadie más, ni nadie menos que Pansy.

- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó esta vez Pansy, con un tono demasiado calmado de su voz.

- porque tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar.- se acercó a su hija y tomo con sus manos, las de ella- Pansy, cuando yo me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada no sabía qué hacer, mi padre estaba en terribles problemas, mi madre no estaba dentro de sus cabales, la mayoría de mis amigos se habían quedado en Hogwarts o habían escapado de ahí y no tenía a quien acudir… entonces me reencontré con tu padre- señaló, sonriendo- A Patrick lo conocía desde pequeña, nuestros padres eran muy amigos, pero él iba a Durmstrang así que durante años no lo volví a ver. Con él pude conversar, desahogarme… y aunque Sirius era el único que ocupaba mi corazón, acepté casarme con él y… él te hizo pasar como su hija.

-¿y qué dijo Sirius cuando supo?- la interrumpió Pansy, emocionada por el relato.

- me envió una carta… y en cada una de sus palabras se notaba su dolor- respondió, con los ojos llorosos otra vez- él no me perdonaría, si yo me casaba jamás me volvería a hablar... y así lo hizo- lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz y se quebró, sin remedio, lloró sin poder evitarlo- hija… perdóname¿bueno?... por favor perdóname.

Pansy apretó con fuerzas las manos de su madre y asintió.

- te perdono mamá…. Así como tú me has apoyado, yo te perdono-.

* * *

Caminaban por el patio riéndose, riéndose de todo.

Ron cargaba a Abri con cuidado, sin permitir que se desabrigara y ajustando muy bien su gorrito a su cabeza, para que no se les enfriaran sus orejitas.

- … y cuando sea prefecto no sólo atemorizará a los alumnos de primero, sino que será el mejor jugador del equipo de Gryffindor y el mejor alumno del colegio…- agregó Ron haciendo un completo esquema de todo el futuro de su ahijado.

- ¿no crees que estás exigiendo mucho Ron?- preguntó la castaña, siguiendo al pelirrojo que la guiaba hacía un lugar, según él,muy especial.- estoy de acuerdo contigo en los de prefecto… y bueno, lo de mejor alumno sería lo ideal, pero aparte ser el mejor jugador ¿no es abuso?

- ¿cómo dices?- preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño- nada de cosas… será el mejor jugador¡el mejor!... yo me encargaré de ello, cuando vaya a pasar las vacaciones de verano conmigo…

- espera ahí… él no pasará las vacaciones contigo, yo apenas lo veré durante el año, así que en vacaciones no se apartará de mí….- declaró Hermione, también enojada.

- ya veremos si él desea pasar las vacaciones contigo…- atacó Ron en un murmullo- ¡ya llegamos!... pero… ufff que mal.

Hermione iba alegar ante el comentario de su amigo, pero se interrumpió al ver que sucedía frente a ella.

Claro, cómo no se había dado cuenta, el camino que habían tomado era hacia el Estadio de Quidditch y, tal como Ron había notado, justo un equipo entrenaba ahí… Slytherin.

Un grupo de siete jugadores volaban sobre sus escobas _Nimbus 2001, _llevaban ropas ligeras, en tonos verdes y plata y, a pesar de ser la vestimenta de entrenamiento, la capa hacia atrás y los diseños en los brazos, les daban suma elegancia.

Ron se alejó unos pasos de ella y ensimismado en una conversación, o monólogo más bien, con su ahijado, señalaba los arcos explicándole como él protegía que ninguna quaffle entrara en ellos.

Hermione sonrió al distinguir a un joven rubio, con su cabello desordenado por el viento y su mirada fija en sus jugadores que parecían escucharlo con gran atención. No podía negar que se veía sumamente sexy sobre su escoba como si fuera dueño del mundo y sus blondos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro.

- ¿no es Granger esa que está ahí?- preguntó con un dejo de asco en su voz de pronto Millicent, apuntando a la castaña que al ver que había sido notada, desvió rápidamente la mirada y se acercó hacia Ron corriendo.

Draco alzó la ceja asombrado y observó hacía el suelo, casi cayéndose de su escoba al verla ahí, junto al pobretón ese.

- seguramente Potter los mandó- dijo Goyle, bajando en picada hacia los Gryffindor.

- sí, deben de estar espiando- agregó Crabble y siguió a su amigo, sin escuchar la orden de detenerse que había salió de la boca del capitán del equipo.

De un momento a otros todos los jugadores estaban bajando y Draco, sin estar seguro cómo hacer para evitar una futura catástrofe, bajó, llegando antes que su compañeros.

- ¡Granger¿qué haces acá?- preguntó enojado, pero con sus ojos grises denotando preocupación.

La muchacha se mordió el labio nerviosa y observó a Ron, el cual se había puesto a la defensiva, sin soltar a Abri que observaba todo con suma atención, o por lo menos eso parecía hacer.

- oh… trajo a pasear su asqueroso hijo…- dijo Millicent, con una cínica sonrisa en su enorme rostro.

- espera… ¿no era de Potter? … o será que ya ni sabes de cuál de los dos es- agregó Daphne Greengrass, con su aguda voz.

Ron exasperado le entregó rápidamente Abri a Hermione y sin más sacó su varita, apuntando con ella a todo el equipo, pero concentrando su odio en Malfoy…

- ¡ni se les ocurra decirle algo más a Hermione, que yo mismo me encargaré de que se traguen todas sus palabras…!- amenazó, apuntando directamente al rubio.

- ¡tú no te atrevas a amenazarme, comadreja!- respondió Draco intentando contener su ira y no hechizar ni a su equipo ni al pelirrojo que sostenía hace unos minutos a su hijo como si fuera de él.

- Ron vamos- solicitó en ese momento Hermione, asustada por los sucesos que se podían desatar- está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío- señaló y se volteó, no sin antes dirigirle una dulce mirada al rubio, mirada que sólo él captó.

- hazle caso a Granger mejor- dijo Draco, intentando calmarse- ¡equipo a entrenar!- exclamó y, con un elegante revuelo de su capa, voló hacía la cancha.

El resto de los Slytherin asintieron y dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Ron, se elevaron a seguir a su capitán, aunque habrían preferido fastidiar un poco más a los Gryffindor.

- Malfoy es un imbécil…- comentó Ron, aún enojado cuando entraban en el castillo- rodeado de idiotas que los veneran como un dios y tan cobarde que no encuentra nada mejor que ir y meterse contigo y Abri.

- ¿de qué hablas?.. él no me dijo nada, fueron esas estúpidas…- señaló Hermione, impresionada por como las palabras le salían sin pensar siquiera en ellas.

- no me digas Herms que hasta tú vas a defender a ese idiota ¡si con Snape tenemos suficiente!- exclamó Ron molesto- lo que me faltaba que tú te pusiera a defender al hurón…

- sabes Ron… estoy cansada la verdad y Abri tiene que tomar su leche, así que permiso- dijo la castaña y se volteó con la cabeza en alto hacía su Sala…

* * *

¿Y qué haría ahora?... Draco Malfoy la había echado de su habitación, sin importarle que ella se presentara frente a él sólo con su ropa interior puesta.

Pero que la tarea de mantener al rubio bajo control se le había complicado ante esa rotunda negativa y no sabía qué más hacer para llamar su atención.

Ann Williamson caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos buscando la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras. Hogwarts era muy complicado y aún no se podía ubicar con facilidad, así que perderse era una más de sus preocupaciones.

_¿Dónde estoy?_, se preguntó con la vista hacía un tenebroso pasillo que jamás había visto, _quizás si sigo por aquí llegue a un lugar conocido_, pensó y, haciendo caso omiso a los asustados latidos del corazón, caminó con la vista en alto… muy atenta.

Cuadros oscuros adornaban el corredor y unas antorchas apagadas se adosaban a las paredes. Ann avanzó despacio, asustada de despertar a cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera habitar ahí.

_¡Que soy tonta! Claro que nada vive aquí. Es un pasillo, sólo un estrecho, oscuro, asfixiante y tenebroso pasillo_, se repetía, apretando sus manos en un puño y tensando sus dientes.

En eso una sombra se movió a sólo un metro de ella y sin saber qué más hacer corrió hacia ella.

- ¡oye!- gritó a la persona que caminaba frente a ella- ¿me puedes ayudar?- preguntó, una vez que casi rozaba la capa oscura de quien se detuvo en ese momento.

La muchacha sonrió y caminó junto al extraño para ver de quien se trataba.

- te ayudaré con una condición- dijo la persona, sonriendo con elegancia- si no le dices a nadie de que me viste aquí…

* * *

Caminó con sigilo entre el corredor hasta percatarse de que nada ni nadie lo estaba observando. Se acercó al cuadro de los amantes con determinación y anunció la contraseña, contraseña que seguramente Granger había decidido poner.

- no te esperaba hoy- respondió la castaña, bajando el libro que leía.

- yo tampoco a ti en el entrenamiento de mi Equipo- señaló él, dejando en el suelo su bolso con sus ropas sucias de la práctica y sentándose junto a ella para observar a Abri que dormía dentro del coche.

- se acaba de dormir- anunció la chica observando al rubio con ternura, mientras gotitas de agua caían del mojado cabello del muchacho hacia el sofá.

Draco asintió en silencio y acaricio suavemente el rostro del pequeño… sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuert al sentir la piel de su hijo bajo sus dedos fríos.

- sabes…- dijo la castaña en un cálido tono de voz- cuando despierta en las noches llorando y yo me levanto para hacerlo dormir, el sólo sentir su respiración calmada sobre mi pecho me hace llorar de emoción- comentó, observando a su hijo con una sonrisa- es tanto así que me he acostumbrado a dormir con él sobre mí y sólo sintiendo su peso sobre mi cuerpo y sus manitos pequeñas aferrándose a mi cabello… puedo quedarme dormida-.

El muchacho desvió su vista hacía Hermione mientras ella hablaba y la contempló. Pensó en lo tierna que se veía, con ese sweater grande que tenía puesto y sus mechones desordenados cayendo como una cascada hacia un lado de su rostro.

Su nariz pequeña se iluminaba por un travieso rayo de sol y sus ojos expresivos lo sorprendían, siendo como un espejo para él, un espejo donde él parecía ser mejor persona.

- ¿Draco?- llamó ella sonrosada, al darse cuenta como él la miraba con sus ojos grises enfocándola tan intensamente- ¿te pasa algo?

Él sonrió a la pregunta y se acercó a la muchacha, estirando un brazo por el respaldo del sillón mientras con su otra mano tomaba el rostro de la chica y se hundía en sus ojos color miel.

- muchas cosas…- respondió él en un susurro y acercó su rostro al de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿qué cosas?- preguntó la castaña nerviosa, mojándose los labios.

- una de ellas… eres tú- le respondió y sin permitir que la muchacha analizará dicha información, la besó, la besó rozando apenas sus labios en un comienzo para luego sumergirse en ellos, llevando él el control de la situación.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron del momento, de aquella muestra de que algo había… algo más.

De a poco Draco la estrechó con su otro brazo y sin parar de besarla, acarició su cabello por detrás, asombrándose por la suavidad que habían adquirido, cuando a él siempre le habían parecido a simple vista tan pajoso. Hermione se relajó con ese contacto y se dejó llevar guiada por el muchacho de ojos grises que la volvía loca y, también ella, llevó una mano hacia el blondo cabello de él y hundió sus dedos en el, hipnotizada por todo lo que sentía.

Pero un crujido de la entrada los hizo separarse de un salto hacia atrás y ambos voltearon a ver quién había entrado…

* * *

**que tierno... no?...**

**Entonces, sabemos qué sucedió con Eileen y porqué hizo lo que hizo... ¿qué hará Pansy ahora que sabe la verdad? **

**Hermione defiende a Draco de los comentarios de Ron y el rubio, a su vez, intenta proteger a la castaña de su equipo... sin que se notase algo extraño.**

**¿con quién se encontró Ann¿será un enviado de Voldemort¿por qué no quiere que alguien sepa de su existencia?...**

**un beso!... ¿quién los descubrirá con las manos en la masa?**

**espero sus saludines :)**


	32. Cambio de bando

**Hola, soy, nuevamente, Emma.Zunz subiéndole la historia a mi amiga Ember que no está en la ciudad por el momento (ella después les cuenta los detalles :P). **

**Se imaginan, no podrá responder los RR (y yo no puedo hacerlo por ella aunque me encante), así que en el prox capítulo los responderá. Sean buenas y déjenle varios reviews para que tenga harto trabajo cuando vuelva. **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo!! está buenísmo :). **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XXXII: Cambio de bando.

Sus corazones casi saltaron fuera de su garganta cuando vieron una figura erguida sobre la puerta.

Estaba quieta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso y una pícara sonrisa en su cara… Pansy Parkinson estaba orgullosa de su labor.

- siento interrumpir…- dijo, sin evitar una sonora carcajada- pero necesitaba hablar contigo Hermione… claro que no me importía volver más tarde- señaló, volteándose con elegancia.

La castaña nerviosa por la situación saltó del sofá y agarró del brazo a su amiga antes de que se fuera, nada peor que alguien más pensara mal de ella.

- no Pansy… no tienes porque irte- dijo aún tiritona- de todas formas Harry puede llegar en cualquier momento… y bueno, Malfoy se tendrá que ir.

Pansy sonrió ante las palabra de su amiga y se volteó para quedar frente a ambos, con sus ojos azul pálidos clavados en la muchacha que la miraba con als mejillas aún arreboladas.

- no, Harry acaba de ir a entrenar con su equipo de Quidditch, por el partido que se acerca… pero eso es algo que Draco ya sabía ¿no?- preguntó la muchacha, lanzándole una mirada elocuente a su amigo, que se veía más molesto que incómodo por la interrupción.

-sí…- murmuró Draco alzando la vista- por eso me arriesgué a venir, porque los Gryffindor tenían pedida la cancha- explicó y se levantó del sofá, tomando su bolso a su vez- nos vemos el lunes Granger…

La Slytherin posó ambas manos en sus caderas y se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó Pansy, tapándole el camino al muchacho- entiendo que durante años hayan sido Granger y Malfoy, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¡mínimo que se traten como Draco y Hermione!- exclamó la muchacha divertida ante la reacción de asombro de la pareja.

La castaña sonrió finalmente y se repitió a sí misma en su mente... _Draco y Hermione… jamás noté que sonaba tan bien._

- tienes razón Pansy…- murmuró- bueno, entonces…_Draco_ si quieres te puedes quedar- ofreció tímida ante ese nuevo paso de confianza que estaba tomando.

- no te preocupes, de todas formas debo ir a terminar la tarea que mandó Mc Gonagall- se excusó despidiéndose con un asentimiento de cabeza- … y no vuelvas a arriesgarte a encontrarte por ahí con un grupo de siete Slytherin… ¿escuchaste _Hermione?_- preguntó recalcando con un susurro el nombre de ella y marchándose antes de escuchar respuesta alguna.

Pansy rió ante el último comentario del rubio y se sentó relajadamente en el sillón, esperando que la castaña terminaráade sonreír como embobada.

- hay muchas cosas que tenemos que conversar- dijo, de pronto seria la Slytherin- siéntate Hermione, no quiero que te pegues en la cabeza después de lo que tengo que contarte.

OoOoOoO

Harry volaba en su escoba liberándose y relajándose de la gran noticia que recién había conocido.

Después de despedirse de Eileen y de permitir que madre e hija se despidieran en privado, salió del despacho de Dumbledore directo hacía la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Para ese día había organizado entrenamiento y nada le venía mejor que volar en ese momento.

En un par de minutos Ron ya tenía a todos los antiguos jugadores, y los nuevos que querían ocupar algún lugar, en la cancha a las órdenes del capitán. Y aunque Harry era un líder innato, le había pedido a su amigo que se hiciera cargo de la organización mientras él sólo volaría y observaría desde lejos a los nuevos.

Ginny también había acudido a la práctica y ,sin dirigirle ni la mirada a Harry ,voló, demostrándole a unos niños de tercero cómo se hacía. El muchacho la observaba de reojo a través de sus lentes redondos y suspiraba ante aquella angelical visión, estaba seguro que Ginny podría volar incluso sin escoba…

- ¿qué tal los nuevos, Harry?- preguntó Ron, cuando su amigo bajó de su paseo por los aires y se dignó a acercarse a su equipo

- no sé Ron, a veces dudo que alguien pueda reemplazar a Fred y George- dijo Harry, observando con su ojo crítico a los chicos y chicas que estaban sentados en las gradas esperando ser parte de la selección.

- pero de todas formas hay que escoger alguno- acotó Ginny que en ese momento se bajaba de la escoba y caminaba con cabeza bien en alto hacia los dos chicos.

Harry la miró sorprendido y le sonrió, pero ella simplemente desvió su mirada y señaló a dos chicos de quinto de contextura ancha y brazos fuertes.

- creo que ellos son la mejor opción, los hermanos Sweeny… ¿no creen?- preguntó.

- la verdad han sido los que mejor lo han hecho- agregó Ron, asintiendo.

Harry los miró un momento y escrutó con sus ojos los rostros rudos y masculinos de ambos muchachos. Tenía que aceptar que parecían los únicos Gryffindorianos que podían intimidar a Crabble y Goyle y ganarle a Slytherin, que era lo principal para ganar el torneo.

- está hecho, ellos son- declaró, satisfecho con la elección.

-¡que bien!- exclamó Ginny- yo les avisaré- y sin permitir que su hermano o Harry la detuvieran, corrió hacía ambos chicos y les dijo la nueva, recibiendo tras eso dos grandes abrazos por parte de los nuevos jugadores.

Ron tensó un poco sus puños y Harry lo siguió, con su mandíbula también apretada.

- ya veo porque quería que ellos fueran…- murmuró Ron molesto.

- no te preocupes Ron, ante el primer indicio… puedo hacer algo al respecto- respondió Harry. Odiando a los nuevos y odiándose a él… ¡estaba dispuesto incluso a sacrificar a su equipo por sus celos!... y eso era algo no propio de él ¿o si?

OoOoOoO

¡Por Merlín!, eso era exactamente lo que buscaba…

Una mujer que se estremeciera en sus brazos, que tiritara con el roce de sus labios, que buscara ser mujer a través de los besos de él y eso, todo eso, era lo que le demostraba la castaña.

_Hermione… ¿siempre había sido así?, tan dulce, inocente... ¡tan malditamente niña y mujer!_, pensaba el muchacho mientras cruzaba la puerta y se dejaba caer, con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, pero lo que lo tenía aún más agotado eran las emociones cada vez más fuertes que estaba viviendo. Por un lado era padre, padre de un niñito maravilloso… de Abraxas- _¿Abraxas Malfoy?, suena bien_- pensó con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Y también estaba _Ella_, la mujer que en este momento le estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas, que por su forma de manejar las cosas, con esa dulzura e inocencia jamás antes vista… lo tenía completamente loco, loco sin saber cómo actuar para no provocar nuevas catástrofes.

Su mente vagaba entre distintas imágenes, desde la sensación de seguridad y cariño que había sentido en el momento de besar los labios de _Ella_, hasta la rabia y celos que lo habían carcomido cuando vio a Weasley llevando en brazos a su hijo, sin necesidad de ocultarse, sin necesidad de sentirse culpable por ser así… por ser el padrino de Abraxas.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, no sabía qué elección tomaría una vez que el Señor Oscuro diera la orden de que matara a Abraxas… pero probablemente la elección final no sería del agrado de los mortífagos y eso lo tenía bastante inquieto.

- toma Draco, aquí están los apuntes que me prestaste- dijo Ann, con una sonrisa ensoñadora en su rostro y una risa nerviosa espontánea que Draco no supo a qué se debió.

- déjalos ahí- señaló el muchacho apuntando la mesa del centro que estaba vacía.

La chica asintió y le dirigió una mirada… _¿compasiva?_

- ¿estuvo bien el entrenamiento?- preguntó, cruzando sus manos tras la espalda y bajando la mirada.

Draco alzó una ceja ante la estúpida y vana pregunta y se limitó a asentir, con su rictus serio que no demostraba emoción alguna.

- que bueno…- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa- nos vemos- se despidió y, con su característica elegancia, caminó hasta perderse por las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones femeninas.

El muchacho la observó desaparecer y un extraño presentimiento lo hizo detener su vista en la blusa salida como a jirones que presentaba la chica por detrás, parecía que alguien o algo se la hubiera desgarrado y eso leparecía bastante extraño… un Slytherin jamás andaba con ropa rota, jamás.

OoOoOoO

Ambas muchachas se habían quedado en silencio, mirándose una a la otra sin nada más que decir.

La verdad era impresionante y el mundo era muy pequeño ¡las coincidencias eran alarmantes! Y ahora todo sería distinto, todo se transformaría.

Harry entró aún más tenso que antes por el retrato y observó a ambas chicas con su mirada escudriñadora para saber a qué se debía tal silencio abrumador. Cuando dos mujeres mantenían ese silencio era porque había algo muy importante que comunicar y, si esas dos mujeres eran Pansy y Hermione... las chicas que más sobresalían, la primera por su astucia y la segunda por su inteligencia... era de temer.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó cansado, dejando su escoba apoyada en la muralla y observando una vez más la atípica escena.

Hermione tensó el rictus de su boca y se dispuso a hablar.

- Pansy me ha contado la verdad… acerca de la carta- dijo parándose y caminando por la habitación sin detener su mirada en nadie- ahora ustedes son… ¡como primos!- analizó, observándolos con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron… podía tomarse de esa forma.

- eso no es todo- dijo Hermione antes de que Pansy se propusiera a hablar- ahora... ¿no?- preguntó a la muchacha antes de seguir. Necesitaba el consentimiento de su amiga.

-sí, entre antes mejor- respondió Pansy, ante la mirada de curiosidad del muchacho.

- Harry… hay algo más que debes saber… algo que nos ayudará a derrotar a… V-voldemort- titubeó la muchacha nerviosa, sabía que lo que se tenían entre manos era demasiado grande.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Harry, muy interesado en lo que su amiga le iba a decir a continuación, cualquier cosa que sirviera para derrotar a su enemigo era increíblemente útil.

- Harry- interrumpió Pansy poniéndose de pie- yo he sido reclutada por el Señor Tenebroso a cumplir una misión, misión que estoy dispuesta a cumplir… a favor tuyo.

OoOoOoO

La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea de piedra frente a la cual calentaba sus manos. Desde que había vuelto siempre tenía frío, mucho frío.

Todo estaba bajo control, por fin parecía que todo iba a salir bien y que esta vez… _él _no podría vencerle… que después de tantos años de estar planeando su venganza por fin Harry Potter sería aniquilado y con él… todos los _muggles_ del mundo mágico.

- ¿me llamaba mi Señor?- preguntó Bellatrix con ese agudo tono tan propio de ella.

La mujer entró con su abundante cabellera desparramada sobre su nuca y su túnica oscura arrugada, que daba la sensación de estar recién llegada de una batalla. Sus puntiagudos tacos tronaron antes de que se atreviera a abrir la puerta y su varita iba bien guardada en su bolsillo... nunca tendría motivo suficiente para desconfiar de su lider.

- sí Bellatrix- respondió, sin mirarla, con la vista aún fija en las llamas frente a él una vez que la mujer cerró la puerta- quiero que te hagas cargo de _la masacre._

- mi Señor, eso sería un honor para mí- respondió la mujer con un chillido y sus ojos perdidos brillando por la ilusión de ser la favorita de su Señor, de ser la favorita tal como para ella él era lo único en su vida.

- lo sé y también sé que eres la única, sí, la única que me obedecerá en todo…- susurró, levantándose con elegancia y caminado a paso seguro frente a la mujer-… no por miedo, sino por lealtad-.

- yo soy su servidora más leal…- aseguró, levantando su rostro hacía el del Lord y contemplando con admiración esas ranuras rojizas que habían sido unos bellísimos y delineados ojos cafés en otra época.

- … y por eso la más importante- agregó él y con su gracia ya conocida acercó su inexistente labio hacía el de Bellatrix, esperando que ella se derritiera con esa muestra, esa muestra que sólo guardaba para la mujer que moría por él, la única que siempre le había sido fiel y sellando la orden con una muestra carnal… supo que ese beso los llevaría a la gloria.

* * *

**¿Qué esconderá Ann?, ¿cuál será la misión de Pansy y cómo ayudará a Harry y Herms?, oh, Dios, y ¿qué será "_la masacre_?... bueno las dejo con todas estas interrogantes que serán siendo descubiertas en "Fatales Consecuencias", dejen RR!! . **

**Muchos Saludos,**

**Emma.Zunz**


	33. Misiones Secretas

**Aquí les escribe una muy triste escritora porque se me pusieron algo ingratos con los reviews :(... **

**Yo intentando llamar a las musas desde el ambiente y éstas, igual de ingratas, parece que se fueron de paseo a algun lejano lugar...**

**Por suerte ya sé que sucede en cada capítulo hasta el final... así que aunque la inspiración no llegue, la forzaré a teclear los próximso capítulos.**

**Advierto, en todo caso, que ahora subiré un chap según el número de rr recibidos... porque los tengo muy mal acostumbrados con el día por medio, aparte que el tiempo ahora se me escapa de las manos, con el horario universitario ya no puedo escribir siempre que quiero :s...**

**Un saludo a aquellos fierles que me dejaron un review :) y también a los nuevos que dejaron su saludin.**

_margara, beautifly92, jos Black, a1dee, patricilla21, drajer, joyce malfoy black,_

_Lu.Paz, Makarva, Kunii-24, Jose C., Gossip Giirl, _

_Lucy C. Evans, Emma.Zunz, _

_karyta34_

**Disfruten el chap!!**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII Misiones Secretas**

Harry acercó una silla que estaba contra la pared y se sentó en ella, aún impactado por la información, tomó el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones y, con su mirada seria, preguntó:

- ¿qué misión?-.

Pansy se sorprendió ante el tono autoritario que había usado el chico, un tono que no se diferenciaba mucho al del mismo Señor Tenebroso cuando le había encomendado su misión, por suerte Harry tenía esos expresivos ojos verdes, porque eran esos ojos, ojos rebosantes en valentía y cariño, los que la llamaron a confiar en él… pasara lo que pasara.

- mi misión Harry consiste en la parte final de lo que el mismo Lord denominó como _La Masacre_- señaló, con voz susurrante, temiendo que las paredes tuvieran oídos- y consiste en destruir el antídoto para el veneno que está en preparación.

- ¿qué veneno?- preguntó el muchacho, extrañado por el rumbo de ataque que había tomado Voldemort.

- el veneno se llama _Onixina_ y destruye aquellas células con menor nivel mágico…- explicó Pansy, poniendo una cara de sabelotodo que Harry sólo había visto en Hermione con anterioridad.

- es decir, Harry, que aquellos que tengan mayor cantidad de antepasados brujos, sentirán el veneno, pero no los matará, porque la magia de sus genes luchará contra el… venciéndolo- acotó Hermione, ya informada del asunto.

- en cambio lo que no tengan antepasados brujos o sean de una recién segunda generación… morirán de manera dolorosa ¡y ni te digo que sucede con un _muggle! _, ellos no alcanzan ni a sentirlo antes de morir – exclamó Pansy, espantada ante la idea.

- una verdadera masacre…- murmuró Harry para sus adentros.

- exactamente- afirmó Hermione, horrorizada.

- lo bueno en todo esto Harry, es que hay un antídoto… y que mi labor era estudiar cuál es y cómo hacerlo imposible de elaborar- agregó Pansy… ante la desesperanza que se notaba en el ambiente.

- Pansy, ¿por qué Voldemort te escogió a ti para una tarea tan importante y no a alguien que tuviera… tú sabes, mayores conocimientos?- preguntó el muchacho curioso.

La muchacha sonrió arrogante ante la pregunta y se inclinó un poco más en el sillón, hundiendo sus ojos azules en los esmeraldas del muchacho.

- primero necesitaba a alguien que fuera de Hogwarts, porque sólo en la biblioteca del castillo están los libros necesarios para encontrar la información, segundo, un alumno causaría menos sospechas, porque como alumno no es extraño arrendar todo tipo de libros para trabajar y tercero, era necesario un alumno que pudiera llegar a ser Premio Anual, porque el Premio Anual tiene permiso para ingresar a la Sección prohibida- explicó sonriente.

Harry asintió, pero más dudas invadieron su cabeza.

- pero Malfoy también cuenta con esas características- agregó, incomodo por mencionar al imbécil que tanto daño le había hecho a Hermione.

La castaña se movió en su asiento y estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero la Slytherin la miró duro y respondió.

- aceptémoslo, que Draco sea Premio Anual es bastante más complicado… le falta la parte del compañerismo que era difícil que llegara a cambiar- acotó la muchacha- y no sólo eso, también que Draco investigue en la Sección Prohibida era bastante más sospechoso.

Ambos Gryffindor se miraron y asintieron y luego Harry volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿y has encontrado algo?- preguntó, refiriéndose de lleno al avance de la muchacha.

- algunas cosas… Con Charlie no sólo nos hemos dedicados a andar de novios por la vida- sonrió con tan sólo mencionar al pelirrojo- también él me ha ayudado a investigar y, de hecho, descubrimos que uno de los ingredientes debe ser escama del dragón _Antipodean Opaleye_, un dragón típico de Oceanía- aclaró- Como el año pasado aún no era Premio Anual, debí basar mi investigación en los libros de la biblioteca común y sólo hallé, entre todo lo que leí, que las escamas de este dragón producían una quemazón en la piel de los _muggles_, que producía los mismos efectos que la gangrena… y Charlie me reafirmó que así era.

- ¡pero ahora ya eres Premio Anual!- exclamó Hermione emocionada, si en algo era muy buena era en investigar.

- lo sé y por eso creo que deberemos investigar… con los libros que yo saque de la biblioteca- opinó Pansy.

-sí, si queremos vencer a Voldemort tendremos que buscar ese antídoto, porque de nada sirve que lo mate si… una vez muerto todos los hijos de _muggle_ mueren con él- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione seguro de sus palabras- tu sabes Herms… que jamás permitiré que algo te suceda ¿cierto?

La muchacha sonrió con dulzura y se levantó para abrazar con fuerza a su amigo y plantarle un tierno beso en la frente.

-lo sé Harry… así como yo lucharé contigo, pase lo que pase- agregó la castaña con una sonrisa que expresaba aún más que sus palabras.

- sí Herms… pase lo que pase-.

* * *

Draco estaba inquieto, había algo en su pecho que no le permitía dormir y estaba seguro que sólo había una forma de que lo dejara tranquilo.

Se levantó con presteza y se vistió en la oscuridad, sin preocuparse por hacer ruido… Crabble y Goyle siempre habían sido de sueño pesado, tanto que ni siquiera se despertaba cuando él llevaba muchachas a la habitación, muchachas que solían hacer mucho alboroto.

Sonrío ante su recuerdo y terminó de abotonarse la camisa negra que estaba sobre su silla. Tomó la varita que siempre ponía bajo la almohada y la guardó en su bolsillo, no podía arriesgarse a andar desarmado por el castillo… nunca se sabía con quién uno se podía encontrar.

Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó con su paso elegante a través de la Sala Común vacía, salió observando a todas direcciones y avanzó, haciendo el mínimo de ruido posible por los desiertos pasillos del castillo a altas horas de la madrugada.

No estaba seguro si lo que pretendía hacer era demasiado absurdo, pero reconocía la gota de locura en ello y eso lo envolvía de una adrenalina que era tan excitante que no podía darse el castigo de reprimirla.

Subió por las escaleras y llegó al piso que tan familiar se le estaba haciendo, avanzó pegado a la muralla hacia el cuadro de los amantes y en un susurro áspero y nervioso, dijo:

-budín de vainilla-.

El hombre del cuadro pareció desperezarse y lanzándole una mirada de molestia, nada peor que una despertada a esas horas, corrió la pintura y dejó que el muchacho entrara…

La Sala de los Potter, como había escuchado con una ira que casi termina en un combo, a alguien decir, estaba completamente ordenada.

Los cojines inflados en sus lugares, todos los papeles acumulados apilados por filas en la mesa de centro, las cortinas bien cerradas tapando las ventanas y los libros ordenados por tema en la estantería de un lado, seguramente trabajo que a Hermione le debió haber llevado horas.

Sonrió ante esa nueva cualidad descubierta y entendió a qué se debía la pulcridad en los trabajos de la castaña…

Caminó con cautela hacía el pasillo del fondo y dobló hacia la derecha, donde tras una puerta abierta estaba la pieza del bebé

Se deslizó hasta la cuna con una mirada expectante y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo, al pequeño Abraxas, despierto con los ojos grisáceos escudriñando en la oscuridad.

Draco acercó su dedo a la mejilla del chiquito y acaricio su piel tersa, sin que el pequeño hiciera el menor gesto de descontento hacia ese contacto y más bien agradecido de que alguien lo fuera a visitar.

El muchacho sonrió ante esto y se propuso hacer aquello para lo cual había recorrido medio castillo… suspiró con fuerza e intentando tranquilizar su entrecortada respiración, tomó entre sus manos al bebé, para luego arrullarlo entre sus brazos.

Abraxas lo miraba expectante con un dejo de astucia en sus pupilas que Draco no pudo dejar de interpretar como una mirada muy Slytherin. Pero justo cuando se convencía en que más parecido a él no podía ser, el pequeño estiró su manita hacia arriba e intentó atrapar un mechón de cabello del joven, que estaba muy alto para su brazo.

Draco quiso ayudarlo y agachó su cabeza muy cerca del pequeño Abri. El nene vio con asombro como aquello que quería alcanzar se acercaba a él y cuando tuvo el preciado tesoro ente sus manos jaló de él, desplantando una maravillosa sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que Draco le había visto hacer.

Dejó que el pequeño jugueteara un poco más con su cabello hasta que se aburrió e irguiendo nuevamente el cuello empezó a mecer a su hijo con toda la delicadeza que pudo transmitir, evitando caer en la sensiblería de cantar una canción de cuna, ese sería trabajo de su madre… o de un Gryffindor aunque fuera, no de él.

No despegó su mirada del pequeño hasta que éste se sumió en un profundo sueño y cuando se percató que ya había pasado un buen rato dejó al pequeño en la cuna, preocupándose de que mirará hacia abajo y se alejó con cuidado de la habitación.

Ya estaba satisfecho y la molestia en su pecho había desaparecido, pero tenía curiosidad y algo lo llamó a ver, sólo una mirada, a cómo dormía Hermione.

Llegó a la otra puerta que había junto a la del pequeño y se acercó a su marco sigiloso, nervioso de que _Ella _lo pudiera oír. Pero cuando se atrevió a asomar completamente su cabeza una ira contenida se le atragantó en la garganta, produciéndole muchas ganas de gritar y golpear.

Hermione dormía como una niña pequeña flectando sus piernas y a su lado Potter la abrazaba, mientras ella se acurrucaba en el pecho del muchacho con una sonrisa en su rostro dormido que demostraba cual feliz se encontraba en los brazos de él.

Draco apretó sus puños con fuerza y estuvo apunto de saltar sobre la cama y propinarle un buen combo en la cara a ese imbécil que abrazaba a su mujer… a la única que se hacía mujer cada vez que él la tocaba.

Se cuestionó el por qué de ese gesto tan amable, tan cariñoso, tan enamorado… que parecían tener ambos y tuvo ganas de darse contra una pared al pensar que él debería ser aquel que la abrazaba durante las noches… en la privacidad de su Sala Común.

Intentó respirar pausado para calmar algún impulso que a la larga sería muy poco beneficioso y cerrando la puerta para no ver más a la pareja, caminó hacia el retrato para salir y desaparecer de esa intimidad que tanto le había molestado.

Cruzó los pasillos sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sin molestarse en prestar atención a escuchar algún maullido de la Señora Norris y cuando finalmente llegó a su Sala Común se dejó caer, tal como aquella mañana, en un sillón, pero no con la misma estúpida sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

* * *

Y otra vez él la tomaba entre sus brazos, acercaba su pálido rostro al sonrojado de ella y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera respirar, le plantaba un beso digno de la película más romántica que ella se pudiera imaginar.

-Herms…- escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde lejos, muy lejos.

- Herms… despierta que Abri quiere su leche…- le repitieron esta vez con un brusco empujón del brazo.

La castaña se molestó ante el gesto y de apoco abrió los ojos, ya era de día.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó somnolienta, bostezando sin pudor.

- que ya es hora de que le des leche a Abri- respondió Harry, colocándose sus gafas frente a sus ojos dormilones y aplastando su pelo rebelde, en un vano intento de hacerlo parecer dócil.

- ¿lloró?- preguntó preocupada, sentándose de un golpe y buscando sus zapatillas de dormir bajo la cama.

- no, pero es de un horario muy establecido y no me extrañaría que en un par de minutos comenzará a alegar- respondió Harry divertido ante el gesto de preocupación que había invadido el rostro de su amiga.

Hermione suspiró algo más calmada y luego sonrió al recordar su sueño, un sueño que repitió toda la noche… una y otra vez y que aún no le cansaba.

Luego se levantó y se abrigó con su bata.

- ¿tú dejaste la puerta cerrada anoche, yo recuerdo haberla dejado abierta para escuchar a Abri ante cualquier cosa- señaló la castaña extrañada.

- no, yo me acosté antes que tú y anoche no me levanté para nada, cosa que sabes porque de nuevo babeaste sobre mi pijama – le reprochó mostrándole la aureola húmeda sobre su pecho- y de haberme levantado te habrías dado cuenta.

- buen punto- le concedió sonrosada Hermione, pero después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a que ello sucediera- no te vuelvas a dormir, que hoy planificaremos la investigación- advirtió encaminándose hacia la habitación de su hijo.

¿Cómo se le ocurriría pensar que la puerta estaba cerrada porque alguien, muy enojado, la había cerrado?

* * *

**Ya sabemos en qué consiste la misión de Pansy y por qué ella fue la escogida... ¿qué les parece?, ¿podrán llevarla acabo?, ¿Voldemort los descubrirá antes de terminar el antídoto?...**

**Que mona la esena de Draco con su hijo... él estaba inquieto porque quería tomarlo en brazos... pero, ¿qué cosnecuencias traerá el ver a Hermione abrazada de Harry?, ¿a qué llevaran los celos que un Slytherin pueda sentir?...**

**ya veremos y sean buenos... que la ispiración ha estado algo floja y los pocos reviews no la reaniman.**

**besos!**


	34. Vendeta

**Hola!!... Ahora soy una escritora feliiiz :), lo reconozco!.. tantos reviews me han hecho muy feliz y me han demostrado que me leen después de todo :)**

**Como hicieron caso a mi llamado de desesperación decidí subir el capítulo hoy, día por medio como intento siempre hacerlo. Espero en todo caso que no se me vuelvan ingratos otra vez :(... piensen que todo lo que demoro en escribir un capítulo puede ser contentado con un comentario con su opinión :)... es como: un trueque intelectual xD!**

**Un saludo gigante a todos los que me respondieron y que espero también leer después de este chap:**

_karyta34, Jose C., patricilla21, margara, floh black, beautifly92, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Chibik-Lady, Makarva, jos Black, drajer, alexa, _

_Thunderlara-Boomslang, Lilith-Saint, Mad Aristocrat, pikitona, marmarcruz8, Judith Malfoy, joyce malfoy black, _

_Leo172, damari, Abril, DracoOHermioN, Ellesmera Malfoy, Lu.Paz, Almanara, _

_Rochelle Kuchiki,__ Kunii-24, caolinet, Zorion,_

_Karix7, a1dee, Alejandra, katie lynch,_

_RebecaNara, lara evans, _

_Esme Black y Emma.Zunz _

**besitos!!.**

**Ember.**

* * *

Capítulo XXXIV: **Vendeta.**

Estaba muy nerviosa, otra nueva semana comenzaba y esta vez tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Por un lado estaba la investigación. Ayer junto a Harry y Pansy habían empezado a esbozar cómo se organizarían para utilizar mejor el tiempo y cuándo le dirían a Ron para que se sumara a la búsqueda, aunque los libros no fueran santo de su devoción; Por otro lado estaba Abri y todo la responsabilidad y tiempo que un hijo conllevaba y, por último, el cómo lo haría para darle un espacio a Draco para que fuera padre... como le había solicitado.

- ¡no olvides cambiarle el pañal, Harry!- gritó antes de salir, a su amigo que estaba junto a Abri en su pieza.

- ¡es imposible que me olvide!- gritó a su vez Harry sin molestarse en dar mayor explicación, ya conocía lo sobreprotectora que podía ser su amiga- ¡cuídate!.

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y bajó las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde debía encontrarse con Ron para que desayunaran juntos. Pero una vez alcanzó el último tramo no era Ron quien la esperaba impaciente, sino dos muchachas que gritaban su nombre con estridentes chillidos.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Lavander tomando del brazo a la castaña y arrastrándola a través de la puerta hacia la mesa de los leones- ¿supiste de la fiesta que organizó Hufflepuff?

- ¡sí, una super fiesta a la cual no fuimos invitadas!- alegó Parvati, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿no? ¿yo juraría que...?- comenzó a decir la castaña recordando haber visto a Parvati de lo más melosa con un chico de Ravenclaw, cuando ¡gracias a Merlín! La interrumpieron.

- buenos días Herms- saludó Ron con una enorme sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos dormilones- ¿cómo despertó mi ahijado?.

Hermione sonrió ante la preocupación de Ron y soltó el brazo de Lavander para dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo, pero una escena extraña se llevó a cabo detrás de su amigo, una escena que golpeó su estómago con fuerza.

Draco Malfoy venía entrando por la gran puerta, con su cabello impecable peinado hacia atrás de su nuca y su mirada altiva dirigida hacia adelante. A su lado, y agarrándola con su brazo firmemente de la cintura, entraba una muchacha de sexto año de Slytherin, una muchachita de áspecto famélico por las dieta que seguramente se obligaba a mantener, sonriendo como estúpida frente a todas las miradas de odio que la contemplaban.

Hermione sintió como algo moría dentro de ella y sus ojos pronto se inundaron en gotas que estaban siendo reprimidas para no salir.

- ya es tarde- dijo sin probar bocado- vamos Ron- y antes de que éste pudiera teminar de tomar su último sorbo de zumo de naranja fue jalado hacia la puerta, por una castaña visiblemente perturbada.

Draco sonrió con ganas antes de sentarse y ver la reacción de la chica. Sabía que eso molestaría a Hermione, que la haría sentir una décima parte de lo que él sintió cuando la vio tan abrazada de Potty, como si él fuera todo en su vida. Se molestó al recordar denuevo esa escena y se dirigió a Crabble para que le pasara los cereales, ya no le interesaba escuchar la estúpida conversación de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado... ella ya había cumplido su función.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada con el caldero listo sobre la mesa y los pergaminos que fueran suficientes para su primera clase de pociones del año. Ron a su lado aún no terminaba de entender el arranque de celeridad del desayuno, pero como él no solía entender a las mujeres, no se molestó en preguntar más.

- entonces después de Transformaciones voy contigo donde Harry- repitió Ron por tercera vez, jurando que así pasaría más rápido el tiempo.

- sí Ron- respondió Hermione ya cansada de la misma pregunta... una y otra vez, cuando su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia la puerta. Por ella entraba Draco, solo esta vez, con su caminata arrogante y su mochila cargada en su hombro.

Observó a la castaña con un gesto que ésta interpretó como rabia o quizás odio y luego se sentó sin más en su puesto, tras ella.

Hermione extrañada volteó para mirarlo, sin importarle que el resto de la clase estuviera ahí y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos grises de él.

- ¿qué te hizo Malfoy ahora?- preguntó Ron a la defensiva, anteponiéndose a cualquier situación.

- no le he hecho nada, pobretón- respondió Draco sin dirigirse a Hermione- ¡Ann!- llamó entonces a la rubia que entraba en ese minuto.

- hola Draco- saludó ella sonrojándose y dejando su mochila junto al muchacho mientras lo besaba sonoramente en la mejilla.

Hermione no pudiendo creer tal descaro se volteó enojada y no pudo evitar emitir un bufido de indignación ¿_¡qué se cree!?_, pensaba molesta intentando transformar la decepción en rabia.

- ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó el chico en un tono galante, tomando la mano de la muchacha.

- sí, bastante bien... aunque me faltó algo- respondió la chica directa, produciendo en Hermione una sulfuración que casi lleva a que la castaña se atorara en un ataque de tos.

- eso es solucionable...- dijo él sonriendo, ya se imaginaba el gesto horrorizado que en ese momento se tatuaba en el rostro de la castaña.

- ¿qué es solucionable?- preguntó Pansy quien en ese momento llegaba cargada de libros a la clase y no le gustó nada esa escena de Draco de la mano junto a esa mosca muerta de la Williamson- permiso- se disculpó y empujó, intencionalmente al rubio mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

- ¿qué te pasa Pansy?, ¡ten más cuídado!- alegó Draco molesto.

- lo siento, no me di cuenta- se disculpó, con un tono que denotaba que no lo sentía ni un ápice y antes de que Draco volviera decirle algo, lo calló- shhh... llegó Snape.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente sin que Hermione se pudiera concentrar en lo que decía Snape y poniendo toda su atención en los murmullos que pronunciaba Draco tras ella.

_- dime Ann... ¿cuándo quieres que te haga compañía?._

_- estoy dispuesta siempre que tu quieras... Dragón._

¿Dragón? ¡Dragón!... lo que le faltaba, que ese imbécil de la noche a la mañana decidiera demostrar su hombría y seduciera a cuanta hueca se asomara frente a él, mientras ella se debía quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto. Después de todo él no le había pedido ser su novio ni mucho menos, no, él le había pedido una oportunidad para ser papá... y una cosa no sumaba la otra... _¿o sí?._

¿Pero por qué la había besado?... ¿por qué siempre la descolocaba con sus acciones?...¿qué quería él de ella?...

- vamos Herms- le dijo Ron, guardando sus cosas cuando la clase había terminado.

- ¿adónde?- preguntó la castaña confundida, sin entender porqué no había nadie más en el aula.

- a Transformaciones Herms ¡Por Merlín qué te sucede hoy!- exclamó alterado tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La castaña murmuró algo apenada y tomó sus libros con lentitud... cada vez que pensaba en Draco el tiempo corría.

* * *

Los cuatros meditaban todo lo que se les venía encima, todo aquello que no sería fácil... nada fácil.

- ¿entonces mañana comenzamos a buscar?- preguntó Ron, robando la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer, clavando sus ojos azules en la mesa del centro de la Sala.

- entre antes mejor...- agregó Harry pensativo, con la mirada al suelo y las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas.

Después de una clase de Transformaciones, que les había sumado aún más deberes por hacer, tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña se apresurarón en llegar a tiempo a la reunión que deberían mantener con Harry y Pansy. No sería cosa que desperdicieran un tiempo preciado para todo lo que se venía a continuación.

- yo creo que entre más ayuda recibamos, mejor. Así que quizás podríamos comentárselo a Ginny y bueno, a Dumbledore obviamente...- comenzó a decir Hermione, enumerando todos quienes debían saber acerca del plan de Voldemort.

- no, nadie más debe saber- cortó Pansy muy seria, elevando su mentón e imponiéndose con todo su semblante Slytherin que la caracterizaba.

- ¿por qué?- preguntó Hermione alterada, eso era algo que no se lo venía venir.

- porque no puedo arriesgarme a que esto se sepa. Yo sé que dentro del castillo hay mortífagos y es por eso que frente a todos intento ser cordiales, pero fría con ustedes- explicó- si el Señor Tenebroso se llega a enterar que lo estoy traicionando... mis padres...- murmuró, finalizando con apenas un hilo de voz.

Harry asintió comprensivo y tomó las manos de la muchacha con delicadeza. Desde que sabía que Pansy era hija de Sirius sentía que su deber era cuidarla, protegerla a ella como no pudo hacerlo con su padrino y eso, más que ser un peso, era un alivio... un alivio de saber que él, después de todo, no estaba solo.

Hermione nerviosa en su asiento se levantó de un salto y caminó a través de la sala... en eso la noticia acerca de la muerte de los padres de Zabini llegó a su mente y se preguntó cómo era posible que muertes como esas sucedieran. No se podía imaginar el por qué Voldemort era capaz de matar a sus seguidores, pero sólo alguien tan poderoso como él se podía arriesgar a que sus mismos aliados tuvieran la opción de odiarlo... alguien tan poderoso que tarde o temprano Harry debería enfrentar.

- entonces todo está en nuestras manos- dijo la castaña con sus manos en sus caderas- y no permitiremos que V-voldemort nos gane ésta- afirmó decidida- no permitiremos que él le haga más daño a las personas que apreciamos-.

* * *

Las semana corrió con una lentitud alarmante para la castaña. Si no estaba en clases, estaba leyendo en su sala mientras cuidaba a Abri o sino pensaba en el maldito de Draco y el porqué de su ausencia en todo esos días... le dolía que él no le hablara ni la mirara, pero aún era peor el pensar que se había olvidado de su hijo, un hijo que era cada día que pasaba más parecido a él...

Faltaba poco para el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada y, para sumarle a todos los deberes que los profesores mandaban, estaba el soportar a Ron que se quejaba que por los estudios y por la investigación del antíditoto no practicarían lo suficiente para ganar... ¡¿pero cómo le podía importar más un estúpido partido de Quidditch que la vida de miles de personas?!...

Sí, estaba algo sulfurada, pero es que... eso de sentir celos era algo nuevo en ella. Ver a Draco Malfoy pasearse con una y otra frente a sus narices era casi una falta de respeto y se estaba comenzando a aburrir, sí, aburrir de querer salir corriendo cada vez que lo veía con una niñita de quinto año sentada descaradamente sobre sus piernas...

Por suerte Pansy intentaba alivianarle el peso y le decía que no se preocupara, que probablemente lo hacía por algún arranque infantil... ¡y vaya que infantil, si bastaba que ella se cruzara frente a él para que abrazara a la primera mujer que tuviera cerca!...

- ya Hermione, tengo que irme... mañana me tengo que levantar temprano y Harry- apuntó Pansy al muchacho que hace un tiempo ya, había caído dormido sentado incómodamente sobre una silla- parece que ya nos abandonó.

- está bien, cuídate... ¡nos vemos mañana!- respondió la castaña, mientras su amiga salía por el retrato.

Pansy caminó cansada por los pasillos. El contarle a los chicos acerca de su misión fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar, pero necesitaba ayuda y ella lo sabía... sin ellos jamás encontraría el antídoto a tiempo y eso podía ser sumamente peligroso.

Su mente ya no le daba para tantas cosas, entre las responsabilidades de ser Premio Anual, las tutorías, las clases, el estudio para los EXTASIS, la investigación del antídoto, preocuparse por la relación de Draco con Hermione y mantener su relación a distancia con Charlie... ¡explotaría!...

Charlie... lo extrañaba tanto. El pelirrojo siempre la hacía reír, siempre sabía qué decir para robarle una sonrisa... y la apoyaba, a pesar de su procedencia, a pesar de que casi pasa a ser mortífaga... con su apoyo ella logró desafiar todo y tomar el camino que había tomado, el camino que había tomado gracias al amor.

Cabizbaja entró a su Sala Común, pero la imagen que tenía frente a ella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Draco Malfoy conversaba sentado en un sillón, con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba bajo la falda la pierna de una joven de sexto año que le susurraba cosas en el oído, mientras permitía que él siguiera abusando de su increíble atractivo.

Pansy observó ceñuda esa lasciva caricia y decidió hacer algo al respecto... ¡Draco debía madurar de una vez!

- ¡Draco Malfoy... sígueme!- le ordenó, jalándolo del brazo con fuerza.

- ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó éste enojado, corriendo sin mucha delicadeza a la chica que estaba sobre él a un lado y parándose para intimidar con su porte a Pansy.

- tú sabes muy bien que me pasa...- amenazó ella alzando una ceja- y creo que será mejor que me sigas Draco... ¡ahora!- y sin esperar contestación subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Draco bufó indignado, pero una parte de él quería saber qué le iba a decir Pansy... quería saber cómo se había tomado la castaña todo el asunto, así que con su altiva mirada y su caminata arrogante, siguió a Pansy a su pieza propia de Premio Anual.

- ya... ¿qué quieres?- preguntó cerrando la puerta, con ese tono cortante que ponía cuando sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

La muchacha se detuvo en el centro de la espaciosa habitación en ese momento y fruncio su ceño ante el tono con el que su amigo se atrevía a hablarle _¡ya verá!_, se dijo.

- quiero saber a qué se debe todo ese espectáculo con esas chiquillas tontas con las que has andado últimamente- le preguntó, con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso y un pie golpeando incesantemente el piso, sólo para exasperarlo.

- ¿qué esperas? Soy hombre y tengo necesidades- explicó él, acercándose un poco más a la muchacha, rodeando la cama adovelada e intentando arrinconar a la chica frente al escritorio.

- ¿necesidades?... Draco Malfoy, tu hijo no puede esperar a que cumplas con tus necesidades para que te preocupes de él...- susurró indignada- y Hermione tampoco...

La mención del nombre de la chica que lo atormentaba lo incomodó y su rostro se sonrojó un poco ante el sólo pensar que Pansy sospechara que la castaña tenía algo que ver en toda su actitud retomada de galán maldito. Hace unos meses que el andar con mujeres banales ya no le llamaba la atención, pero si eso hacía falta para vengarse de la traición de la chica, lo haría con gusto.

- ¿qué tiene que ver esa?- preguntó molesto, aunque sabía, estaba seguro que _ella_ tenía todo que ver.

- que anda con el ánimo insoportable desde que tú la ignoras, que anda distraida a más no poder y que si habla de ti... habla pestes- apuntó Pansy- y no te hagas, te he visto cómo la miras y cómo actúas cuando ella pasa frente tuyo... ¡no soy tonta!-.

Draco se irguió en su puesto y no pudo evitar pensar en lo astuta que cada día Pansy demostraba ser.

- estás loca Pansy... a Hermione yo le importo tanto como un... como un elfo doméstico ¡e incluso menos!- exclamó- Como si yo no supiera que la relación que tiene con Potter es todo menos una careta- refunfuñó finalmente, mirando el suelo.

La muchacha quedó de una pieza antes una respuesta que no se esperaba y una idea brilló en su mente, _asi que por eso actuaba así ¿celos?._

- ¿por qué dices eso?- se atrevió a aventurar, acercándose al rubio que parecía muy interesado en la alfombra verde que observaba.

- porque... - no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que Pansy se enteraría, su intuición era más certera de lo que él podía soportar y al final terminaría enterándose de todo... de una forma u otra- ¡los vi durmiendo juntos!... muy abrazados y ella... ella sonreía- agregó, desafiando a su amiga con su mirada grisácea más turbia que de costumbre.

- ¿los viste...?- preguntó atenta la muchacha con una sonrisa de comprensión plasmada en su cara- Draco no puedes ser tan, pero tan mal pensado... - el muchacho se desconcertó con el comentario, pero no la quiso interrumpir- sí, duermen juntos... pero nada más, te lo aseguro.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó él, algo más aliviado, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

- porque la conozco más de lo que crees... y sé que Harry tampoco está enamorado de ella- le sopló guiñándole un ojo- te lo puedo jurar.

Draco estudió concentrado el rostro de la chica, escudriñando hasta en lo más mínimo en su lenguaje corporal. Rogaba porque las palabras de Pansy fueran ciertas, él realmente quería saberlas ciertas. Después de unos cuantos minutos el brillo esperanzador en las pupilas azules de la muchacha y su semblante serio, mezclado con su aire de superioridad y extrema sabiduría adquirida en el último par de años, lo convenció y destensando un poco sus facciones, sonrió.

- ahora eso sí, tendrás que reparar todo el daño causado y ¡gracias a Morgana! yo sé cómo arreglarás las cosas- dijo ella, con una carcajada que alivianaba el momento.

El chico la observó atento y le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas... no podía negar que el saber que Hermione no estaba interesada en Potter le producía una extraña felicidad.

- ¿cómo?- preguntó.

- mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione... y como cae viernes yo, moviendo mis contactos, me conseguí que me permitieran hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en la Sala de los Menesteres- explicó Pansy con una enorme sonrisa, nada mejor que una fiesta para arreglar las cosas- una fiesta de antifaces para que tú pases desapercibido- aclaró- así que ahí deberás hacerte el encantador.

- ¿y cómo pretendes que hable con ella, con la comadreja y Potty cerca?- escupió, al nombrar a esos imbéciles que le dificultaban reunirse con Hermione.

- como bien sabes, por ser Premio Anual, mi pieza tiene una salida anexa ante cualquier eventualidad... una salida que llega al tercer piso, muy cerca de la sala de Hermione- describió gesticulándo con sus manos- y bueno... si tan solo dices frente al cuadro de una enorme serpiente verdusca "hasta rastreando por el suelo podemos llegar más alto", entonces llegarás aquí... donde nadie te molestará para poder conversar- susurró de manera sugerente y abrió la puerta de su alcoba para invitar a Draco a salir.

- buenas noches Pansy- dijo el muchacho con una carcajada que no pudo evitar- y gracias...

- para eso son los amigos Draco... dulces sueños- se despidió y cerró la puerta... rogaba que lo planeado fuera para bien, sólo para bien.

**¿Qué tal la reacción de Draco?... dicen que la venganza es dulce... ¿o no?.**

**¿Cómo lo harán con la misión? ¿alcanzarán a encontrar cómo hacer el antídoto a tiempo?**

**Y se viene Gran, Fiesta Gran! )... ¿qué sucederá?, ¿cómo lo hará Draco para enmendar su error?, ¿Hermione caerá fácilmente a sus encantos o se hará la difícil?...**

**Eso y mucho más!!.. Espero sus saludines!**

**Kiss.**


	35. Una Fiesta de Cumpleaños

**Hola!!**

**¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?.**

**La Inspiración ha vuelto a brotar y he avanzado en la historia :)...**

**También escribí un One- shoot (el primero que hago) así que yo feliz de que se paseén por él y me dejen un review. Se llama "**_Una última lágrima"_** y es un Dramione :)**

**Espero sus saludines que tanto me inspiran a seguir y a no dejar la historia botada (nótese el pequeño chantaje).**

**Un beso enorme especial para:**

_margara, karyta34, Mad Aristocrat, Mione N. Malfoy, Emma.Zunz, katie lynch, jos Black, Jose C., RebecaNara, patricilla21,_

_a1dee, beautifly92, Lyra Minamino, clau ), floh black, drajer, Zorion, kikio Shacklebolt, Thunderlara-Boomslang, _

_Judith Malfoy, Gossip Giirl, lara evans, marmarcruz8, tychesita, joyce malfoy black,_

_Makarva, Chibik-Lady, Kunii-24, Alejandra, andeli Malfoy Cullen, _

_Gabriela14, Lu.Paz, LucyRedfield._

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Ember.**

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXV: _Una Fiesta de Cumpleaños._**

Todo estaba oscuro.

Ella corría, corría para alcanzarlo... porque algo la guiaba a él, una fuerza sin explicación la guiaba a él.

De pronto vislumbró un perfir parado frente a ella. Reposaba con los hombros caídos y la mirada ausente en el piso, apenas respirando... como si agonizará de pie y un choque eléctrico en su espalda hizo que ella se estremeciera...

_- no puedes morir... por favor no mueras-_ le rogabá con los ojos apunto de lágrima- _no me abandones otra vez_.

- _lo siento...-_musitó él, sin dirigirle la mirada- _siento no poder seguir luchando..._

Sus palabras cesaron con el golpe en el suelo que dio y pronto él ya no era más que un cuerpo sin vida descansando en el desierto pasillo... Ella no pudo moverse y estática comenzó a llorar, llorar porque fue incapaz de salvarlo y ahora estaba sola, sola protegiendo a su pequeño...

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!- la despertó de golpe un pequeño abrazo que recibió en su cuello. Abrió los ojos desconcertada y sonrió ante la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Harry sostenía a Abri en brazos, ambos en pijama todavía y con dos regalos sobre la cama esperaban que ella se desperezara.

Hermione, que no se esperaba que Harry la despertara así, se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrazó delicadamente, no quería aplastar a Abri en un ataque de euforía y luego acarició al pequeño y le plantó un beso en su mejilla... en ese momento se sentía feliz, a pesar de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, se sentía feliz.

- ¿Y qué esperas?... ¡abre tus regalos!- le dijo el muchacho entregándole uno cuadrado en un paquete rojo brillante- éste es el mío...

Hermione sonrió y tomó el regalo entre sus manos. Lo desenvolvió con cuídado y encontró un antiquisimo libro que rezaba en su cubierta _"veinte cuentos para brujitos antes de ir a dormir". _La castaña se emocionó ante el regalo y abrazó nuevamente a su amigo para darle un enorme beso en su mejilla.

- Muchas gracias Harry... es precioso- dijo, con una lágrima de emoción escapando por sus ojos.

- Pero Herms.. nada de llorar- la reprochó con una sonrisa- y éste es de parte de Abri ¡no te imaginas cuánto le costó escogerlo!- señaló, con una risa.

La muchacha rió a su vez y cogió la cajita delgada que Harry le apuntó. La abrió hacia arriba, como una almeja y casi grita cuando vio lo que había dentro de ella...

- Harry... no puedo aceptarlo...- murmuró, mientras tomaba la cadena dorada que había en la caja y contemplaba la medallita de oro en forma de un niñito que se mecía de ella.

- ¿Cómo que no?... Herms, Abri se va a sentir contigo si no lo aceptas... lo compró con mucho cariño- explicó el muchacho, acostando a Abri sobre la cama- déjame abrochártelo- le dijo y, esperando que Hermione se llevara su abundante cabellera a un lado, abrochó la cadena que caía delicadamente justo al centro de su pecho- te queda hermosa... ¡que buen gusto tiene Abri! ¿no crees?.

- muy buen gusto...- declaró la muchacha sonriente- gracias Harry... ¡muchas gracias!.

* * *

Pansy corría por el pasillo con un enorme paquete en sus manos que casi no le permitía ver por donde andaba. Gracias a todos los magos se sabía el corto trayecto de memoria y sólo por eso no chocó con la estatua que esquivó de forma automática.

- ¡Budín de vainilla!- clamó una vez llegó frente al cuadro y sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró dejando el paquete en el suelo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó, abrazando de un salto a Hermione que se encontraba discutiendo alguna estupidez con Ron, para variar.

- Gracias Pansy- agradeció la castaña, una vez se compuso del susto inicial que fue recibir a alguien de la nada que te envolviera en un efusivo abrazo.

Pansy se agachó y tomó con ambas manos el enorme regalo envuelto en un sobrio papel plateado con una cinta verde sobre el.

- Toma Hermione- le dijo entregándole su paquete-... pero no lo puedes abrir ahora, lo abrirás más tarde...- señaló decidida- ahora Ron es hora de que te vayas y Harry, tú también.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y asintieron.

- Nos vemos...- dijo Ron, dejando a Abri dentro del coche y besando su cabecita con dulzura.

- Adios...- dijo Harry besando a la castaña en la mejilla y acariciando la manito de Abri antes de salir.

Hermione observó anonadada como ambos muchachos partían sin más y la dejaban con Pansy sin alegar si quiera... eso era extraño, muy extraño. _¿Qué tramará Pansy?_, se preguntó.

- Ya Herms... es hora de que te cubras los ojos- dijo tomando el paquete y caminando hacia la pieza de la chica.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña, aunque ya sospechaba ciertas cosas.

- Porque soy Premio Anual y te lo ordeno- respondió pertulante Pansy, antes de cerrar la puerta después de que Hermione hubo entrado.

Pansy vendó sus ojos con un pañuelo negro que había llevado amarrado en el brazo, luego abrió el paquete de regalo con cuidado y levantó de el la vestimenta que Hermione debería usar.

Acomodó todas las cosas sobre la cama y observó a Hermione expectante y algo impaciente por ver cómo reaccionaría la chica ante el regalo que tanto le había costado escoger.

- Creo que lo mejor será que tú te pongas esto- señaló con una sonrisa y desató el nudo tras su nuca... no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de impresión de la muchacha.

Hermione vio como un maravilloso vestido blanco descansaba sobre su cama. Tenía las magas anchas y la cintura ajustada por unos hilos de seda que se cruzaban tras la espalda. Caía dócilmente hasta el suelo y dejaba los hombros descubiertos, destacando el cuello de quien lo usara.

A su lado había un par de sandalias blancas muy delicadas, que apenas tenían unos centimetros de taco para no provocar un gran dolor de pies y, sobre la falda del vestido, había un hermoso antifaz blanco, alargado a los costados y adornado con brillos de plata que le daban un aspecto elegante y divino.

Pansy sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de la castaña y, antes de irse, le advirtió:

- Vamos atrasadas... apresúrate-.

* * *

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchaban por el pasillo y unas risas nerviosas que se apagaban tras murmullos alegres.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el séptimo piso buscando, o rogando por encontrar, a Hermione y su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Iba vestido con un pantalón negro recto que combinaba a la perfección con su camisa blanca de seda y su chaqueta negra con botones de plata. Su rostro iba escondido por una máscara negra que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos grises y la mitad de su rostro, cubriendo a su vez su cabello rubio platinado hacia atrás, con la finalidad de que nadie se percatara de quien era... nadie podía sospechar que Draco Malfoy había asistido a ese cumpleaños.

Una doble puerta de madera se materializó frente a él y de adentro pudo fácilmente escuchar una música parecida a una balada que sonaba de fondo. Caminó con paso seguro a través de la gente y la buscó... sus ojos necesitaban saber dónde estaba _Ella_...

De pronto se encontró con una muchacha curvilínea, que llevaba un apegado vestido rojo a tirantes y una máscara magenta que intentaba ocultar los hermosos ojos azules que se escondían tras ella. Su pelo negro iba tomado en una cola alta que caía hacia su espalda y sus labios curvados hacia arriba miraban al recién llegado con un toque de picardía.

Pansy, con su andar elegante, se acercó a su amigo y le susurró a su oído.

- Es ella... la que está bailando con Harry en este momento- señaló, indicando a una pareja que se reía en medio de la pista.

Hermione se veía tan angelical que Draco apenas pudo respirar mientras la contemplaba. Su vestido blanco caía al suelo como un suspiro de nieve demasiado etéreo para ser real, sus hombros desnudos se contorneaban delicadamente con la música y sus mangas amplias le recordaron a un ángel... al ángel que fue a salvarlo aquel fatídico día que había recibido la marca.

Sin hacer caso de todos los ojos ahí presentes, de Pansy que parloteaba de algo a su lado, caminó, con miedo de que aquella visión se esfurmara... otra vez. Y sin que nadie entendiera quién era él y por qué hacía lo que estaba apunto de hacer, posó su pálida mano en el hombro de la muchacha y hundió sus ojos grises en los mieles de ella... sin decir nada más.

La muchacha nerviosa lo reconoció de inmediato y sin saber cómo explicar su presencia miró a Harry y a Draco, una y otra vez.

- ¿Me permites...?- preguntó Draco a Harry, tomando la mano de Hermione sin que ella lograra gesticular palabra.

Harry lo observó intrigado _¿quién es?_, se preguntó, pero al no ver negación de su amiga, aceptó... quizás sería bueno que Hermione se enamorara o, por lo menos, de que intetara encontrar a alguien que la pudiera querer más allá que como una amiga.

- Claro... adelante- murmuró y se corrió a un lado, buscando entre los presentes una cabellera pelirroja.

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada, pero no protestó... no quería hacer un escándalo frente a todos sus amigos, no quería que nadie, ni ella misma, se enterara de qué le hacía sentir ese rubio petulante y por eso no le haría una escena ahí, se contendría para no hacer una escena ahí.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y posó una mano en la cintura de la castaña, mientras llevaba la otra un poco más arriba, sobre su espalda. La observó profundamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, buscando en cada fibra de su cuerpo la realidad de esa muchacha, la existencia misma que la diferenciara de un espejismo... ese antifaz que le cubría parte del rostro la hacía aún más etérea y eso, eso era... divinamente espeluznante.

Sin saber qué decir, acercó su propia mejilla a la de ella y la mantuvo ahí, un buen rato, en un intento de percibir la respiración de ella sobre su oído y la tibieza de su piel.

- Hermione...- le susurró tiernamente- ¿puedo conversar contigo?-.

La chica se tensó un segundo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de él y al sentir el golpe de su aliento mentolado sobre su cuello despejado.

- Lo estás haciendo- respondió, sin embargo cortante. No se iba a permitir volver a caer tan fácilmente, Draco Malfoy no iba a burlarse de ella otra vez.

Él suspiró cansado, pero sin irritarse despegó su mejilla de la de ella y la observó, como si mirar esos ojos fuera lo único que debía hacer en su vida. En ese momento debía profundizar en sus pupilas y encontrar la dulzura que necesitaba en eso ojos que se escondían bajo el blanco antifaz.

- Necesito hablar contigo... pero no me gustaría hablar aquí, con los ojos de pobretón y Potty sobre nosotros- explicó, escupiendo aún más asqueado el último nombre.

- Tratándolos así no lograrás convencerme- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y dejando de mover los pies visiblemente enojada.

Draco tensó la mandíbula hacia la respuesta de la muchacha y la acercó a él, obligándola a moverse tras un elegante giro, digno de cualquier bailrín profesional.

- Hermione, necesito hablar contigo... de veras- le dijo, con un tono de súplica, un áspero ronroneo que raspaba su garganta que se convertía en un ruego muy difícil de rechazar.

Hermione lo observó con miedo, estaba segura que él ya sospechaba que al usar aquel tono ella se veía incapacitada de negar... pero no caería.. ¡no lo haría!.

- Lo siento... tal como dices, Ron y Harry nos están mirando y sospecharían si de la nada desaparezco contigo- respondió elevando su mentón con altivez, en un gesto tan Malfoy que el muchacho se soprendió.

- ¡Claro! Lo que me bastaba... que Potter tuviera la culpa de todo- espetó el muchacho, deteniéndose él esta vez con rudeza y comenzando una batalla contra la ira que se acoplaba en su corazón, para variar era Potter el culpable de su nueva riña con la muchacha.

- ¿Que Harry... qué?... él no tiene la culpa de nada... - murmuró enfurecida la castaña- ¡Harry es el mejor amigo que existe!, tanto así que es capaz de sacrificar todo por hacerse cargo de mí y de mi hijo- señaló, haciéndo hincapié en lo último dicho, para que le doliera, para que a Draco Malfoy se le trizara, aunque fuera un poco, su frío corazón.

El chico la observó y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron por la ira. Mejor amigo, como no... _¿qué concepto de amistad tiene Granger?_, se preguntó. Porque si los amigos dormían juntos, vivían juntos y durante las noches se acariciaban y besaban como una pareja de amantes ¡era la amistad más transtornada que él conocía!, si es que aún insistían en que eran amigos y nada más.

- No me extraña que lo defiendas tanto... si su favor se lo pagas mejor que bien- señaló mordáz, quieto y enfurecido, pero aún sin soltar la cintura de la chica.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de los labios del rubio petulante que estaba frente a él. No sabía a qué se refería específicamente, pero por el tono usado y por la expresión de sus labios al pronunciar aquella frase, estaba segura que no había ni la más mínima buena intención en cualquiera de sus palabras.

- ... ¿Qué estás queriendo decir... _Malfoy_...?- sus ojos se habían tornado más brillosos y el espasmo inicial por sentir la mano del rubio a su espalda había cambiado por una enormes ganas de abofetearlo ahí, frente a todos.

- No te hagas la santa... _Granger- _la desafió arrastrando cada sílaba- sabes muy bien que esa relación careta que se suponía que tenías se ha transformado en algo más... los vi-.

La muchacha abrió ambos ojos, que de no haber tenido el antifaz seguramente rodarían por el piso y aún impactada debió esperar unos segundos para recuperar el habla. _¿Qué se creía?, ¿cómo es eso que los vio? ¿qué pudo haber hecho con Harry para que él pensara que la relación con su amigo era algo más que una simple, muy fuerte... es verdad, pero sólo una preciosa amistad?._

- ¿De qué hablas Draco?, yo y Harry no tenemos nada...- le dijo, sin saber por qué le daba explicaciones a ese imbécil- de tener algo con él... jamás habría permitido que... me besaras- explicó, sonrosándose como si un arrebol poseyera sus mejillas.

Draco saboreó cada parte de su respuesta. Su estómago le cosquilleó cuando escuchó de los labios de Hermione lo mismo que Pansy le había asegurado. Entonces... sólo dormían juntos ¡nada más!... y, a pesar de que eso igual le molestaba un poco, se sentía aliviado de saber que no habían segundas intenciones de por medio. De que Potter y Hermione sólo eran buenos amigos, quizás tan amigos como él lo era con Pansy... o lo había sido con Blaise.

Y, ya habiendo escuchando lo que deseaba escuchar, ya seguro de que tendría una nueva oportunidad, decidió que había llegado la hora de poner lo planeado en práctica.

Abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, sintiendo como la castaña se estremeció ante aquel sutil cambio y buscó tras ella a la chica de rojo que lo miraba complacida. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, algo así como un leve asentimiento, y sonrió galante y satisfecho, para luego volver a observar ese rostro dulce que tanto lo enloquecía a cada momento...

- Muchas gracias Hermione... necesitaba ecuchar eso- reconoció sincero y besó la mejilla de la chica, para el gran asombro de ella.

* * *

- ¡Ginny!- gritó emocionada Pansy al divisar a la pelirroja que caminaba hacia ella, con un elegante vestido turquesa confeccionado por la propia Slytherin y un antifaz en el tono que simulaba un lago tranquilo en un hermoso día de verano.

- Dime Pansy- dijo la muchacha, intentando no tropezar con los altos tacones que le habían prestado.

- Te quería decir que... ¡pero mira! ¿no es Harry?- preguntó, cuando hace ya unos cuantos minutos estaba a sólo a un metro del muchacho- Harry te ves muy solo ahí, ven y baila con Ginny mejor y yo... yo bailo con mi querido cuñadito- señaló burlona acercándose a un Ron absolutamente turbado.

Ginny observó a Harry un segundo y apreció lo bien que le quedaba la camisa negra que usaba, sonrió tímida ante toda la situación, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía hacer el rídiculo... ella estaba muy enojada con el chico y un absurdo baile, en donde probablemente él la pisaría unas buenas veces, no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Se volteó para alegarle a Pansy que no pensaba bailar con Harry cuando se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba ahí y que había arrastrado a un nervioso Ron a una esquina de la pista, donde pretendía lograr que el muchacho se desenvolviera con naturalidad. Así fue que insegura por el qué hacer a continuación y nerviosa por no ver muchas salidas, observó nuevamente a Harry y, haciendo caso omiso de la intensa mirada que el muchacho depositaba en ella, dio media vuelta para perderse entre la multitud.

- Ginny, espera- le pidió él sujetándola por el brazo obligándola a detenerse- por favor...

- ¿Qué quieres Harry?- preguntó ella molesta, volteándose, pero sin cometer el error de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sólo quiero disculparme Ginny... tienes toda la razón- dijo él, cabizbajo-... no tengo derecho alguno a meterme en tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hago es sólo por una razón- se acercó a ella y buscó su mirada hasta que se topó con aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto le encantaban- te quiero Ginny, te quiero mucho.

La chica no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la declaración, no había nada más dulce en el mundo que ver a su Harry expresando sus sentimentos y, aunque sabía que ese te quiero se limitaba a un querer de amistad, se acercó a él sin decir nada y posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Le sonrió con sinceridad y escondió su cabeza entre su pecho.

- Bailemos Harry...- le murmuró con su corazón presionado por el perfume que emanaba el chico y se dejó guiar por la música con los ojos cerrados, mientras el chico que torpemente la guiaba la abrazó algo más fuerte y aspiró el olor a su cabello... provocando que su corazón latiera hasta salirse de su pecho.

* * *

- ¿Así?- preguntaba un inquieto Ron moviendo sus pies como si de una marcha militar se tratase.

- No Ron, así no... debes hacerlo con más gracia- explicó la muchacha, tomando ambas manos de Ron y haciendo que éste la rodeara por la cintura. Luego ella posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se empezó a deslizar por la pista, con toda la elegancia Slytherin que la caracterizaba.

- Pansy...- murmuró el muchacho nervioso- sabes, si Charlie me viera, me mata.

- No te mataría, Charlie no es celoso- aclaró la muchacha, bailando divertida por la pista, como si fuera la reina de la fiesta.

- Te equivocas Pansy, en este momento estoy conteniendo mis puños para no mandarle un buen combo en la mandíbula...- dijo entonces una voz tras ella, voz que sería imposible no reconocer.

Pansy se quedó quieta y se volteó lentamente hasta que confirmó que lo que oyó no fue un sueño, sino que era Charlie ¡su Charlie!, quien estaba tras ella... sonriéndole.

El muchacho vestía una camisa roja que combinaba con el vestido de la muchacha y llevaba una máscara blanca que contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo que caía sobre su frente. Contempló a su novia hasta que ella volvió a cobrar la capacidad de respirar y en ese momento se abrazaron, fundiéndose en un esperado beso... un beso con tanta pasión y cariño que durante un minuto sólo escucharon el latir de sus corazones y olvidaron a todas las personas que a su alrededor los observaban.

**Uy!... Por Merlín!.. que feliz el capítulo ¿no creen? (bueno, descontando al pobre Harry que no puede estar con la mujer que ama... claro)**

**Las preguntas de rigor:**

**¿Qué hará Draco a continuación? ¿Cómo lo hará para hacer que Hermione lo siga fuera de la fiesta? ¿Ron, Harry o la misma Ginny se percataran de eso?...**

**¿Qué sucederá con la Investigación?, ¿Hermione le revelará a Draco que conoce los planes de Voldemort o será Draco quien le confíe a ella acerca de su misión? ¿A qué se deben esas pesadillas de la castaña? ¿remordimiento o... un presagio?**

**Todo se irá respondiendo... en los próximos capítulos.**

**kiss!**


	36. Sin Apuro

**Hola!!... **

**Veo que la ingratitud está volviendo... de a poco se ponen más ingratos... espero que en éste cap hagan una excepción (no me gusta amenazar xD).**

**Un saludín gigante a:**

_Esme Black, lara evans, margara, marmarcruz8, Emma.Zunz, Jose C., Chibik-Lady, karyta34, Gossip Giirl, andeli Malfoy Cullen, _

_drajer, patricia21,Makarva, joyce malfoy black, RebecaNara,_

_ DracoOHermioN, remmy-ro, Zorion, a1dee, _

_Kunii-24, SamarKanda, Karix7,_

_ Santalia, Marie Malfoy._

**Y ya saben... entre más reviews, más esfuerzo haré por subir chap día por medio... o sino, tendré q subir dos chaps por semana... o uno, quien sabe.**

**besitos!**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XXXVI: Sin apuro.**

Al separar sus labios se sonrieron, fascinados de poder estar juntos después de un tiempo sin verse. Ella lo atrapó con sus brazos desde el cuello y esperó que él la aprisionará entre los suyos musculosos, para demostrarle una vez que jamás la dejaría ir... y ante las últimas tonadas de una canción, se besaron nuevamente.

- Creo que deberíamos desaparecer de aquí...- le murmuró él con su voz ronca que tanto adoraba la muchacha.

- ¿Temes de que nos vean?- preguntó coqueta, besando levemente el cuello del muchacho sobre la camisa.

- No, temo de la cara que pondrían mis hermanos si me viera haciendo lo que pretendo hacer contigo ahora- respondió, cerrando los ojos y aceptando de buena gana los besos de su novia.

Ella rió bajo ante la confesión y tomó la mano del joven para desaparecer tras la puerta. Salieron a las escaleras principales y apenas susurrando se acercó a su oído.

- Tengo un problema eso sí... mi pieza está ocupada- le dijo, recordando que Draco ya había desaparecido de la fiesta y, por los murmullos que escuchó al salir de Lavander, Hermione tampoco estaba a la vista.

- ¿Olvidas que yo también estudié en Hogwarts?- preguntó alzando una ceja y sin esperar respuesta de la muchacha la guió en silencio por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso.

Una vez en el corredor principal, salieron con cuídado por la puerta y llegaron al jardín, donde una maravillosa luna llena iluminaba el lago a lo lejos.

- Sígueme- le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y, ahora a paso aún más acelerado, decidió tomar a su novia en brazo y corrió con ella hacia el lugar que tenía pensado.

Pansy besó la mandíbula de su novio mientras éste corría, luego siguió con la comisura de sus labios hasta detenerse en el lóbulo de su oreja. Charlie suspiró al sentir su último beso y agradeció ver los invernaderos tan cerca.

Una vez en la entrada sacó su varita escondida en su bolsillo y con un efusivo ¡_alohamora!_, guió a la chica entre los mesones de la clase de Herbología hacia el último invernadero, el invernadero de las flores.

Pansy, que nunca había sido muy amante de Herbología, se sorprendió de ver unas maravillosas flores jaspeadas, abiertas como una campana invertida bajo la luz plateada que las bañaba. No recordaba haberlas visto antes y su aroma, su aroma dulzón era algo absolutamente nuevo para ella.

- Se llaman _Dianas_, las flores de la luna- le comentó Charlie, despejando una mesa que había en una esquina y levantando a la muchacha para que se sentara sobre ella- sólo se abren en las noches de luna llena.

- ¿Y tú cómo las conoces...?- preguntó, haciendo un par de análisis, a pesar de que las manos de Charlie acariciaban sensualmente su cintura- no me digas que ya habías traído a otras... en tu época de estudiante-.

Charlie rió por lo dicho y detuvo sus besos en el cuello para desamarrar el antifaz de la chica y observar sus pálidos ojos azules.

- Eres la primera a la que traigo- aclaró con una sonrisa burlona- y si conozco este lugar es porque Herbología era la materia favorita de Percy y nunca dejaba de hablar del invernadero y sus hermosas flores... ahora si me permites- dijo, buscando el cierre del vestido de la muchacha y bajándolo de a poco- ...creo que seguiré con lo que había empezado-.

Pansy sintió un escalofrió cuando la gran mano de su novio comenzó a recorrer toda su pierna y se dejó llevar... necesitaba dejarse llevar.

* * *

Draco sonrió al ver que Pansy rápidamente se hizo cargo de Potter y de pobretón y sin perder tiempo, tiempo que prometía ser muy valioso, se acercó al oído de Hermione y le murmuró.

- Ahora podemos escapar...- le aclaró, indicando el espacio vacío en el que antes estaban los Gryffindor-... sal tú primero, espérame en el recodo del tercer piso.

La muchacha que estaba sonrojada por el beso que aún ardía en su mejilla, mordió sus labios y se quedó quieta, mirando a Draco sin saber si hacerle caso o no.

En dos ocasiones Draco la había invitado a salir de una fiesta. En la primera el resultado había sido, en un principio, devastador para terminar siendo lo más maravilloso del mundo... Abri, y en la segunda había descubierto una faceta más humana del frío muchacho, que la había desconcertado.

Pero mientras analizaba la situación, en donde confiar o no era fundamental, se topó con esos ojos grises que la miraban... _¿suplicante?. _Y ya decidida en que no tenía nada más que perder, salvo lograr que Draco le explicara su actitud de los últimos días, asintió y caminó hacia la puerta... intentando pasar desapercibida.

Bajó las escaleras con cuídado de no hacer ruido, no quería que nadie la viera ahí y una vez llegó al tercer piso se escondió en el oscuro recodo, esperando que su corazón no saliera de su pecho producto del suspenso de toda la situación.

Se acomodó su cabellera suelta, intentando peinarla con sus dedos y se alisó su vestido, para verse perfecta... dentro de lo posible.

Y aguardó, con su alma en un hilo, a que Draco llegara.

- Nadie te vio salir- murmuró entonces una brisa helada en su oído y su corazón dió un vuelco por el nerviosismo- acompáñame- le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano para guiarla por el pasillo.

Se detuvo frente a un cuadro, a sólo unos pasos de su propia sala, y observó una enorme serpiente anacarada que la observaba con sus iris alargadas y amarillas de las cuales denotaban un gesto de astucia y altanería. La serpiente siseó ante la pareja y esperó que alguno de los dos hablara.

- _Hasta rastreando por el suelo podemos llegar más alto_- dijo al cuadro el chico, elevando su mentón y enviando una mirada suficiente a la castaña.

La serpiente siseó y se enroscó en su sitio antes de que el cuadro se corriera para dejarlos pasar.

Un largo túnel iluminado por antorchas adoseladas a las paredes de piedra gris, llevaba a la pieza de Pansy en las mazmorras. Draco sonrió a la chica y estrechó más fuerte su mano con la de ella para proseguir el camino a unas escaleras que llegaron a una gran puerta de sólida madera.

Tras ella había una amplia alcoba. Una alfombra verde oscura cubría el piso, del mismo color que las cortinas abiertas que dejaban pasar los rayos de luna. La enorme cama adovelada se encontraba en el centro y frente a ella un escritorio color caoba en el cual había uno que otro libro de los tantos que Pansy había buscado en la sección prohibida.

Hermione sospechó de inmediato de quién era la pieza, gracias a su fanatismo por la historia del colegio sabía que cada casa tenía una habitación especial por si su alumno salía Premio Anual y, seguramente, éste era el de Slytherin.

Nerviosa caminó hasta llegar a la ventana y se volteó para observar a Draco, sacándose de paso la máscara que le producía bastante picazón en su nariz.

El muchacho cerró la puerta tras él y se sacó la chaqueta para mayor comodidad, la lanzó sobre la silla y se dirigió hacía la muchacha, que con su pelo suelto bañado por la plata y su vestido blanco que caía como espuma de nieve sobre su cuerpo, parecía una visión eteréa, demasiado voluble para ser real.

- Sabes... te ves hermosa- le señaló, sonriendo galante mientras se acercaba.

Hermione se sintió intimidada con esa frase y desvió un poco su mirada, para pensar con raciocinio cómo debía manejar la situación.

- Gracias...- murmuró ella abochornada- a ti esa máscara también te queda bien...- señaló sonriendo.

Draco divertido por el comentario de Hermione, agarró la máscara negra con sus dos manos y se la quitó, dejando su hermoso pelo platinado libre y desordenado cayendo sobre su frente.

- ¿Ahí está mejor?- preguntó con su voz áspera, tomando de la cintura a la castaña y hundió sus ojos grises en aquellos miel que brillaban a pesar del contraste sombrio que producía en su rostro la luz de la luna a su espalda.

- Sí... mejor- opinó ella con una risa nerviosa y despeinó aún más el cabello de Draco. Cuando se sentía superada por la situación o se enojaba o reía... en este caso reír parecía más apropiado.

- Sabes... me recuerdas a un sueño que tuve una vez...- le dijo él, llevando un rizo de la muchacha tras su oreja.

- ¿Un sueño?- preguntó ella extrañada, intentando no mostrarse intimidada por la cercanía del rubio.

- Sí...- asintió, tornándose serio de un golpe- hace un poco más de un mes soñé contigo...- continuó cabizbajo- estabas con un vestido muy parecido a ese y brillabas, brillabas como un ángel...

Hermione abrió levemente la boca y observó a Draco con sus ojos a punto de llorar. Ella recordaba ese momento, ese brillo... el día del nacimiento de Abraxas, el día que sintió como todo el dolor de Draco atravesaba su cuerpo y la ahogaba en una pena tan profunda que necesitaba intentar salvarlo, intentar salvarlo de la miseria.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y dejó que sus frentes se rozaran, permaneciendo en esa posición mientras hablaba con su voz gastada.

- ... estaba todo muy oscuro y yo escuchaba tus gritos Hermione... ¡tú gritabas! Y yo no podía hacer nada. Entonces apareciste y te pude abrazar y te sentí tiritar y reír y llorar...-.

- Lo recuerdo...- susurró ella, con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos- lo recuerdo Draco.

- ¿Lo... lo recuerdas?- preguntó él, alzando la mirada y abrazando aún más a la muchacha que comenzaba a llorar entre sus brazos.

- Sí Draco... yo te quise salvar... tú me rogaste que te salvara- gemió enter hipos- y tú, tú me negaste... tú... tú me negaste como siempre.

El chico se tensó ante aquellas palabras y un miedo, el terrible miedo de perder todo lo que había ganado se apoderó de él.

- ¡Yo no te negué!- espetó apretándola entre sus brazos- yo... yo tenía que hacerlo, por ti y por... por mi hijo.

- ¿Qué dices Draco?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le preguntó ella, intentando zafarse de ese abrupto abrazo. _¿Qué tiene que ver Abri en todo esto?_, se preguntó

- Era lo que debía hacer...- cortó él soltándola y caminando hacia atrás, alejándose de ella con sus ojos grises oscurecidos y su flequillo rubio cubriendo parte de su rostro lívido.

- ¡Draco explícame!... te ruego que me explique qué sucede- suplicó y su voz se quebró como un jarrón de cristal que caía al suelo.

Una rabia abrupta dominó la garganta del chico y sintió como se ahogaba en un intento de dominarla. Sabía que un momento de verdad había llegado, que ahora debía ver si Hermione lo podría aceptar y comprender, como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

- ¿Quieres que te explique Hermione? ¿estás segura?- cuestionó intimidante, dirigiéndole una mirada fría que se suavizó al ver el rostro afectado de la chica.

- Quiero entenderte...- murmuró ella.

- Te lo diré, pero te pido que no me juzgues- rogó, volviendo a acercarse a la muchacha y acariciando su mejilla con su mano pálida- sólo recuerda lo que le sucedió a los papás de Blaise.

Hermione asintió y esperó que él volviera a hablar, por eso se sorprendió cuando él caminó uno pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a soltar los botones de la manga izquierda de su camisa. Lentamente él envolvió la tela hasta llegar al codo y ahí reveló, con una ira indómita en sus ojos, la marca que tanto daño le había hecho y que tando daño le podía llegar a hacer.

- Por esto te pedía que me salvaras... porque no quería ser marcado Hermione... no quería-.

- La... marca...- murmuró ella buscando las palabras que se habían escapado de su garganta...

¡No podía ser!, pero nada más podía calzar tan bien en una explicación para todo como esa horrenda marca. Por eso Draco la alejaba de él, por eso había negado a su hijo, por eso no respondía sus cartas... sentía miedo, ira, odio contra sí mismo por aceptar ser un seguidor más...

O, quizás, todo era una farsa, toda esa careta sensible era para que ella confiara en él... y así le contara sobre sus planes, sobre lo que pretendía hacer Harry... sobre el antídoto de Pansy...

Sus manos sudaban nerviosas y no sabía qué hacer.

Draco la miraba con sus ojos expectantes en su reacción... _¿qué estará pensando?_, se preguntaba.

¿Pero, de estar cumpliendo una misión, se arriesgaría a revelarle la verdad?, ¿le diría que es un mortífago sabiéndo que ella podría, en cualquier momento, revelárselo a Harry?... ¿esos ojos miedosos serán una máscara o sólo reflejaban la realidad?...

Pensó en Zabinni y en la horripilante noticia del asesinato de sus padres, en lo que ella pensó cuando la leyó... en como Voldemort era capaz de matar a sus aliados, sin importarle que los que quedaban lo odiara después. Él era poderoso... y si los que lo debían seguir, se negaban, él los exterminaría... tal como los padres de Zabinni llegaron a averiguar.

Temía confiar y verse decepcionada, pero le era aún más terrible pensar en qué pasaría con Draco si lo único que lo mantenía al lado de la la luz, el nuevo sentimiento de padre que parecía crecer en su interior, era sacado de un tirón de su corazón y era mandado al olvido... porque el prejuicio no le permitiría a ella en confiar que las personas cambiaban.

Pansy había tenido su oportunidad de cambiar, ella había sido otra una vez que se atrevió a amar y se enamoró de la persona correcta. ¿Por qué Draco no podía pasar por lo mismo?, ¿podía acaso el Prínscipe de Slytherin tener un corazón, y entregarle ese corazón a ella?, ¿podía ser que un niño nacido un 31 de julio también estuviera marcado para salvar, pero salvar en éste caso a su propia padre?.

Sus ojos se unundaron en lágrimas ante la visión de un Draco duro, corroído por la maldad y por el odio, un Draco que no tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse y que debió vagar por los lindes oscuros en busca de una oportunidad perdida. Ella no quería ser la causante de dicho Draco, ella no quería cargar con el dolor de que el muchacho frente a ella se perdiera por no haber sido invitado a amar. Ella no sería quien cargara con ello, porque pasar su vida sin ver esos ojos grises le dolía, le dolía tremendamente.

- Lo siento... - murmuró entonces, después de un largo debate interior- supongo que es horrible...

El muchacho alzó la mirada sorprendido y una leve sonrisa nació de sus labios, junto a una alegría que no pensaba sentir, que se esparció como un néctar dulce a su interior.

- Es peor de lo que piensas...- confesó él aliviado y se acercó nuevamente a ella, muy agradecido- gracias Hermione, gracias por no juzgarme...

- Intentaré confiar en ti Draco, después de todo eres el padre de Abraxas y quiero creer que jamás podrías hacerle daño a él-.

- Jamás, te lo juro... jamás-

Y mientras la luz de la luna los bañaba a través de la ventana, él se acercó a los rosados labios de ella y los besó, provocando un estremecimiento en toda la espalda de la muchacha.

Sus labios se rozaban con delicadeza, como en una danza lenta que pretendía disfrutar de cada segundo, como si una armoniosa música de fondo los guiara. Entonces Draco bajó su mano hacía las piernas de la chica y con agilidad la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, sin dejar de besarla con esa dedicada precaución.

Se acomodó junto a ella y su mano acarició sus hombros, su pecho, bajó por su vientre y sintió como la muchacha suspiraba entre sus labios. Sonrió y besó su mentón, bajó hasta su cuello y dejó que ella acariciara su espalda con su pequeña mano tímida sobre su camisa.

Buscó tras su espalda las cintas que desatarían el vestido y jaló de ellas justo en el momento que Hermione cerraba los ojos y besaba al rubio con una pasión escondida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y sus ojos brillaban por la exitación de descubrir algo completamente nuevo, de tener entre sus brazos a esa persona que por tanto tiempo habían deseado.

Draco acarició con el dorso de su mano las caderas de la chica y de a poco comenzó a soltar el vestido que cedía fácilmente a sus diestras manos. Hermione abrió los ojos con sus labios carmesí abiertos a un nuevo beso y atrapó con ellos el cuello del muchacho que pronunció un ronco ronroneo tras ese gesto inesperado...

Draco terminó de tirar del vestido y con dulces besos encendidos recorrió los hombros y los brazos de la chica hasta bajar las mangas anchas que simulaban alas alredededor de la imagen de diosa de la castaña. Ella tiritó con las caricias del muchacho y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción que hace algunos minutos se le atragantaba en el pecho...

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó de pronto él, levántándose con ambas manos apoyadas en la cama alrededor de la cabeza de la muchacha y con su cabello platinado cayéndose desordenado sobre sus ojos.

Hermione lo observó y se mordió el labio. Desvió su rostro hacía la habitación y centró su vista en la noche tras la ventana, la luna llena y el silencio que los rodeaba. Pensó en todas las decisiones importantes que había tenido que tomar y en lo que para ella significaba ese nuevo paso, que aunque no fuera el primero de por si, bajo el contexto, sería el primero para su corazón...

- Creo que aún no estoy lista...- confesó, sonrosándose más de lo que pretendía y sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente al muchacho que esperaba su respuesta.

Él sonrió decepcionado y, con cuídado, acunó entre sus brazos a la muchacha, besándo su frente con dulzura y preocupación.

Acaricio la espalda de ella y volvió a jalar las cintas, pero con el fin de amarrarlas esta vez y esperando que su corazón calmara un poco su agitado repiqueó, murmuró.

- No te preocupes... no hay apuro- aclaró con una sonrisa.

Hermione agradeció el gesto besando su mejilla y se acomodó nuevamente en sus brazos mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar...

- Duerme... yo te despertaré cuando sea hora de que vuelvas- le dijo Draco acariciando el cabello de la castaña... y en unos minutos, para la chica, todo se envolvió en un agradable sopor.

* * *

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus débiles piernas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor en su frente revelaban su cansancio y esfuerzo y esa necesidad de beber cualquier cosa se apoderaba de forma apremiante de su reseca garganta.

El prado por el que pasaba estaba cubierto por un largo pastizal muy fresco, donde el color verde predominaba en contraste con el pálido azul cielo. Su vestido hasta las rodillas se levantaba con la leve brisa que corría y sus pies desnudos amortguaban su peso en el pasto espeso.

Ya se acercaba, estaba segura y su sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro mientras veía cada vez más cerca al muchacho de pelo rubio y regio porte que se encontraba dándole la espalda. Gritó su nombre con todo lo que su pulmón le permitió y él se dió vuelta revelando su masculino y pálido rostro y al pequeño que se le era muy parecido sonriente entre sus brazos...

- Hermione... ¿qué haces aquí?- la despertó con una leve sacudida de su brazo Harry, quien con el cabello aún más desordenado y los lentes redondos ladeados la observaba extrañado de que la muchacha estuviera en el sillón.

- Ehm... - musitó, con los rayos de sol golpéando sus ojos- ¿qué hora es?-.

- Son las siete de la mañana- respondió Harry con su ceño molesto- ¿a qué hora llegaste?, ayer me preocupé mucho porque no estabas aquí cuando llegué, pero supuse que te habías escabullido con Pansy... ¿no?

- Claro.. sí Harry- explicó, sentándose en el sillón y observando su arrugado vestido- Pansy necesitaba contarme ciertas cosas...de chicas, ya sabes-.

- Seguramente la visita de Charlie tiene algo que ver- dijo el muchacho sentándose cansadamente junto a su amiga y apoyando su rostro adormilado en las piernas de ellas- pero avísame para la próxima por favor... me preocupé mucho-.

Hermione sonrió y acarició el cabello de Harry mientras búscaba sus sandalias por el suelo. Y a sus pies las encontró, sólo que sobre una había una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

- Nunca más Harry... nunca más- murmuró quieta observando esa cajita que estaba segura de quien la había dejado ahí... y sin dejar de pensar en su sueño, sonrió.

* * *

**:o!...**

**¿Y qué opinan?... Draco le dijo la verdad (pseudo) a Hermione!!... Le confesó que era mortífago!**

**Y ya vemos como ahora su relación es algo más sólida, en el sentido de que hay confianza...**

**Charlie y Pansy! moría por hacer una escena de ellos... :)... espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Cómo va la investigación?, ¿Cómo mejorará o empeorará la relación de Draco y Herms?, ¿Sospechará algo Harry?... **

**ya iré respondiendo todo!!**

**kiss.**


	37. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Hola!!**

**Se han vuelto a poner menos ingratos, sólo espero que el ritmo no decaiga, porqué eso de amenazar no es lo mío xD!...**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!, por todas aquellas personas que me agregan a favorito y todos quienes leén mi historia!! thanks!! :)**

**Saludos y besotes especiales a:**

_Jose C.: Estoy chatiando contigo.. xD, así que no hay mucho que decir :)... espero que te guste el chap y.. estoy posteando!!.. así que nada de atravesar la cordillera de los andes para amenazarme xD!_

_Gossip Giirl: Gracias por dejarme un rr!!.. aunque sea cortitooo :).. y gracias por leer!_

_margara: Hola!.. lo de "pseudo" verdad era porque no le habló de la misión ni nada de eso. Así que intensa??... jajaja, pues ya veremos cómos e responderán tus dudas.. pero not e preocupes, espero nod ejar ningun cabo suelto cuando termine la historia._

_floh black: Te gustó mi Draco dulce?... es q algo dulce debía tener... después de 35 capítulos!!.. jajaja. Gracias por leer :)_

_alexa: Estoy bien, gracias :)... He tenido que sobornar... porque o sino nos e dan el tiempo del mísero review!... así que ya sabes.. entre más reviews, menos me demoro en subir el chap :)_

_katie lynch: Es tu Draco favorito!!.. me siento muuuy honrada :)... y ya veremos qué hara Harry al respecto cuandos e entere, si es que se entera.. claro_

_Zorion: Que bueno que te gustó el chap!, espeor que éste también te guste :)_

_beautifly92: Gracias!... espero que este también te guste :)_

_karyta34: Uy! te distraje de alguna cosa importante.. /.. jajaja. Ya veremos qué hará Draco al respecto.. y Sí!, yo quiero el sueño de Herms :)_

_Makarva: ¿por qué la sensación de que todo terminará mal para Draco?... quedaste asustado con el One shoot xD!... ya veremoos.. cada vez queda menos para el final :)_

_drajer: Sí!, una especie de reconciliación, ya veremos cuánto dura y que tal les va... gracias por el rr!_

_Santalia: Hola!... como me escribes en plural.. supongo que son dos :). Asi que Bienvenidas (os)! y me alegro de que les guste la historia!! :)..._

_Mad Aristocrat: Colega!!.. es que Hermione quedó tan aturdida, que no pidió explicación.. así somos nosotras a veces, cuando un rucio de ojos grises se nos aproxima xD! (yo espero vivir pronto esa experiencia).. cuídate!_

_Esme Black: Harry y Ginny.. pobres!... ahí se quedaron, bailando hasta las tantas...xD!... y ya veremos qué había en la cajita!... _

_lara evans: Sí pues!, debía calrmarse en chiquillo para que Herms no lo mandara a freír monos al áfrica... y exacto, si todo se tranquiliza, no deberían seguir peleando ¿o sí?._

_DracoOHermioN: Que bueno que te gustara!.. gracias por el rr._

_Karix7: Jajaja!.. Dosis de cariño para Harry?... si mi Harry es sufrido, casi un mártir!..´pero todo en esta vida se recompensa.. no?. Oye! sube tu one shoot!, lo estoy esperando!.. para ver qué sucede :o!... kiss!_

_Lu.Paz: Uy!.. que bueno que te gustara.. éste chap promete ser emocionante, o por lo menos a mí me gusta mucho!.. gracias!!_

_joyce malfoy black: Y aquí sigue!!.. espeor que te guste :)_

_Leo172: Te gusta Pansy??... reconozco que la pareja de ella y Charlie es extraña, pero a mí también me agradó.. aparte q como Charli es un personaje poco trabajado por Rowling, lo puedo poner más a mi pinta :)... espeor que te guste este chap también._

_Diana: Cuando la termines de leer me avisas! y me dices qué opinas! :)... te advierto que los capítulos han ido mejorando (cada día aprendo a escribir mejor, creo).. gracias!_

_patricilla21: Imaginarte más!.. es que debía parar ahí, o sea, todo a su tiempo!!.. :) gracias por el rr!_

_SamarKanda: No te preocupes.. que toda la historia está lista en mi cabeza (y hasta el capítulo 42 está escrita ya).. así que tengo una solución para todo, no te puedod ecir sis erá feliz o triste, pero si hay un final claro :)... y que bueno que te guste Charlie!, a mí también me encantaaaa!!...o sea, el q yo me imagino me encanta :)_

_andeli Malfoy Cullen: Graciaaaas!!.. después me dices si te gustó este chap!..._

_a1dee: Sí!! muy interesanteee!!... ya veremos qué nos deparará mi imaginación xD!.. gracias!_

_clau ): Si fue más lindo Draquito... cómo no quererlo? (después de tantos capítulos que fue un maldiito, mínimo que se ponga amoroso!). Gracias por el rr!!_

_Kunii-24: Que alegría que te guste esta historia tan enredosa.. :)... y las preguntas se irán respondiendo, te lo aseguro :)..._

_LeeLoo: Si yo fuera Herms creo que también acepto xD!. Y yo también amo a Anakiiin!, lo amo!!.. en serio... es demasiado sexy :). jajaja, y no te hice demorar mucho.. ves?._

_Alejandra: jajajaja!.. no pues!, todo con calma!.. pero ya veremos como avanza la relación de Draco y Herms.. todo a su tiempo._

**Hace tiempo que no respondía los reviews!, pero hoy andaba con el ánimo para hacerlo, aparte de que tengo una prueba y me da demasiada flojera ir a estudiar xD, pero iré... no es un ramo fácil.. así que estudiaré :).**

**Espero que disfruten este chap y, no deseo amenazarlos, pero quizás me demore en actualizar... al menos que los reviews ameriten una actualización rápida.**

**kiss!**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVII: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.**

Había pasado una semana y todo parecía mejorar cada vez más.

Por un lado ya habían avanzado algo en la búsqueda y Pansy junto a Hermione anotaban en un cuadernillo los nuevos datos que iban adquiriendo que los ayudaría descifrar del todo la preparación del antídoto... A su vez Draco parecía algo más tranquilo después de confesar su estatus de mortífago y ser aceptado por la muchacha, a pesar de ello. Todos los días que a Hermione le tocaba quedarse cuidando de Abri él aparecía... ya fuera con su impecable uniforme bien planchado o su sucio traje de entrenamiento, ya que el partido contra los leones se acercaba.

Harry también andaba sonriente y se sentía muy satisfecho de haber arreglado su situación con Ginny. Ahora parecían pasar más tiempo que el habitual juntos y la pelirroja solía acompañarlo a su sala con la excusa de saludar a Hermione y mimar un poco al pequeño Abri.

Pero tanta tranquilidad era algo preocupante. El silencio de Voldemort sospechoso y tanto Harry como Hermione temían que estuviera planeando algo aún más grande de lo pensado.

El día que se jugaría el partido despertó nerviosa y emocionada... tenía miedo de que las medidas tomadas por Dumbledore para cuidar de ella y de Abri durante el juego no fueran suficientes, pero el hecho de que Abri viera a su padre jugando, cosa que Draco había recalcado orgulloso los últimos tres días, la emocionaba tanto como el pensar en Abri como prefecto y Premio Anual.

_¿Cómo no emocionarse con la emoción de Draco?_, se preguntaba mientras vestía a su hijo con un uniforme en miniatura del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor regalado por Ron. _Si parecía un niño mientras me explicaba sus secretas jugadas que harían que Harry se quisiera caer de la escoba, según él._

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó a su lado Tonks, que vestía una camiseta roja con un león dorado en el centro y un gran gorro como cono sobre su rosado cabello chillón- que el partido ya comienza Hermione y tenemos que encontrar un buen puesto.

- Sí, estamos listos- respondió la muchacha sosteníendo a Abri sobre sus brazos a la vez que la aurora se colgaba el bolso del bebé, con lo indispensable según Herms, para ir a la cancha.

Salieron por el retrato y bajaron las escaleras, a la vez que muchos alumnos se detenían a observarlas y una que otra chica se acercaba a ellas para admirarr, aunque sea un poco, el pálido y risueño rostro del pequeño, que observaba atento a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y salieron al patio, siguiendo por un camino a una masa de gente que iba con colores dorados y magentas y otros con un plata y un verde elegante en sus finas capas.

- Que emocionante... hace años que no veo a Gryffindor ganar a Slytherin- decía Tonks antes de subir las gradas hacia un puesto situado justo al centro, especialmente guardado para ellas por Harry.

- ¿Cómo sabes que va a ganar Gryffindor?- preguntó Hermione con naturalidad, sin entender la mirada horrorizada de Tonks a su lado.

- Porque es obvio... Harry es el mejor buscador que ha tenido el equipo en años y bueno, por más primo mío que sea, Malfoy es demasiado delicado con su andar aristocrático como para jugar como es necesario este deporte- aclaró con una sonrisa y se sentó en su puesto, enfocando atenta sus ojos hacia la cancha.

Hermione retuvo algún comentario al respecto, si defendía a Draco seguramente Tonks podía sospechar algo extraño y resignada esperó que los equipos salieran a la cancha.

- Bienvenidoooooos- dijo por alto parlante la voz aguda de Colin Creevey- el primer partido de estas casas rivales está apunto de comenzar... ¡auch!- chilló adolorido.

- Nada de rivales...- recordó molesta la profesora McGonagall, antes de devolver a Colin el altoparlante.

- En fin... ¡Gryffindor versus Slytherin!- exclamó Colin...- y aquí viene entrando el equipo de los leones... a su cabeza el gran capitán y el mejor buscador del siglo del grandioso equipo de Gryffindor... ¡Harry Potter!... a su lado viene entrando su insaparable amigo ¡Ronald Weasley!, el temeroso guardían y tras ambos la mujer que rompe varios corazones en nuestras gradas ¡Ginny Weasley!...-.

Harry apareció volando con una maravillosa entrada sobre su escoba recién pulida. Iba con el uniforme oficial del equipo y una sonrisa en su rostro que se ensanchó al ver a Hermione con Abri sentados en las gradas.

Ron, que también vio a su ahijado con el traje que él le había regalado, voló hasta ellos y saludó con su mano... _ese pequeño es todo un Gryffindor_, pensó.

Los apalusos colapsaban el estadio y las tres casas, exceptuando la de las serpientes, gritaban y alientaban a los leones a ganar el partido que significaba una gran chance de llevarse la copa.

- ...y las serpientes vienen entrando esta vez- aclaró Colin, mientras todo el equipo de Slytherin entraba formado en punta, con Draco a primer plano- ¡Draco Malfoy y su equipo! dispuestos a un todo por el todo para ganar...- los aplausos de las demás casas cesaron y ahoro sólo los Slytherin aplaudían, con un Snape a la cabeza siempre tranquilo, pero con la tenacidaz Sly en cada uno de sus gestos.

- ¡Vamos Draco!- se escuchó gritar a Pansy haciéndole señas a su amigo para que la saludara. Éste sonrió de buena gana y pronto dirigió una cautelosa mirada a la grada de los leones, donde pudo divisar muy emocionado a la castaña y a su hijo... que se veía hermoso, a pesar de esos horribles colores rojos que traía.

_Pronto llevará los colores Slytherin... ese rojo no le queda tan bien como lo haría un verde_, pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La profesora Hooch caminó hasta el centro de la cancha y esperó que los jugadores se acercaran. Draco desvió un segundo sus ojos grises de la castaña y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza volteó su fornido cuerpo hacia donde estaba su equipo... esperándolo.

- Quiero que jueguen limpio... ¡nada de trampas!- advirtió la profesora Hooch soltando las pelotas del baúl- ¡a jugar!- exclamó y un pito sonó de sus labios para que luego todos los jugadores se dispersaran.

Harry se elevó varios metros sobre los arcos y comenzó con su difícil búsqueda por el estadio. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban tras sus lentes redondos y su ceño contraído era una sincera muestra de su concentración.

Ron se elevó frente los arco y esperó tenaz cualquier quaffle que quisiera interponerse en su camino. Con ambas manos se sostenía de la escoba y esperaba que la pelota de cuero roja se dirigiera a él, para bloquear su camino con un diestro movimiento.

- Demelza Robins lleva la quaffle hacia un arco... Daphne Greengrass se ha dado cuenta y vuela grácilmente hacia ella... ¿pero qué es eso? ¡Ginny Weasley ha tomado la quaffle y le regala los primeros 10 puntos a Gryffindor!- relataba Colin a la vez que una gran multitud aplaudía extasiada por la jugada de la pelirroja .

Hermione sonreía ante el apoyo de la multitud de su amiga y se percataba en como Abri parecía entender, moviendo con avidez los brazos hacia arriba, como si también quisiera celebrar la jugada de su tía...

- Crabble lanza la bludger descarádamente hacia Dean Thomas, pero que con su innata habilidad la esquiva, sin recibir rasguño alguno... y ahora es el turno de Sweeny, Nike Sweeny... con su bludger directa contra ¡Millicen Bulstrode!, pero ésta también la esquiva justo en el momento que la quaffle cae en sus manos y vuela hacía un arco, que Ron Weasley tiene protegido...-.

Harry volaba en círculos a través de la cancha, y sólo cuando escuchó la mención de Ginny levantó la mirada para observar que todo estaba bien y al percatarse en que ella había hecho los primeros puntos, una sonrisa orgullosa se plasmó en sus labios.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada, porque pronto creyó ver a una pequeña pelotita, del porte de una nuez, volar como un zumbido junto a la oreja de una despeinada Daphne Greengrass y sin dudarlo, voló hacía ella... que cada vez se acercaba un poco más a las gradas de Gryffindor...

Draco observaba atento a su contrincante por lo cual también se percató de ese destello dorado que brillaba junto a la cazadora de su equipo y, haciendo gracia de sus elegantes giros, voló hacia la snitch caprichosa que se escapaba de las manos que la perseguían... _no puedo perder_, se repetía, _no puedo perder frente a mi hijo..._

Voló con la escoba bien sujeta entre sus manos y dejó que el viento helado golperara su rostro mientras seguía su triunfo a través de la cancha... los sonidos parecían murmullos inentendibles mientras volaba y sólo los latidos de su corazón eran claros ante la adrenalina que sentía.

... pero de un momento a otro todo cambió y sólo una palabra se formó en su mente... _familia._

Goyle tras una orden de Bulstrode había bateado la bludger hacia lo más preciado, supuestamente, de Potter y su complejo de súper heróe... y en una tentativa de hacer caer en una trampa al capitán del equipo contrario, había dejado en una disyuntiva a su propio capitán...

Draco sólo pudo ver como la pelota de hierro atravesaba con inverosímil velocidad el campo de juego, llendo directo hacia el rostro de su Hermione, quien aún no la venía venir por estar observando a Abri muy concentrada...

Olvidó el juego, la gente que los rodeaba, su equipo y la snitch y sin importarle lo que el resto pudiera pensar, lo que los mortífagos que lo observaban en ese momento pudieran concluir, voló como nunca antes lo había hecho frente a _Ella_ y su hijo, porque jamás podría perdonarse si algo les sucedía...

Su escoba cambió rádicalmente de dirección y elevó el mango impulsado a una velocidad abismante, mientras su rostro sudaba por el miedo y sus nudillos se blanquecían bajo la presión de sus manos... tenía miedo, miedo de no llegar a tiempo... miedo de perder aquello que recién había conseguido y, sin dudarlo, se atravesó en el camino de la pelota... se atravesó y el impulso de la misma lo hizo tambalear hasta caerse de la escoba... y una vez en el suelo, perdió el sentido.

Hermione sólo escuchó como todo el estadio enmudeció en un segundo y, alertada, buscó entre sus jugadores a aquellas personas que tanto le importaban.

Harry parecía contento mientras llevaba su puño hacia arriba. Ginny noqueada osbervaba el suelo muy quieta y Ron con su boca abierta parecía estático sobre su escoba mientras todo el equipo de Slytherin se impulsaba como un rayo hacia el suelo...

_¿Draco? ...¡dónde está Draco!_, pensó y se paró de un golpe con Abri bien sujeto de su pecho...

y ahí estaba el muchacho, tendido en el césped con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su escoba tirada varios metros hacia un lado... Todo se volvió gris y se sintió mareada, lívida con Abri firmemente aferrado contra su pecho.

- ¿Hermione estás bien?- le preguntó Tonks a su lado, sujetándola de un brazo a la vez que pretendía tomar a Abri ante la debilidad de la muchacha.

- tómalo... - murmuró Hermione absolutamente blanca- no puedo...- musitó.

Y antes de que McGonagall llegará junto al cuerpo de Draco, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta que nadie lo había visto ganar, antes de que Ron pudiera cerrar la boca y antes de saber si Draco se encontraba vivo o muerto unos metros más abajo de sus piés... Hermione se desmayó agotada, no quería estar consciente si lo había pérdido...

* * *

Le dolía todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y, como bien sabía, había algunas que ni siquiera recordaba haberlas sentido alguna vez.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y la oscuridad que había a su alrededor sólo aumentaba la sensación de vértigo que lo atropellaba.

¿Dónde estaba?... ¿qué hacía ahí?. Se sentó en la superficie blanda en la que estaba y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, seguro de que el silencio era absoluto a su alrededor.

La enfermería, claro... ¿dónde más podía estar después de el gran golpe que se había dado?... porque eso había pasado ¿no?, se había golpeado o, más bien, se había caído _¡caído de la escoba en pleno juego_!.

Recordó todo y pronto las imágenes golpearon su mente con fuerza mientras veía el rostro de Hermione, volteado hacia su hijo y la bludger como un rayo hacia ellos. Él se había interpuesto entre la pelota y la castaña, él había obedecido sus impulsos y había evitado una tragedia, una tragedia mayor que sus moretones y sus brazos rotos... lo que deducía por la venda en sus codos y una poción de calavera junto a su mesilla de noche.

Hacía frío, sentía frío en la punta de sus pies y realmente necesitaba un vaso de agua con urgencia. Así que, fijándose en que sus pies no parecían tan afectados como sus brazos, se levantó con cuídado de su cama y salió de su cubículo tapado por esos paneles blancos que la enfermera Pomfrey solía poner.

Caminó descalzo por la baldosa helada y buscó el baño que estaba al fondo, según creía recordar... Pero en toda la oscuridad, los leves rayos de una luna menguante invadían la única ventana con la cortinas corridas cerca del final y Draco, molesto porque el aire frío entraba por ahí, decidió cerrarla antes de buscar el agua que quería.

Caminó con suma elegancia hacia la ventana, pero pronto el frío invadió toda su columna cuando vio, que tras el último panel, Hermione yacía ahí... como un cadáver.

Sus mejillas pálidas reflejaban la plata de la luna en su superficie, sus ojos cerrados parecían tranquilos en un plácido camino de paz y sus manos tan blancas como sus labios estaba tiesas sobre las delgadas sábanas que la cubrían.

Draco se tensó ante la imagen y su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, dispuesto a reventarse si Hermione no reaccionaba pronto, si no abría los ojos y lo miraba, con esa sutil inocencia en sus gestos que le fascinaba...

Se acercó a ella con su caminar tembloroso por el miedo y la congoja de sentir que no era su Hermione la que estaba tendida ahí, sino que era un cuerpo vacío al cual, después de todo, no pudo salvar como creía... y con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos grisacéos, besó la comisura de los labios de la chica, esperando impaciente que ella se despertara y lo estrechara con sus pequeñas manos...

Respiró con dificultad ante el nudo de su garganta y se maldijo por no poder tomar su mano _¡malditas vendas! _, exclamó en su mente y acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella y acarició su fría mejilla con la punta de su nariz...

...cerró los ojos evitando seguir llorando y tensó sus labios sin permitirse despegar su mejilla de la mejilla de ella... cuando sintió un beso.

Hermione aún sin entender bien dónde estaba, sólo sabía que ese aroma era del hombre que hace tanto rondaba su cabeza y sin saber si estaba soñando o despertaba de un mal sueño donde creía haber visto a ese mismo hombre tendido en el suelo inconsciente, se atrevió a besasr esa fría mejilla que estaba a su lado... por miedo de que ese sueño fuera muy real, tan real como el que ya había tenido hace un tiempo...

- Hermione... ¿estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro Draco, conteniendo ese hipido que casi se le escapa por la emoción.

- Sí... tú también ¿cierto?- preguntó ella recordando al Draco herido en el estadio- ¡dime que no eres una visión!- exclamó sin contenerse y abrazó a Draco por el cuello pasando por alto el leve quejido de dolor que escapó de sus labios por el repentino movimiento.

El muchacho sonrió ante la reacción de la chica y besó su mejilla mientras buscaba su boca intentando no perder el quilibrio y caer sobre ella, ya que al no poder apoyar sus manos, todo era más difícil. La besó con ternura... seguro de que jamás dejaría pasar otra oportunidad de besarla, porque temía que ese beso pudier ser el último...

- ¿Qué te pasó en los brazos?- preguntó ella una vez Draco se alejó con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Creo que me los fracturé, pero por lo visto la poción que estaba sobre la mesilla junto a mi camilla ya está empezando a hacer efecto- explicó ante las cosquillas como pinchazos que sentía en sus codos- y a ti ¿qué te pasó?... ¿dónde está Abri?- preguntó preocupado... ¿dónde estaba su hijo si Hermione estaba ahí?.

- Creo que me desmayé... recuerdo habérselo entregado a Tonks antes de que todo se volviera negro- aclaró la muchacha leyendo la preocupación en su rostro...- me alegro de que estés bien...

Draco se limitó a sonreír y la besó, dejando que los labios nuevamente magentas de ella le devolvieran las caricias como si el tiempo se suspendiera mientras ellos dos estaba juntos... a falta de tener sus manos libres para acariciarla, entrometió la lengua en su boca y frotó con ella en búsqueda de un suspiro de la chica. Hermione que no podía evitar estremecerse siempre que él la besaba, suspiró tal como él esperaba que lo hiciera...

- Viene alguien...- murmuró de pronto él cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse al fondo- si alguien te pregunta donde estoy, di que pasé al baño...- y separándose completamente de ella se dirigió al lugar que supuestamente iba en un principio.

Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosa por la escena recién sucedida y no se volteó a ver a Harry cuando éste llegó junto a ella.

- Herms.. ¡que bueno que despertaste!- exclamó aliviado abrazando a la castaña- la Señora Pomfrey me dijo que ibas a despertar probablemente después de la cena, pero tenía que venir a verificarlo por mí mismo.

- Sí.. desperté hace poco- reconoció la muchacha sonrosada-... ¿y Abri?

- Está con Ron y Ginny, pero pronto lo verás... la Señora Pomfrey me dijo que podías irte apenas despertaras... y bueno, creo que Abri muere por verte-.

- Yo también quiero verlo- reconoció la muchacha sentándose definitivamente sobre la camilla y buscando sus zapatos negros que estaban junto a la mesilla de noche en el suelo- vamos...- señaló una vez se los puso y se volteó para observar la puerta del baño, donde Draco aún debía estar... escuchando toda la conversación.

- Herms... te quiero mucho- le dijo Harry besando con ternura la cabeza de su amiga cuando paso una mano sobre sus hombros.

- Yo también Harry... eres mi mejor amigo- recalcó y con una sonrisa, ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Draco Malfoy tensó sus puños al escuchar esas melosas palabras de la boca de cara rajada a s_u mujer_, como le decía últimamente a la castaña cuando pensaba en ella. Y pensó en que algo debía hacer para dejarle bien claro que Hermione no era de él, al igual que Abri... ellos ahora eran _su_ familia y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se metiera con ellos...

Ni siquiera aquel que simulaba ser el padre de su hijo, porque era eso, sobre todo, lo que más lo hacía enfurecer.

Por suerte para él alguien ya sabía que esa familia no era de un Potter, sino de un Malfoy... aunque aparentará mejor de lo que se pensaba.

* * *

**Sé que este capítulo no es indispensable, es más, seguramente lo podría borrar y no alteraría mayormente la historia... pero creo que es importante ver como evoluciona la relación de Draco con Hermione...**

**Entonces.. recapitulando:**

**Gryffindor ganó a Slytherin xD!... en un interesantísimo partido de Quidditch (siempre había querido escribir uno xD)...**

**Draco ya muestra abiertamente, en parte (ya que no lo grita, más bien fue una conducta), su sentimiento paternal de protección a "su mujer" y a su hijo...**

**La investigación ha ido avanzando!!...**

**Y alguien parece saber la verdad... ¿quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿ese alguien hará algo con su información?...**

**Ah!.. y con respecto al regalo que había dentro de la cajita... ya lo sabrán xD!!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**kiss...**


	38. Presentes con Significado

**Hola!! ¿cómo están?... yo aquí, subiendo un chap... que es algo más cortito que los anteriores, pero escrito con mucho cariño :)**

**No estoy en mi PC, así que no podré responder los rr... pero sólo quiero decirle a jos Black que gracias por su recomendación literaria... **

**aunque ya me leí "Memorias de Idhûn".. y también amo a Kirtash!! (yo amo a los malos en general, creo que debo tener algún problema crónico con eso xD)... ah! pero me falta el último, aún no leo "Panteón" :)**

**Espero recibir sus opiniones y mensajitos, un tomate aunque sea... mejor eso que el silencio :)**

**Disfruten!!**

**Ember. **

**Capítulo XXXVIII: Presentes con Significado.**

Sonrió con petulancia a la visión que le daba el espejo y se alegró de que las ojeras no se notaran bajo la capa de maquillaje que se había puesto.

Esto de investigar hasta tan tarde y levantarse tan temprano por las mañanas la tenía bastante cansada, pero no podía darse el lujo de bajar sus notas y menos de dejar de lado la investigación... Tenía que mantener su fachada de Premio Anual perfecta por si algún mortífago sabía algo del tema, no fuera a ser que alguien sospechara de que le había contado todo a Harry... eso sería fatal, para todos.

Por suerte era sábado y, por eso, había podido dormir hasta más tarde, pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir y no se podía der el lujo de holgazanear toda la mañana, aunque muriera por hacerlo.

Así que con la frente bien en alto y su bufanda enrollada en su cuello, pronto comenzaría a invernar, caminó con elegancia hacia su Sala Común... donde esperaba ver a su mejor amigo.

Draco estaba sentado con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla y con su mirada mercurio perdida en el crepitar de la chimenea.

Hace ya un par de semanas que había sido el accidente en el partido y, a pesar de todos los rumores que habían comenzado a circular, la versión oficial que se mantuvo fue que al muchacho se le descontroló la escoba porque alguien había intentado hechizarla y, aunque para muchos sonara absurdo, el pensar que alguien quería hacerle daño al hijo de Lucius Malfoy... aterrorizaba.

Por suerte Draco contuvo la preocupación de su madre, que apenas se enteró del incidente quería ir a visitarlo al colegio y logró alejar cualqueir sospecha extraña de él... incluso simulando una riña con Hermione, practicada de antemano por ambos.

Eso de andar tan unidos era extraño en él, no sabía qué le sucedía... pero sólo quería estar junto a ella, aunque fuera arriesgado y, como si fuera poco, cada día que pasaba les era más complicado verse...

Hermione no sólo debía preocuparse por sus notas, sino que además andaba muy íntima con Pansy y con pobretón y cara rajada y pasaba más tiempo del acostumbrado con ellos... y aunque Draco había intentanto sacarle nformación a punta de torturas que partían como suaves caricias para terminar en apasionados besos, ella o cambiaba el tema o simplmente le decía que no sucedía nada y que ella desde siempre había sido muy unida a sus amigos.

Por lástima la castaña mentía muy mal, pero eso no era excusa suficiente para que le revelara la verdad y si comenzaba a pelear con ella por eso... sólo él terminaba perdiendo. Nada peor que una leona enojada para disgustarlo y sacarlo de quicio.

- Buenos días- saludó de pronto Pansy de pie frente a él con una sonrisa que denotaba cansancio hasta de curvar los labios.

- Buenos...- saludó Draco, enderezándose y dejando que la muchacha se sentara a su lado- ¿y hoy cómo me ayudarás en distraer a Potter?- le preguntó bajando el tono, no faltaba el curioso que quería saber algo.

Pansy meditó unos segundos desviando su mirada hasta la puerta, cuando de pronto vio a una muchacha con una sincera sonrisa entrar por ella.

Ann Williamson llevaba un femenino vestido rosa bastante más corto de lo permitido. Su pelo rubio estaba desordenado tras su cintillo que decoraba su nuca y sus mejillas arreboladas le daban un áspecto de Afrodita en plena primavera.

Draco se volteó a ver qué mantenía tan anonadada a su amiga cuando la vio y no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se podía deber esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de la muchacha.

- Hola- saludó ella al pasar, dedicando una ampliación de sus dientes perfectos a ambos- hace frío afuera... les aconsejo que lleven abrigo- señaló y siguió su camino mientras canturreaba una alegre melodía.

- ¿Y qué le sucede a ésta?- preguntó Pansy volteándose hacia su amigo, como si él algo tuviera que ver.

- No tengo idea... pero derrepente se pone extraña- reconoció el chico dejando caer sus hombros.

- ¿Ya no te acosa?- preguntó la muchacha con un aire de amenaza en el tono de su voz.

- La verdad es que no...- murmuró Draco pensativo, por lo general las chicas que se obsesionaban con él lo perseguían a todas horas, sobretodo si habían tenido el placer de disfrutar en su cama- mejor para mí, ya me tenía harto... entonces ¿cuál es el plan?-.

* * *

Hermione sonreía mientras sus ojos miel se perdían a través de la ventana. El día estaba nublado y ella no podía negar que le encantaba el invierno... nada mejor que una taza con chocolate caliente y un buen libro un día helado para estar absolutamente bien.

Ese día seguirían con la investigación mientras simulaban que estudiaban para los EXTASIS. Ya llevaban semanas leyendo millones de libros que Pansy sacaba de la biblioteca prohibida y después de revisar los más modernos, que tenían un lenguaje bastante más sencillo, ahora debían ir por los que estaban en inglés antiguo y latín _¡latín!..._

- Aquí está el chocolate...- dijo Harry entregándole una taza para después echarle un vistazo a Abri que se divertía con el cascabel que sostenía en su manita.

- Gracias Harry...- murmuró y se subió los pantalones que se le caían después de bajar los kilos subidos por el embarazo.

En aquél momento el retrato se abrió y por el entró Pansy, con unos jeans claros ajustados y una elegante bufanda verde decorando su garganta.

- Buenos días...- saludó dejando en la mesa de centro unos cuantos libros que ya habían leído- es hora de que devolvamos éstos y que vayamos a buscar los que nos faltan- declaró tomando asiento en el mullido sofá y cerrando los ojos.

- Te ves muy cansada- le señaló Hermione sentándose a su lado con la taza en sus manos.

- Gracias por evitar decir "te ves horrible"- ironizó con una sonrisa aterradora- Harry deberías ir a buscar a Ron, no pienso darme toda la vuelta hacia al Sala Común de los leones para luego volVer por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca..-.

Harry asintió y tomó rápidamente una chaqueta que estaba colgada de la pared. Sabía que Pansy se podía poner de muy mal humor, sobretodo desde que la investigación se complicaba cada día un poco y no estaba de ánimo para soportar su mal genio... así que sin mirara para atrás y antes de que la Slytherin se lo repitiera, fue en búsqueda de su amigo que seguramente se había quedado dormido.

Pansy sonrió con suficiencia ante la actitud del muchacho y se sentó derecha en el sofá para luego robar la taza de las manos de la castaña y beber un pequeño sorbo del humeante chocolate, sorbo que se vio interrumpido por un brillante brazalete en la muñeca izquierda de su amiga.

- ¿No me digas que es...- murmuró dejando la taza en la mesita y tomando con ambas manos la muñeca de la castaña.- ... el brazalete de los Malfoy?.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada y observó el regalo que Draco le había dejado en una cajita después de que la fuera a dejar a su Sala la noche de su cumpleaños. Dentro había encontrado un hermoso brazalete de platino que en el centro tenía una "_M"_ muy elegante rodeada de un óvalo con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

Aunque se había negado a aceptarla y, de hecho, se la había devuelto al muchacho, él le rogó que se quedara con ella porque era tradición que la madre del primogénito de la familia Malfoy la usara... sobretodo para la ceremonía oficial de presentación de la sociedad, que en el caso particular de Abraxas debería esperar un poco o... algo más.

- Sí...- respondió en un susurro y pronto zafó su brazo para esconder el brazalete con las mangas de su sweater.

- No te imaginas lo importante que es que él te lo haya regalado... seguramente lo tiene guardado desde que cumplió los dieciseis, a esa edad es tradición entregar los brazaletes de los lazos familiares- le explicó Pansy mostrando el suyo propio, que era dorado y que tenía una L que reflejaba la primera letra del apeliido de su mamá- como mi madre no tenía hermanos, ella se quedó con el brazalete y el año pasado me lo regaló a mí...

La castaña sonrió con timidez y sus ojos brillaron ante el saber que el regalo dado por el muchacho era mucho más grande que el sólo valor de sus materiales y pensó en qué podía significar esa muestra de seriedad en el paso que estaba dando con él.

- ¿Y qué crees que significa que me haya regalado el brazalete?- se decidió a preguntar segura de que Pansy podía tener la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

La muchacha meditó un poco deteniendo su mirada en el suelo y finalmente enterró sus ojos azules en los miel de su amiga.

- Creo que es una muestra de que por fin Draco Malfoy se está tomando algo, fuera de una orden de su papá, muy en serio-.

* * *

Esperó que el trio se alejara por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca antes de entrar a dicha sala que cada día le era más familiar.

Dijo la contraseña que nunca había sido cambiada y entró cual dueño de casa hasta pararse junto al coche de su hijo, al cual acarició en su mejilla pálida antes de sentarse junto a la mujer que lo observaba con los ojos brillantes e iluminados.

- Buenos días- la saludó con voz áspera y besó con un leve roce sus sonrosados labios.

La castaña cerró sus ojos al sentir su contacto y aspiró, antes de abrirlos, su costoso y elegante perfume que tanto la fascinaba desde hace un tiempo a esa parte. Luego abrió sus ojos para observarlo y ladeó su cabeza hasta apoyarla con ternura sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Él acomodó el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre su pecho y rodeó con su brazo su pequeña cintura, para con aquel gesto decirle que ella era de él y que nunca... _¡nunca!_ Sería de alguien más...

- ¿Pansy seguirá con sus clases de pociones a Potter y Weasley durante lo que resta de mañana?- preguntó el muchacho, aprovechando su posición para besar el cuello de la chica que tan apetecible se le mostraba desnudo frente a él.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y esperó que el aire en sus pulmones volviera a circular para responder, ese contacto le producía tantos cortos de circuitos que no sabía cómo volver a ser ella para no cometer una locura de la cual se podría arrepentir.

- Ehm.. claro- musitó sin pensar, aunque cualquier otra respuesta era una mentira y ella no quería mentirle tan descaradamente a él, no después de que Draco le revelara su más oscuro secreto.

- En ese caso podríamos... aprovechar al máximo la hora que nos queda...- propuso él con un tono sensual y ahora, en un brusco movimiento, llevó a la chica de espaldas al sofá, entrecerrándola entre sus brazos para que ella no tuviera escapatoria.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se dejó besar por esos labios hambrientos que la mareaban con su simple aliento sobre los labios de ella. Draco acarició su hombro con cuídado y bebió de su boca hasta dejarla seca de pasión y deseo... pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Abri demandó atención y gimoteó con ganas desde su pequeño coche.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó inmediatamente la muchacha, empujando con fuerzas a Draco hacia atrás y parándose para ver por qué causa alegaba su hijo.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y esperó que se calmara al sentirse seguro entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa dulce se sentó nuevamente junto al muchacho, que observaba la escena idiotizado.

Se veía tan bella con esa sonrisa que reflejaba un amor incondicional hacia la criatura, parecía una diosa con su hijo en brazos y ese tono que usaba, ese andar calmado y esas mejillas arreboladas sólo aumentaban las ganas del chico de abrazarla y besarla con descaro.

Obervó como el pequeño parecía sonreír en sus brazos y rozó con sus dedos la suave mota de pelo rubio que cubría la cabeza de su hijo.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo?- preguntó, nervioso ante la respuesta que recibiría.

La muchacha sonrió enternecida y asintió en silencio, mientras acercaba a Abri a los brazos de su padre, quien, con una mirada orgullosa en su rostro, lo tomó con cuídado... impresionado de como el pequeño parecía reconocerlo, con su mirada gris fija en los también grises ojos de él.

- Se parece a mí... ¿no crees?- cuestionó, asombrado porque los ojos de su hijo eran iguales a los que él mismo observaba cada mañana en el espejo.

- Creo que es demasiado parecido...- señaló la castaña con una risita- espero que herede mi carácter eso si, no quiero otro arrogante y mimado dando vueltas...

- Nada de arrogante, él sólo sabrá que es el mejor y se comportará como todo buen Slytherin que sabe lo que quiere... - respondió Draco imaginando desde ya la ceremonía del sombrero seleccionador donde Abraxas Malfoy pasaría a ser todo un miembro de la familia Malfoy.

- Por fortuna me parece que será Gryffindor, tiene todo el carácter tranquilo de uno...

- ¿Tranquilo?-interrogó el muchacho con un dejo de ironía en su voz- que yo sepa siempre han sido los Gryffindor quienes han sido los maestros del desorden, partiendo por esos que se hacían llamar los merodeadores, siguiendo con las comadrejas mayores esas... y tus amiguitos no lo hacen tan mal tampoco- espetó con suficiencia.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de la casa Gryffindor?- preguntó la chica con una mirada altiva.

- Porque hay que conocer mejor al enemigo que al amigo Hermione... me extraña que no lo superas- explicó con una sonrisa y besó con ternura a la muchacha antes de que ella estuviera dispuesta a alegar.

De apoco Abri se quedó dormido en los brazos de Draco, cerrando sus parpados de invisibles pestañas y dejando que una gotita de saliva viajara por su mentón hasta ser absorvida por una mantita con la que Hermione lo secó.

- Déjalo en el coche...- le dijo la muchacha en un susurro y esperó que Draco dejara al pequeñito muy cómodo y, al parecer, muy dormido.

Pero no alcanzaron a sentarse cuando un golpeteo en la ventana llamó su atención y fue la muchacha quien se levantó y abrió la ventana a una extraña lechuza, de un color pardo rojizo, que a penas entró a la habitación se acercó a Draco y dejó que él desenrollará el pergamino de su garra.

Draco, que reconoció enseguida el ave, desprendió con agilidad el papel y se puso de pie mientras abría la escueta nota que tenía tan solo un par de líneas escritas.

_Hijo: _

_En dos semanas más te iré a buscar porque hay un asunto, con respecto a aquello que debes hacer, que él desea hablar contigo._

_Estudia._

_Lucius Malfoy._

- ¿De quién es?- preguntó la castaña preocupada, acercándose a su lado, ante la cara de horror que se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

- De mi padre...- respondió él con su rostro aún más pálido que de costumbre- debo rime- se excusó y, apenas besando los labios de la chica, desapareció... necesitaba meditar acerca de qué haría a continuación.

**Wow!!...**

**Ya sabemos qué traía dentro la misteriosa cajita... "El brazalete de los Malfoy"...**

**Y, como ven, el rumor que se regó por el Colegio bastó para que la gente no sospechara... ¿o no fue suficiente?...**

**¿Qué querrá Voldemort hablar con Draco?, ¿se habrá enterado de todo?, ¿lo amenzará? ¿quizás sospecha de Pansy?...**

**Esa y muchas otras dedudas serán respondidas en los próximos chap!**

**kiss! **


	39. ¿Qué Salida?

**Hola!!... Un nuevo chap de Fatales Consecuencias :)...**

**Y... ya comienza la recta final, o sea, quedan aún unos cuantos chaps, pero yo ya estoy escribiendo los últimos :)... No sé cuanto me demore en volver a actualizar, porque quiero ver si termino un One shoot sorpresa (en el momento les revelaré de qué trata) que tiene que ver con Fatales Consecuencia y que tal se me da el final del fic... que espero que les guste (más allá de si es triste o feliz.. claro)**

**Gracias por los reviews! y espero seguir recibiéndolos... Quien sabe!.. cada vez quedan menos para los 800... :o! sólo 34, Así que los invito a dejarme 34 reviews y yo prometo actualizar al día y medio, tal como les gusta :)**

_beautifly92, Marie Malfoy, RebecaNara, lara evans, Esme Black, Hermione-Malfoy35, margara, jos Black,_

_remmy-ro, Santalia, Jose C., Alejandra, juno potter, Paula, _

_SamarKanda, Noelia, andeli Malfoy Cullen,_

_Diana, PATRICILLA21, Chibik-Lady,_

_a1dee, LeeLoo, Judith Malfoy,_

_Akasuna No Hikari,_

_Karix7._

**Entonces!.. espero sus reviews!!**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XXXIX: ¿Qué salida?**.

La noche ya se había posado sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y Draco estaba listo para que en cualquier minuto Snape entrara a su Sala Común y le pidiera que lo acompañara a su oficina, tal como el profesor de pociones se disponía a hacerlo en el mismo minuto que lo vio tranquilamente sentado en un lujoso sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea.

- Acompáñame- le dijo sin más, observando como el muchacho tomaba una mochila junto a él y lo seguía con la espalda erguida hacia su despacho.

La pieza estaba ordenada, con muchas botellas de distintos tamaños y colores cubriendo los estantes empolvados alrededor. El escritorio sólo tenía una torre de papeles de pruebas ya corregidas junto a una pluma algo vieja, y la ventana con la cortina cerrada sólo lograba que la luz de una lámpara de aceite junto a una mesilla lateral hiciera parecer todo el conjunto sumamente tétrico.

El profesor tomó una carta que sacó de su bolsillo y se la extendió al muchacho a la vez que el mismo se limitaba a asentir con cansancio.

- Te llevará a tu hogar...- le dijo Snape con sus ojos negros más oscuros que de costumbre-... cuídate.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera responder, una luz brilló sobre la carta y el chico desapareció, dejando sólo su olor mentolado en el ambiente.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que a esas horas el chico debía estar de viaje hacia su Mansión y eso no hacía más que provocarle nauseas de la ansiedad.

Por alguna extraña razón, después de recibir la carta de su padre, Draco se volvió algo más distante... ya no le pedía a Pansy que distrajera a Ron y Harry y sólo iba a verla cuando Harry entrenaba quidditch o tenía espacios libres en su horario que le permitían no encontrarse con algún otro Gryffindor que estaviera visitando a la castaña.

Parecía más frío cada segundo que estaban juntos y apenas intentaba besarla con el pasar de los días.

Y, a pesar de todos esos cambios, Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle qué le sucedía, no se atrevió a invadir su intimidad y cuestionarle a qué se debía su cambio de ánimo y actitud... temía que la respuesta fuera tan horrible que lo hiciera alejarse de él para siempre.

- Deberíamos dormir- le dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos- mañana debemos despertarnos temprano para terminar de descifrar ese libro en latín que trajo Pansy.

Hermione asintió en silencio y cerró el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo, para luego acomodarse bajo las sábanas. Harry dejó sus lentes sobre la mesa de noche y apagó la lámpara que había sobre ella.

- Buenas noches Herms...- deseó, a la vez que la castaña se acomodaba sobre su pecho, como siempre lo hacía antes de dormir.

- Buenas noches Harry...- respondió ella, cerrándo los ojos, aunque dormir no le iba a ser posible.

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban más rápido de lo normal... ¿o eso era idea suya?.

La noche anterior había llegado frente a la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy y sólo le faltó cruzar la puerta para que su madre lo aprisionara entre sus brazos y le llorara para que no volviera a jugar quidditch... lo que le faltaba, que no pudiera distraerse con su deporte favorito.

Por suerte la escena fue interrumpida por su padre, Lucius hizo aparición y llamó a Draco en una orden silenciosa a su escritorio en donde procuró alertarlo acerca de lo que el Señor Oscuro le iba a decir, pero ni él estaba muy seguro qué quería hablar Voldemort con su hijo.

Finalmente logró zafarse de la cena quejándose de que no tenía hambre y subió a su alcoba, tan ordenada como siempre, para intentar conciliar el sueño... aunque no se podía considerar un sueño cuando lo único que se veía era la larga figura de Voldemort frente a él.

Transpiró frío y sus manos temblaban mientras las visiones se hacían más reales. En cada una de ellas veía al mago más poderoso del mundo apuntar con su varita la frente de Abraxas, mientras Hermione yacía muerta unos metros más lejos de él... tan lejos que él no podía hacer nada por alcanzarla.

Gracias a Merlín los primero rayos de sol lo despertaron y la claridad de la habitación le recordó que hoy era el día y que tenía que controlarse, pasara lo que pasara, debía controlarse.

Pasó el día caminando solo por el jardín, en espera de que la brisa helada del invierno próximo o las nubes negras que se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza le permitieran pensar con mayor claridad... pero cada minuto que pasaba provocaba en él un miedo que sólo se podía comparar a aquel que sintió cuando le dijo la verdad a Hermione, la verdad acerca de su marca.

Y sentado en una banca, con su cabeza entre sus manos, lo encontró su madre...

- Draco querido... tu padre te busca adentro, dice que ya se acerca la hora de que partan- le señaló, pasando sus delicadas manos por la nuca de su hijo y acariciando sus platinados cabellos.

El muchacho tiritó hacia el gesto de su madre y levantó la vista para asombrarse por la languidez de los gestos de la mujer, que parecía saber más allá de lo que aparentaba.

- Ya voy...- murmuró y con su elegancia propia caminó rumbo a su habitación, donde después de cubrirse con una capucha negra y llevar bajo el brazo su máscara plateada... estaba listo para la reunión.

El jardín parecía propio de una mansión de ensueño, con hermosas enredaderas que cubrían las pérgolas y fuentes de agua con motivos divinos de querubines y hermosas doncellas desnudas.

Lucius y Draco avanzaron por un camino de granito amarillo hasta las escaleras blancas de mármol que invitaban a una enorme mansión de estilo neoclásico, con pilares rectos y fuertes úmbrales que se imponían a la belleza del paisaje de alrededor.

Lucius se limpió los hombros con sus manos y tocó, con un tin- tin suave que pronto fue escuchado.

- Lucius... ¡que bueno verte!- exclamó una voz susurrante desde la puerta- y Draco... un gusto conocerte. Soy Margarite Williamson.

La señora Williamson era una mujer delgada, de contextura fina y facciones elegantes adornadas por una recta nariz. Sus mejillas sobresalían sonrosadas ante la palidez de su mentón y sus ojos verde claro parecían dos gotas pequeñas escondidas por sus largas pestañas negras. Vestía una túnica dorada sobre la cual se confundía su cabello rubio ceniza, el cual llevaba suelto tras su espalda y sus manos iban repletas de alhajas de oro, como quien queire mostrar toda su riqueza concentrada en sí mismo.

Draco besó un macizo anillo cubierto de rubiés cuando la mujer le ofreció su mano para que la besara y avazó junto a su padre hacia una sala de techo alto y de paredes blancas cubiertas por uno que otro cuadro de tamaño señorial.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un mullido sofá de cuero café oscuro y pronto entró una elfina doméstica con tras tazas de porcelana en las que traía té.

- Supongo que vienen a hablar con él... ¿no?- preguntó la mujer, ofreciendo lo traído por la elfa.

- Sí- respondió secamente Lucius y aceptó el té, mientras de reojo observaba a su hijo, que parecía algo nervioso.

Era impresionante como Ann era igual a su madre, los mismos gestos, las mismas mejillas sonrojadas, la misma voz media gatuna que parecía ronronear cuando hablaba... y, el hecho de que fuera Ann quien lo acosara y a la vez en su casa estuviera el Señor Oscuro... le dió un mal presentimiento.

- En este momento está reunido con Bellatrix, pero apenas ella salga los llamará- explicó la mujer bebiendo con gracia su té- dime Draco... ¿conociste a mi niñita?

- Si su niñita es Ann, sí la conocí- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa galante, de esas que usaba para engatuzar- es encantadora...

- Ella opina lo mismo de ti, ya me había dicho que eras un muchacho muy atractivo, pero la verdad eso ya me lo imaginaba... conociendo a tu padre y a tu madre era obvio que no podías ser menos- le dijo sonriendo tanto al hijo como al padre.

Draco dejó su té intacto sobre la mesita de centro cuando entró un elfo doméstico que hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo antes de hablar.

- Esperan a sus invitados en el Salón principal, mi Señora- explicó y se volteó rápidamente para salir de la salita.

- Síganme- invitó la mujer y los guió hacia donde se efectuaría la reunión.

Avanzaron por un amplio pasillo, todo cubierto de mármol el suelo, hasta una enorme doble puerta blanca que parecía brillar por lo pulida y limpia. Margarite sonrió a sus invitados y tocó con delicadeza.

- Pasen- chilló una voz aguda desde su interior y Draco reconoció de inmediato la voz de su tía Bellatrix.

- Aquí los dejo- anunció la mujer- espero verte pronto por mi casa Draco, mi hija estaría feliz de verte aquí- comentó antes de darse media vuelta y desaprecer con su caminata elegante.

Ambos se hicieron paso y entraron a un hermoso Salón iluminado por una docena de antorchas que pendían en fila adosadas de la pared. Las cortinas magentas estaban cerradas y rozaban el suelo y frente a ellos, sentado sobre un sillón negro iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea, los observaba el Señor Oscuro.

Bellatrix a su lado se acercó a Lucius y le susurró algo al oído, para que ante una mirada de soslayó a su sobrino, ambos salieran por una puerta lateral de la habitación, dejando a Draco solo para enfrentar al Señor Oscuro.

El muchacho se acercó hasta una distancia prudente del Lord e inclinó su cabeza para luego doblar su espalda con una reverencia. Sus ojos centellaron al ver la sonrisa en el rostro deforme del hombre y pronto desvió la mirada para no provocar alguna catástrofe.

- ¿Cómo va la misión joven Malfoy?- preguntó con un murmullo siseante sin levantarse de su posición.

Draco tragó saliva y se paró muy erguido, de tal manera que su lenguaje corporal manifestara una seguridad que él no creía sentir en ese momento.

- Bastante bien... sólo estoy esperando su señal mi Lord-.

Voldemort sonrió ante la respuesta y se puso de pie, haciendo gracias de su alta estatura, para luego acercarse intimidante hacia el muchacho que no era mucho más bajo que él y, de todas formas, bastante más fornido.

- Te llamé para que entendieras algo Malfoy... y quería que lo supieras de mí directamente- le dijo en un tono amenazante- Tengo tres personas que están cumpliendo un rol fundamental en la última batalla y tú tienes el honor de ser una de ellas. Si tú fallas, tendré que usar uno de mis planes secundarios... planes que serían muy malos para tus padres ¿entendiste?-.

El muchacho asintió, tornándose más pálido que de costumbre y sintió como su pulso parecía detenerse de a poco mientras el Lord proseguía con su descurso.

- En el caso que se te hiciera imposible acercarte al hijo de Potter, porque seguramente la seguridad del niño es una de las prioridades de Dumbledore, tendrás que pasar a la segunda persona que más le importa... a esa sangre sucia que es la madre del niño, ella debe ser la segunda eliminada...-.

Draco intentó contener la mueca de horror que se intentaba colar en su rostro y presionó los nudillos bajo las largas mangas de su capa, para no demostrar esa ira y miedo que se materializaron en su corazón al pensar en su hijo y su mujer muertos... por orden del maldito que estaba de pie frente a él.

Elevó su mentón hasta penetrar con sus fríos ojos grises los rojizos del mago tenebroso e intentó concentrarse para que éstos se mantuvieran oscuros, como si lo dicho no lo afectara ni en lo más mínimo.

- ... Y más te vale que alguno de los dos, o ambos, mueran frente a Potter, porque o sino quien verá a sus seres queridos morir... será otro- finalizó el Señor Oscuro, desviando la mirada y sentándose nuevamente como si nada.

Draco hizo una sútil reverencia y se volteó para salir, necesitaba correr lo más lejos posible de ese hombre y de paso poder gritar todo lo que lo atormentaba en ese momento... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Una vez cerró la puerta tras él se encontró con su padre, que lo esperaba de pie con la máscara plateada sobre su rostro. A pesar de que no podía ver sus facciones tensadas, Draco sabía que estaba muy molesto... y eso lo forzó a mantener la cordura.

- Vamos... se hace tarde- le señaló y, sin llamar la atención, se alejaron de la Mansión...

* * *

El ruido de páginas pasadas y las uñas que se mordía Ron ya la tenían exasperada.

Hace más de dos horas que estaban sumergidos en un profundo silencio y ni Abri había sido capaz de despertar para romperlo. A pesar de que debía estar atenta a lo que estaba leyendo, algo sobre las colas de las libélulas y sus propiedades curativas, no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Draco y lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

Por suerte un golpe en su ventana los sacó del sopor y tanto Pansy y Hermione como Ron y Harry se sentaron derechos en su puesto, como si alguna autoridad estuviera entrado a la Sala.

La castaña se puso de pie, dejando caer el libro al suelo, y abrió la ventana para que una lechuza que conocía se posara en su hombro y le ululara con la finalidad de que desanudara la nota que estaba en su garra.

- ¿De quién es?- preguntó inmediatamente Ron, dejando el antiguo pergamino que leía a un lado.

Hermione, que sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía la lechuza, no respondió y se limitó a sacar la carta para que pronto el ave cruzara la ventana y volviera a recorrer el cielo. Luego observó fijamente a Pansy quien sonrió y dejó también los libros sobre la mesa.

- Ya es tarde, lo mejor sería que nos vayamos.. ¿no crees Ron?- le preguntó parándose y jalando al pelirrojo de la manga- mañana seguimos investigando.

- Pansy tiene razón Ron, yo ya tengo sueño- agregó Harry bostezando- buenas noches.

Ron miró a su alrededor desconfiado, pero como no tenía opción, se puso de pie y acarició la frente de su ahijado antes de salir del retrato con una enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre su cama.

- Iré... al baño- se excusó Hermione antes de que Harry le preguntara algo y con suma destreza cruzó la sala hasta cerrar la puerta del baño tras ella.

Sus manos temblaban por esa carta que sostenían, carta que no esperaba recibir a esas horas cuando Draco sabía que era probable que alguien más estuviera junto a ella y si la había mandado a esa hora... era porque algo muy malo debía decir.

Respiró con dificultad intentando calmarse y desenrrollo la nota con sus manos sudorosas. Y cuando creyó que la soltaría por los nervios, por fin pudo leer.

_Hermione:_

_No quiero que te preocupes por mí, pero tenía que avisarte que me enfermé y que por eso no volveré al colegio hasta que se me pase. _

_De todas formas espero que me escribas, ya sabes, sin firmar ninguna nota..._

_Cuídate mucho y cuida a Abraxas de mi parte._

_Un beso._

_D._

La muchacha estrechó la nota contra su pecho y la angustia se atoró en su garganta, intentando salir como lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. ¿De qué se había enfermado Draco?, ¿estaría grave?, ¿o en verdad algo estaba ocultando y la enfermedad era una simple excusa?...

Sus mechones rebeldes se humedecieron por sus lágrimas y la nota se manchó por las gotas que caían en ella... ¿qué haría sin Draco a su lado?.

**Nuestro "amado" Lord le ha trazado el límite a Draco... si no es el hijo, es la mujer ¿qué escogerá?**

**¿De qué se enfermó Draco? ¿Será grave?, ¿Será verdad?...**

**¿Qué trama Ann?... ¿Cuál será su misión?, ¿Quiénes son las otras dos personas con una importante misión entre manos?**

**:)... Amo la intriga!!**

**kiss!.**

* * *

:o!

* * *


	40. Un año y Fiesta de Brujos

**Hola!... Esperando llegar a los 800, por eso atrasé mi actualización :(...**

**La meta no fue cumplida... faltaron sólo dos reviews, pero dos reviews que habrían hecho que yo actualizara ayer...**

**snif, snif :(...**

**Igual les traigo un chap que a mí me gusta mucho. Espero que ustedes lo disfruten también.**

**Un beso! y gracias a aquellos que pusieron su granito para la meta :)... Casi se logra!**

**Ember.****

* * *

****Capítulo XXXX: Un año y fiesta de brujos**

Hermione observaba a través de la ventana como el viento soplaba los árboles del bosque prohibido a lo lejos y como las hojas de los mismos se desprendían provocando huracanes de hojas revoltosas que iban a parar sobre el cabello enredado de una pequeña Hufflepuff que jugaba junto a sus amigas en el jardín.

Recordaba con algo de nostalgía cómo se había sentido exactamente hace un año. Cómo se había alistado para aparecer en una fiesta que pretendía unir las casas y cómo había terminado todo eso... con varios grados de alcohol en su cabeza.

Las notas que Draco le había enviado la última semana eran cada vez más cortas y deprimidas, como si una gran pena le prohibiera escribir, muy distintas a las que había enviado a principio de mes.

Sí, hace como tres semanas que no veía al muchacho y eso la tenía absolutamente histérica y desconforme, sin saber noticia sobre él y de qué se trataba esa extraña gripe que no le había permitido volver al castillo por orden estricta del medimago que lo había ido a examinar a su Mansión.

Ese día sería el baile de noche de brujas y ella se había negado a ir, a pesar de las insistencias de Pansy, de Ron y hasta de Harry, que no entendía porqué la castaña había cambiado a una actitud depresiva desde que había recibido esa carta hace un buen tiempo ya.

Tonks se había ofrecido a cuidar a Abri para que la muchacha asistiera a la fiesta, pero ella se negó rotundamente. No le interesaba ir a una fiesta donde cada nota de música le recordaría a un muchacho de pelo rubio platinado y sonrisa galante que cada día la tenía más loca que el anterior. Había decidido dejar de ser masoquista con su corazón.

- Herms. ¿estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó Harry por enésima vez, mientras se anudaba una corbata roja sobre la camisa negra que llevaba.

- Segura Harry, disfruta del baile- le deseó, sentándose frente a la chimenea y tomando un libro que aún no terminaban de traducir y que les daba una gran pista acerca de cómo colar las hojas de cierto árbol japones que serían el último ingrediente que había que integrar al antídoto- y no pises a Ginny, que después no podrá jugar Quidditch si la dejas toda fracturada-.

Harry se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga y agarró su chaqueta negra que había dejado junto al sillón para partir.

- Cuídate y... tú disfruta de tu lectura- le dijo en tono burlón, antes de desaparecer por el retrato.

La castaña dejó el libro a un lado apenas Harry salió y se levantó para abrir tras un cuadro de un paisaje primaveral, un cajón que se mantenía siempre con llave.

Dentro de el sacó todas las cartas que Draco le había escrito no sólo en el último mes, sino las que habían intercambiado cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz. Y las leyó, una a una, recordando con ello a su chico rubio de ojos grises.

* * *

Pansy sonreía como reina de la primavera a todos los que iban llegando al Gran Comedor.

Como Premio Anual había estado encargada no sólo de organizar el baile, tarea bastante difícil, sino que debía preocuparse que todo saliera tal lo planeado y que nadie hiciera travesuras como mezclar el ponche con alcohol o levantara los vestidos de las muchachas para ver su ropa interior.

- Hermione decidió no venir finalmente- afirmó Pansy a Harry, quien entraba solo por el Gran Comedor, ante la mirada curiosa de todas las muchachas que se impresionaban de no ver al chico con su esposa, como ya todos asumían.

- Anda algo decaída- se límito a responder, parándose junto a la chica que lucía con arrogancia un vestido verde esmeralda muy buen representante de su Casa.

De apoco todos los estudiantes de los últimos años fueron llegados, vestidos elegantemente de etiqueta y las chicas ataviadas en sus vestidos, algunos más extravagantes que otros.

Ron llegó tan solo como su amigo y sintió algo de alivio al darse cuenta que él no había sido el único que no había conseguido cita para aquella noche.

- De todas formas no me gusta bailar- comentó antes de que Pansy o Harry le comentaran algo y se paró junto a ambos, para saludar a todos aquellos que aún seguían llegando.

Harry en silencio contemplaba la puerta. Estaba muy nervioso esperando que cierta chica de cabeza rojiza como el fuego y piel lechosa cubierta de pecas que le brindaban un pueril aire infantil, entrara por ella y se dirigiera a él, aunque sea para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

La música subió de volumen en el Gran Comedor y las primeras parejas decidieron salir y mostrar su destreza en el baile, tambaleándose bajo el ritmo de una melodía alegre y audaz. Pansy se movía en su puesto manteniendo esa sonrisa que desde pequeña había aprendido y saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza a todos quienes llegaban a disfrutar de la mejor fiesta del año.

Cuando un tumulto de chicas de quinto entró, riendo nerviosamente por ver a Harry y Ron solos recibiendo a los alumnos como anfitriones de la celebración, la visión de una Ginny envuelta en un vestido rosa ligero y tomada de la mano con un chico grande y maceteado hizo que tanto Harry como su amigo casi se atoraran por la impresión.

Ginny entraba a la fiesta muy bien acompañada por uno de los hermanos Sweeny, específicamente Nike Sweeny. Una sonrisa coqueta se posaba en sus labios y una risa nerviosa que escapó de ellos hizo que se volteara y sólo saludara con un asentimiento de cabeza a ambos chicos que la miraban anonadados desde la entrada.

- ¡Oh no! ¡¿cómo se le ocurre?!- vociferaba Ron, explotando en su sitio y tensando sus puños para no ir tras el chico grande y musculoso y golpear con rabia su cuadrado rostro.

Pansy a su lado lo observó alarmada y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, advirtiéndole con ella que no se atreviera arruinar la fiesta con alguno de sus berrinches de celos tan mal fundados, si fuera un poquito menos ciego y abríera más sus ojos sabría que a Ginny ya le había robado el corazón, y que no era precisamente Nike Sweeny quien lo había hecho.

- No empieces Ron- murmuró por lo bajo, mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a un prefecto de Ravenclaw que entraba en esos momentos- que si derramas el ponche o comienzas una guerra de combos... ¡no responderé de las consecuencias!-.

Harry agradeció que su amigo fuera tan propenso a los celos y que así aminorara su propia reacción, de respiración agitada y mandíbula tensa. Observó a Pansy con sus ojos centellando por la rabia y se dirigió a paso rápido hasta la mesa del ponche, asqueado por el amargo sabor que parecía materializarse en su boca mientras veía a Ginny de lo más coqueta riéndose junto a su pareja.

- Harry... echémoslo del equipo- propuso, o más bien ordenó, Ron, quien había caminado junto a su amigo antes de que Pansy le restara puntos por sólo pensar en golpear al chico.

- Déjame hablar con ellos Ron, yo me encargo- dijo en tono tranquilizador Harry, dejando el vaso vacío a un lado y caminando hacia la pareja que se reía unos metros más allá.

Sólo rogaba poder controlarse...

* * *

Pasaba una a una las notas en sus manos y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer desde sus ojos hacia su barbilla. Cada letra de esa elegante caligrafía la hacía recordar la extraña relación que ahora mantenía con el rubio y que hace un año atrás había sido totalmente inesperada.

¿Cómo fue que todo cambió tanto?, ¿Quién pensaría que Draco Malfoy era el chico que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos?, ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba verlo, tanto así, que se creía desvanecer cuando sabía que él estaba lejos?. Habían tantas preguntas que no tenían respuestas, pero todas habían nacido un mismo día... aquel treinta y uno de octubre Draco había pasado a ser parte de su vida _para siempre._

Imaginaba a un Draco pálido y tembloroso escribiendo con su costosa tinta una nota para ella, con su mirada acuosa por la fiebre y su rostro contraído por el dolor. No podía evitar sentir que el pecho se le encogía cuando la visión de ese Draco enfermo la invadía y sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, que ese constante cansancio que el muchacho solía mencionar no fuera nada grave.

Abri se entretenía con sus manitas estiradas moviendo el móvil que Hermione había adosado astutamente sobre el mango del coche que fácilmente se podía mover. Sus ojos grises centellaban cada vez que el cascabel de la serpiente sonaba y emitía una risa tierna y estridente cuando el león de Gryffindor rugía con un grito que más parecía un tierno ronroneo que un verdadero rugido proveniente de un valiente y temible león.

Hermione leyó la última nota emitiendo un inaudible gimoteo y las dejó a un lado, segura de que si seguía haciendo eso sería capaz de salir con su hijo en busca de Draco y, seguramente, los Malfoy no se verían muy complacidos de verla llegar con su nieto escondido en brazos.

- ¿Tienes hambre, amor?- le preguntó a su hijo, tomándolo en brazos y sentándose con él nuevamente en el sofá.

El pequeño la observó con su mentón todo babeado y estiró sus manitas para jalar un mechón castaño que caía desde el hombro de la chica sobre su pecho. Ella sonrió y dejó que el pequeño lo tironeara, hasta que la hora ya le decía que Abraxas debía alimentarse para luego ir a dormir.

Sin soltarlo se desabrochó los botones de la blusa que llevaba. Gracias a la chimenea encendida no tenía necesidad de andar abrigada con sweaters dentro de la Sala y desabrochó la parte superior de su sostén que dejaba en libertar su pecho para que Abri pudiera alimentarse.

El pequeño que sabía muy bien que la hora de su leche había llegado, acercó su boquita al pecho de su madre y succionó con fuerza, como si temiera que de un momento a otro su alimento se fuera a escapar.

Siempre que alimentaba a Abri, Hermione sentía unas cosquillas de satisfacción que significaba que su espíritu materno estaba dichoso complaciendo la necesidad de su hijo. Sus ojos se aguaban ante el sentir esa conexión invencible entre su pequeño y ella y estaba segura que no había amor más grande y verdadero que el amor que podía sentir una madre hacia un hijo... nadie podría no amar a una pequeña criatura que dependiera absolutamente de uno.

Los minutos pasaban mientras ella contemplaba a su pequeño frente al fuego y sonreía con ternura ante esa energía que ponía el pequeñito en extraer su alimento, succionando con ahinco.

Desde el tercer piso no se escuchaban los gritos, la música ni las risas de la fiesta, pero el silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego y el ulular del viento que golpeaba la ventana... hasta que el sonido del cuadro desplazándose la alertó y buscando con su vista una manta, que se encontraba muy lejos para alcanzarla con su brazo, miró de reojo quién había entrado a su sala, que cada día parecía más un sitio público.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionado ante la visión de un chico de cabello platinado y ojos grises ojerosos frente a ella. A pesar de su semblante más pálido de lo usual y de las aureolas violáceas que rodeaban sus ojos, su sonrisa galante aún le daban el aire de un artista de cine y ese andar elegante, que se vio interrumpido ante la escena que se llevaba acabo frente a él, no había sido olvidado con el pasar de los días.

Draco observó desde la entrada como la mujer que tanto deseaba ver, aquella con la que soñaba todas las noches y que evocaba en sus pensamientos todas las mañanas, estaba sentada frente a él en la postura más maravillosa y malditamente divina que él jamás había visto alguna vez.

Su cabello castaño caía hacia su espalda brillando entre rizo y rizo por un golpe de luz proveniente de las llamas de la chimenea. Su nariz respingada se arrugaba con esa sonrisa cálida y angelical que se curvaba en sus labios y su pecho desnudo completaban la perfección del momento, mostrando un seno propio de diosa griega, terso, pálido y casi inmaterial, que parecía querer desvancerse ante la mirada de un simple mortal.

- Hola...- saludó él aún embobado. _¿hola?, ¿qué tipo de saludo tan insípido es ese?_.

La muchacha sonrió nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa furioso mientras le rogaba al chico que se sentara junto a ella en el sillón, con una mirada silenciosa.

- Estás muy pálido- le dijo, escrutando el rostro de Draco para no pensar en el hecho de que estaba con el pecho descubierto frente al chico, claro que por una extraña razón más que vergüenza por que él la estuviera viendo, sentía nervios por tener al muchacho con el que tanto había soñado por fin frente a ella.

- Sí, han sido semanas difíciles- respondió él, sin poder quitar sus ojos grises sobre el rostro de la chica- ¿han estado bien?-.

- Sí, todos bien, aunque... se me hicieron muy largos los días- respondió ella, percatándose en como el pequeño parecía succionar con menos fuerza ya satisfecho.

Alejó a Abri de su pecho y se arregló su sotén después de pedirle a Draco que le acercara la mantita con la que limpió la boca de su hijo. Observó al pequeño que cerraba los ojos agotado y besó su frente antes de invitar a Draco a que sostuviera al pequeño para que así ella se pudiera arreglar la blusa.

- Se quedó dormido- avisó el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, una vez Abri respiraba pausadamente sobre sus brazos y sus manitas apuñadas habían dejado de moverse como solían hacerlo cuando estaba despierto.Cada día que pasaba el pequeño se tornaba más Malfoy aún.

Hermione tomó a su hijo y lo dejó en el choche, acurrucándolo con una manta de polar que lo mantendría calentito y luego se volvió a sentar en el sillón, junto a un Draco que se veía muy cansado y abatido.

Él la abrazó por la cintura cuando ella se acercó y buscó sus labios húmedos para besarlos como hace tantos días quería hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el contacto cálido de la chica sobre sus labios y dejó que la respiración de ella golpeara su rostro, agradeciendo el por fin estar de vuelta en el castillo.

- ¿Supieron al final por qué el resfriado te agarró tan fuerte?- preguntó la castaña una vez se separaron y ella descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

- Parece que mis defensas estaban algo débiles, por eso no me podía mejorar- le explicó sintiéndose fatal ante la mentira descarada que estaba diciendo.

Sí, Draco Malfoy le estaba mintiendo a su mujer.

No se había enfermado, no había contraído gripe y menos aún se había quedado en cama tres semanas porque un supuesto medimago le había prohibido ir al colegio hasta que se mejorara. La verdad era que Draco había pasado las últimas tres semanas entrenando, fortaleciéndose y practicando hechizos que concentraban toda la magia negra del mundo para poder vencer en la batalla que Voldemort pretendía llevar a cabo.

Por orden de su padre, Draco se quedó tres semanas en la Mansión practicando durante horas la forma de enfrentarse contra toda la Orden del Fenix y el mismo Dumbledore, con la finalidad de que no fallara en la misión que le habían asignado. Lucius se encargaría de que su hijo fuera el mejor mortífago y que no sólo matara al inmundo hijo de Potter, sino que a la vez se deshiciera de la sangre sucia que era la madre de esa criatura y, ojalá, también terminara con el Weasley que siempre apoyaba al cara rajada.

Pero Draco no le podía revelar eso a Hermione, no quería infundirle miedo, a pesar de que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño. No quería que ella desconfiara de él y así prefería llevarse ese secreto a la tumba, mientras buscaba una forma de convencerla de desaparecer junto a él y abandonar a Potter y a pobretón en esa lucha que sólo traería tristeza y muerte.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al pensar en el Señor Tenebroso y sus planes. En la visión de una Hermione fría y tiesa sobre el césped del jardín de Hogwarts y ante la ilusión de escuchar el llanto de su hijo... que emitiría un grito agónico al ver a su madre caer al suelo después de recibir un rayo verdoso en su frente.

Abrazó a la chica con algo más de fuerza entre sus brazos e inspiró el aroma de su cabello que tanto había extrañado. Buscó sus labios nuevamente con desesperación y ella se dejó besar con las mismas ganas que él imprimía en cada roce de labios.

Él jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediese a Hermione, jamás permitiría que alguien dañara a Abraxas y, sobretodo, no permitiría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima a su _familia..._

* * *

El muchacho caminó con paso seguro y sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en la chica pelirroja que se reía de alguna frase dicha por el fuerte chico que la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Su sangre subió hasta sus mejillas e intentó tranquilizar su respiración bajo los celos que lo invadían a ver a Ginny tan risueña en los brazos de otro.

Se detuvo frente a la pareja que estaban de lo más que hay charlando frente a la mesa que sostenía la fuente de chocolates y carraspeó levemente para llamar de esa forma sútil su atención.

- ¡Harry!- lo saludó con una sincera sonrisa el chico golpenado su espalda en un gesto fraternal- ¿cómo está el mejor capitán que Gryffindor ha tenido?-.

Harry, que no se esperaba una bienvenida tan entusiasta, sólo sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Ginny que se había puesto seria de pronto sin bajar sus ojos, para no demostrar flaqueza.

- Bien...- murmuró, intentando parecer amable- ¿te importaría si me robo a mi cazadora unos minutos?- le preguntó a Nike, pero sin desviar sus ojos de los achocolatados de la muchacha.

El chico, que no le negaría nada a su buen capitán, asintió sin dudarlo y permitió que Harry caminará junto a Ginny hasta un rincón algo más apartado del Gran Comedor.

- ¿No crees que eres algo vieja para él?- le preguntó mordaz, a pesar de que su intención primera no había sido intentar descargar sus celos en la pelirroja.

La muchacha lo observó asombrado y de inmediato tensó sus facciones con motivos de un enojo que ya la había superado.

- ¿Prefieres que esté con un chico mayor que se aproveche de mí o con uno menor que yo pueda controlar?- le respondió en un tono irónico, con un destello rojizo escapando de sus ojos.

Harry no supo qué responder. La verdad era que la respuesta dada era mejor de lo que había esperado y, en cierta forma, se sintió aliviado de saber que ese maceteado muchacho, que de buenas a primera parecía de dieciocho o diecinueve años, tan sólo iba en quinto y no superaba los dieciséis.

Sonrió ante el alivió que se expresó como un suspiro escapando de su pecho y tomando a la chica de la cintura, le preguntó:

- ¿Bailemos?-.

Ginny que no podía creer la desfachatez para ofrecerle un baile cuando minutos antes la estaba enjuiciando por su pareja. Se separó con brusquedad y buscó de inmediato a Nike que resaltaba entre los presentes por su porte y, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada al muchacho de ojos verde esmeraldas, se alejó enfurecida para sacar a su pareja a bailar...

... Pero no alcanzó a cruzar la pista de baile cuando los chillidos de decenas de lechuzas entrando desesperadas por las ventanas abiertas llamó su atención, mientras cartas, todas iguales, caían en manos de ciertos alumnos que consternados observaban la escena.

Pansy buscó la mirada de Harry con atención y luego de un intercambio fugaz de pensamiento, ambos posaron su vista en el cielo oscuro que se contemplaba fuera de la ventana, cielo que había sido iluminado por la maldita marca... una calavera y una serpiente tatuaban el cielo opacando las estrellas de su alrededor y demostraban con ello que la tortura y el dolor estaban recién comenzando.

**

* * *

**

¿Les gustó?...

**Ya sabemos qué se quedó haciendo Draco durante tanto tiempo: Entrenando para ser el mejor mortífago :o!**

**¿Le dirá a Herms su misión? ¿Qué decisión tomara? ¿Enfrenterá su destino o huirá?...**

**Harry y Pansy presenciaron la primera amenaza formal de Voldemort:**

**¿Qué son esas cartas? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Tendrán tiempo para descubrir el antídoto? ¿Logrará Voldemort sus planes?...**

**Muchas Preguntas... se vendrán algunas respuestas :)**

**kiss!**

**PD: Alguien me preguntó si la historia la traducía o era original mia... Debo decir que es de mi invención, que el misterio, el romance y sobretodo Abri son mios :) jajajaja! **

**xoxo.**


	41. Comenzando la Actuación

**Hola!!..**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!... Fui tan feliz que ya empecé a escribir el penúltimo cápítulo del fic (Sí, va quedando poco!!)**

**Les quería hacer una invitación o, más bien, invitarlos a participar en un concurso que Karix7 propuso.. ¿Alguien quiere dibujar a Abri?... y, quien gane... mmm.. le dedicaré el capítulo final del fic.. jajajaaj :)... ¿Qué les parece?..**

**Espero sus respuestas!!**

**Y espero sus reviews, ya que la historia se termina y sería increíble que el fic terminara con muuuchos reviews!**

**besitos!**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: Comenzando la actuación.**

Estaba sentada con su mirada astuta enterrada entre las lineas de "El Profeta" de aquel día.

Hace un mes que el primer paso del plan del Señor Tenebroso había sido puesto en marcha y, desde aquel fatídico día, ella se había puesto aún más histérica por encontrar el antídoto a tiempo.

Aquella noche de brujas, donde decenas de lechuza dejaron sobre las manos de hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, nietos y primos el aviso personal de que el Señor Oscuro había hecho desaparecer a un ser amado en especial... muchas cosas habían cambiado en Hogwarts.

De partida muchos alumnos se habían ido a velar a sus supuestos parientes fallecidos, ya que jamás se encontró cuerpo alguno que atestiguara dicho deceso. Dumbledore, por otro lado, había hecho aún más estrecho el toque de queda, obligando a los alumnos a pasar más tiempo que el acostumbrado en su Sala Común y, finalmente, las calificaciones habían dejado de ser importantes para convertirse en un mero problema de la más de mínima relevancia.

Por suerte la investigación había sido tan bien encaminada que sólo quedaban unos detalles por afinar antes que asegurar que el antídoto se hacía de cierta manera y eso dejaba a Pansy algo más relajada esos días, sólo preocupándose por fichar todas las noticias acerca de desapariciones, muertes, suicidios y raptos que podían ser sospechosos.

Su mente repasó aquella noticia de la muerte de los papás de Blaise y recordó con nostalgia a su amigo del cual hace tanto tiempo no sabía nada. _¿Cómo estará?_, se preguntó cuando una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Algo interesante?- le interrogó Draco sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.

La chimenea de la Sala común crepitaba frente a ambos y el semblante tranquilo de Draco se contraponía un poco a su rostro aflijido, que demostraba no tener ni el mínimo interés en descubrir qué acontencimientos suscitaban en el mundo.

- Lo mismo que el último mes: desapariciones, muertes, secuestros, incendios y robos- aclaró la chica, escudriñando en el rostro de su amigo a qué se podía deber esa palidez aún más acentuada en él.

El chico la contempló cansado y luego sonrió, un buen recuerdo de aquella mañana se había colado en su mente...

_Hermione ordenaba toda la ropa que ya le había quedado pequeña a Abraxas sobre la cómoda. Se veía muy divertida con su pelo enmarañado agarrado en un moño desordenado y esa camiseta de embarazada que llevaba, porque se le hacía más cómodo andar con algo que no le apretaba._

_Draco no pudo evitar querer fastidiarla al verla tan concentrada en su tarea y sigiloso se acercó tras ella y besó su cuello apenas rozándola con sus labios húmedos._

_La muchacha se estremeció ante ese contacto, pero no dejó de hacer aquel orden que debía terminar... debería aprender a controlar sus instintos cuando Draco estaba demasiado cerca como para hacerlos cobrar vida propia._

_Él sonrió y entrelazó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, estrechándola hacia él mientras volvía a besarla, ahora imprimiendo más presión sobre el cuello desnudo que estaba frente a él._

_- Draco... ni lo pienses, debo arreglar esto para que Dobby se lo lleve hoy a ese centro de beneficiencia que pasará por...- pero no pudo continuar, porque justo en ese momento el chico mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y un gemido escapó de sus labios. _

_Draco sonrió y siguió un camino de besos, sintiéndose orgulloso de cada temblor que producía en la chica a la vez que su respiración se agitaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo que a cada segundo tomaba mayor intensidad._

_- Draco... ¡para!- exclamó finalmente, zafándose del abrazo y observándolo con los ojos brillosos y el ceño fruncido, en una clara muestra de tratar de esconder su verguenza con su enojo y seriedad- sabes muy bien que si empiezas así olvido todo y después me confundiré y deberé empezar a ordenar todo denuevo-._

_El chico la contempló y asintió divertido, Hermione se veía sumamente sexy cuando se enojaba y, aunque eso lo tentaba aún más a seguir haciendo aquello que había recién empezando, decidió que no sería bueno terminar en enfermería por algún ataque producido por una de las brujas más talentosas de Hogwarts._

_- Me encantas cuando te enojas...- le murmuró y besando tiernamente su mejilla, caminó devuelta a la sala, donde Abri lo esperaba con sus bracitos estirados para ser tomado en brazos..._

... El cielo se había oscurecido aún más cuando volvió a parpadear luego de su recuerdo y desvió su vista a Pansy, que hace un buen rato lo observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la chica, acomodándose al dejar el diario a un lado y dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo.

- Sólo... pensaba- musitó él, sin borrar esa sonrisa maravillosa de sus labios.

- En _ella_, ¿o me equivoco?- le cuestionó la chica ceñuda- porque últimamente sonries mucho cada vez que desapareces durante un par de horas y nadie sabe a dónde has estado- le señaló, riendo del gesto molesto que Draco ponía en ese momento.

Pansy sonrió a su vez y se levantó para abrazar a Draco en una muestra efusiva de cariño de aquellas que los Slytherin no suelen tener. Besó su mejilla con un sonoro beso fraternal y se puso de pie para salir antes de que el toque de queda comenzara.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el chico extrañado y observando a una Pansy que sonreía, pero con un dejo de nostalgia envolviendo sus ojos pálidos.

- A ver si otra persona también tiene esa sonrisa bobalicona en su cara...- respondió y guiñando un ojo con gracia, desapareció contorneando sus caderas de la Sala Común de las serpientes.

* * *

Harry impaciente hacía las últimas anotaciones sobre un pergamino amarillento que no había apartado de su vista en las últimas tres semanas.

Como nunca antes se había entrometido en el mundo de los libros, buscando todos los pequeños datos que pudieran evitar causar un desenlace fatal en la creación del antídoto. Por suerte todo estaba en orden y, las noches sin dormir y todas las comidas saltadas por la investigación, serían recompensadas una vez estuviera seguro de que ya tenían todo el procedimiento listo.

Hermione lo observaba divertida recostada en el sillón. Jamás pensó que sería Harry y no ella quien estaría tan estresado a esas alturas del año. No podía negar que ver a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada le parecía divertido, sobretodo cuando había dejado en manos de Ginny el entrenamiento y había obligado a Ron a llegar temprano para la reunión.

El muchacho dejaba por fin la gastada pluma a un lado y suspiraba agotado por el dolor de muñecas que significaba pasar hojas y hojas de libros en limpio... _¿por qué Hogwarts no tendrá fotocopiadoras?_, se preguntaba.

- Debería estar por llegar- le comentó a su amiga, parándose del suelo y sentándose cómodo junto a Hermione en el sillón.

Y así, como si aquella frase fuera un verdadero llamado que Pansy había escuchado desde la lejanía, el cuadro se corrió y dejó pasar a la muchacha que llevaba una sonrisa triste en sus labios y se sentó sobre una silla en espera de que el cuarto participante de la reunión llegara.

- Ya saben que Ron siempre se atrasa- comentó Hermione para romper ese denso silencio del ambiente. Por alguna extraña razón sus dos amigos parecían saber algo que ella no y, seguramente, era algo bastante importante por sus gestos preocupados.

Tal como la primera vez, ahora fue Ron quien acudió al llamado, y con su cabello pelirrojo cayendo desordenado por su frente y su rostro pecaso cubierto de lodo, se sentó con su ropaje de entrenamiento embarrado sobre una silla que acercó a la mesita de centro.

- Creo que barrereremos con los Hufflepuff en el partido... ¡debiste haber visto la cara de Dean cuando paré su quaffle con un giro...!- relató emocionado, gesticulándo con sus manos el grandioso momento que recién había protagonizado.

Pansy y Harry lo observaron serio, demostrando con su expresión que no era ese el tema que había ido a discutir y, a pesar que que Ron se moría por seguir hablando del entrenamiento, enmudeció en el acto y se cruzó de brazos para escuchar lo que Pansy diría a continuación.

- Harry, ¿todo listo?- preguntó la muchacha, observando los pergaminos que estaban repartidos sobre la mesa y los libros abierto de par en par.

- Sí Pansy, aquí están todos los ingredientes que hay que buscar y los pasos a seguir una vez que estén reunidos- respondió, entregando el pergamino amarillento a la chica.

Hermione sorprendida al saber que todo estaba listo, sonrió y observó a Harry muy orgullosa del trabajo llevado a cabo.

- ¿Cuándo terminaste la investigación?- le preguntó asombrada, observando de reojo el pergamino que deseaba leer... ¡qué curiosidad saber qué decían aquellas hojas!

Harry se movió inquieto en su puesto y posó su vista sobre Pansy y Ron antes de detenerla sobre la castaña. Sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente tras sus gafas redondas y rogó porque Hermione reaccionara bien.

- Hace una semana...- respondió en un susurro y bajo la vista hacia el suelo, preparado para la explosión.

- Hace... ¡hace una semana!, ¡pero Harry cómo no me dijiste nada!- le reprochó la chica parándose de golpe- ¡yo he estado como loca leyendo un libro inútil sobre los tipos de criaturas marinas del sur y tú ya tenías toda la investigación lista!-.

Hermione estaba enojada, sí. Esas horas de lectura le habían robado preciados instántes de estar junto a su hijo mimándolo, así como minutos de estudio que le eran necesarios y muchos otros momentos de estar con Draco, que siempre que la veía leyendo no hayaba nada mejor que fastidiarla e interrumpirla. Produciendo con ello una gran discusión que terminaba con el muchacho sonriendo para luego escabullirse hacia su Sala Común.

Y Harry ya había terminado la labor y, a pesar de verla todas las noches luchando por no quedarse dormida para leer un poco más, no había tenido la decencia de decirle que todo estaba listo.

- Hermione, no te molestes con Harry- le pidió Pansy, intentando calmar a la castaña- yo fui la que le pidió que no te avisara-.

Hermione desvió su vista descolocada y la posó sobre la Slytherin que parecía muy segura de su decisión.

- ¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar la castaña.

- Porque no quería preocuparte y que te estresaras antes de saber el plan-.

_¿Plan?, ¿habían tramado un plan?, ¿en que consistirá?_, se preguntó la chica en un segundo y calló para escuchar lo que sus amigos dirían a continuación.

- Hermione, resulta que ya organizamos cómo lo haremos para hacer el antídoto- le dijo Harry en un suave tono de voz- y el primer paso lo hará Pansy... lléndose del castillo y juntándose con Charlie para organizar todas las movidas desde el exterior-.

La muchacha observó a la Slytherin con atención y asintió comprendiéndo que lo más lógico, tanto para mantener la calma como para que Voldemort no sospechara de nada, era que Pansy desapareciera... como si fuera a cumplir su misión.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?- le preguntó directa, acercándose a su amiga.

- Hoy-.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de la impresión y espontáneamente abrazó a la chica, para demostrarle cuanto le afectaba aquella noticia. Pansy se descolocó, pero recibió ese abrazo que era dado con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Ella también extrañaría las conversaciones que había mantenido con Hermione, siempre recordaría que fue el segundo Gryffindor que confió en ella...

- Eso no es todo...- interrumpió Ron, siendo enseguida callado por una mirada asesina de Harry- ¿qué?, ella debe saberlo...- se justificó, para amurrado observar el suelo.

- ¿Cómo que no es todo?- interrogó la castaña, observando a sus amigos con suspicacia- ¿qué más tengo que saber Ron?-.

El pelirrojo la observó atemorizado un momento y no se atrevió a cruzar sus ojos azules con los miel de ella. Sabía que la noticia que le iba a dar no le gustaría nada y no estaba dispuesto a que la ira de Hermione recayera sobre él.

- Harry es el encargado de decirte- respondió y dejó que su valentía leonina flaqueara.

Harry no tuvo más opción que mirar a su amigo con furia, para luego recobrar su compostura e invitar a Hermione a sentarse denuevo en el sofá, mientras él se levantaba para hablar de pie junto a Pansy.

- Herms... sucede que, en un mes más, cuando Pansy ya tenga todo organizado... yo y Ron también nos iremos de Hogwarts para realizar el antídoto-.

- ¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que Hermione pudo gesticular ante aquellas palabras y miró repetidas veces a su amigo moreno y al pelirrojo que parecían avergonzados de ocultarle esa información.

¿Qué haría sin su Harry apoyándola en cada equivocación que cometía? ¿qué haría sin su Ron que la hiciera reír con sus inocentes comentarios?... ¡Dónde quedaría el trío dorado de Hogwarts!.

No podía creer que sus amigos pretendían abandonarla, no se imaginaba el colegio sin ellos...

- Pero... yo quiero ir con ustedes- musitó apenada, bajando su vista al suelo y dejando que mechones castaños cubrieran su rostro.

- ¿Y dejar a Abri solo?- le cuestionó Harry, acercándose a su amiga y tomando asiento junto a ella- Hermione lo pensamos bien y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor será que tú te quedes acá, no sólo por la seguridad tuya y de Abri, también para que seas nuestro contacto con qué sucede en Hogwarts- le explicó el chico tomando las manos de su amiga- te escribiremos siempre que podamos, en serio-.

Clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en ella hasta que Hermione asintió. No se podía imaginar su diario vivir sin sus amigos, pero aún temía más que por culpa de ella Harry no pueda vencer a Voldemort.

Se puso de pie lánguida hasta acercarse a una Pansy que la observaba atenta.

- ¿En cuánto más te vas?-.

- Ahora...- respondió la chica poniéndose de pie- Hermione...- le murmuró abrazándola y hablando a su oído- cuídalo, cuídalo por mí ¿ya?-.

- Y tú cuídalos cuando se reunan contigo- le pidió a su vez, sintiéndo como una lágrima emocionada se escapaba de sus ojos.

Y así fue que en la oscuridad de la noche y con la única muestra de un ventanal abierto de par en par, Pansy desapareció volando en escoba hasta fuera del castillo... con su corazón oprimido por saber que dejaría un lugar en el que había sido muy feliz, pero esperanzada de que los tiempos futuros serían aún mejores gracias a todo el esfuerzo.

_Cuídate Draco... y cuida a tu familia,_ murmuró a las estrellas mientras atravesaba el cielo oscuro, sólo esperando llegar pronto al terminal del tren donde Charlie estaría aguardando por ella.

* * *

Dejó de lado "El Profeta" que hace unos minutos Pansy había hojeado. Tal como la chica le había dicho no había nada fuera de lo normal en sus noticias, nada si toda las intenciones de terror por Voldemort infundadas ya se consideraban como algo normal.

Apoyó su cabeza en el cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado y sonrió al evocar el recuerdo de _su mujer_ con esa vestimenta fofa y poco agraciada que tan tierna la hacía parecer.

Una lechuza ululó a lo lejos y de una puerta abierta de alguna habitación voló un ave parda que se posó quieta en el posabrazo del sofá donde él estaba.

La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó y se tornó seria al reconocer la lechuza de quien le enviaba la nota. Fue así que desganado y sin energía alguna, desató la nota con gracia, tal como lo hacía con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Abrió la nota que estaba sellada con una lacra verdusca con el sello de los Malfoy como relieve sobre ella y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron al leer las líneas que su padre le había enviado para mantenerlo informado.

Sus manos tiritaron al terminar aquellas palabras escritas con una caligrafía tan elegante y su rostro se tornó lívido, nervioso al saber la verdad.

_¿Qué haré?._

* * *

**Uy!...**

**Ya sabemos qué traían las lechuzas que interrumpieron el baile de "Noche de Brujas"... Voldemort lanzó su "Campaña del Terror"...**

**Por otro lado ya empezó la "misión antídoto" y Pansy ha dejado Hogwarts para tener todo listo una vez que Ron y Harry la sigan a cumplir su parte...**

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Lograrán Ron y Harry reunirse con Pansy?, ¿Qué hará Herms al verse sin sus pilares?, ¿Voldemort se aprovechará de la vulnerabilidad de la castaña?, ¿Cómo tomará Draco la desaparición de su amiga?... ¿Qué dice la carta que envió Lucius?...**

**Ya habrán respuestas..**

**kiss!**

**Ah! y recuerden el concurso :)... nos haría muy feliz ver a Abri, ¿no creen?**


	42. Una noche de Navidad

**Hola!...**

**Parece ser que no les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior, porque tuve que esperar un día más para tener una cantidad de rr decentes como para subir el chap :(... Espero que este les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Acerca del concurso: Abri puede ser dibujado como quieran (entiéndase como retrato, como anime... hasta si quieren photoshpean una foto)... Y el plazo debe ser antes de que suba el capítulo 45, es decir... ¿una semana?... sí!. dejémoslo como el próximo lunes :) **

**Ah!.. los invito a que se metan a mi perfil y busquen mi primer mini fic que se llama** _"Me ha herido..."._** Les revelo que trata sobre la relación de Sirius Black y Eileen Lownstain... así que sería bueno que se hayan leído "Fatales Consecuencias" antes, aparte que al leer el minific entenderán mejor parte de esta misma historia :)...****tendrá dos o tres capítulos (ya está terminado, sólo tengo que ver como lo divido), pero les prometo que les va a gustar :) **

**Espero sus reviews, porque se acerca el final y sería lindo que todos aquellos que nunca me han dejado comentario... lo hicieran :)**

**Un beso!**

**Ember.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXXII: Una noche de Navidad.**

Caminó, respirando con dificultad, mientras hordas de estudiantes pasaban a su lado en espera de alcanzar algún coche desocupado.

El día en que la mayoría de los niños irían a sus casas para las vacaciones de Navidad había llegado,y con ello su último día en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin.

Llegó frente al retrato de la Señor Gorda, quien feliz de la vida platicaba con una viejilla arrugada lo mucho que ansiaba esos días de tranquilidad y reposo, y de forma sistemática dijo la clave, sólo esperando que a quién anhelaba ver estuviera aún dentro de la Sala Común.

Tal como él esperaba la muchacha de cabellos rojizos miraba por la ventana y la Sala, tan desierta como deseaba, se veía más desordenada que de costumbre con los cojines desinflados y uno que otro papel olvidado sobre las mesas.

- Hola...- saludó nervioso, llegando justo detrás de la chica y tomando uno de sus hombros para forzarla a voltear.

- Harry...- murmuró ella con un pequeño bolso en su mano- ¿por qué no has bajado con Hermione aún?- le preguntó volteándose y penetrando sus ojos chocolate en los verde esmeralda de él.

El chico sonrió con nostalgia y no dejó de observarla esperando que cada facción de su rostro quedara para siempre grabada en su retina.

- Hermione, Ron y yo nos iremos aparte- le explicó, intentando mentir sin que ella se diera cuenta- Dumbledore se encargó de todo eso-.

Ginny sonrió y dejando el bolso en el suelo, abrazó al muchacho que se veía vulnerable y apenado frente a ella.

- Te espero en casa entonces...- le dijo, evitando derramar una lágrima al adivinar la verdad- cuídate en el camino-.

Harry asintió y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. No quería olvidar el olor que emanaba su cabello, no quería olvidar su voz tierna y cantarina, no quería olvidar qué significaba despertar sólo para mirar a través de sus ojos... pero sabía que debía dejarla ir.

La saliva espesa se aplacó en su boca y tragar le fue difícil... muy difícil. Se alejó un poco de la chica y observo nuevamente sus ojos queriendo ser irresponsable por primera vez.

- Cuídate tú también Ginny...- y sin esperar respuesta besó sus labios, como un suspiro demasiado etéreo para descubrir si de verdad sucedió, y caminó fuera de la Sala Común, porque no quería ver su rostro después de lo sucedido, no quería responder preguntas que la pudieran herir, no quería seguir luchando contra un amor que lo agotaba y que, a la vez, lo hacía fuerte... sólo quería despedirse con un beso que significaría un _hasta siempre_.

* * *

Cerró el bolso con fuerza, haciendo que todas las cosas entraran por presión. Se había preocupado de que Harry llevara todo lo que le pudiera hacer falta y aunque antes fuera menos preocupada por ese tipo de cosas, después de ser madre se había vuelto aún más precavida.

- Herms... ¿para qué una linterninia?- preguntó Ron por detrás, con su baúl aún abierto sobre el sofá.

- linterna Ron, _lin- ter- na_- le deletró al chico con su aire de sabionda y se volteó para hablarle de frente - y es para que tengan luz por si no les resulta el _lumus_ con las varitas o cualquier otra cosa así-.

El chico asintió comprendiendo y sonrió a su amiga, sabiendo que en unos minutos se tendría que despedir.

Él jamás había sido muy bueno para esas cosas, todo lo que significara abrazos y gestos fraternales de cariño no eran su fuerte y, cuando se trataba de Hermione era aún más complicado. Desde que había estado con ella como novio algunas cosas habían cambiado y, aunque cualquier amor de pareja ya quedó en el olvido, no podía dar rienda suelta a esos gestos cariñosos por miedo de que fueran malinterpretados.

De todas formas supo que debía hacerlo. No sabía qué le depararía el futuro y no quería arrepentirse de no haberse despedido de su amiga, la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría desear.

Tímido dejó el baúl abierto sobre el sofá y se acercó a la chica que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Se observaron como niños pequeños que temían hacer lo que sentían y finalmente Hermione dio el primer paso y abrazó al pelirrojo, como hace mucho quería hacerlo... como el amigo que había vuelto a ser.

Ron la resguardó entre sus brazos de guardían y la estrechó contra sí como lo hizo con Ginny aquella mañana, queriendo infundirle todo el valor que en aquel momento aún no sentía, pero debía sentir, y la seguridad de que él sabía cuidarse y que tanto Harry como él estarían bien.

- Cuídate... por favor cuídate- le rogó la chica, aferrándose más al cuerpo de aquél que alguna vez fue su novio y que hoy era el padrino de su hijo y su gran amigo.

- Me cuídaré y lo cuidaré a él también- la tranquilizó con una voz seria que provocó en Hermione una risa... escuchar a Ron hablar así parecía imposible.- ¿de qué te ríes?- le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- De nada Ron, es sólo que te extrañaré mucho y Abri también- le respondió, no quería comenzar una pelea absurda. Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y soltó a la chica con cuídado.

- Yo también extrañaré a mi ahijado. Ahora entiendo a Sirius y esa conexión que tenía con Harry... si algo le pasara a Abri yo prometo que... que mato a quien quiera que le haga daño- declaró con rudeza y de inmediato sonrió al echarle una mirada al pequeño que lo observaba con atención desde su coche.

Abraxas estiró las manitos al ver a su padrino y balbuceó algo que fue inintendible para ambos. Hermione se dedicó a terminar de cerrar el baúl que Ron había dejado a media mientras el pelirrojo mimaba a su ahijado antes de que Harry llegara para decir que ya todo estaba listo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, como suspendidos en el tiempo, y siguieron en silencio, hasta que Harry atravesó el cuadro, con sus ojos verde esmeralda mirando decididos a su alrededor.

Hermione ya sabía lo que esa mirada significaba y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a explotar de sus ojos.

- Ya es hora- declaró Harry con seguridad y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica a ver a su amiga llorando mientras lo observaba con sus ojos brillosos.

Ron asintió y besó la cabecita de su ahijado con cariño.

- Cuando vuelva tienes que estar volando en escoba ya- le dijo riendo y se volteó a una Hermione que lloraba como pera de agua- Herms... cuídence. Yo te espero abajo- le aclaró a Harry y besando por última vez a su amiga en la mejilla, tomó su baúl y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la Sala. No quería interrumpir la despedida de sus dos amigos.

Harry intentó tranquilizarse y se acercó a su amiga que se veía tan frágil con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Su pelo revuelto sobre su cabeza la hacía parecer una pequeña con miedo a la peineta y esos sweaters tan grandes que siempre usaban la hacían parecer sólo una chiquilla muy tierna... una chiquilla que de a poco se convertía cada día más en mujer.

Abrazó a Hermione con fuerza y dejó que ella se quebrara entre sus brazos, con toda la angustia y miedo que sentía al quedarse sola en un castillo que le quedaba demasiado grande y con el temor que le apretaba el pecho al pensar que quizás Ron o Harry no volvieran vivos de su misión.

- Herms... calma, tenemos que ser valiente y tú siempre lo has sido- le dijo el chico acariciando su cabello con algo de torpeza.

- Lo sé Harry, pero tengo miedo...- murmuró, intentando aplacar las lágrimas para que Harry no la recordara así: como un intento de leona muy cobarde, _algo así como el león del Mago de Oz_, pensó.

El chico sonrió y la alejó de él para mirarla a la cara, queriendo transmitirle con su mirada la fuerza necesaria para que siguiera luchando como debía hacerlo, porque ella era uno de sus pilares y sin ella la vida se veía muy dura... la vida sin su mejor amiga sería muy dura.

- Te quiero Herms. Tú y Abri son parte importante de mi vida- le señaló, observando al pequeño que contemplaba la escena curioso- ...pero yo no soy tonto y veo muchas cosas y me doy cuenta de algunas otras...- una luz de intriga se prendió en sus pupilas y sonrió divertido por la cara de asombro de su amiga- sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y que _él_ no te vuelva a defraudar... porque si lo hace, te juro que vuelvo y lo dejo bueno para nada a base de golpes, nada de hechizos... ¡golpes!-.

Hermione rió ante la explicación de su amigo y lo abrazó efusivamente con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en su rostro.

- Gracias Harry... ¡te adoro!- le exclamó y besó su mejilla en un arrebato de alegría y agradecimiento.

- Yo también a ti...- le dijo él alejándola y después de depositar un último beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y de besar a su hijo postizo con todo el cariño y amor que le había tomado desde su nacimiento, tomó la maleta que Hermione le había hecho y salió de la Sala en busca del pelirrojo que lo debía acompañar.

Mañana comenzaría toda la aventura y él no tenía tiempo de ser débil... ahora debía salvar a todo un mundo mágico.

* * *

Draco avanzaba por los pasillos con una gran bolsa repleta de regalos entre sus manos. Para evitar que cualquiera lo viera decidió salir por la pieza de Pansy hacia la Sala de la castaña, no entendiendo porqué ella se quedaría en el Castillo para Navidad, y menos aún para qué le había pedido que se quedara cuando Potter no dejaría que él se acercara a ella.

El último mes había sido difícil, aún más difícil que lo usual. La desaparición de Pansy había levantado sospechas desde el alumnado y ahora todas las otras Casas miraban a los Slytherin con cierta desconfianza, seguros que cruzarse con alguno significaba recibir la muerte por parte de un _Avada Kedavra_. Y aunque no estaban tan alejados de la realidad, la mayoría de los Slytherin mayores ya eran mortífagos o sus padres lo eran, toda esa desconfianza le comenzaba a incomodar.

Extrañaba a su amiga y se arrepentía de no preguntarle cuál era su misión, jamás le preguntó qué misión le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso. No sabía si Pansy sería capaz de traicionar los planes del Señor Oscuro, pero dudaba de que ella realmente creyera en las ideologías contras los _muggles_... en los últimos años Pansy Parkinson parecía haber cambiado.

Llegó al cuadro de los amantes esperando que Potter no estuviera dentro a esa hora, tal como Hermione le había asegurado, y dijo la contraseña entrando con cautela a la Sala.

La chimenea estaba encendida siendo la única luz que iluminaba la oscura noche buena que se debía celebrar. Un árbol de ramas verdes y decorado con bolitas doradas y rojas se imponía en un ricón del salón y bajo él uno que otro regalo, todos muy Gryffindor por sus papeles dorados y magentas, descansaban en espera de ser abiertos a la mañana siguiente.

Draco al no ver a Hermione, ni a Abri, ni a Potter- _¡por suerte!_- dejó los regalos bajo el árbol, llenando el espacio y cubriendo todos los otros regalos que los leones habían dejado ahí y caminó sigilosos en busca de la castaña que parecía no estar... cosa que le pareció extraña.

- ¿Hermione?- la llamó en un susurro, adentrándose a la pieza de la chica donde escuchó un leve ruido.

Abrió la puerta y tuvo que esperar que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad antes de ver como la chica lloraba con la cara enterrada entre las almohadas de la cama.

Su corazón se oprimió al verla llorado así, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho mal... _¡mierda! ¿qué hice ahora?._

Se acercó hasta ella y acarició el desordenado cabello de ella para calmar los sollozos que se empujaban unos a otros sin contenerse.

- Hermione... ¿qué sucedió?- le preguntó nervioso, eso de calmar a mujeres llorando no era su fuerte... nada peor que una mujer llorando, cuando eso sucede ¡todo puede salir mal!.

La chica se irguió en la cama y dirigió sus ojos hinchados y brillantes hacia él, para luego acurrucarse entre sus brazos y seguir llorando hasta que las lágrimas se agotaran de sus ojos.

Draco la sostuvo largos minutos, sin entender a qué se debía ese extraño comportamiento en ella. _Será que Potter le dijo algo, o Pobretón quizás... tal vez algo le pasó a Abri ¡no!, estaría haciendo algo en ese caso, no se habría quedado llorando esperando que Abri se recuperara solo. Puede ser que esté en "esos días" o, incluso, que haya fallado en una materia y eso la tenga así_..., pensó sin dejar de acariciarla.

Finalmente la chica paró de sollozar y luego de unos minutos en silencio, se incorporó para volver a la Sala.

Una vez que se hubo puesto de pie y que pretendía caminar así no más, sin dar ningun tipo de explicación al rubio que no entendía nada, Draco la sostuvo por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

- Explícame por qué llorabas... ¿le pasó algo a Abri?- interrogó intentando parecer seguro.

La chica negó y se limpió las últimas lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

- Abri está durmiendo, ya es tarde... casi media noche- le recordó la chica con su voz apagada.

- Y si es casi media noche, ¿cómo es que Potter no está contigo? Es noche buena- preguntó con un leve tono frió en sus palabras, no estaba seguro si le iba a agradar o no la respuesta.

Hermione eliminó un suspiro y observó esos ojos grises con sus ojos mieles brillantes por las lágrimas. Sabía que revelarle los planes a Draco era irresponsable, nunca se sabía si Voldemort usaba legremencia con sus mortífagos y si así lo hacía, no se podía arriesgar. Pero no podía ocultarle a Draco que Harry se había ido... necesitaba que ahora él se volviera su principal pilar contra todo lo que se venía: las preguntas, los gritos de la Señora Weasley, los estudios y el cuidar a Abri... sola.

- Harry se fue- el rostro del muchacho cambió de una mueca de asombro a una que parecía sonreír... como el hecho de que Harry desapareciera fuera algo que esperaba hace tiempo- tuvo que irse y yo, yo me debía quedar acá-.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y sintió como una libertad lo envolvía, seguro de que ahora podría ir a ver a Hermione cuando le diera la gana. Entonces sintió una punzada y al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica se dio cuenta de una verdad... _Ella estaba llorando porque Cara rajada se había ido. Ella lloraba por él._.

- ¿Por eso llorabas?- le cuestionó, con sus ojos grises oscurecidos por los celos...

Ella asintió cabizbaja y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

- Lo único bueno de que Harry se haya ido... es que ahora no tendremos que ocultarnos tanto como antes- le comentó- ahora... eso no será tan difícil-.

Esa sonrisa le bastó al muchacho para sentir como sus celos se calmaban otra vez y en un arrebato de alegría sujetó con fuerza la cintura de la muchacha y la besó con pasión recostándola sobre la cama.

Nunca antes se habían besado ahí, en aquella habitación donde solía dormir junto a Potter. Todas las cosas Gryffindor colmaban la alcoba, pero gracias a la oscuridad que provocaban las cortinas cerradas, Draco no se preocupó de ello y besó a la chica como le gustaba besarla: con arrebato y pasión.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le siguió el ritmo ya sabedora de sus besos, pero no por eso acostumbrada a esa furia y entrega que él ponía en cada uno de sus roces.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraban y Draco sentía su corazón estallar dentro de su pecho. Sentía un calor sofocante que envolvía sus entrañas y tuvo que sacarse el sweater de hilo con el que se había abrigado antes de salir de su Sala Común.

Hermione sonrió al ver la elegante y sedosa camisa que el muchacho llevaba puesta y, aunque se veía realmente atractivo con ella, pensó cómo se vería sin ella encima.

El chico dejó de besar sus labios para bajar por su mentón hacia su cuello, pero al percatarse que ese sweater fofo que ella llevaba le incomodaba, se lo sacó por arriba con toda la destreza que había adquirido después de un par de años de entrenamiento en las artes amatarorias.

El rostro de ella estaba sonrojado por la situación y se sintió desfallecer cuando él volvió a besar sus labios y la aprisionó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, sintiendo casi completo el contacto de sus cuerpos sólo bloqueados por la ropa.

Se besaron en la oscuridad como una pareja de amantes desenfrenados, con sus frentes sudadas y sus labios hinchados. Se tocaron, apretaron y mordieron aún sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Y cuando él decidió que no podría más, que no podría seguir aguantando una negación, se detuvo y le dijo:

- _Hermione... pretendo hacerte el amor en este momento_-.

La chica río nerviosa al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no pudo hablar, no se atrevió a hablar y se limitó a besar con descaro el pálido cuello del chico, que cerró los ojos con una sonrisa al aceptar esa respuesta taxativa a su propuesta y poniéndo sus manos en acción, se dejó besar a la vez que él desabrochaba los botones de la blusa que cubrían el pecho de la chica.

Se contemplaron con curiosidad cuando las prendas fueron cayendo una a una, él admirando los pechos redondos de ella y la acentuación de su cintura que había dejado en el olvido los kilos del embarazo. Ella aferrándose de ese torso con los músculos delineados y la piel pálida, casi transparente, que parecía más propia de un ángel que de un ser humano.

Y aunque la _marca_ sobresalía desde su piel blanca... a ella no le importó, porque estaba segura de que esa _marca_ sólo demostraba que Voldemort sería vencido, porque el amor vencería al odio... así como ella había vencido, de cierta forma, el odio de Draco.

El chico dibujó su figura con sus manos, acarició sus caderas con ahínco y mordió sus hombros dejándole una leve marca de sus dientes. Ella gimió ante aquel gesto y se tensó cuando sintió los expertos dedos de él arrastrar de a poco su braga hasta dejarla completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

Él sonrió al sentirla estática bajo su peso y abrió las piernas de ella acomodándose en su centro, sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba, observando sus ojos mieles brillantes por la exitación y sintiéndose satisfecho al ver el pecho de la chica inflarse con descaro bajo su respiración agitada.

Y en ese momento supo que ella también estaba lista y entró en su cuerpo sintiéndose en la gloria al saber que jamás podría estar tan cerca de la castaña como lo estaba en ese momento.

Sus cuerpos realizaron una coordinada danza que sólo graficaba la coordinación que ellos mismos habían adoptado desde que se había reconocido como una pareja. Suspiraban y gemían por lo que significaba el placer de ser besado y mimado por aquella persona que amaban. Y al no haber palabras para definir lo que sentían... se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la entrega.

De a poco tomaron un camino más acelerado y cuando sus corazones bombearon furiosos y su respiración se hizo imposible bajo la presión que sentían en su vientre... ambos explotaron con un último grito de placer y se enlazaron en un abrazo que pretendía ser el último punto a una fusión completa de sus almas.

Y mientras las llamas de la chimenea se apagaban lentamente y la nieve bañaba los jardines de Hogwarts... la pareja de amantes se quedó dormida, desnuda sobre la cama, soñando uno con el otro... y con el hermoso futuro, que esperaban, los guiara juntos.

* * *

**Ufff... **

**Este capítulo es de SUMA relevancia ¿no creén?..**

**Primero: La despedida de Hary y Ginny... ¿Cómo actuará la Pelirroja después de aquel beso?, ¿Le confesará la verdad a Hermione?, ¿Se sentirá culpable?...**

**Segundo: Harry y Ron se van: ¿A dónde irán?, ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿Podrán llevar a cabo su misión? ¿Cómo enfrentará Hermione el quedarse sola?...**

**Tercero: El consentimiento fue dado!.. Harry desaparece del camino y Draco y Herms pueden disfrutar de su relación.. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá aquello?, ¿Alguien los sorprenderá?, ¿Se levantaran sospechas de que estan junstos?, ¿Draco se enterará de la misión de Harry?... ¿Voldermort sabrá algo?...**

**Muchas preguntas que serán respondidas... cada día a un paso más cerca del final!...**

**kiss!**


	43. En busca del primer ingrediente

**Hola! Aquí les escribe una Ember atrasada a la U! así que...**

**1) Muchas gracias por los reviews!, espero recibir todos sus comentarios... aprovechando que cada vez queda menos para el final!**

**2) Sobre el consurso: si quieres participar, mandame un mensaje privado (a través de mi perfil me pueden mandar uno) y ahí les responderé el mail al cual deben mandar la imagen :)**

**3) Espero sus vistas en mi mini fic sobre la relaciónd e Sirius Black y Eileen Lownstain! Es comprlementario a "Fatales Consecuencias", por eso me gustaría que lo leyeran...**

**Se llama **"_Me ha herido_" **y el link ( si juntan los espacios) es:** http : / www . fanfiction. net / s / 4 1 9 7 3 5 7 / 1 / Mehaherido

**besos!**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXXIII: En busca del primer ingrediente.**

Un lloriqueo en la lejanía lo desveló de su tranquilo dormitar, un lloriqueo que se oponía a la imagen de cierta castaña y un pequeño niño rubio en brazos que lo saludaban, con enormes sonrisas en su cara, desde un cercano balcón.

Sintió como su brazo era removido de ese cuerpo cálido que abrazaba hace algunas noches y se quejó porque tal movimiento le negaba uno de los mayores placeres del mundo... sentir cada mañana que no podía ser más feliz.

Y es que las mañanas siempre eran fantásticas para él. No sólo se despertaba con la suave voz de la mujer que lo traía loco hace un buen tiempo, sino que también sentía las manitos de su hijo inmiscuirse en su rostro, apretándole la nariz y jalándole el cabello. Nada podía salir mal cuando se sentía tan cómodo con aquellas personas que hoy formaban a su verdadera _familia_.

Pero por las tardes, después de hacer todo un espectáculo y escabullirse hacia el retrato de la serpiente y entrar a su Sala Común para así hacer acto de presencia frente a los suyos, no podía evitar sentir una opresión de su pecho al recordar la carta enviada por su padre que le confirmaba que la sentencia de muerte para el "hijo de Potter" se acercaba.

Se había prohíbido a sí mismo comentarle algo a Hermione. No podría soportar ver el rostro inseguro y preocupado de una madre que teme perder a su hijo y, aunque sabía que debía decirle verdad, que en cualquier momento Lucius le avisaría sobre el ataque... había preferido callar y esperar el minuto adecuado para que Hermione aceptara una fuga de los tres, en donde jamás serían encontrados hasta que Potter derrotara al Señor Oscuro.

La castaña se volvió a acostar junto a él y en sus brazos traía a su pequeño para darle el alimento que solicitaba con gimoteos. Draco sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos y acarició a tientas la pierna desnuda de la chica, tras lo cual ella se estremeció.

Hace una semana que ya habían empezado las clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad y Hermione seguía estando muy sensible, llorando cada vez que algo le recordaba a sus amigos y preocupada porque, por lo visto, aún no recibía ninguna carta de ellos.

Draco estaba muy atento a cualquier cambio en su humor y aunque ella le había repetido que no quería comentarle nada porque temía que Voldemort lo pudiera acusar de traición, -_cosa que estaba absolutamente clara desde que se había interpuesto entre una bludger y Hermione-, _él estaba convencido de que debía averiguar qué estaba sucediendo... sería más fácil proteger a su familia si sabía en qué andaba Potter y Pobretón.

Finalmente la chica se levantó otra vez, dajando a Abri satisfecho junto a su padre, que símulaba estar dormido con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios.

- Hoy tengo una reunión con Dumbledore y debó ir ahora- le dijo, buscando en el armario la blusa de su uniforme- Tonks vendrá a cuidar a Abri, así que... creo que deberías irte ya- le comunicó, sabiendo que tras aquellas palabras él abriría de inmediato los ojos.

- Está bien...- refunfuñó molesto, aún no quería ponerse de pie, y sin más rodeos se levantó y se envolvió en su túnica antes de besar a la chica en los labios y desaprecer por la puerta- ¡vengo después de la cena!- le gritó con su voz áspera, tal como la tenía cada mañana y caminó a paso calmado por el pasillo hacia el cuadro de la serpiente... un nuevo día, una nueva actuación.

OoOoOoO

La noche oscura cubría con su manto etéreo el cielo, sin dejar ninguna estrella como un punto blanco luminoso entre tanta negrura alrededor.

Cuatro sombras se perfilaban recién aparecidas justo en el borde de un enorme alcantilado y con sus mochilas a las espaldas y sus escobas en mano, miraban a la enorme criatura que dormitaba en el fondo de la foza.

Charlie sonrió y le solicitó a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran, alejándose del alcantilado hacia el pastizal que había unos pasos más atrás. Pansy tomó la mano de su novio y lo siguió divertida, ¡la expresión de impresión de Ron había sido imperdible!.

- Hermoso, ¿no creén?- preguntó Charlie, siempre tan enamorado de su trabajo.

- ¿Más hermoso que yo?- le cuestionó Pansy, apretando su mano con fuerza... ya veía que de un día a otro Charlie la dejaba por un dragón.

- Nada es más hermoso que tú, preciosa- respondió galante y besó los labios de su novia, ante lo cual Harry y Ron desviaron la mirada, aún no se acostumbraban- después de una semana- a ese intercambio de frases melosas entre la pareja.

Ron carraspeó con fuerza, exagerando el ruido que en realidad podía provocar, y tanto Pansy como Charlie lo observarion algo ofendidos... a nadie le gustaría ser distraído en medio de tremendo beso.

- Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan a continuación?- preguntó Harry, aprovechando que ahora todo podían prestarle atención.

Pansy desvió su mirada que estaba sobre Ron y la posó en Harry, con ese gesto de sabelotodo que últimamente se le hacía aún más costumbre desde que ya no estaban junto a Hermione. Llevó una mano a su mochila y sacó un pequeño frasquito de cristal de la misma, un frasquito de un tenue verde claro.

- Debemos meter una escama del Dragón aquí- explicó la chica mostrando el frasquito para que todos lo vieran- y tenemos que hacerlo hoy, antes de que los cuidadores de dragones se lleven a este ejemplar a la reserva- señaló, entregáándole dicho frasquito a Harry.

Charlie sonrió ante la explicación de su novia y se infló su pecho de orgullo... ella sí que aprendía rápido.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos para retirarle la escama y que no nos mate al momento siguiente?- interrogó esta vez Ron, seguro de que ser comido por un dragón no era lo que esperaba para su futuro cercano.

- Porque lo haremos con delicadeza- señaló Charlie, emitiendo una carcajada ante el rostro descolocado de su hermano- Ron... los dragones son como las mujeres...-.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el pelirrojo menor, jurando que su hermano ya se había rayado después de tantos años en el mismo trabajo.

Charlie volvió a sonreír y llevó su mano desocupada al rostro de su novia y le acarició con delizadeza la mejilla, mientras proseguía con su explicación.

- Debes saber tratar a un dragón y, si lo haces bien, sabrá retribuirte cada uno de tus cuídados.

- Estás diciendo que debo... ¿acaricialo?-.

- No- respondió tajante Pansy, abriendo los ojos después de haberlos cerrado por el contacto eléctrico que producía en ella las manos de Charlie- sólo debes hacerle saber que está seguro junto a ti y que no harás nada para hacerle daño-.

- Es aún más simple de lo que crees- comentó Charlie con una sonrisa suficiente, por lo visto Ron sabía muy poco de mujeres- porque los dragones no cambian de opinión por estupideces. A un dragón no le importará que perfume usas o si tu camisa está mal abrochada... basta con que sepas hacerlo sentir seguro, que tu tono de voz demuestre seguridad. Seguridad y una voz de mando que se imponga, pero no que asuste, bastará para que no te coma cuando le saques, con cuídado, la escama-.

- Charlie, creo que tú deberías sacarle la escama al dragón, pareces más experto en ese tipo de cosas- comentó Harry después de escuchar la explicación... después del Torneo de los tres - _o cuatro_- magos no quería volver a enfrentarse a un dragón en su vida.

- No, Harry, tú y Ron deberán hacerlo. Pansy y yo iremos a la cabaña donde están los cuidadores de los dragones y los distraeremos- señaló Charlie, con una de esas amplias sonrisas que eran tan típicas de él- Ya nos están esperando-.

Ambos amigos miraron al pelirrojo suplicantes. La idea de tener que ellos, sólo ellos, quitarle la escama a un dragón les parecía bastante suicida. Pero eran Gryffindor, de los Gryffindor más valientes que habían existido en la historia de la Casa... y con sus ojos decididos y ese perceptible aire de seguridad, asintieron. Un dragón no podría vencer a tal feroces par de leones.

- Está bien- aceptó Harry, dando a conocer en su mirada por qué él era el encargado de vencer al mago más tenebroso de la historia.

- Sabía que no me defraudarían- dijo Pansy esta vez y sonrió, orgullosa de sus amigos- cualquier cosa... espero que vuelen mejor que él- deseó, indicando la foza.

- Cuídence- dijo Charlie estrechando con fuerza la mano de ambos chicos- mamá me mata si no los devuelvo sanos y salvos-.

Ron asintió y aceptó a su vez un corto abrazo de Pansy, que envolvió a ambos muchachos después de una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Nos vemos aquí en... media hora- sentenció la chica y desapareció junto a su novio bien tomados de la mano.

Harry vio a la pareja desaparecer y bajó la mirada al frasquito de cristal que encerraba en su mano.

En el momento que Pansy los abrazó antes de irse, él sintió un vacio enorme dentro de su corazón y, aunque extrañaba a Ginny tanto que incluso le dolía el pecho al pensar en ella, estaba seguro que ese sentimiento de soledad se debía a que una persona que debía estar en ese momento ahí... no estaba. Hermione Granger, su amiga incondicional, no estaba junto a ellos para salvarlos de cualquier problema.

Llevaban más de una semana planificando cómo y cuándo conseguir cada ingrediente del antídoto. Pansy había hecho muy bien su trabajo organizando el orden en el que deberían adquirir cada elemento necesario, pero más allá de la planificación, más allá de los comentarios absurdos de Ron y de las fantásticas historias de Charlie... Harry extrañaba mucho a su amiga que lo conocía como nadie más lo parecía conocer y temía de sobremanera que Malfoy le hiciera daño.

No sabía por qué no había hablado con el Hurón antes de irse, por qué no lo había enfrentado y le había dicho que él sabía más de lo que sospechaban. Quizás, de haber sido más precavido y de haber hablado con el Slytherin antes de irse... no se sentiría tan angustiado pensando a cada segundo que algo malo le podía suceder a Abri o Hermione. _¡Por Merlín!, ojalá que Dumbledore se mantenga atento,_ pensaba.

- ¿Harry?...- lo llamó Ron por tercera vez, ansioso por empezar pronto la misión encomendada.

- Dime Ron...- respondió Harry al llamado, saliendo del aturdimiento.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos entonces?- preguntó a su amigo preocupado.

- Volaremos Ron... volaremos dentro de la foza y ahí le demostraremos a ese dragón que somo unas personas en las cual debería confiar-.

Así fue que ambos chicos tomaron con fuerza las escobas entre sus manos y las montaron con toda la destreza adquirida después de pertenecer al invencible equipo de Gryffindor.

Ron y Harry cruzaron el negro de la noche hasta llegar frente a la nariz del enorme Dragón y una vez ahí pudieron contemplar embobados al animal.

La belleza que tantas veces habían escuchado sobre aquella criatura era aún más desconcertante al verla en vivo y en directo. Sus escamas nacaradas brillaban aún cuando no había luna que las iluminara y sus ojos, que se abrieron apenas ambos chicos aterrizaron junto a el, eran de múltiples colores, pasando de un dorado pálido a un azul intenso de un pestañeo al otro.

Harry dejó la escoba a un lado y alzó la barbilla altanero, queriendo demostrar con ello seguridad. Ron a su lado sólo sudaba por el nervio, pero pronto intentó poner una mirada decidida, que contrarestaba con lo pálida que se habían vuelto sus mejillas.

- Me llamo Harry y necesito un favor tuyo- dijo el muchacho, lo cual habría sonado estúpido si no fuera porque este animal en particular tenía una mirada sabia y comprensiva que lo incitó a seguir hablando- y necesito que me ayudes con lo que tengo encomendado-.

El dragón asintió y sus ojos se volvieron un rojo cereza, a la vez que estiraba sus garras hacia adelante y se tumbaba aún más relajado sobre la tierra.

Ron sonrió ante la muestra de entrega que presentaba el gran reptil y se atrevió a caminar un paso hasta estar justo frente al hóccico del animal, cosa que por algún extraño motivo no le produjó tanto miedo como creía.

- Yo me llamo Ron- le explicó, y la criatura pareció comprender dirigiéndole una de sus astutas miradas- y necesitamos un par de escamas de tu piel-.

Ambos chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando la criatura se movió estirándose aún más frente a ellos, pero suspiraron aliviados cuando el dragón alargó una garra y se las presentó casi como invitándolos a que tomaran aquello que necesitaban.

Harry sonrió agradecido y tomó, sin tocar directamente, sino a través de un pedazo de tela que desgarró de su camisa, la piel del enorme dragón y guardó unas cinco escamas dentro del frasquito que Pansy les había entregado.

- Creo que eso es todo- señaló, mirando de reojo a su amigo que asentía satisfecho por haber cumplido la misión.

- Hasta algún día dragón...- se despidió Ron, sonriendo una vez ya recuperado el tono normal de su piel- ... quizás hasta algún día cercano-.

Y ambos chicos montaron nuevamente sus escobas, aún anonadados por lo fácil que les había parecido sacar escamas a un enorme dragón... pero quizás no era tan fácil como pensaban, sino que ellos eran demasiado buenos cuando se proponían algo... lo suficientemente buenos para lograr que un dragón inteligente y astuto confiara en que todo lo que hacían era por el bien universal.

OoOoOoO

Draco caminaba desganado después de un cansador día de clases.

Hermione no había aparecido en pociones, tal como no había ido a ninguna clase desde que Potter y Comadreja habían abandonado el Castillo. Desde que sus amiguitos se habían ido ni siquiera se daba el tiempo de estudiar y se quedaba todo el día cuidando a Abri o esperando que de un momento a otro una lechuza golpeara su ventana. Sólo cuando Draco llegaba por las noches parecía distraerse y compartía con él, aunque ahora sonreía menos que antes.

_¿Qué habrá querido hablar Dumbledore con Hermione_?, se preguntaba, mientras avanzaba por un corredor para alcanzar las escaleras que lo llevarían al tercer piso, donde debía estar la castaña.

- Draco...- escuchó entonces una voz a su espalda, una voz susurrante que reconoció enseguida.

- Williamson- dijo él, deteniéndose y volteando su mirar hacia la chica que lo observaba extrañada.

Ann estaba tan arreglada como siempre, con su cabello rubio bien peinado en una coleta alta y sus mejillas coloreadas por un poco de rubor. No sonreía como lo solía hacer cuando se paseaba frente a Draco y sus ojos se veían temerosos por algo, que al parecer, quería decir.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- le soltó, acercándose a él, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien que los viera le pareciera sospechoso.

Draco se tensó ante la pregunta, pero pronto volvió a su estado normal, no podía permitirse flaquear ante el interrogatorio de una mortífaga de Voldemort. Despreocupado se apoyó de la baranda de la escalera y la observó con una sonrisa seductora, de esas que ponía cuando le interesaba engatuzar a alguna chica.

- ¿Celosa acaso?-.

Ann no sonrió, no rió nerviosamente y tampoco se sonrojó. Se tornó más seria y bajó un poco su mirada hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor de elevarla nuevamente.

- Draco... ¿dónde duermes todas las noches?. Crabble y Goyle jamás te escuchan llegar por las noches y tu cama aparece absolutamente hecha en las mañanas, como si hace días nadie durmiera en ella-.

El chico la observó desconfiado. _¿Qué sospecha Williamson?_, se preguntó. Y elevó sus ojos grises hasta congelar con ellos los verdes ojos de la chica que aún no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Finalmente ella no tuvo valor para seguir enfrentando esos icebergs plateados que la osbervaban con tal intensidad y desvió la mirada derrotada.

- No te metas en mi vida Williamson- la amenazó, con su ceño fruncido y un odio gélido en cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba- no te conviene- y sin esperar respuesta subió los escalones con pesar, mientras la ira aún se acoplaba en su mandíbula y el miedo de ser descubierto enbargaba su corazón.

_¿Qué pasa si Williamson habla?, ¿Qué haré si ella le comunica alguna de sus sespechas al Señor Oscuro?, _se preguntaba Draco al subir la escalera a paso cada vez más acelerado. No podía cometarle algo a Hermione, no quería que ella se viera aún más preocupada por una situación que él no sólo debía ,sino que también podía manejar. Pero tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo de que algo catastrófico le pudiera ocurrir a su familia y, lo que más temía, era que él no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Los últimos escalones los subió casi por inercia y no se molestó en tomar la precaución de ver si alguien lo miraba cuando dijo la contraseña y entró sin más a la Sala donde estaba durmiendo hace ya unos días.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó al no ver a la castaña sentada en el sofá, tal como siempre lo estaba cuando él llegaba tarde por la noche.

- Ya voy...- le dijo ella sonriendo como hace días no sonreía y corrió hasta echarle las manos al cuello y besarlo muy feliz, por lo visto.

Él se dejó besar, aunque le parecía extraño ese cambio de humor en la chica de un momento para otro.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó una vez ella se alejó y se sentó campante sobre en el sillón, invitándolo a que se sentara junto a ella.

Hermione lo observó y pareció por un segundo dudar si comentarle o no aquello que tan feliz la había puesto, pero no se podía aguantar y necesitaba gritar la buena noticia que había recibido.

- Sólo estoy feliz porque sé que Harry y Ron están bien- le respondió con una risa al final y apoyándose en en cuerpo del chico que no tuvo palabras para responder la confesión de la castaña.

_Claro, si Potter o Pobretón escriben o se comuncian con ella se pone feliz y a mí !que me trague un Colacuerno Húngaro!, _pensó Draco, pero evitó decir algo al respecto.

- ¿Eso es lo que Dumbledore quería conversar contigo?-.

Ella asintió con energía y se volteó para quedar cara a cara con el chico, con sus ojos mieles nuevamente brillantes, tal como antes solían estar y lo besó con emoción. Draco le respondió tal como ella esperaba que lo hiciera y se rió cuando él mordió su labio inferior en un ataque de pasión.

- También me dijo el Director... - le murmuró, para no romper la atmósfera íntima del momento- que la próxima semana, para la salida a Hogsmeade que hay, Tonks cuidará a Abri para que yo pueda salir a distraerme un poco...-.

El chico la observó con picardía y la besó nuevamente, atrayéndola hacia él con autoridad.

- Entonces aprovecharemos esa salida...- le respondió con ese tono áspero y seductor que brotaba de su garganta en esas situaciones.

Ella asintió y lo besó nuevamente... hasta que los besos se perdieron por los recovecos perdidos del cuerpo y las caricias se intensificaron... hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Estoy apuradiísima!..**

**Asi que espero que ustedes se hagan sus propias preguntas :)!!**

**:O!**

**kiss!**


	44. Amor

**Hola!...**

**Sé que me demoré un día en subir chap... pero tenía la esperanza de, que como quedan sólo tres capítulos más (SÍ, TRES), recibir más reviews de los que me dejaron :(...**

**Vamos!! quedan poquitos chaps! y ya están tooodos escritos!... es cosa de que se pongan lindos y me dejen sus comentarios antes de que termine la historia :)...**

**Con respecto al concurso: Mándenme sus dibujos a danielitax (raya abajo) 15 (arroba) hotmail. com Y escriban en el asunto del mail "Abri", para así no borrar los mails sin leerlos (Ah! y ponganme un nick o su nombre también)**

**Bueno! Un besote enorme y giganton a todos los q me dejan reviews o me agregan a favoritos! :)... gracias por publicitar mi fic de esa forma :)... Y les dejaré un tremendo agradecimiento en el capítulo final!! :)**

**Y hoy, o mañana, subiré el último chap del minific de Sirius Black y Eileen Lownstain... Leanlo!! :)... y me dicen qué opinan. Aquí les dejo el link:**

http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 4 1 9 7 3 5 7 / 1 / Me (raya abajo) ha (raya abajo) herido **(junten todo)**

**kisses! **

**Ember.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XXXXIV: Amor.

La semana voló entre el revuelo que significaba la única salida a Hogsmeade que se haría ese año. Después de los sucesos acontecidos y de los mortífagos retomando el poder, Dumbledore había autorizado sólo una salida y con la máxima seguridad, incluso llamando a gente de _La Orden del Fénix_ para que cuídara a los alumnos de forma encubierta.

Hermione había estado de mejor humor desde que había recibido noticias de sus amigos. Una nota que un ave muy extraña había llevado a la oficina del Director le decía del puño y letra de Harry que estaban bien y que ya habían comenzado a encaminar la misión de manera muy positiva.

Dumbledore no dijo nada cuando la vio leer la nota y sonreír descaradamente al terminar las últimas líneas. Pero esa mirada sabia que el Director le dirigía, esa mirada que decía mucho más de lo que incluso palabras podían expresar, le hizo saber a la chica que él, el único mago al cual Voldemort respetaba a su manera, siempre iba a tener algún ojo puesto sobre Harry... cuidando que nada malo le sucediera.

Fue así que se encaminó junto a Ginny y Luna por la calle principal del pueblo hasta sentarse dentro de las Tres Escobas, donde las tres pidieron una cerveza de manteca cada una, mientras Hermione esperaba la señal de Draco para que pudiera escabullirse con él sin que nadie sospechara.

- ¿Y cómo está tu mamá Ginny?- le preguntó la castaña a su amiga pelirroja, que desde hace un buen tiempo andaba media distante con ella.

- Preocupada por todos, ya sabes... hace días que no sabe nada de Ron. Y Charlie también anda desaparecido desde que Pansy desapareció, y eso nos tiene a todos muy preocupados- le dijo con desgana y sin mirar a la castaña a los ojos.

- Pero Ron debe estar bien, recuerda que está con Harry- señaló Luna, con esa sonrisa soñadora que solía tener en sus labios.

Ginny se sonrojó ante la mención del chico de ojos esmeraldas y Hermione no pasó por desapercibida esa reacción, pero justo cuando pensaba ahondar en el tema, con alguna pregunta directa a su amiga, Draco hizo acto de aparición y se sentó solo en una mesa en una esquina.

Andaba tan elegante como siempre, con su cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás y una camisa negra que Hermione no pudo evitar encontrar tan sexy que se sonrojó al pensar como se la había quitado hace unas noches atrás.

Draco la observó de reojo y se sintió satisfecho al ver que ella aún se sonrojaba al verlo, tal como si todas las noches que llevaban durmiendo juntos aún no hicieran menguar ese nervio y emoción al verse.

Ginny suspiró cansanda, pensando en Harry probablemente, y eso hizo que Hermione volviera su vista hacia sus amigas. _¡Por Merlín!, no puedo quedarme como una tarada mirándolo..._, se reprochó avergonzada.

En ese momento Draco observó a su alrededor, y sin servirse nada, se levantó y salió con su caminata arrogante fuera del local, perdiéndose entre las callejuelas del pueblo.

Hermione observó disimulada el movimiento del rubio y, de la nada, saltó en su puesto y con voz nerviosa y ansiosa dijo:

- ¡Se me olvidó comprar las plumas que se me rompieron!- exclamó poniéndose de pie- vuelvo... después- señaló y dejando un par de monedas en la mesa corrió fuera del local ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigas.

Atravesó la calle y se perdió por la misma callejuela en la cual había visto desaparecer a Draco, sosteniendo la bufanda alrededor de su garganta y corriendo con sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, la verdad nunca había sido muy buena con los deportes y desde que tuvo a Abri su capacidad de resistencia en correr había disminuido notoriamente.

Finalmente le dio alcancé cuando él parecía dispuesto a doblar nuevamente por una callejuela oscura, donde ella jamás había andado antes.

- Draco...- lo llamó en un tono bajo, no sería bueno que alguien los escuchara y, menos aún, que la escucharan llamándolo Draco.

- Pensé que nunca llegarías...- le dijo él sonriendo y besando esos labios helados que parecieron derretirse cuando él posó su boca en ellos.

- ¿Adondé vamos?- le interrogó la castaña, mirando para ambos lados y tomando la mano del chico al percatarse que nadie los veía.

Él sonrió y le mostró una puerta deteriorada que había a su lado, que daba a una casa que parecía a todas vistas abandonada.

- Ahí- le señaló y empujó la puerta sin esfuerzo, provocando con ello un crujir de la madera y un chirrido que demostraba lo oxidada de las visagras.

Hermione entró primero, avanzando a tientas por no ver nada desde la oscuridad. Draco no le soltó la mano y cerró la puerta tras él, hasta llegar junto a la chica.

- _Lumus_- dijo Draco, pero no fue la varita lo que se encendió, sino una vela que había en el centro de una mesa redonda.

Tal como Hermione pudo ver, se hallaban en el centro de una habitación que no estaba sucia y mal mantenida como ella pensaba, sino que era una acogedora salita, sólo que las ventanas habían sido selladas con tablas de madera por fuera lo que no permitía que entrara la luz. En el centro había una mesita que tenía una enorme fuente tapada y, junto a ella, habían varios posillos con todo tipo de frutas.

Hermione sonrió ante el detalle y vio el complacido rostro de Draco que la observaba con una descarada sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siéntate, por favor- la invitó, corriendo una silla que había junto a la mesa y esperando que la castaña dejara caer su peso sobre ella para correrla para adelante.

Él mismo tomó asiento frente a la muchacha y destapó la fuente dejando ver un oscuro chocolate líquido que reposaba en el fondo.

La muchacha sonrió y aspiró el dulce olor que emanaba el líquido, muy tentada de hundir un dedo en él para probar, lo que ella considereaba, la octava maravilla del mundo.

Draco miró sus ojos mieles brillar ante la contemplación del chocolate y pinchó con un tenedor una frutilla que hundió en el líquido y la guió directo a los labios de Hermione, quien no dudó en aceptar el maravilloso manjar.

- Por Merlín Draco... ¡está increíble!- le dijo ella, saboreando cada partícula de la frutilla envuelta en ese manto de chocolate líquido.

Él sonrió al ver a la chica tan extasiada con la frutilla y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al verla tan feliz estando junto a él. Hace tiempo que no estaban solos, completamente solos, y realmente necesitaba unas horas con ella... con ella y nadie más.

Hermione a su vez hundió una uva en el chocolate y la dirigió a los labios de Draco, el cual también aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento y aprovechó de tomar con una mano la mano de la chica y la besó galante, sonriéndo al ver el brazalete de los Malfoy encadenado a su fina muñeca.

- El brazalete no podría quedar mejor en nadie más...- murmuró el chico para sí mismo, sin soltar aún la mano de la castaña que lo observaba divertida.

- ¿En serio crees eso?- le preguntó la chica, haciendo notar claramente que había escuchado el comentario del rubio.

Él la observó y se puso de pie hasta estar junto a ella. Flectó sus rodillas y se puso a su altura, con sus ojos grises observando esos ojos mieles que lo miraban interrogantes. _¿Qué hace?_, se cuestionaba la chica nerviosa.

Draco no sonrió y se limitó a estudiar cada detalle de su rostro bajo el tono anaranjado que entregaba la única vela encendida. Si ella no era un ángel, no sabía si alguna vez querría ver a uno... no podría soportar ver algo más increíble que ella. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así?, ¿desde cuándo sentía que no podría vivir si no estaba ella a su lado?... Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y con una mano pálida acarició el rostro de la castaña.

Sabía que _eso_ era lo que quería decir, que _eso _era lo que necesitaba decir, pero jamás lo había dicho y por eso tenía mucho miedo de confesarlo... _¿y si se asusta?._

Pero esos ojos le decían lo contrario, esa pequeña boca sonrosada le suplicaba que lo dijiera y esas pequeñas manos que habían aprendido a acariciarlo como nunca con el pasar de los días... llamaban a que él porfin lo confesara.

- Te amo- soltó, exhalando el suspiro que llevaba consigo dicha declaración- te amo Hermione-.

Ella se tensó durante una milésima de segundo, procesando la información recibida con su alta racionalidad y, finalmente, una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro hasta que no pudo contenerse y llevó ambas manos al cuello del chico, besando a su vez sonoramente su mejilla para luego rozar sus labios con los ojos bien cerrados.

- Te amo Draco... realmente te amo- reconoció ella a su vez y lo besó nuevamente, bajo la luz de las velas, dentro de una casa cerrada y con el amor invadiendo cada una de las partículas de aire que envolvían el lugar...

¿Quién se puede negar al _Amor_?

* * *

Y ahí estaban.

Frente a la gran casona de techo triangular y pared blanca construída de cal. La escalera de barro llevaba hasta la entrada de una doble puerta amplia que en sus superficie tenía grabado el dibujo de un par de dragones orientales entrecruzados por sus colas y, sobre ella, una pequeña campana dorada colgaba, sonando con el golpeteo del viento.

Pansy miró durante un segundo a Harry y sintió confianza al verlo tan seguro, con esos ojos verdes decididos a seguir la última parte de la recolección, con ese porte esbelto dispuesto a luchar frente a cualquier problema y esa valentía que emanaba cada una de las células de su cuerpo, esa valentía tan bien heredada de James y tan adquirida de Lily, que aún sin verlo crecer, Pansy estaba segura de que se sentirían orgullosos de su hijo.

Los dos habían partido a recoger la flor del árbol japones que sólo se encontraba dentro de la casona frente a la cual estaban. Sólo los dos, mientras Ron y Charlie iban en busca de las otras dos personas que debían ayudarlo a realizar la poción, tal como era necesario para que nada saliera mal.

Harry se sentía muy cómodo trabajando junto a Pansy y, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas con Ron, la presencia de la chica lo tranquilizó... a veces incluso pensaba que era Hermione quien estaba a su lado.

Ambos se sonrieron y fue Pansy, quien con gracia, tomó la cuerda que sobresalía de la pequeña campana y tiró de ella, produciendo que el metal sonara aún más fuerte y que las puertas de madera se abrieran lentamente para dejarlos pasar.

Entraron a un amplio corredor, que al final se abría en tres pasillos más pequeños. No había adorno alguno sobre las paredes blancas y todo se veía muy limpio, como si un ejército de elfos domésticos estuvieran a cargo de su cuidado.

Harry siguió a Pansy por el camino del centro y ambos alzaron sus varitas por protección, ya que una luz brillante alumbraba el lugar, una luz muy parecida a los rayos de sol.

- ¿Estás segura que es por aquí?- le preguntó Harry alerta, pero sintiéndose en paz.

- Segura...- murmuró ella como toda respuesta y siguió caminado también embriagada con esa calma que emanaba cada pared de aquel lugar.

Finalmente entraron a una sala amplia, toda cubiera en sus paredes con dibujos de astros lejanos y animales míticos que danzaban entre ellos. Mas eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, no, fue el gran árbol que decoraba el centro del salón, con sus ramas gruesas cubiertas de pequeñas flores rojizas en forma de botones de rosas y las grises raíces que sobresalían desde la tierra húmeda que bañaba los pies de todo el lugar.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha de su exacta investigación e intentó acercarse al árbol para coger alguna de las tantas flores que lo vestían. Pero algo le impidió avanzar, algo lo prohibió acercarse a la rama más cercana que colgaba a unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le cuestionó Harry, acercándose a la chica y sintiéndo a su vez como un campo de fuerza le prohibía acercarse más al árbol.

Ambos suspiraron resignados y observaron de dónde partía ese campo. Rodearon el árbol y marcaron en la tierra el diametro de protección, asegurándose de que no había ningún espacio donde la protección se trizara para dejarlos pasar.

- No me esperaba esto- reconoció Harry, sentándose sobre una de las raíces grises que sobresalían- esperaba una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algún énigma, incluso unos cuantos mortífagos... pero no un campo que no nos permitiera pasar.

- Que eres iluso Harry- le comentó Pansy, obervando con detalle las paredes del lugar- está claro que esto sí es un énigma que debemos resolver-.

El chico la observó con una ceja alzada y se paró hasta quedar tras ella, intentando ver qué era lo que Pansy escudriñaba con tanta atención en las murallas pintadas del Salón.

- Mi mamá me había hablado de este lugar antes, por eso fue que encontrarlo e investigar sobre él no se me hizo difícil- le explicó la chica, guardando la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón- este es uno de los denominados templos de _"El Amor_".

_- _Eso suena bien...- señaló el chico, observando con interés como Pansy había guardado su varita y guardándola él a la vez.

- Lo es... sólo hay un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema...- explicó, voteándose para dirigir sus ojos azul pálidos al rostro de Harry- que para abrise completamente a sus visitantes necesita una verdadera "_Prueba de Amor"_.

Harry se atoró al escuchar lo mencionado por Pansy y tuvo que toser con fuerza para evitar que la saliva le siguiera aprisionando la garganta. Después de que se le pasó la sensación de ahogo y su rostro volvió a un tono normal, se atrevió a preguntar.

- Estás diciendo... ¿qué tenemos que besarnos o algo así?-.

Ella arrugó su ceño sopesando el asunto y finalmente se volvió hacia una de las raíces del árbol y se sentó sobre ella bastante cansada.

- No sé Harry, lo que averigüe sólo mencionaba que había que hacer un tipo de sacrificio para que el árbol te regalara una flor y que una _"Prueba de Amor"_ debía ser tal sacrificio-.

Harry asintió y se sentó junto a la chica algo confundido. Tomó entre sus manos las manos de ella y observó su perfil preocupado con atención.

- Tú sabes bien que probablemente este árbol sabrá si el gesto de amor es con amor verdadero o no- le dijo el chico, tranquilizándola- y también sabes que tú amas a Charlie y que yo... que yo no te amo a ti- sentenció, nervioso por casi cometer una impertinencia.

Ella asintió con lentitud y desvió su mirada a los ojos del chico.

- Sé que amas a Ginny, Harry. No es necesario que me ocultes algo que sé- le mencionó con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca- soy muy observadora-.

Él se sonrojó, pero aceptó las palabras de la chica porque eran ciertas y si salía vivo de la batalla final contra Voldemort se había prometido intentar ser feliz, tal como Hermione debía estar siéndolo ahora que tenía el camino libre para estar con... con Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- se aventuró a preguntar, sólo por decir algo mientras pensaba cómo solucionar eso de la prueba de amor.

- Creo que te he aprendido a conocer Harry... ya sabes con eso de que ahora soy, o sea, que desde siempre he sido una Black- aclaró sonriendo- no sé, siento que desde que supe que era hija de Sirius te puedo comprender, por lo menos en parte-.

Harry asintió, entendiéndo a qué se refería la chica. Él, desde que se había enterado de la verdad, también sentía una gran conexión con Pansy y unas tremendas ganas de protegerla de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir. Fue entonces que recordó algo y, con cuídado, sacó algo que llevaba mucho tiempo cargando en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Pansy, tengo algo que te pertenece- le señaló, tomando con sus dedos una cadena plateada que tenía incrustada con diamantes en una placa la imponente "B" de los Black- es una de las cosas que heredé de Sirius, pero que te pertenecen a ti-.

La muchacha observó el brazalete que probablemente había sido entregado a Sirius a sus dieciséis y se imaginó cómo habría sido su vida de ser una Black y de haber crecido junto a un padre como Sirius, un padre Gryffindor, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y que no tenía su mente envenenada con cosas absurdas como la limpieza de sangre. Quizás habría sido más feliz, quizás no habría tenido que golpearse tantas veces por sus caprichos para madurar, e incluso, quizás habría tenido un hermano increíble en Harry.

- No, Harry, es tu herencia- le dijo tomando el brazalete para abrochárselo al chico en su muñeca- yo no conocí a Sirius siquiera, pero sé que él te quería mucho... y bueno, si tú lo tienes sentiré que una parte de él siempre estará en ti y así tú serás como el hermano que nunca tuve-.

El muchacho asintió y sonrió agradecido.

- Y tú la hermana que yo tampoco alcanzé a tener...-.

Se tomaron de las manos en un gesto fraternal y se sintieron aún más cómodos estando el uno junto al otro, fue justo ahí que el campo de fuerza pareció desaparecer y fue entonces que una pequeña flor rojiza se desprendió de la rama del árbol y cayó con una danza hasta el regazo de la muchacha.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y observaron el lugar, que estaba tal cual como minutos antes, cuando recién habían entrado, pero ahora un aroma dulce se olía desde todo el salón y Harry y Pansy supieron que el amor, sin importar el tipo, siempre tendría un dulce aroma.

* * *

Abri se había quedado dormido hace apenas un par de minutos y Hermione lo había acostado en su cuna esperando que en cualquier minuto llegara Draco a dormir, tal como todas las noches.

Cuando salió de la pieza y se dirigió a la Sala a esperar, se sorprendió al verlo ya sentado, con una sonrisa impresionante en los músculos de su rostro y sus ojos plata brillantes al observarla acercarse. Se levantó con elegancia del sillón y besó a su chica con pasión, descargando en cada beso todo lo que se había aguantado de hacer aquella tarde en Hogsmeade y colando con rapidez una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de la muchacha.

- Te amo... - le susurró, mientras besaba su oído y la llevaba a tropezones hasta la habitación- te amaré siempre-.

Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar.

Y fue así que en Hogwarts un día repleto de amor terminaba, fue así que pronto una desagradable batalla vendría y con nuestros héroes disfrutando de los amores que sentían y viviendo intensamente cada nueva emoción... cualquier cosa podía planear Voldemort a sus espaldas.

Pero qué los despertaría a la mañana siguiente...

... ¿Realmente fueron pasos lo que despertó a Hermione?

* * *

**:)**

**Debo decir que me ha encantado este chap (eso no suena muy humilde xD). Pero es un chap feliz, en donde vemos dos tipos distintos de amor... amores igualmente fuertes.**

**Como siempre está la intriga... ¿Realmente fueron pasos?, ¿De quién?, ¿un ataque sorpresa?, ¿un sueño?..**

**Pansy y Harry ya tienen en su poder el último ingediente: ¿A dónde fueron Ron y Charlie?, ¿podrán hacer la poción?, ¿Se enterará Voldemort de la traición?...**

**¿Qué sabe Dumbledore?**

**Se acerca el final... queda el cap 45 y 46... y el 47 es el epílogo... Asi que espero sus reviews (quién sabe, quizás alcanzamos los 1000 :o!)**

**besos!**


	45. A un paso de la Masacre

**Hola!!**

**Ya va quedando poco... este es el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Triste, no?**

**Gracias por las últimas palabras de apoyo!! un besote a aquéllos que les da mucha pena que termine el fic, pero como todo... siempre se llega a un final!**

**Como quedan tan pocos chaps les pido que dejen reviews! que ya se estan acabando las instancias para conocerlos y que me den sus opiniones del fic... también está el hecho de que entre más reviews reciba, prometo ser más puntual es subirlos (Me encataría alcanzar los 1000 al final de la historia)...**

**Con respecto al concurso, diré el ganador en el próximo capítulo (capítulo que será dedicado a quien haya ganado) y este chap está dedicado para una amiga preciosa que siempre me ha apoyado en todas mis locuras literarias!! para mi Kassia querida!! KURIMOON! I luv U Friend!...**

**Recuerden pasarse por mi minific, hecho especialmente para los seguidores de "Fatales Consecuencias"... **"Me ha herido" **... una historia complementaria que se basa en el romance entre Sirius Black y Eileen Lownstain. **

**Sin más que decir!!...**

**Ember.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XXXXV: A un paso de la Masacre

¿Eran pasos?. Claro que no, no podían ser pasos.

Hermione dormitaba muy cómoda apoyada en el pecho de Draco, sintiendo como el chico respiraba con tranquilidad y su corazón hacía eco como un golpeteo que se asimilaba demasiado al dulce repiqueo de una campana.

Sus mechones dorados caían sobre su frente pálida y sumisa, sólo sumisa cuando dormía y sus labios, por lo general tensos, se hayaban tranquilos en una leve mueca de serenidad.

Pero esos pasos no dejaban de inquietarla. ¿Por qué había escuchado pasos, o no?. La duda la inquietaba y de a poco comenzó a despertar...

Mas obligarse a despertar no fue necesario, porque de hecho sí fueron pasos lo que había creído escuchar y no fueron pasos de cualquier persona, sino paso de alguien a quien ella quería, alguien a quien le había ocultado toda la verdad...

Ginny Weasley, con su mandíbula desencajada y su cabello rojizo desordenado por la rápida carrera hacia la sala de su amiga, observaba la escena sin tener nada más que decir. Jamás se lo habría imaginado.

Muchas veces se había preguntado qué podía hacer si encontraba a Herms y a Harry en una escena indecorosa como la que estaba presenciando, pero jamás pensó que en vez de hayarse con Harry adormilado y desnudo vería a Malfoy recién despertando y con sus ojos grises escudriñándola, con una verdadera máscara de frialdad.

- Ginny... - murmuró la castaña, sentándose y cubriendo su cuerpo con la colcha que habían dejado a los pies-... esto no es lo que parece-.

- Sí lo es...- agregó la chica en un susurro, antes de voltearse y correr hacia afuera.

Hermione observó a su amiga y rápidamente se puso de pie. Casi tropezando se puso su ropa interior y encima de ella sólo se cubrió con su túnica de colegio. Se colocó los primeros zapatos que encontró y con su cabello revuelto y la almohada aún marcada en su rostro, le dirigió una mirada al chico que yacía quieto en la cama, sin moverse mientras la contemplaba.

- Cuida a Abri- le ordenó con un tono imperativo, muy propio de una Malfoy. Y sin mayor reverencia corrió tras de Ginny, que ya le debía llevar unos buenos pisos de ventaja.

Se preguntó adónde podría haber ido su amiga. Qué lugar sería el indicado para buscarla y explicarle de una vez por toda la verdad. Pero ninguna idea clara llegaba a su mente, ninguna idea de dónde podía haberse ido Ginny, y menos aún sabía a quién le podía pedir esa valiosa información.

Pensó en Luna, ella parecía ser la persona indicada para contarle algo que no querías que nadie más supiera... era despistada, soñadora y seguramente a la hora siguiente no se acordaría de tu confesión, pero la Ravenclaw debía estar durmiendo a esa hora, tal como dormía casi todo el castillo al alba de un domingo. Entonces pensó en la biblioteca, la biblioteca estaba abierta incluso los domingos _¡A quién engaño, yo no más voy a la biblioteca los domingos!"_.

Así que decidió correr, correr por los pasillos hasta escuchar un gimoteo, un grito o alguna frase que llamara su atención.

Recorrió los pisos superiores un par de veces, deambuló por las aulas de clase y por las entradas de las Salas Comunes que conocía, se internó en las mazmorras para ver si Ginny aparecía y finalmente la fue a encontrar en un lejano pasillo muy poco transitado. Donde muchas telarañas colgaban de las esquinas y se oía fuerte y claro el ruido del lago que rodeaba las paredes exteriores.

Su amiga estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas y todo su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Por lo visto estaba llorando, con un fuerte gimoteo que hacía eco en el tétrico y disminuído espacio que llevaba a las celdas que eran el piso más bajo del castillo. Pero al escucharla acercarse, levantó su rostro y una enorme decepción se fijó en sus ojos.

- Ginny...- la llamó la castaña, acercándose unos cuantos pasos para no tener que confesar a gritos lo que le quería explicar- por favor escúchame-.

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche, Hermione?- le preguntó la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie y con su mandíbula algo tensa porque la decepción se volvía en enojo- ¿Quieres que comprenda que has engañado a Harry todo este tiempo?-.

La castaña se detuvo y supo que debía lanzar de una toda la verdad, antes de que Ginny dijiera algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.

- ¡No!, no es lo que tú crees- le repitió, poniéndose muy seria, pero suavizando su tono de voz- yo no he engañado a Harry, porque él y yo no estamos juntos-.

La muchacha abrió la boca ante aquella confesión, pero lo que escucharía en unos minutos era aún más sorprendente.

- ¿Terminaron?- preguntó incrédula- ¿Cuándo?-.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se volvió a acercar, hasta quedar a sólo un par de pasos de su amiga.

- No terminamos, Ginny, porque Harry y yo nunca estuvimos juntos- le explicó, bajando un poco su mirada avergonzada de haber tenido que mentirle incluso a ella, su mejor amiga- Ginny, si nosotros les hicimos creer que eramos pareja, era por una situación de causa mayor que no tenía otra solución...-.

- ¿Qué causa Hermione? ¡Por favor explícame!- le suplicó Ginny, con los brazos laxos a los lados y sus ojos chocolates oscurecidos de la impresión.

- Ginny, es una historia muy larga, pero antes de contártela prométeme que no me vas a interrumpir hasta que termine- le pidió la castaña, observando atenta el mudo asentimiento de su amiga- está bien... ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Halloween que organizó Hufflepuff el año pasado?, ¿sí?... bueno lo que sucedió fue...-.

El rostro de la chica ponía distintas muecas mientras Hermione le relataba uno a uno los distintos sucesos de hace más de un año atrás. Cuando escuchó que Hermione se había embriagado aquella noche y que había seguido a Malfoy- o Draco, como lo llamaba Hermione- su rostro de puso lívido de la impresión, pero no fue hasta el preciso instante que Hermione le confesó que Abraxas era hijo de Draco y no de Harry, que ella gritó.

Siguieron hablando algunos minutos mientras Hermione le explicaba sus temores, el porqué no había hablado con ella acerca del verdadero padre de su bebé y cómo fue que Harry terminó siendo la careta de padre adolescente. Tocaron el tema de cómo es que ahora Draco dormía con ella y como él había cambiado por su hijo, incluso llegando a rogarle a Hermione por una oportunidad.

Hermione se ocultó para sí ciertos detalles. Primero no le dijo a Ginny que Pansy sabía de todo el asunto, la menor de los Weasley no le perdonaría esa insignificante traición. Tampoco le mencionó acerca de la marca del rubio y aquella extraña desaparición y, por supuesto, ocultó también todo acerca del antídoto y la misión de sus amigos... eso lo había prometido.

Cuando terminó su relato, y mientras veía a Ginny que había perdido la capacidad de modular, le sonrió para lograr una disculpa y recibió un dulce abrazo. Fue así que la pelirroja pareció comprender todos los temores de su amiga y sintió como su corazón había vuelto a latir... porque después de todo no era que Harry Potter no la amara, no, sino que él había hecho una promesa y Harry, el Harry que ella amaba, siempre cumplía su palabra.

* * *

Depuntaba el alba en las tranquilas calles de Privet Drive cuando dos figuras se aparecieron.

Ataviadas con un par de capas oscuras se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casita blanca, de cerco de madera bajo en el antejardín y de un pórtico cubierto de nieve que daba la imagen de la típica casa de cuento que se solían contar en la antiguedad.

De la chimenea de la casa salía un humo negro, que demostraba que la chimenea debía estar encendia, y sobre la silla de mimbre que estaba junto al umbral, un hermoso gato atigrado dormitaba, a pesar del frío.

Las dos figuras miraron a ambos lados una vez ya frente a la puerta y tocaron tres veces con un golpeteo fuerte y seguido.

Nadie más ni nadie menos que Ronald Weasley los recibió. Sus ojos azules demostraban cansancio por estar despierto toda la noche y su cabello rojizo se hallaba sucio y cubierto de polvo, seguramente algún loco ingrediente se le había salido de control.

Entraron a un vestíbulo cuadrado que repartía las distintas locaciones de la casa. Primero estaba la escalera que daba a las alcobas del piso superior. En el fondo estaba la puerta que daba, probablemente, a la cocina y, de un lado, se veía una intensa luz anaranjada salir... la clara muestra de que ahí algo extraño se estaba cocinando.

Harry y Pansy se deshicieron de las capas que los cubrían y las colgaron junto al colgador que había al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Charlie?- preguntó la chica, peinando su cabello negro con sus dedos.

- En la sala, esperando el último ingrediente- explicó Ron, dejando el paso libre a Pansy para que se reuniera con su novio.

- ¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Harry, arreglando sus gafas que se ladeaban derrepende tentadas a caer.

Ron asintió y palmeteó con fuerzas la espalda de su amigo.

- Me alegra de que estés bien. Ahora tendrás que dar las explicaciones, porque no te imaginas cómo nos costó convencerla de que viniera hasta aquí- señaló el pelirrojo, indicando la misma sala por la que había entrado Pansy, y donde seguramente estaba la persona de la que hablaban.

- ¿La hechizaron?- preguntó el chico, caminando hacia el lugar.

- Algo peor...- respondió Ron, mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

La sala de la casa era un alcoba despejada, decorada en tonos azules y repleta de figuritas de pocelanas en los estantes del fondo donde uno que otro libro se colaba también. A un lado, de una chimenea encendida, pendía una cacerola negra en donde se estaba calentando la poción, de donde salía un olor que mezclaba cuero cocido y fragancias florales.

Pansy estaba de pie abrazada de su novio, que al igual que Ron estaba todo cubierto de polvo y con la nariz enrojecida por el fuego que le pegaba casi directamente en el rostro. Frente a ellos, y sentadas en el sillón, dos mujeres los miraban atentas, dos mujeres que Harry no tardó en reconocer.

Arabella Figg iba envuelta por una roída bata de un tono azulino pálido. Su rostro arrugado era ocultado por esas gafas lente botella que incrementaban aún más su edad y sus pies, siempre cubiertos con sus zapatillas de felpa, se tambaleaban de adelante hacia atrás. La mujer observó a Harry cuando éste entró y sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

Junto a ella Tía Petunia parecía una jirafa curiosa y recién despertada. Su cabello despeinado le caía secó y largo por la espalda y su nariz recta y sus pequeños ojos claros escudriñaron con rabia a su sobrino cuando lo vio aparecer. No se atrevió a ponerse de pie rodeada de tantos _seres extraños_, como ella pensaba, pero bufó indignada para hacer notar su enojo.

- Hola, Harry, veo que cuidaste a mi novia- saludó Charlie al recién llegado, secándose con un pañuelo el sudor de su frente- estoy seguro de que trajieron el último ingrediente, ¿no?-.

Pansy sonrió altanera ante ese comentario y besó la mejilla del chico antes de responder:

- Me extraña que hayas dudado de nuestra eficacia, claro que lo tenemos- aclaró y se soltó de Charlie para echarle una mirada a la pócima azulina que hervía en el caldero.

Harry asintió al saludo y se paró frente a ambas señoras, observando muy atento lo divertida que se veía su Tía Petunia entre tantos magos, seres que ella odiaba.

- Bueno días- saludó cordial y con su rostro altivo, tener a su Tía Petunia así no podía parecerle menos que divertido, aunque habría preferido ver a Tío Vernon también en aquella posición- Espero que Ron o Charlie les hayan explicado qué tienen que hacer-.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y pronto Arabella tomó la palabra.

- Pero estás seguro que la frase es _"El dragón y la rosa se unirán"_... no suena a ninguna frase mágica que yo haya escuchado con anterioridad- señaló, leyendo un papleito arrugado que tenía la letra de Ron en él.

Harry sonrió y asintió a su vez.

- Sí, esa es la frase... pero no se preocupen, ustedes sólo deben decir lo que Ron les anotó tres veces, con eso es suficiente...- aclaró y se volteó a ver a Ron que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Justo en ese momento sintió que una mano huesuda lo detenía y se volteó a ver el rostro de su Tía Petunia que demarcaba claramente una enorme preocupación.

- No le harán nada a Dudley, ¿cierto?...- murmuró, con sus ojos acuosos- Ese chico- dijo, indicando a Ron- me prometió que si los ayudaba no le inflaría la cabeza ni lo transformaría en un ratón o algo así-.

Harry escuchó con atención y entendió a qué se refería Ron con que era algo incluso "peor". Nada podía ser peor para su Tía que le tocaran a su terroncito de azúcar y, bueno, Harry no podía negar que había sido una maravillosa idea.

- Nada le pasará a Dudley, lo prometo- sentenció finalmente y observó a Ron, quien se veía algo decepcionado. Ahí Tía Petunia lo soltó y él caminó hacia donde estaba Pansy revolviendo concentrada la poción.

Sólo faltaba un ingrediente... el ingrediente que hacía toda la diferencia. Si todo salía tal como pensaban una bocanada de humo verde se debía elevar en forma de espiral hacia el cielo y recién ahí la pócima estaría lista para almacenar en frascos que serían la salvación de tantas personas inocentes, simpre cuando llegaran a tiempo.

Pansy dejó el cucharón de madera en la cacerola e invitó a ambas mujeres a acercarse. Ellas la observaron y obedecieron al instante, algo les decía que esa chica era de un carácter temperamental.

Harry metió la mano a su bolsillo y de una bolsita de papel sacó los petalos de una pequeña flor rojiza, que de hecho parecía un botón de rosa apunto de deshojarse. Con cuídado se la pasó a Pansy y ella repartió los pétalos, cuidando que ninguno cayera por equivocación dentro de la poción.

- Cuando yo cuente hasta tres decimos la frase...- decía la chica antes de ser interrumpida.

- Una preguntita- se atrevió a decir la Señora Figg- ¿Por qué nosotras debemos decir la frase?-.

Pansy, a quien no le gustaba ser interrumpida, clavó sus ojos azules en el arrugado rostro de la squibb y miró molesta a su novio y a Ron por no explicarle cosa tan importante a las involucradas. Levantó su mirada petulante un poco más y observó aleatoriamente a ambas mujeres.

- Para que esta pócima resulte se necesitaba una sangre pura- señaló, indicándose- una _muggle- _indicó a Tía Petunia- y un ser que fuera sangre pura, pero que no pudiera hacer magia, a pesar de ello...-.

- Y esa soy yo...- musitó la Señora Figg, entendiendo.

Pansy asintió y prosiguió con su explicación:

- Entonces, deben decir la frase tres veces seguidas y soltar el pétalo al final, ¿entendieron?-.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y observaron los pétalos que tenían en sus manos. Una fragancia dulce y cautivadora emanaba de ellos y se vieron tentadas de tomarlos y salir corriendo con ellos, como si con ese aroma pudieran arreglar el mundo. Pansy, que sabía muy bien que esos pétalos podían producir efectos extraños en personas con bajo nivel mágico, comenzó a contar de inmediato para llamar la atención de las mujeres.

- Ya, a la cuenta de: uno, dos y tres...

"_Donde la sangre se mezcle y el amor sea más fuerte... El dragón y la rosa se unirán. No hacen faltas heridas, la verdad se aproxima y sólo con una gota bastará."_

Las tres mujeres repitieron la frase, la cual al decirla sonó como un canto que tronaba produciendo eco en las cuatro paredes de la sala. Los chicos miraban impresionandos como la poción parecía burbujear con mayor intensidad, salpicando al piso parte de la mezcla azulina, y casi saltan un paso hacia atrás cuando una rayo dorado se extendió de cada mano que tenía en su puño los pétalos y se unió sobre la cacerola indicando que ya era hora que aquella flor se hiciera _una_ dentro de la pócima.

Pansy sonrió cuando sintió como el rayo dorado le entibiaba la piel y con un asentimiento de cabeza llamó a que lanzaran los pétalos a la vez. Las mujeres captaron aquel movimiento y al mismo tiempo dejaron caer los pétalos, que formaron un remolino en la pócima que pronto cambió su color a un verde esmeralda del cual una bocanada de humo salió y se elevó como espiral hacia el techo.

- Está listo...- murmuró Pansy satisfecha, sin dejar de ver con atención aquella mezcla que debía salvar millones de vidas.

Harry, Ron y Charlie se observaron a su vez, y en su mente una idea se materializó al mismo tiempo...

Voldemort había sido traicionado.

* * *

Draco se levantó una vez que Hermione desapareció por el retrato tras su amiga.

Confiaba en que la castaña sabría como aclarar la situación, por algo era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y con paso tranquilo se metió dentro del baño y se alistó... en cualquier minuto Abri despertaría.

Cuando se estaba peinando frente al espejo, para dejar su cabello rubio bien arreglado hacia atrás, sintió como su hijo alegaba dentro de su cuna haciendo claro aviso de que había despertado ya.

Así fue que Draco se acercó a la cuna y observó como su hijo lo miraba con sus ojos plateados brillantes y una sonrisa en su rostro que le formaba un hoyuelo en cada una de sus mejillas. Su pelusa rubia estaba desordenada sobre su cabecita dormilona y sus manitos pedían ser tomado en brazo.

Draco, que no podía negarle nada a ese pequeño que se había transformado en su adoración, lo tomó rápidamente y le besó suavemente la frente... que bueno que no había ningun Gryffindor ahí que pudiera verlo haciendo eso.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, envolviéndolo en una mantita de polar y dirigiéndose con él a la sala, donde la chimenea se encendió con un movimiento de su varita.

Se sentó con su hijo en brazos y lo observó, jamás se cansaba de contemplarlo y de admirar el parecido que tenía con el pequeño, como si fuera una copia de él mismo a su edad. Estaba seguro que si su madre lo viera se caería al piso de la impresión... pero bueno, pensar en eso era casi tan absurdo como imaginarse a Potter traicionando a sus amigos.

Acarició la mejilla pálida de su hijo y le sonrió...

... Justo antes de que todo comenzara a temblar.

El piso se sacudió con fuerza bajo él y de pronto el cielo se oscureció por una nube negra que cubrió el sol de un segundo para otro. Parecía que todo daba vuelta y los libros de la repisa cayeron con estruendo en el piso, pasando a ser obstáculos difíciles de pasar para llegar a la salida.

Draco se sujetó del sofá que tambén se movía y observó su alrededor, para ver qué hacer a continuación. Se levantó de un brinco y sin soltar a Abri saltó a unos metros del retrato, temiendo qué podía haber del otro lado.

Él sabía que ese temblor no era casualidad, él sabía que las nubes en el cielo no eran un efecto climático extraño...

Draco sabía que el día había llegado y él no sólo no estaba listo para enfrentarlo, sino que no tenía a Hermione junto a él para poder escapar.

_¿Dónde estará?_, se preguntó preocupado, intentando que Abri no se asustara por todo el movimiento a su alrededor _¡Hermione dónde estás!_

Fue en eso que el retrato se abrió y una figura que no se imaginaba ver estaba frente a sus ojos...

- ¡Sígueme!- le ordenó Ann Williamson en un tono imperativo- yo soy la única que puede ayudarte ahora...

**

* * *

**

Chan- chan!

**A un paso del capítulo final de la historia!!**

**Recapitulemos: Ginny - _¡por fin!- _sabe toda la verdad. Y ya sabemos cómo reaccionó al enterarse!!**

**La Poción ya está lista y vemos que tenía que hacerse de una manera muy específica. La verdad estaba tentada de involucrar a Tía Petunia de cierta forma y, después de pensarlo mucho, se me ocurrió que fuera parte de las "realizadoras" de la pócima...**

**Y bueno... ¡Todo comenzó a temblar! y ha sido Ann quien ha ido a buscar a Draco... Al parecer ella ya sabía toda la verdad...¿o no?**

**¿Cómo se desarrollará la batalla final?, ¿Qué planea Lord Voldemort?, ¿Harry llegará a tiempo?, ¿Morirá Abraxas?, ¿Qué planea Ann?, ¿Draco la seguirá o se enfrentará a ella?...**

**Sólo les diré que el Capítulo final es más largo que cualquiera del fic...**

**Y que después se viene el epílogo donde responderé sus dudas y le daré el cierre oficial a la historia.**

**Espero los reviews para cerrar "Fatales Consecuencias" con 1000 reviews!!... así que el último capítulo lo subiré una vez no queden tantoooos rr para alcanzar esa meta :)**

**kiss!**


	46. El día Final

**Hola!... ¡Qué emoción!... El último capítulo de "Fatales Consecuencias"**

**Les recuerdo que aún falta el epílogo, así que no desesperen!!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Santalia por su hermoso dibujo :) (Fue una decisión complicada, pero mis jueces externos me ayudaron a decidir) Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Con mayor comentario al final del chap...**

**Ember.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XXXXVI: El día final.

- ¿Qué sucede?- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar Ginny antes de ser empujada por su amiga castaña a un lado, evitando así que una enorme roca desprendida del techo cayera sobre su cabeza.

De un momento a otro todo había comenzado a temblar, como si la tierra furiosa se sacudiera iracunda bajo sus pies... y Hermione estaba segura que Voldemort tenía que ver en todo eso.

_¡Abri!_, pensó alarmada de inmediato _¡Y Draco! ¿qué será de Draco?_ se preguntó.

Observó a Ginny con atención, la cual ya sostenía con fuerza la varita en su mano, y con una mínima señal se pusieron de acuerdo. Ambas sabían que no había tiempo que perder, que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era la antesala para el tan esperado final, para aquel final por el que Harry había luchado durante tantos años.

Corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia las escaleras que las llevaría a los pisos superiores. Necesitaban llegar al tercer piso y ver si Abri estaba bien, no podían arriesgarse a pensar que Draco sería suficiente para protegerlo del mismo Voldemort. Fue así que saltando sobre los cuadros que caían al piso con los movimientos de las paredes y esquivando las armaduras que parecían hojalatas de metal oxidadas repartidas por el suelo, alcanzaron la tan preciada escalera que los llevaría a la Sala donde la castaña vivía.

Ya en los primeros escalones se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de los chicos más pequeños, sobretodos los de Ravenclaw que ya habían comenzado a repartirse dejando vacía su torre oeste. Y al parecer los profesores ya habían comenzado a intentar poner orden, desde donde estaban se escuchaban con claridad los gritos de Flitwick a sus alumnos.

Hermione saltó de dos en dos los escalones hasta el pasillo del tercer piso que tan familiar se le hacía y casi se tropieza con un lienzo que descansaba en el suelo, antes de llegar al cuadro de los amantes.

- ¡Budín de vainilla!- chilló con desesperación, mientras Ginny se paraba a su lado con su varita bien en alto.

Ambas chicas esperaron que el cuadro se corriera y entraron a la sala que se hayaba tan desordenada como el resto del castillo. Los libros repartidos por el suelo impedían un libre acceso y los muchos papeles regados por todos lados demostraban que entre más arriba, peor era el sismo.

- ¡Draco!- gritó Hermione desesperada, pisoteando los libros sin dudar y entrando a la pieza de su hijo y luego a su propia pieza...

Ambas vacías.

- ¿No está?- preguntó Ginny en la Sala, cogiendo la varita de Hermione que se había caído con todo lo sucedido.

- No- respondió la muchacha con sus ojos brillantes, prontos a llorar de nervio- ¡¿qué hago?!- gritó, tapándose su rostro con ambas manos mientras intentaba pensar en dónde podía estar Draco con Abri.

Ginny la observó seria y tomó con rapidez una decisión.

- Debemos salir del castillo, es más seguro estar fuera de él que encerradas esperando que nos acorralen... sígueme-.

OoOoOoO

Draco no entendía qué hacía siguiendo a Ann con la esperanza de que esa chica mortífaga lo ayudara a proteger a su hijo. No sabía por qué se había decidido a aceptar su ayuda sin perdir explicación alguna, pero el perder a su hijo era un temor tan grande... que le costaba pensar con claridad.

Ann lo guió por pasillos deshabitados de los cuales él no conocía su existencia. Pasillos oscuros, repletos de cuadros horripilantes que harían merecedores al castillo de Hogwarts de la calidad de casa de brujas con todo lo que aquel apelativo significaba.

En sus manos llevaba a Abri bien sujeto contra su pecho y en su bolsillo sentía su varita que se golpeaba a su costado con cada nuevo paso que daba.

- Aquí- susurró la chica volteándose a mirarlo, y su mirada verde clara denotaba nerviosismo y tenacidad, una mezcla que jamás había visto en una chica tan superficial como aquella.

Draco asintió y entró por el retrato que Ann había abierto, un retrato tan o más sangriento que los que decoraban el resto del pasillo... pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando vio quién lo esperaba de pie justo frente al otro lado del cuadro, cuando vio a una persona que no se esperaba ver aquel día:

Blaise Zabinni.

Un choque entre alegría, incredulidad y alivio lo dejaron noqueado y no pudo hacer más que ver a su amigo que sonreía por el rostro impresionado de Draco.

Blaise llevaba su pelo oscuro desordenado sobre su rostro y su capa azulina estaba cubierta de un espeso polvo. El pasaje en el que estaban era angosto, de paredes, suelo y techo de piedra. Las vigas de madera sobresalían sujetando en parte que toda la costrucción no se viniera abajo y, con el temblor que aún no paraba, a pesar de disminuir su intensidad, de seguro se vendría abajo de un momento a otro.

- Pero... pero... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco, cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra.

- Amigo, me extraña... - respondió Blaise con una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que abrazaba a Ann por la cintura y besaba su mejilla con cuídado- le pedí a Dumbledore que me auxiliara y, bueno, aquí estoy.

Draco observó extrañado ese gesto de familiaridad entre Ann y Blaise, mirada que su amigo no pasó por desapercibida.

- La historia con Ann es larga, pero estamos juntos y ella me ha mantenido informado sobre tu vida y la de Pansy...- le señaló, palmeando la espalda de su amigo y observando por primera vez a Abri que miraba todo con sus ojos plata centelleantes- ... realmente es igual a ti-.

Draco sonrió y asintió con pesar. Él no había confiado en su amigo del alma para revelarle que sería padre y ahora veía que aquello había sido un error... Blaise siempre lo habría apoyado.

- Ya vamos... debemos salir antes de que algún mortífago nos vea- aclaró Ann, interrumpiendo la conversación- después tendrán tiempo de ponerse al día-.

Draco asintió, pero no avanzó enseguida.

- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó asustado. Ahora que sabía que había una forma segura de salir tenía la necesidad de ir por la castaña para que todos se pudieran fugar, antes de que algún mortífago la encontrara.

- Draco, lo mejor es que tú y el pequeño salgan primero, yo iré por ella después. El Señor Tenebroso confía absolutamente en mí, tanto así, que él me dio la orden de preocuparme personalmente que tú llevaras a cabo tu misión- le explicó la chica, muy seria- ... confía en mí Draco o sino, confía en Blaise...-.

Draco observó a la chica con astucia, entendiendo por fin a qué se debía ese actuar estúpido que tomaba frente a él y cómo había cambiado de un tiempo a esa parte. Seguramente había conocido a Blaise y eso la había hecho cambiar... ¡que suerte para él!, si Blaise y Ann no estuvieran ahí, probablemente otra sería la historia.

El muchacho murmuró un leve _"ya"_ y aferrando a Abri en su pecho, el cual estaba bastante tranquilo para toda la situación, avanzó por el oscuro camino siguiendo a la pareja que lo guiaba.

Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban bajo todo el estruendo que causaba las piedras cayendo como cascadas tras ellos y las vigas crujiendo profetizando un súbito desmoronamiento que no demoraría en suceder. Blaise tuvo que saltar una montaña de piedras pequeñas que se habían juntado justo en el paso y Ann detuvo la caída de una viga sobre ella con un acertado encantamiento.

Draco sólo corría tras ellos, con su corazón alarmado bombeante en su pecho y su hijo en sus brazos. Corría y pensaba en Hermione, en dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo y cómo reaccionaría cuando no lo encontrara a él ni a Abri. _¡Por Merlín! que no le suceda nada... por favor_, imploraba en silencio.

De a poco el pasillo pareció ensancharce y frente a ellos apareció una puerta de madera trizada. Ann se adelantó y se plantó la máscara plateada sobre su rostro, antes de avisar:

- Yo voy primero. Blaise, tú escoltarás a Draco hasta el Sauce llorón... espérenme ahí hasta que lleve a Granger- señaló y soltó un beso bajo la máscara antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron viendo, con miedo a hablar y ser escuchados por alguien más. Draco se limitaba a observar a su amigo y confiar en que él y su chica serían capaces de sacarlo de todo lo que se venía, de rescatar a Hermione y de que todos juntos pudieran escapar.

Blaise asintió luego de unos minutos y le hizo una seña a Draco, la seña que significaba que ya debían salir. Draco sujetó con fuerza a Abri contra su pecho y caminó un paso hacia adelante, esperando que su amigo se atreviera a abrir la puerta...

...El cielo cubierto de nubes negras amenzaba con una lluvia que de un momento a otro quería explotar. El ambiente helado superaba incluso los días más invernales del año, y el pasto cristalizado por el agua congelada parecía quebrarse mientras caminaban sobre él.

Habían llegado a una salida lateral del castillo, una salida del lado este que parecía muy poco transitada. Blaise iba por delante caminando con varita en mano y Draco lo seguía de cerca por detrás, temiendo que alguien los encontrara, de un momento a otro.

- Muy bien- escucharon de pronto de una voz que a Draco se le hacía muy familiar- veo que no sólo te preocupaste de que Draco cumpliera, sino que hasta conseguiste a un traidor-.

Ambos se voltearon de inmediato y observaron pálidos como Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaba a ellos.

La mujer llevaba una máscara plateada ocultando su rostro, pero su voz chillona, su vestimenta negra tan típica, su cabello alborotado sobre su nuca y su varita de nogal la hacían clara merecedora de su identidad. A su lado caminaba una Ann muy tiesa, que demostraba a través de su andar forzado el temor e impresión que sintió al verse sorprendida.

Bellatrix se detuvo frente a Blaise y apuntó su rostro con su varita, sin tiritar siquiera.

- Supongo que ya sabes qué le sucedió a tus padres, ¿no?- le preguntó con sorna, mientras el muchacho serio la observaba... sin despegar sus ojos de la máscara de plata de aquella loca.- Monique gritaba como enferma cuando entramos a su casa, pero lo que más me sorpredió fue que gritara tu nombre justo antes de que le lanzara el _Avada Kedavra-_ Bellatrix sonrió y una risa sádica se escapó de sus labios- ... ¿qué diría si supiera que morirás aquí?- custionó y se alejó un paso para lanzar el hechizo.

En ese momento la mujer sintió como una mano se aferraba a su muñeca y la corría hacia atrás, impidiéndole lanzar la maldición que tenía en mente al sucio traidor. Colérica observó quién había sido el desdichado que se le había ocurrido llevar a cabo tal barbaridad, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a una Ann Williamson sin su máscara y con sus brazos pálidos abiertos frente a Blaise, bloqueando al chico.

Se irguió derecha, observando con atención la situación, y apuntó esta vez a la ex mortía... justo en el pecho.

- Que bueno que tus padres no están aquí- le dijo a la muchacha, con su voz aún más aguda por la ira- así se ahorrarán la vergüenza de verte... traicionándolos- aclaró, justo antes de proporcionar el movimiento de muñeca que llevaría a Ann Williamson a su muerte.

El cuepo sin vida de la chica cayó con pesadez sobre el suelo. Su cabello tomado pareció deslizarse por el frío césped como si aún algo de vida quedara en él, y Blaise observó atónito la escena, sólo siendo capaz de empuñar sus manos con odio y cerrar los ojos para convencerse de que todo lo sucedido sólo era una muy mala pesadilla, una pesadilla que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Draco sujetó con fuerza a Abri entre sus brazos y lo movió un poco para evitar que el gimoteo que había emitido se expandiera hasta los oídos de su Tía. Bellatrix lo observó satisfecha y alzó una vez más la varita para, ésta vez, terminar con el traidor.

- ¡No!- exclamó Draco, sosteniéndo a Abri sólo con un brazo y empuñando su varita con la otra mano- yo lo encontré, así que yo quiero ser quien lo elimine- su mirada plateada era autoritaria y su tono de voz era propio de un lider natural. Bellatrix se detuvo ante aquellas palabras y observó a su sobrino curiosa, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía Draco.

En eso una voz más se sumó a la conversación y fue Lucius Malfoy quien se acercó con su andar elegante al lugar donde se suscitaba la pelea.

- Hijo, veo que has cumplido- señaló orgulloso, con su voz aplacada por la máscara puesta- y también has conseguido encontrar a un traidor-.

Draco asintió enérgico y caminó un paso más cerca de Blaise, enterrándole su varita en el cuello. El chico no se inmutó y mantuvo un gesto tieso, sin ser capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera en su Ann.

- Y como he cumplido, yo quiero mostrarle mi trabajo al Señor Oscuro- dijo, racalcando el "yo"- y ser quien lo termine-.

Lucius pareció comprender y bajó con delizadeza la varita que Bellatrix aún mantenía en el aire.

- Tiene razón, Bellatrix, él se lo merece- concedió- vamos... _él_ te está esperando-.

Draco asintió y enterró con más fuerza la varita en el cuello de su amigo. Y una vez que ambos mortíos voltearon para seguir el camino que llevaba hasta la entrada principal del castillo, se acercó al oído de Blaise y le susurró:

- No hagas ninguna estupidez, yo te defenderé- le aseguró con dureza, a pesar de que estaba completamente convencido que a su amigo, ahora, todo le daba igual.

Caminaron despacio, con las manos congelándose con cada nuevo paso y con sus narices rojas por el frío que se intensificaba cada vez más. Draco veía como su amigo parecía caminar por inercia, como si no estuviera ahí, como si alguien estuviera manejando de lejos su cuerpo... y sabía que no tenía nada que decirle, que no había nada que pudiera aplacar su dolor.

Cuando voltearon la última esquina del castillo que les impedía ver la entrada principal, se encontraron de frente con una orda de mortífagos que parecían esperar pacientes una última instrucción. Eran más de treinta figuras encapuchadas, todas con sus máscaras plateadas cubriendo su rostro, que observaban con atención a Voldemort que se encontraba de pie en el centro de la reunión... con su mano huesuda y blanca, apuntándolos.

Draco se tensó al ver los ojos rojizos de Voldemort observándolo con atención, y no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza al pequeño contra su pecho... teniendo la clara intención de hacerlo desaparecer bajo aquella presión.

- Has cumplido, joven Malfoy- dijo Voldemort, haciéndose paso entre la gente, que se corría de inmediato al verlo pasar- pero parece que Potter se asustó y ni siquiera Dumbledore es capaz de venir a enfrentarnos- una risa ronca se escapó de sus inexistentes labios.

Draco asintió y observó de reojo como las puertas principales se mantenían cerradas, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de los alumnos que parecían aprisionados sin poder salir. Supuso que Voldemort había hechizado la puerta esperando que Potter apareciera como fuera, para que después de matarlo, pudiera asesinar uno a uno a todos los sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre que se encontraban dentro de Hogwarts.

- No me extraña que el gran héroe se escapó como todo un cobarde- continuó diciendo, acercándose cada vez más a un Draco que se veía muy serio- pero ahora que su hijo está acá, seguramente querrá ver como muere frente a mí...-.

- ¡Tú no vas a matar a mi hijo!- lo interrumpió de pronto un grito, y velozmente se volteó para observar.

Sorprendido Draco desvió su vista hacia los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, de donde salió una Hermione temeraria acompañada sólo de la pequeña Weasley, ambas con su varita bien sujetas en sus manos. La castaña lo vio, con su rostro pálido y su mandíbula tensada, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla... pero no lloró, no podía llorar cuando la vida de su hijo corría tan grave peligro.

Voldemort le dio la espalda al muchacho y sólo asintió su cabeza observando sútilmente a Bellatrix. De pronto todos observaron como una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y sus ojos rojizos parecieron brillar con emoción... parecía que su oscuro plan sería puesto en acción.

Nadie entendió mucho cómo, pero de un momento a otro Bellatrix apareció justo frente a Hermione. La chica no preparada para aquello sólo la observó con temor y no alcanzó a reaccionar con su varita cuando la mujer tomó una pequeña bolita azulina de su bolsillo y la lanzó al suelo, a los pies de la castaña. Un humo intenso se elevó por los aires en una onda en espiral y cubrió el rostro de la muchacha, la cual sólo tosía ante aquella bocanada de humo espeso.

Draco estaba quieto en su sitio sin poder hablar y su pulso pareció detenerse al ver como el humo desaparecía, dejando a una Hermione de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

- Tus minutos están contados... _sangre sucia_- sentenció Bellatrix, apuntando a Ginny a su vez- nada podrá salvarte de esto-.

Hermione no le respondió y se límito a observar a Draco suplicante, con sus ojos hinchados y acuosos por las lágrimas y los labios rojos por la sangre que empezaba a escupir. Sentía cómo sus entrañas parecían arder en su interior y cómo la sangre de sus venas estallaba para escapar con presión por su boca. La garganta la sentía obstruída por el líquido espeso que se aplacaba en ella y sus rodillas estaba débiles, demasiado débiles para permitirle ponerse en pie.

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque pronto las imágenes era demasiado borrosas para reconocer o entender qué estaba aconteciendo. Sólo sabía que su hijo estaba en brazos de su padre y esperaba que él fuera capaz de protegerlo de cualquier adversidad, confiaba en que Draco fuera capaz de escapar antes de que Voldemort realmente lo matara.

El muchacho se tornó aún más pálido de lo que solía ser y sus ojos grises se aclararon ante la imagen de Hermione derrotada en el suelo. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que Bellatrix le había lanzado, pero no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que le dolía y que se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar y dejarse morir. _¿Qué hago?_, se preguntaba asustado, sin ser capaz de pensar con suficiente claridad, _¡Qué mierda hago!_.

- ¡Vamos Potter!- gritó entonces Voldemort, con un dejo de burla en su voz- si no apareces será tu hijo el próximo en morir- declaró, sacando rápidamente su varita y apuntando con destreza al pequeño que Draco sostenía en su pecho- ¿tienes miedo?- preguntó al aire con un tono cada vez más potente- en ese caso...-.

Cuando Draco observó como el Señor Oscuro levantaba su varita para lanzar la maldición, su instinto paternal lo llevó a dar la media vuelta y cubrir con su espalda al pequeño, que comenzaba a llorar entre sus brazos.

- ¡No!- gritó con autoridad, con una fuerza que no creía poder tener en ese momento- ¡no le harás nada!-.

Voldemort se detuvo sin entender de qué hablaba su seguidor y lo observó con curiosidad, bastante perturbado.

- No es hijo de Potter...- continúo Draco, con miedo de observar a su alrededor, pero seguro de que debía ver a Voldemort a los ojos al confesar la verdad- es mi hijo. ¡Es un Malfoy!-.

Todos los presentes emitieron un grito ahogado, uno de esos gritos que se escapan cuando la noticia conocida supera cualquier base de la realidad.

Draco sólo abrazó con aún más fuerza a su hijo entre sus brazos y se impresionó al ver como algo grande se acercaba hacia ellos desde la lejanía, como una tenue esperanza se vislumbraba desde el cielo negro.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- chilló Belatrix, con su varita aún apuntando la cabeza de Ginny.

Voldemort arrugó el ceño y se volteó, sonriendo al observar como su presa se acercaba a cada segundo.

En un enorme dragón anacarado, de cola curva hacia arriba y ojos lilas brillantes, llegaba Harry acompañado de Pansy, Ron y Charlie. En su mirada valiente se reflejaba la lucha que había en su interior, la lucha de ver a Ginny y Hermione entre todos los mortífagos.

Mientras el dragón se acercaba hasta descender, Harry se percató de cómo Malfoy sostenía a Abri contra su pecho y, por el silencio sepulcral que mantenían los mortífagos, se imaginó que algo ya sabían. Agarró con fuerza la varita con su mano y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Pansy, la cual ya tenía muy claro qué debía hacer.

- ¡Potter!- exclamó Vodemort sonriéndo, porfin se acercaba quien deseaba matar- que gusto verte... justo cuando pretendo matar a tu hijo, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó, haciendo menor caso a la declaración que Draco había confesado hace un momento.

Apenas el dragón posó sus garras en la tierra, los cuatro chicos saltaron con destreza de su lomo y tomaron distintas direcciones.

Ron caminó junto a Pansy hacia donde Bellatrix apuntaba a su hermana. Charlie se quedó junto al dragón, esperando la orden de Harry para hacerlo atacar y Harry caminó con calma frente a su enemigo, un enemigo que quería derrotarlo, que le había quitado todo... pero que aún así intentaría vencer.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda centellaban furiosos bajo sus gafas ladeadas y su mano empuñaba con fuerza su varita de pluma de fénix, del mismo fénix que había dado su pluma a la varita que Voldemort también tenía.

- Siento decepcionarte... Tom- señaló, pronunciando con desprecio aquel nombre- pero Abraxas no es hijo mío, es hijo de Malfoy-.

Voldemort no pareció inmutarse ante aquella repetida confesión, pero una chispa de rabia brilló en sus ojos...

- En ese caso, Potter, no creo que te moleste que lo mate...- comentó, y en un diestro movimiento se volteó y dirigio su varita sobre la frente del pequeño.

Draco apretó a su hijo sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos esperando morir él también. Sintió como la luz del _Avada Kedavra_ brillaba frente a él, directo hacia sus brazos y supo que iba a morir, supo que cuando Abraxas muriera, él moriría junto a su hijo...

... Pero una sombra se atravesó en su camino, un cuerpo lánguido saltó frente a él y de pronto vio como el hechizo estalló en ese cuerpo que no le costó reconocer, como la maldición prohibida mató en un segundo... a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy había saltado en un espontáneo movimiento con tal de proteger a su hijo. Lucius se había enterado recién que aquel pequeño rubio que Draco sostenía entre sus brazos era su nieto... y fue sólo cuando Lucius Malfoy observó el brazalete de los Malfoy, aquel brazalete plateado con incrustaciones de esmeraldas posar sobre el brazo herido de la _sangre sucia_, fue que se dio cuenta de la verdad: Él debía proteger a su familia, él era el responsable de salvar la herencia de los Malfoy... él debía ser el padre que nunca dejaría de ser, todo por su hijo.

Voldemort observó sin gesto alguno como su mano derecha era asesinado en ese momento, como el hombre que le había sido tan fiel lo traicionaba en el último momento. Y no entendió por qué. ¿Por qué Lucius sacrificaba su vida por un hijo que lo traicionaba?, ¿por qué Lucius salvava a quien se había mezclado con una sangre sucia y había tenido la asquerosidad de tener un hijo con ella?... pero Voldemort no entendía de amor y jamás lo haría.

Narcissa corrió de entre los enmascarados y se dejó caer en el piso junto al cuerpo inerte de su esposo. Tomó con sus pálidas manos aquellas que tantas veces la habían acariciado y besó su rostro una vez desprendió la máscara que lo cubría.

De sus ojos claros lágrimas cristalinas se escapaban y su cabello platinado le cubrió sus mejillas, una vez rodeo con sus brazos el torso del hombre que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Harry contempló impresionado toda la escena y elevó un poco la varita, listo para protegerse si era necesario. Voldemort se volteó a mirarlo y sólo desvió su mirada de él cuando Bellatrix emitió un nuevo chillido.

- ¡Traicionera! ¡No eres más que una sucia traicionera!- exclamó Bellatrix cuando Pansy se acercó a una Hermione muy debilitada y vertió sobre su cabeza una gota del líquido verde oscuro que contenía el antídoto.

Pronto Hermione recobró el tono de sus mejillas y dejó de sentir ese ardor que la carcomía por dentro. Se levantó sin mucha fuerza, pero perseverante se puso de pie... observando atenta el cuepo de Lucius en el suelo. El cuerpo de aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida a su hijo.

- ¡Morirás! igual que la sucia de Williamson... ¡ninguna de ustedes se merecía la confianza de mi Señor!- volvió a gritar la mujer y dejó de apuntar a Ginny para atacar rápidamente a una Pansy, que ya estaba lista esperando - _¡Cruciatus! _

_- ¡Protego!_- se defendió la muchacha y una aura invisible la envolvió, evitando que la maldición la tocara.

- Para, Bellatrix, o sino te deberás enfrentar conmigo- amenazó de pronto una nueva voz y de los mortífagos resaltó una figura femenina que caminó a paso rápido hacia la escena, deshaciéndose de la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Eileen Parkinson miraba amenazante a aquella mujer que había sido su compañera de curso y que ahora no era nada más que una loca que estaba obsesionada con el amor de un hombre que jamás la podría amar. Sus ojos pálidos brillaban furiosos y su varita oscura se alzaba intimidante apuntando justo el corazón de la mortía.

- Eileen, no des lástima... tú jamás podrás vencerme- siseó Bellatrix y apuntó a su vez a la mujer, sin perder de vista a Pansy, que estaba lista para atacar a su vez.

- Olvidas rápido, Bellatrix, yo siempre fui mejor que tú en Hogwarts- le respondió con frialdad- ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Sólo recuerdo cómo escapaste del colegio cuando quedaste embarazada de Sirius- señaló mordaz, sonriendo satisfecha ante la mirada de impresión que soltó su oponente- que lástima que Sirius jamás pudo saber que tenía una hija... estuve tentada de decírselo cuando lo maté...

Fue en ese momento que Eileen sintió como un dolor profundo le invadía el pecho, un dolor que hace años había intentado ocultar, pero que jamás pudo superar. Su mirada se desvió sólo instante sobre su hija antes de atacar y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos, la lágrima que demostraba todas las muchas otras que ya había llorado.

- Por Sirius... ¡te mataré!- aseguró y movió su varita antes de pronunciar- _Avada Kedavra_

Bellatrix se límito a sonreír y después de lanzar un perfecto _protego_ que la salvó de la maldición lanzada, elevó su varita con cuídado y lanzó con un odio intenso propagándose en su garganta:

- _!Avada Kedavra!_-

Pansy sólo vio el cuerpo de su madre caer lentamente al piso. Y eso le bastó para acumular dentro de sí toda la rabia necesaria para atacar a la mujer, que reía histérica ante su perfecto ataque.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra_!- sentenció con firmeza, imprimiendo un tono frío en cada una de las sílabas del hechizo... y cuando vio el sucio cuerpo de Bellatrix caer con pesadez sobre el piso, se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró.

Ron observó un segundo más la escena confundido, y antes de poder hablar, se acercó a una Pansy deshecha frente a él y la envolvió en sus brazos, dejando que la muchacha llorara mientras él cuidaba que nada más le sucediera.

Pansy sólo gimoteaba sin acercarse al cuerpo de su madre que parecía una estatua perfecta de mármol en el suelo. Su piel parecía aún más blanca y tersa que hace unos minutos y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, pero miraban hacia el cielo con emoción... como si algo realmente bueno hubiera visto un segundo antes de irse.

La chica se levantó con cuídado cuando sintió la mano de Hermione posarse sobre su hombro, y le dirigió una mirada sedienta de venganza a Harry- una mirada que él supo comprender muy bien- antes de ponerse completamente de pie.

- ¡Ahora es tu turno Potter!- señaló Voldemort, después de dirigirle una mirada a sus mortífagos, que recién ahí se comenzaron a separar- ¡Mátenlos!-.

Esa era la orden que los presentes estaban esperando para comenzar a atacar y pronto los mortífagos se repartieron, buscando las víctimas de sus hechizos.

La puerta del castillo finalmente cedió, y de ella aparecieron todos los alumnos encerrados que había decidido luchar junto a Harry en la última batalla. Neville y Luna se mezclaron entre los presentes y atacaron con sus varitas a un mortífago que casi aturde a Ron por detrás, invocando un perfecto _Desmaius_. También aparecieron las hermanas Patil, ambas con sus varitas en alto exclamaron _-Expelliarmus-_ a la vez y desarmaron a una mortífaga que quedó indefensa ante aquel ataque.

Draco corrió junto a Hermione como pudo, saltando sobre cuerpos que de apoco regaban el suelo, mientras más mortífagos aparecían desde el Bosque Prohibido, los que guiaban con autoridad a los hombres lobos que también venía a pelear. El muchacho tuvo que aturdir a un mortífago que pretendía atacarlo y siguió corriendo con Abri bien agarrado con su brazo hasta donde la castaña peleaba con tenacidad.

Charlie escuchó el llamado de Voldemort y montó al dragón con destreza, haciendo que escupiera llamas anaranjadas de su boca mientras sobrevolaba la pelea, estudiando con determinación dónde convenía atacar para no herir a ningún alumno inocente.

Y los dementores se elevaban en el firmamento, acercándose a sus presas y sólo siendo rechazados por el _Patronus _en liebre que creo Ginny con su varita, una magnífico patronus de sus días de integrante del ED.

- ¿Qué esperas, Tom?- le preguntó Harry a Voldemort, sin inmutarse por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sólo observando a su enemigo que no le quitaba, tampoco, la mirada de encima.

- Sólo quiero hacerte sufrir...- respondió el hombre divertido, sin permitir que alguien más se involucrara en su pelea personal.

Harry sonrió ante aquella respuesta, pero no quiso decir nada más. No habían palabras que pudieran traducir toda la rabia que le producía ese hombre, todo el dolor y el peso que le significaban pensar en que era él quien había matado a sus padres y aún era peor saber que casi asesina a Abri sin ningún escrúpulo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban como verdaderas luciérnagas en una noche veraniega y sus nudillos estaba blancos por la presión que ejercía en agarrar con fuerza su varita. Su mentón estaba tensado ante el saber que debía atacar de un momento a otro, pero estaba listo, listo para dar el golpe final.

- Adios, Potter, despídete de aquellos que dices... _amar_- susurró, escupiendo la última palabra con asco. Y sin más levantó su varita para atacar- _Avada Keda..._-.

Harry se imaginó el rayo verde dirigido hacia él. Vio como desde la varita de su oponente se formaba el hechizo letal que iría a caer justo en todo su pecho.

Gracias a Merlín gritos desafiantes se elevaron desde el castillo y fue Dumbledore quien llegó junto a Harry, formulando un _protego_ que bloqueó la maldición lanzada y que evitó la muerte del muchacho.

- Ahora Harry- dijo el Director con rapidez y con su varita en alto, lo llevó a que ambos atacaran a su vez.

- _¡Expeliarmus!_

- _!Avada Kedavra!_

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, como una orden que surgió desde la profundidad de sus gargantas. Y dos rayos, uno rojo proveniente de la varita de Harry y uno verde expulsado de la varita de Dumbledore, golpearon con fuerza el pecho de Voldemort, hundiéndose en él como dos lenguas entrecruzadas sedientas por aniquilarlo.

Voldemort no alcanzó a defenderse de aquel ataque que parecía estar consumiéndolo en el acto y su varita cayó a un lado, mientras su cuerpo parecía ser quemado por unas llamas anaranjadas que brotaban de su torso huesudo.

- ¡No!- gritó un mortífago junto al ataque, el cual saltó frente a su Señor sin llegar a tiempo. Y ambos fueron agarrados por el rayo mestizo que había sido lanzado y del cual ningún ser se podría escapar.

Y mientras Harry bajaba su brazo agotado, viendo como todos los mortífagos caían bajo la fuerza que los alumnos, los profesores y toda la Orden del Fénix imponían en sus ataques, luchando con destreza y valentía. Supo que todo estaría bien y que aquel cansancio que invadía todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, pronto sería recompensado...

Y fue a Draco a quien le dirigió una última mirada antes de que cayera desmayado, y vio en él aquel padre que Hermione buscaba para Abri, y vio en los tres la hermosa familia que él había inventado pertenecer... y con la tonada de una voz dulce que lo llamaba desde la lejanía... se desmayó, cansado, sobre el césped húmedo.

* * *

**:( snif... snif... ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿muy largo?, ¿muy trágico?, ¿muy obvio?, ¿aburrido O.o?**

**No saben la tristeza que me da de terminar el fic, ya estaba acostumbrada a contarle esta extraña historia que creé... Por suerte aún queda un pequeño pedacito!! :)...**

**El final:**

**Con respecto al final!... Me parece que Margara fue la única que adivinó que Ann podía haber visto a Blaise esa vez que andaba perdida por Hogwarts, muy buen sentido de la deducción :)**

**Al final nuestra Ann no era tan mala como todos creían!!, se enamoró la pobrecita y dio la vida por su amor :). Al igual que Lucius que hizo fe a su eterno dicho: **_"La Familia es lo más Importante"_**. Por otro lado Eileen murió defendiendo la memoria de su Sirius... murió por su amor de juventud :).**

**Hermione casi muere con "La Masacre", por suerte Harry llegó a tiempo (me encantó que llegara en Dragón xD). Y Draco se sintió a morir cuando su hijo casi es asesinado en sus brazos!!... **

**Dios!! casi me pongo Rowling y mato a todos los personajes (O.o)!**

**Por la situación hay algunas cosas que no vimos, por ejemplo cómo reaccionó Ron cuando escuchó la verdad acerca del padre de Abri... les adelanto que se habría atragantado si no fuera porque Bellatrix estaba apuntando a su hermana con la varita!**

**Y, en cuanto al golpe final, Dumbledore salvó el pellejo de Harry en el último minuto, dándole la fuerza suficiente para vencer :)...**

**Queridos lectores, los agradecimientos finales irán en el epílogo... ahí responderé todos los reviews que me lleguen (y yo feliz de responder muchísimos)**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias. No se imaginan lo difícil que es escribir un capítulo final (vamos por los 1000 reviews!)**

**Los quiere mil!!**

**Ember.**


	47. Epílogo: Doble Cumpleaños

_Todos los comentarios al final... _

**Epílogo: Doble Cumpleaños.**

La torre de papeles de a poco había ido desapareciendo de su escritorio durante el transcurso de la mañana, haciendo que el trabajo se alivianara para el fin de semana lleno de actividades que tendría.

Sabía que su Mansión estaría repleta de personas, bullicio y desorden. Y, aunque estar solo con su familia siempre le era más agradable, no podía negar que ya se había acostumbrado a esas reuniones que Hermione solía organizar para charlar con sus amigos y pasar el rato.

Claro está que ésta vez no era un típica reunión la que se llevaría a cabo, no. Sino que sería la doble celebración de cumpleaños que ya se había convertido en tradicion... ese día Draco celebraría los tres años de su hijo: Abraxas Malfoy.

Y como toda celebración de cumpleaños que se llevaba a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy, ésta sería igual de extraordinaria, fina y apotiósica como toda cena que era organizada con precisión por una Narcissa que amaba los eventos sociales y una Hermione que no iba a permitir que su suegra se llevara todo el reconocimiento, nunca se acostumbraría a toda la finesa y clase que esa mujer podía tener.

Así fue que Draco, a las cinco en punto, dejó de lado la pluma que estaba usando y la guardó dentro del cajón de su escritorio. Suspirando cansado por todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer. Y se puso de pie con toda aquella elegancia que le era tan propia, esa elegancia que aún provocaba espasmos en las mujeres que lo veían pasar, aunque la argolla nupcial brillara en su dedo anular.

Hace dos años que se había casado con Hermione, sólo unos meses después de la victoria de Harry sobre Voldemort. Y aunque habrían querido casarse de inmediato después de que todo terminó, no podían invitar a una celebración cuando tantas vidas se habían llevado los mortífagos... cuando el mismo Lucius Malfoy había muerto en batalla.

Fue por ello que esperaron unos meses a que todo se comenzara a arreglar. Lléndose de todas formas a vivir juntos a la Mansión Malfoy junto a Narcissa, quien aceptó a Hermione y a su nieto con más entusiasmo de lo que Draco creía que ella fuera capaz de demostrar. Y esperaron a que sus amigos recobraran parte de sus vidas antes de llevar a cabo la magnífica ceremonia, que sería recordada como una de las más maravillosas y románticas que se inscribían en los anaqueles de la historia de la Comunidad mágica, sobretodo cuando dicho matrimonio significaba la victoria del amor sobre el odio.

Draco sonrió al recordar su nerviosismo de pie sobre el altar y la mirada divertida de Pansy junto a Charlie, sentada en primera fila del Salón donde se llevó a cabo el matrimonio. Luego la imagen fugaz de Blaise emitiendo una leve carcajada a su lado cuando se volteo a mirar la puerta, y él mismo casi lívido de la impresión al ver a la muchacha entrar cual ángel a la estancia, inhundando todo el lugar con su belleza y delicadeza... pareciendo una verdadera princesa.

El muchacho despegó los ojos de la muralla blanca de su oficina que miraba perdido en sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la gran puerta de caoba que lo llevaría hacia la salida de su enorme despacho. Tomó el abrigo negro que colgaba del gancho que flanqueaba la puerta de entrada y se cubrió con él, a pesar de estar en pleno verano... por alguna extraña razón el clima había estado más helado que de costumbre.

- Adios Irma- se despidió de la mujer de edad que se había transformado en su secretaria desde que había adoptado el cargo de jefe de la Sección Económica del Ministerio de Magia- nos vemos el lunes-.

La mujer rechoncha subió su mirada de ojos oscuros hacia los ojos grisáceos de su joven jefe que se despedía con cordialidad y asintió con lentitud su cabeza, produciendo que unos rizos canosos se desprendieran del moño que llevaba sobre su nuca.

- Hasta el lunes, Señor Malfoy- se despidió a su vez, y observó como el muchacho se alejaba rumbo a los ascensores que lo llevaría a las chimeneas con red flu.

Draco caminó saludando a los pocos conocidos con los que se topó en el camino a esa hora. Limitándose a intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Lavander Brown, quien le había dicho que a penas terminara el papeleo de la nueva ley de regulación de los trasladores internacionales que tenía sobre su escritorio, iría a la Mansión a saludar a Abri y a Harry.

El muchacho se despidió amable- o cínico, tal vez- y siguió su camino, con su andar arrogante, hasta la primera chimenea desocupada que avistó.

- ¡Mansión Malfoy!- gritó con fuerza al soltar el polvo mágico que sacó de su bolsillo y pronto se sintió mareado, seguro de que estaba a sólo unos segundos de su casa.

Y fue así que apareció dentro de una gran chimenea de mármol blanco, la chimenea que se hayaba dentro del despacho que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre y que ahora él solía usar.

Abrió sus ojos con cuídado de que no entrara polvo en ellos y sonrió ante la visión de su amiga muy relajada sentada sobre la mesa de ébano que era parte de su elegante mobiliario.

- Llegas tarde- saludó Pansy, poniéndose de pie y dejando que el vestido rojo que llevaba rozara el suelo- tu mamá me mandó a llamarte-.

Draco sonrió con pesar y dejó que su amiga lo abrazara en forma de saludo, sólo se abrazaban así cuando nadie más los veía... no les gustaba hacer creer a los Gryffindor que se les habían pegado esos modos tan cariñosos.

Pansy lo soltó y le dirigió una mirada divertida, mientras veía como el muchacho se deshacía de su abrigo y lo dejaba colgado a un lado.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?- le preguntó, sacudiendo su cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura y volviéndose a sentar sobre la mesa.

- ¿Muchos enfermos?- le custionó él a su vez, sonriéndo ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga, que pronto volvió a sonreír.

- Ya sabes, esto de ser medimaga nunca termina... ¡sobretodo con la ola de gripe que hay gracias a este extraño clima!- señaló y movió sus brazos hasta dejarlos colgando cansados a su lado.

El muchacho sonrió y dejó una carpeta de papeles sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cuándo te cambias?-.

La chica lo observó y sonrió con nostalgia. Aunque amaba a Charlie más que a nadie, le daba mucha tristeza dejar a Harry solo en la gran casa de Grinmmauld place. Pero su novio le había pedido que se fuera junto a él a Rumania, sólo un par de meses, los meses suficientes para que pudieran organizar la mudanza del chico hacia Inglaterra.

- La próxima semana- respondió.

Draco asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, tomando la perilla antes de invitar a su amiga a que lo siguiera.

- ¿Vamos?-.

- Sí, Hermione te está esperando...- le recordó Pansy dirigéndose hacia él- y recuerda saludar a Harry, que todos han olvidado su cumpleaños desde que Abri nació-.

Draco rió ante el comentario de su amiga y abrió la puerta. Dirigiéndose hacial el salón que daba a la terraza, el salón familiar en donde todos solían compartir.

Tal como el chico se lo esperaba mucha gente se hayaba ahí. No sólo muchas caras conocidas de Hogwarts, sino también muchas otras del Ministerio de Magia y toda la familia Weasley en su conjunto, quienes resaltaban con su cabello pelirrojo.

Draco saludó a todas aquellos quienes le palmoteaban la espalda con entusiamo, a pesar de no tener la confianza de Draco para tal gesto, y Pansy sólo reía ante la cara de desagrado que ponía su amigo con cada abrazo fraternal que le daban.

Después de recibir el apretujado abrazo de una Señora Weasley que lo felicitaba por lo bello que estaba su hijo- _¡Es igual a ti!_- le decía. Se hizo paso hacia su esposa que hablaba entusiasmada a Harry, contándole acerca de una nueva ley para la defensa de los Elfos domésticos que estaba escribiendo.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó sonrosada cuando el chico besó su cuello por detrás en forma de saludo y coló sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

- Hola...- saludó él, y besó su mejilla- Feliz cumpleaños Harry- deseó con su voz áspera y estrechó una mano del muchacho, con su mirada seria- ¿ya son veinte?-.

Harry asintió y sonrió, sin tomarle mayor importancia a la mirada fría de Draco... ya se había acostumbrado a que el rubio aún sintiera celos de él. No importaba que estuviera comprometido con Ginny, Draco siempre se sentiría intimidado por el mejor amigo de su mujer.

Más personas llegaban a la celebración y más personas debían saludar los dueños de casa.

Los regalos se acumulaban en un armario que pronto Abraxas debería abrir, y la exquisita comida se terminaba de las fuentes de plata que las sostenía, sobre las mesas de manteles blancos que flanqueaban las murallas del salón.

Hermione conversaba entusiasmada con sus amigos leones que parecían multiplicarse cada año que pasaba. Y Draco respondía cordial las preguntas que le hacían, aún cuando fueran de temas que a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

_¿Dónde estaba Abraxas a todo esto?_

Draco se hizo paso entre la gente, evitando toparse otra vez con una Señora Weasley que le quería mostrar fotos de la maravillosa nieta que Bill y Fleur le habían dado, y siguió rumbo hacia la terraza... donde Hermione le había dicho que Abraxas estaba jugando.

Salió del salón con aire cansado y se sentó en uno de los sillones que ahí había, para observar a su hijo concentrado con una escoba pequeña que estaba intentando montar.

Abraxas llevaba su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, tal como Draco lo había usado durante toda su vida. Sus ojos grises resaltaban sobre su piel pálida, pareciendo dos gotas de luna que miraban atentas por qué la escoba no se elevaba cuando él se sentaba sobre ella.

- ¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó finalmente, caminando hacia el pequeño y sonriéndole como sólo a su hijo le podía sonreír.

Abraxas se volteó de inmediato al escucharlo y abrazó sus piernas de forma de saludo, dejando la escoba olvidada en el piso durante ese minuto.

- ¡Hola Papá!- .

El joven sonrió ante aquello y se agachó, doblando sus rodillas para estar a la altura de su hijo y explicarle cómo hacer volar la escoba.

- Abraxas, ven, siéntate así- le dijo, haciendo que el pequeño sujetara la escoba entre sus piernas- muy bien, ahora debes sujetarte con fuerza y patear el suelo con la pierna derecha para elevarte-.

El chiquitito lo observó con atención y un gesto temeroso se asomó de sus pupilas.

- ¿Y si me caigo como el Tío Ron el otro día?- le preguntó, recordando el fin de semana pasado, cuando en una carrera de vuelo Ron se cayó dándole la victoria a un Draco muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

El joven rió ante aquel recuerdo y miró a su hijo con seguridad.

- No te caerás, te lo aseguro- le prometió y se puso de pie esperando a que su hijo se elevara.

Abraxas pareció dudar un segundo, arrugando su nariz tal como Hermione lo hacía cuando debatía los pro y contra de algún asunto, hasta que se decidió por intentar volar con su escoba nueva... si quería ser como su padre debía volar tan bien como él.

Con sus manitas pálidas aferró el mango con fuerza, y con determinación golpeó el suelo con su pie. Sonrió al sentir como se elevaba un poco del suelo, viendo con entusiasmo como cada vez parecía subir un poco más.

- ¡Mira, Papá!, me elevo- le decía impresionado, sonriendo nervioso mientras sobrevolaba ya la cabeza de su padre.

- Sí, Abraxas, ya eres todo un Malfoy...- le señaló orgulloso Draco, volteándose para ver como Hermione los observaba a ambos desde unos metros más atrás.

La muchacha le sonrió a su esposo mientras volvía a dirigir sus ojos mieles a su hijo. No podía dejar de lado la preocupación que significaba ver a su pequeño levitando por los aires solo sobre una escoba.

Con paso tranquilo caminó hasta donde Draco se hallaba de pie y lo abrazó por detrás, dejando su rostro escondido en su espalda. Respiró el masculino aroma que emanaba su esposo y se sintió segura al sentir como él acariciaba sus manos con delizadeza y reía ante los gritos del pequeño que quería demostrarle a sus padres lo buen volador de escobas que era.

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada a su hijo que se había elevado un poco más, y lo felicitaron con entusiasmo para demostrarle cuan orgullosos se sentía de su pequeño Abraxas...

El pequeño sonrió a su vez y giró sobre sus cabezas, con el viento helado golpeándole el rostro.

Y mientras algunos invitados se habían reunido a ver la escena: Entre ellos un Harry y una Ginny enamorados y comprometidos; Una Pansy y un Charlie prontos a dar un nuevo paso en su relación; Un Blaise satisfecho por haber ayudado a salvar una familia y un Ron orgulloso del ahijado que estaba viendo crecer...

... Una figura encapuchada observaba todo lo sucedido desde una bola de cristal. Escondido y buscando fuerzas encerrado en una estrecha y oscura habitación...

Porque ahora otra nueva persona también sería su víctima...

¿El amor vencería al odio esta vez?.

_FIN _

* * *

**¿Pensaban que se iban a salvar de mis preguntas?... Mujajajajaja!!**

**Y así termina esta historia que me encantó escribir!!... debo reconocerlo. Creo que mi personaje favorito fue Pansy, había algo en ella que me llamaba a contar su historia, a estudiar sus reacciones y sus sentimientos.. la ame!.**

**Con respecto a si habrá segunda parte... Aún no lo decido.**

**Por una lado, hacer una segunda parte podría arruinar la primera... así que estudiaré si el esbozo que tengo para una continuación es lo suficientemente bueno. De todas formas la segunda parte sería en un tiempo más :)**

**NOVEDADES:**

**a) Tengo una idea para un nuevo fic largo, otro Dramione, aunque llevo sólo el prólogo. Se llamaría "Dulce Traición" y es post Hogwarts. Será más oscuro que éste, pero con misterio... como me gustan :)**

**b) Escribí un libro!! Una idea ORIGINAL... Todavía lo estoy tipiando (lo escribí a mano) y espero mandarlo a una Editorial pronto.. asi que deséenme suerteeee!! :)**

**c) Hay un foro creado por Mad Aristocrate donde todos aquellos con corazón de niño pueden dar su opinión. Somos 4 chicas con Complejo de Peter Pan quienes escribimos en el y nos encantaría leer qué opinan de nuestras locuras.**

**Dejaré el Link en mi perfil para que lo vean. Todas las integrantes son de fanfiction.**

**Ah y dejaré el dibujo ganador en el! para que le den un vistazo!**

**--**

**Respondiendo los Reviews!!**

_Kurimoon: Ucha Amiga!!... MUCHAS GRACIAS... Disculpa por que mi historia no te dejara a estudiar xD!, jamás fue mi intención :) TKM!_

_beautifly92: Que bueno que te gustara!.. y entiendo que las muertes den pena, pero eran necesarias :). Gracias por tu fiel rr durante todos los capítulos y espero que leas mi nuevo fic :)_

_Jose C.: Qué quieres que te diga??... Gracias!!. Y espero q tu teclado no se haya echado a perder por las lágrimas!... lo siento por hacerte llorar tan amenudo, pero nos e me da la comedia, lo sabes!... seguimos hablando :)! kiss!_

_Makarva: Te gustó? :)... Bueno, con respecto al dibujo, creo q lo publicaré en el blog de las PPC ( peter pan complex) que es una asociación junto a Mad aristocrate, Karix 7, Almanara y Arrayan. Y, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el epílogo también :). GRACIAS_

_maju: Muchas Gracias!! Aqui va :)_

_Emma.Zunz: Amiga... no enetendí ni #& que me pusiste. Espero que cuando lo leas te guste y gracias por ser mi Beta en como.. 10 caps del fic :)!! (si tiene faltas es tú culpa...bi.bi) jajaja TKM!_

_Chibik-Lady: Emocionante? UY! gracias!!... espero que te guste mi próximo fic! Y, claro, Sirius debió ir a buscar al amor de su vida en ese segundo, asi que me gusta pensar que están juntos :). GRACIAS._

_Xgirl1: Jajajaja!! Sí!, estuve tentada de hacer la escena del rostro de Ron, pero él estaba preocupado en otras cosas (seguramente cuando Harry despiertó de su desmayo le mandó la media elevada por no decirle la verdad xD). Que bueno que no me hayas odiado por las muertes!.. Y te espero en´mi nuevo fic.. Gracias!_

_serenamar: Gracias!.. Hermione si se entera de la misión, pero bueno, todo conversado y arreglado (seguramente Draco durmió en el sofá durante unas semanas xD). Y claro que escribiré algo nuevo, los fics son obsesivos!... _

_LeeLoo: No sabes cuánto me emocionó tu rr!!.. Muchas Gracias. Sí, el fic, a pesar del drama, tiene un mensaje de esperanza.. de que el amor lo vence todo ¿o no? xD!... A mi me encanto tmb la muerte de Lucius, es q me encanta la pareja Lucius - Narcissa.. quizás haga un one shoot sobre ellos :)... de nuevo GRACIAS._

_Santalia: Muchas Gracias a Ambas por su dibujo!! en serio!... Y me alegro que le haya gustado el cap final, ojalá el epílogo también les guste :). Y escribiré, jamás dejaré de hacerlo :)_

_Mad Aristocrat: Hola!!.. jajaajaja, casi mato a Herms, pero al final decidí que me gustan tus historias, asi q no sería bueno q un montón de fanáticas te mataran xD!... Ucha q lata q no nos pudimos juntar :(... pero ya se viene otra oportunidad (por mientras entrenaré mi voz xD). :)_

_Gossip Giirl: Gracias!!... Sí, al final Lucius no era tan malo xD!... qué te parece?. Y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo también. xoxo!_

_ly-draco: El fic hará historia? Uy!, sería genial... pero hasta el momento es bajo perfil xD!. Y claro que iba a haber epílogo!!.. cómo no?. Espero que te guste y GRACIAS._

_lara evans: jajajaaj "se cargaron" a Voldy xD!, me encantó el término :). Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, yo feliz de escribir y que les guste! :). Gracias por leer!_

_alexa: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer!!... Sí, terminó bien después de todo... o sea, algo de íntriga... ¿pero dónde queda la emoción, sino?. :)_

_DracoOHermioN: Ja! gracias por ayudar a la campaña "1000 rr para Fatales Consecuencias" xD!. Que bueno que te sorprendí, esa es la gracia ¿no?. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado también :)._

_aliss-romance: Viciada?.. yo sé lo q es eso xD!. Y claro que sigo escribiendo, me encanta!! es lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo (Dios, q soy ñoña xD) y gracias por leer :)_

_floh black: Uy! lloraste?... creo q tendré q advertir que se compren pañuelitos antes de leer :) jajaja!.. gracias por leer, creo que tu me posteas desde un principio casi :). Asi que gracias por tu paciencia :). _

_Dramione Black: Muchas gracias!!.. me alegro que te haya gustado... y se casaron!.. qué te parece? xD!... Espero que leas mi nuevo fic :)_

_Almanara:_ _Un gusto haberte conocido!! y hay q repetir la reunión CPC, absolutamente!. Muchas gracias por leer!! :)_

_Karix 7: Kareeeen!! o sea!! gracias a "Fatales.." nos conocimos :(... imagínate que pena temrinarlo!! pero bueno, ahora tenemos reuniones, blog (h) etc. Asi q este fic la llevó absolutamente! Y claro que hay tema para rato (aun tengo las confusiones con el no draco y el si daco y el fotocopio y todos esos xD)... Espero El one shoooooooooooooooot xD!._

_xiiopaz: Sí!, le puse muchísima dedicación, que bueno que se notara :)... y claro q no es un final ultra feliz, porque en la vida real esos no existen (aunq Rowling extralímito esto xD). Espero que te gustara el Epílogo :)._

_jos Black: Hola! Sí, faltó Ron.. lo acepto... pero por lógica no me calzaba.:s, en cuanto a Ann y Zabinni, quizás haga un one shoot :)... Uy! gracias por el tiempo que te diste en hacerme el medio review!! me alegra que te gustara mi Draco, yo también sentí como iba madurando frente a mis ojos... fue increíble!. Con respecto a Eileen te contaré un secreto: Sirius la fue a buscar para el viaje al más allá :)... su segunda oportunidad. Bueno y Pansy... un personaje que amé!, me encantó.. disfrutaba escribiendo qué hacía :)... Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que hayas disfrutado el epílogo! :)_

_oromalfoy: Sí, habría sido lindo que Ann se quedará con Blaise, pero fue un sacrificio q asumió... y ella murió por amor. Y siempre he sido fiel creyente de que Lucius adora a su familia, por eso lo quise hacer así... como todo un papá :). Gracias por leer!!_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Gracias! me alegra de que te gustara!_

_cote malfoy: Graciaaas!! Llegué a los 1000 reviews, es muy emocionante! y aquí está el epílogo!.. disfrutalo!.._

_Romii.Potter: Muchas Gracias por tus palabras!. La verdad pensé en matar a Herms, pero no quise que me mandaran cartas amenazantes después xD!, así que decidí no matarla. Y claro que escribiré más cosas! amo escribir!_

_Sonimary: Uy! ocho horas en el sillón :o! Pues me alegro que te gustara tanto!!, en serio! Y pretendo dedicarme a escribir, esto de ser abogada es un mero respaldo a mi verdadera vocación. Te aseguro que escribiré algo más.. ya no puedo dejar de lado las historias... Muchas Gracias y me alegro haber sido tu primer review! un gusto recibirlos!_

_t.b.w.p.: Nunca me habías posteado!, pero mejor tarde q nunca xD!... Asi q de las lectoras q se arriesgó con el primer chap!, muchas gracias por la oportunidad!.. y uuuy, ahi veremos si hay o no continuación xD!_

_margara: Espero que tus preguntas hayan tenido una mediana respuesta!, aunque la intriga se mantendrá por siempre xD!... Gracias por tus eternooos reviews!! en serio! Me encantaban! gracias!_

_GFMalfoy: Muchas gracias por la explicación deAvada, desde ahora en adelante lo aplicaré bien xD!, pero murió de todas formas, asi q sólo fue un minuto de ventaja!... :). Gracias!! (Ah! fuiste mi review número 1000!! graciaaas)_

_artePop: :)! Muchas gracias por leerme y por la foto de tu niñito... demasiado adorable!!, en serio!! Y salió Blaise, aunq haya sido poco, pero algo es algo :)_

_katie lynch: Sí!! fue a Sirius a quien vio! Una segunda oportunidad en el más allá! :). Muchas gracias por leeer, te lo agradezco mil!_

_OkanakoO: Lloraste por Lucius!! sí, a mi también me dio pena!.. y bueno, Ann recibe tus disculpa y las acepta xD!. Gracias por denominarlo el mejor fic, me siento muy emocionada de eso! y claro que escribiré otro fic! te lo asegurooo!! gracias!!_

_patricilla21: jajajaja.. confundí el patronus xD! lo siento!, un detalle q se me escapó... Snape, pues la verdad su participación fue poc importante, pero entró en el grupo de "la orden del fenix" xD!.. gracias por tus rr!!_

_Abril 19: Uy :( q pena q no te gustara el final. La verdad tenía q ser rápido, porque a todos los tomó por desprevenido... espero que el epílogo te guste un poco más :)_

_Nilse: Gracias ti por leer!! Y me alegro q te gustara! un gusto que leyeras mi historia!_

_andeli Malfoy Cullen: Y todos están bien.. hasta el momento xD!... Espero que te halla gustado y muchiiisimas gracias por los rr :)_

_Lily Potter: Y el cierre ya llegó.. !! que feliz me hace saber que te gustó mi fic!! muchisimas gracias por leerlo!_

_RebecaNara: ja! xD! a mi tmb me encantó lo del dragón.. Harry se debió haber visto genial en él :) Muchas gracias por leer!!_

_gabriella snape: Gracias!! espero que te gustara :)_

_Lu.Paz: Gracias!, pero a escribir se aprende escribiendo (es cosa de compara los priemro capítulos de la historia con los últimos xD) asi q lanzate y escribeee!! :)_

_Alesita Potter: Un lyly- James?.. veré si puedo hacer algo con ellos xD!, pensaré en algo!! Graciassss!!_

**En fin!! muchiisimas gracias por todo!!**

**Nos leemos en algún otro fic :)**

**Ember!**


	48. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**Al terminar el fic dije que quizás hacía una segunda parte… bueno, queridos lectores, la segunda parte llegó y se llama "Fatales Consecuencias II" (Sí, muy original)**

**Así que espero que a los que le gustó esta historia se atrevan a seguir con la segunda parte de la misma.**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember**.


End file.
